Closer to my Beloved's Heart
by Undertaker'sDarkLove
Summary: Will Angelica accept she is Mark's destined female? Will she help him with the past he carries with him? Will they finally have an unconditional love they've both been searching for? Will Glenn and Jay's love for each other be strong enough for the problems they are to face with the King of the Underworld? I hope you enjoy as you read.
1. Prologue

_Closer to My Beloved's Heart_

 _ **Characters: Mark Calaway, Angelica St. Hohn, Jay St. John, and Glenn Jacobs.**_

 _ **This is an Undertaker and Kane fanfic, although they will not be involved in the ring. This is a longer one and, of course, I welcome reviews as I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _Prologue_

 _November 1891_

 _He was a vampire: a being who drank blood and was considered dead because of the being he was; and soon he was to be the King of all Vampires and Thereof. His mother was a whore; when she gave birth to him, she abandoned him and set him on his fathers' doorstep. King Benjamin loved his son dearly and it showed as he raised his son to be a proud and trained young man. He was proud and was trained for war, especially for the one that was rapidly approaching._

 _At the age of fifteen, he fought alongside his father in the Battle of Rage, where he and his father fought Big Show himself. Big Show was the King of the Underworld as the fiend slaughtered everything in his path before turning in Mark and his father. King Benjamin fought with all he had but Big Show got the upper hand. As the fiend neared, King Benjamin pushed Mark away from the melee, saving him from a painful death._

 _"Get out of here, Mark! Go through the portal! Now son!" His father yelled as Big Show struck Benjamin, blood spraying everywhere._

 _The young vampire backed into a scorching boulder in the Underworld, his eyes wide and glued to the bloody scene before him. He watched as the fiend clawed and ripped his father to shreds. Mark screamed and ran to the portal, the sight and screams of his father's agony forever burned into his young mind…_

 _It had been so long since that dreadful day as Mark remembered it all like it happened yesterday. The heat from the scorching flames, the fear he felt for his father's life as well as his own, the hate he harbored towards the ugly fiend. The will to kill it was strong within his soul as it would happen no matter what._

 _He still heard his father's screams of agony and could still see his death. Nightmares haunted him every night because of the sight of his father's ripped flesh, the fiend's gruesome bloody claws, and the amount of his father's blood that was shed._

 _Mark screamed, holding his head in his hands as those damned memories bombarded his weary mind. He vowed over and over that he would slay the fucker where he stood, no matter if it cost him his very life._

 _He is known as Mark the Fierce and Coldhearted, The Deadman, The Undertaker, The Phenom; King of all Vampires and Thereof. All feared him, but his soldiers were loyal and honored no one but him. He did have one good friend who fought alongside him in many battles. That was Glenn Jacobs. He was the only person Mark let into his melancholic soul._

 _Although he wasn't always like this. As a boy he smiled, laughed, played, and dreamed like any boy should. He lived in a world where his father was well revered. He didn't live in the shadow of his father as his father played a major role in his ruling of Aeroso; the kingdom Mark began ruling at the tender age of fifteen._

 _He was ruggedly handsome as some women have said gorgeous. He looked every bit of the supernatural king he was. He had long auburn red hair that hung to the middle of his back, pale skin with tattoos running down each arm that ended on either side of his neck and one large one on his abdomen. He sported an auburn goatee and a piercing just above his right eye at the end of his auburn eyebrow. He wore a golden band around his right bicep that was his symbol that represented a T with two thick nails behind it in the form of an X. The symbol was recognized far and wide for Mark's fierceness and majestic-ness._

 _He stood nearly seven feet tall as his big body was magnificent. Full of hard muscle, his chest and arms were tight like a wrestlers whereas his thighs were of a stallions'. He was built like a wall and was noticed for it. Some women feared him as others lusted for him. Many men feared him because of his ruthlessness in battle. He was known as a Novel One: a fanged being that could walk in the sun, have pale skin, eat food the mortals eat as well as drink blood. He was the last of his unique kind._

 _Many vampires wanted to be him, but he didn't look at it as something to be happy about. He didn't have someone to share the sunsets with, so he never enjoyed them. He never went out unless it was for battle so when he was in the sun, his eyes burned slightly and his skin tingled. He also didn't eat any food but drank blood to survive. Mastication now seemed barbaric to him._

 _Furthermore, the most mysterious thing about him were his eyes. They resembled two deep green emeralds that shone so brightly in the light. They were so vivid and gorgeous to the women that yearned for him._

 _Women flocked to him endlessly and he reveled in the attention they gave him, but he craved a woman who would love him unconditionally for the man he was and not want to change him or sleep with him for the wealth he had. No, he wanted his destined because it got rather lonely and with how he vowed that he wouldn't bed any woman but his own, he needed sexual release only his destined female could give him. He needed to touch her, to learn her body's curves and her soft moans. He needed her love and acceptance because he did have much to offer her._

 _Grant it, he was a hard man that frequently grew impatient too easily, but he could learn to love someone. He hated being alone and needed someone to make him happy and to help him live with his horrid past; not to wake up every night due to reoccurring nightmares that just wouldn't leave him be. When he would find his destined female, he wanted her to be compassionate as well as passionate and sexy but to also stand her ground when need be._

 _His soul would know who she would be by just one look at her. His heart would no longer best just for him but for her as well. He craved her immensely, craved her in more ways than one. His instinct had him craving to feed from her as he knew her blood would be the sweetest he'd ever tasted. His instinct also had him craving to rut between her legs as well as yo mark her neck hard to show that she was his and his alone._

 _So he made a quest, made it his business and vowed he would find that one female, his destined female, and love her for all eternity. No matter what it took…_

 _Most people often wonder what their paths are in life. Is it a courageous one? Is it a happy long fulfilled one? Did they get to do what they've always dreamed of? Did they fall in love? Did they learn from their mistakes?_

 _I've made mistakes in my lifetime, but I've learned from them and now, I'm doing what makes me happy. Happiness is the key to Life's great treasures…_


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

My name is Angelica St. John and I am a half Angel and half Phantom; a Phangel. Another example of such a being is when an Angel and a Mortal have a child as their offspring is considered a Nephilim. Or when a Vampire and an Angel have offspring as they're referred to as Vangels. I have a sister who is much older, who is all Angel. Our mother is an Angel and our father is a Phantom. Lovely mix, I know.

Jay St. John is her name and I loved her to death. She has these beautiful white wings with streaks of gold interlaced within. Her wings could appear at will whereas I, on the other hand, possess no wings at all since I am not a full Angel. But I am happy with who I am. Anyhoo, I am the shortest in my family; a whopping five foot one. I'm short for my kind but good things come in small packages, right?

I have bright turquoise eyes and pale skin with long black hair that hung down to my waist in curls. I have our mother's eyes and the rest comes from our father. Jay looks like our mother entirely, except for her eyes. Her eyes were a pale blue, unlike Mom's deep blue eyes.

Jay is tall, a good five foot eight, with beautifully tanned skin and long pin straight coffee-colored hair that descended down her back. People can't believe that we are related by how different we look because she is tall and thin whereas I am short and full-figured. I am completely loving it, by the way.

Anyhoo, I am a successful Paranormal Romance writer and Jay is a successful Healer. Being an Angel, she can heal at will. I think I can heal others, but it takes a lot of concentration to do so. The last time I tried it, I fainted from the strain. So now I don't subject myself to such torture anymore.

Jay and my personalities are different as well. I love being weird, random, and stubborn but I am serious when the time calls for such. Jay is serious most of the time but when she isn't, she is humorous.

Anyhoo, she wants me to find a man, but I didn't want one now. Sure when I saw couples holding hands or kissing, I wanted what they had but I couldn't be with anyone right now. I'm not saying that I don't get my fair share of stares or asked on dates but I want wasn't ready.

I am over three hundred years old and Jay's been nagging me for two hundred years. My career is more important to me than something that may never last. I hadn't given in and I didn't plan on starting now.

"Jay, come on. Do we have to do this?" I complained as she pulled me through the Ashtown mall by my wrist.

"Yes we do. I am determined to find you-"

"Don't even say it." I said, pulling my arm from her grasp when we stopped before a store called Duchess Clothing.

"A man." She concluded with a smile as she looked at me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, knowing no good would come of this if I argued with her. She's older than I am, try seven hundred years, and wiser. She's known as Jay the Wise but in this case, she was just wasting her time.

We had entered the clothing store as she pulled me to a rack of gowns then let go of my wrist, flicking through the various articles of clothing. I stood idly by with my hands in the pockets of my jeans and looked around us at the small amount of people who were shopping in the same store. I was soon brought out of my reverie when my sister found a gown.

"Here, try this one on." She said, handing me the elegant gown.

I growled then grabbed the gown from her hand, storming into a nearby dressing room. I slammed the door, causing those around us to look at the closed door then to Jay. She just waved happily at them whereas I threw the gown down upon the bench before me and scoffed, folding my arms against my chest.

"I hate it when she does this…" I grumbled to myself.

"Angel, try it on, please. I know you will like it." She said through the door.

Jay was the only person who could get away with calling me Angel. I didn't mind her calling me that because she'd been doing so since I was a baby as well as because she was my sister.

I sighed once again and slowly began to disrobe. Just in my bra and panties, I looked at myself in the mirror before me. I was a full-figured woman, so I wasn't thin nor heavy either. Thing is, I felt self-conscious about my body when I didn't need to be.

"So? How does it look?" Jay asked.

I turned and grasped the gown from the bench and slid it on. Once I smoothed it down my body, I zipped it up on the side beneath my right arm then looked back in the mirror. The gown was a blackish turquoise that matched my eyes and hair perfectly, making me smile.

The gown possessed a V neck that showed enough cleavage that had me wondering about wearing it in public. I turned sideways and spotted a long slit going up my left leg and I lifted my eyebrows. Maybe this blackish turquoise gown would work for me. I thought with a smile as I turned around fully, my eyes looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"It's perfect." I said then turned to the door, opening it.

Jay turned and looked at me with a smile on her face as I came out of the dressing room. She hugged me as I hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, Jay-Jay. Forgive me?"

"Of course I do but do not call me Jay-Jay. Go change." She said then released me.

"Okay, Jay-Jay." I said and laughed as she scowled at me…

Jay and I were cordially invited to a formal ball of King Glenn, the king of the Werewolves. His nickname was Kane as I had no clue why. Maybe it was a middle name? Anyway, he was wealthy of course, and his palace showed it from its extravagant windows that spanned from the floor to the ceiling and the huge elegant ballroom where everything gleaned; from the marble flooring to the cream-colored ceiling.

I was still amazed by all of this and I always would be. I wasn't used to all of this wealth and I doubted I'd ever be.

I sighed and glanced at Jay. She was beside Glenn as those two were inseparable. Jay fell in love with that huge make the first time she laid her eyes on him as he was the same way. I only wished I could find a love so strong.

Anyway, people smiled at me as I looked away from the adoring couple and made my way to he courtyard. Countless creatures were accounted for here. Angels, Arch Angels, Harpies, Nymphs, Phantoms, Shapeshifters, Sorcerers, Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches.

The wolf king sure knows a lot of people. I thought as I observed some of the various beings. The Vampires are the natural enemy of the wolves as I could see from the death glares both factions were giving one another. Glenn must have told them all that no fighting was permitted tonight. That was a good thing, at least.

Melancholic, I found a stone bench in the chill of the evening and sat down, pulling the shall tighter around my shoulders. Could my life get any worse?...

Mark stood on the far-left side of the ballroom, his big arms crossed against his large chest as his green eyes were observant. He leaned back against the wall behind him, placing his booted foot upon it. He wondered why he let the wolf king talk him into coming here tonight.

Glenn wanted him to meet the females here and maybe even find his mate but that looked nil. He growled lowly at how he was coerced here, allowing his wolf friend and ally to flaunt him before all of the horny women here. He was almost mauled by a group of Nymphs!

Heavens, he wasn't going to touch a female until he found his mate. Mark then looked to Glenn and sighed. The Angel beside him was his destined female, no doubt with how they acted together.

They possessed that unconditional loving look on their faces and in their eyes whenever they looked at one another. Glenn was six hundred years old and he finally found his mate. Mark was happy for his friend but was a little envious as well. Mark was eight hundred years old and was still alone. How much longer was he to endure this torturous solitude?

He sighed once again then glanced out into the courtyard. It looked like a beautiful evening as stars twinkled in the sky. He watched as some couples walked about out there, hand in hand. He frowned slightly, yearning for such a feeling with his destined female as he continued to watch them.

Would he ever feel love? Or was his never-ending life full of torment and pain? It seemed as if he was waiting forever and it was true. Eight hundred years was forever to wait for his better half.

He then spotted a lone female standing by a large tree and curiosity took the best of him. He unfolded his arms and pushed off the wall then walked toward the window facing the courtyard when the female glanced his way, and he immediately knew.

She was his destined female…


	3. Chapter Two

I decided to maybe have a little walk around the courtyard because I was getting cold just sitting on the bench. I stood and walked to a large tree a little ways before me, where I stayed for a while. I didn't want to be here as I yearned to leave but I couldn't desert Jay.

This was the time she had with her king before they were married. I knew it would happen sooner rather than later because they didn't want to be separated like they had to live like now. I was truly happy for them, truly, but I was lonely. Truth be told, I craved a man. I craved the life Jay now led.

I glanced up at the stars once more then decided that I'd better get back to the ball before Jay had a chance to worry about my whereabouts. I sighed then stepped away from the thick trunk of the tree I was behind when I saw the Vampire king at the entrance of Glenn's palace.

He was leaning a broad shoulder against the door frame with both hands shoved into the pockets of his suit pants. He was staring at me so intently that I blushed, beside myself.

He was the most handsome male I'd ever laid my eyes on. His beautiful green eyes never wavered from me and I couldn't help but to blush crimson as I boldly studied him. He wore black and purple; some Vampires only represented black or purple, not both, but with him being a Novel One, he combined both colors. Since he was a Vampire, both colors suited him perfectly.

He looked like a tall fallen Angel. His black and purple shirt was taut across his massive chest as I itches to trail my fingertips against it. Along with his long black suit pants, a black trench coat hung down to his ankles.

 _How did he find one to fit his huge frame? Custom made, no less._ I thought. He looked like he stood nearly seven feet tall and I felt instant fear of him. And yet curiosity ran high within me as my eyes continued their intriguing journey.

He had a lovely physique from his shoulders that tapered to his waist in the shape of a V. His legs were like a stallion's and I betted his chest and biceps were to die for. His belt buckle was of a capital T with two nails crisscrossed behind it.

I had heard that this Vampire was lethal when it came to battle. I had heard other factions talking about how ruthless he was when he fought. He was also powerful so that was a feather in his cap, so to speak.

He had long auburn red hair that was in a neat braid that rested against his back. My fingers itched to unbraid his hair and run through his long hair, making me wonder if it was as silky as it looked. His auburn goatee was neatly trimmed as I loved facial hair on a man.

Atop his auburn head was a beautiful blackish silver crown with large black and purple jewels adorning it. It made me wonder a silly question as to if it was heavy. His black leather combat boots completed the ensemble as my eyes remained wide, my heart racing…

He decided to stand in the doorway of the palace that led out to the courtyard and stared at the mysterious female intently. She was exquisite with her long jet-black hair that hung down to the middle of her back in curls, covering her shoulder and one of those plump grabbable breasts. His gaze remained on her chest as he briefly wondered how she would react to his large hands possessing them. Would she like it? Would she moan for more?

He shivered at the mere thought of it. Her hips were maddening, tapering off to thick thighs that beckoned him like the rest of her body had. Her lips were red like the petals of a rose, but her eyes were enchanting; a beautiful turquoise that seemed to glow in the dark. His heartbeat increased as all he could do was stare at this beautiful creature…

He looked like a tall fallen Angel with how handsome he was. His eyes were beautiful against the contrast of his slightly tanned face. His nose was straight as his lips looked sensual; full and uplifted. The bottom one was slightly fuller than the top.

Wait, his lips were uplifted? I blinked, coming back to reality and realized that I was still staring at this man. No wonder he was smirking at me!

He then started to walk towards me as all I could do was hide behind the large tree trunk until he found me…


	4. Chapter Three

She looked like she liked what she saw when she studied him. He then wondered if she really did like what she saw. That question would have him wondering. She certainly was an exotic-looking beauty. Mark silently strode toward the large tree in search of her.

I just knew he'd come over here sooner rather than later as I thought of vanishing. I had to admit it sounded pretty good right about now.

Since I was part phantom, I was gifted with the ability to appear and disappear at will. And that is exactly what I did…

When Mark reached the tree, she was gone. Frowning, he looked about him but found no raven-haired female. Where could she have gone? What was she, for that matter? What was she that she could so easily elude someone? She was his destined female, of that he knew without a doubt, but did he frighten her? Intimidate her even?

With just finding her, he couldn't lose her.

He turned and stepped back around the tree then looked back at the palace. The ball was in full swing, music playing and people either dancing or talking with one another. He felt like she had returned to the ball and so would he.

And who knew. Maybe he would get a chance to talk to her or better yet, he would get a chance to dance with his destined female…

Jay and I sat at an empty table with flutes of champagne before us. I told her of what happened out in the courtyard and she was sympathetic, saying that no one would hurt her little sister while she was around. I knew she wouldn't always be there but while she was, I cherished every moment.

Grateful, I now sat with her as Glenn talked to various guests. I would occasionally glanced at Jay, finding her watching the Wolf king. Feelings of envy and loneliness washed over me and I sighed, looking away.

I then wondered about the Vampire king. What could he have possibly seen in me? The way he stared at me so intently that just the thought of it made me blush anew. No man had ever stared at me like that before.

His beautiful gaze looked possessive and part of me was thrilled with that aspect whereas another part of me was fearful. I was fearful because this had never happened to me before and I didn't know how to react to it.

Curiosity got the best of me and I took a chance, glancing around the crowded ballroom. When I spotted him, his beautiful emerald gaze was rapt on me. Blushing more, I looked away and shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

I looked to the crowd before me of dancing couples and sighed softly. I leaned forward and placed my elbows upon the white cloth that covered the table, resting my chin on my laced fingers as I watched the people dance happily.

Jay did the same and sighed softly.

"Do you wish you could dance as well as they do?" Jay asked, staring into the crowd.

I gave a small reluctant nod. "Yes I do."

"Want to dance with me then?" She asked with a straight face.

I looked at her like she was crazy. She glanced at me and smirked. I gave a grateful sigh of relief then shook my head.

"Don't do that to me, Jay."

She laughed then looked back to the crowd. I smirked then looked back to the crowd as well only to find the Vampire king staring at me again. The smirk faded from my face as a blush quickly took its place, spreading about my face and down my neck like wildfire.

Could he tell how strong of an effect he had on me? Most males would float upon that fact, but this man didn't strike me as someone who would be that arrogant. But who knew. He was a king, of course.

I suddenly noticed he was a little closer this time. I was sure of it. My eyebrows furrowed, and I looked at Jay, who was suddenly blushing like crazy. She was facing forward as I followed her gaze, knowing it was Glenn who had her attention.

So was I the only nervous one here? Obviously I was.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, knowing that nothing would ease the foreboding headache that loomed just outside of my mental door. I placed my hands back down upon the table and dared another glance his way.

He was still staring at me! And of course, my face and neck grew hotter. I damned my pale skin because it was betraying me. I also blamed all the blood that continued to rush up to my face and neck because of that man.

He glanced away briefly as someone wanted to talk to him, and I was rather grateful for such an interruption. Strangely intrigued, I gave into the urge and studied him more.

I could see on the sides of his neck a small bit of tattoos and wondered what they must look like. Were those the only ones he had? Better question was how could I have found ink so attractive on him?

Wide eyed, I shook my head then continued to study him.

His trench coat lay open and upon the lapel of his shirt was a beautiful purple rose. I loved roses although I was never given the chance to see one in person. It must have been gorgeous up close.

As I saw earlier, he was exceptionally tall with broad shoulders. My height was completely out of the question. He was ever so tall, close to if not seven feet tall whereas I was ever so short; a whopping five foot one.

I frowned but continued my studying. His long auburn red hair looked just lovely. It looked so soft to the touch… I had the strongest urge to run my fingers through it again. I heard from other females that males who had long hair loved it when women ran their fingers through it.

I blushed inspire of myself. I never ran my fingers through a man's hair before so if I did that with the Vampire king, that would my very first time.

My eyes traveled down to his chest as they seemed to linger on their own accord. When I looked at him out there in the courtyard, I thought he was muscular. Now that I can see him more clearly and with the fact of him being closer, the darkness really didn't do him any justice.

He was a huge male that knew he was huge. Aside from some of the other males here, he was one of the tallest and most muscular.

I exhaled and blinked then looked at him once more. He was staring at me again and of course, I blushed. Why, oh why did I have to blush so easily? I bit my bottom lip as I studied his handsome face.

He was more rugged than gorgeous, but I couldn't help but to think of the word. He had the face and physique of a fallen Angel. His emerald eyes were so beautiful with the contrast of his slightly tanned skin as his lips were sensual.

An Angel shouldn't be thinking this way, but I was also part Phantom. So even us Phangels have corrupted minds.

He stared at me still and smirked. Realizing that I was still staring, I quickly looked away whilst blushing profusely as he started to make his way toward the table I sat at…

Jay looked at her sister and grew wide eyed as he Vampire king made his way toward the table, his gaze fixated on Angel. This was the man Angel spoke of that openly stared at her in the courtyard. Jay knew this night would come for a while now but didn't say anything to Angel. She didn't feel it was her place to reveal such big news.

Jay knew this night would be special because Angel's destined male was here. Her time had finally come. She was happy Angel came with her to the ball. Jay then looked back at Angel and knew that she didn't know of Fate's decision yet.

Knowing what she did, she wasn't called Jay the Wise for nothing…

Then the Vampire king stopped before me. Jay watched as the large male bent and grasped my hand in his, lifting it to his lips. She looked at me and if I could blush any darker, it succeeded at this very moment.

Jay smiled, seeing how strong of an effect he had on her younger sister. I was rather nervous when he straightened to his full height and let my hand go only to offer his hand to me for a dance.

"I can't dance." I said, shaking my head.

Jay smiled brighter when he proved to be a man who didn't take _no_ for an answer. He grasped my hand and gently pulled me to my feet. I was wide eyed as Jay couldn't stop smiling. The Vampire king looked at her and nodded once before guiding me into the crowd.

Glenn soon walked to the table and sat down beside Jay, who looked at him with a huge smile on her face while he raised an eyebrow.

Having seen the scene unfold before he came to sit beside Jay, he knew Mark must have found his destined female in Angelica. _Good for you, Mark._ He thought.

"The Vampire king, huh?"

Jay nodded then looked back to the crowd.

"She is his destined female…"


	5. Chapter Four

**This is a long chapter, so bear with me, everyone. I hope you enjoy!**

I was dancing, really dancing! The Vampire king moved with fluid ease, his big feet never seeming to touch the ground. We spun then he would release me only to pull me back into his arms with a smirk upon his face.

I just helplessly stared up at him, not believing that this was happening to me. I was still in shock from him walking right up to me and kissing my hand. When his fingers touched mine, a shock settled between us. Like a connection was made. It still amazed me with that as it was some feeling.

Now those women who glared at me when he guided me through the crowd to to dance we're still glaring my way. But I didn't care because this fallen Angel, this handsome king, was dancing with me, of all people.

And foolish me, I couldn't be happier. He glanced down at me then and smirked as my gaze fell to his lips. Why, oh why? Could I be any braver? Was it bravery or was I just being foolish?

"What's your name, darlin'?" He asked me softly.

I blinked, his southern accent literally making me melt as I looked up into his vivid green eyes. I felt like I could get lost in their depths and I almost sighed. They were deep like his voice was. I shivered as his deep voice rolled over my being.

He was so charming and debonair as I found that lovely.

"My name is Angelica." I said softly.

An auburn eyebrow rose. "Angelica." He said softly, and heavens forbid but it felt like a caress over my body, my very being and I shivered again.

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman."

And here we go with the blushing again, although I didn't think it ever really ceased. I don't think I've ever blushed this much in my entire life. _Geez_.

"And what shall I call you, sire?" I asked then, trying to get a grip on myself and my emotions.

His eyebrow lifted again before he suddenly dipped me back as the lovely song the band was playing came to an end. I gasped softly and grasped his strong shoulders as one of his big hands cupped the back of my head as the other pressed firmly against my lower back.

If I hadn't noticed this before, I sure as hell did now. Our faces were a little too close for my liking and my gaze once again drifted down to his lips as he smirked again.

 _Geez Angelica! What the hell is up with you?!_

"You can call me anything your beautiful heart desires but most call me Mark."

"Mark…" I whispered then looked back up into his eyes.

His eyebrows furrowed as he slowly straightened. He never seemed to bring his hands from me, though. I wasn't complaining although maybe I should be. My eyebrows then furrowed as well.

No man ever really paid this much attention to me or even treated me so kindly before. So the first thing that popped into my mind was what did he want from me?

I couldn't help but to think this way. It's all I've ever known. I sighed then pushed my hands against his chest, which was hard. Of course I would notice such a glorious tidbit as I couldn't help it.

His eyebrows remained furrowed as I stared up into his eyes. When I looked at him, I felt vulnerable. I never felt this way before and, to be honest, it scared me to death. Finally after a lot of willpower, I pulled my eyes from his heated one and turned around, looking for Jay.

Finding her at the table still I said, "I should return to Jay."

With my back turned, I didn't need to worry about looking at him. I felt more in control of myself if I didn't look at him. Mark looked at Jay, who was in a conversation with Glenn, then looked down at Angelica again.

"Then I'll accompany you." He said, wanting to remain with his destined female.

"Oh no, no. I couldn't ask that of you." I shook my head, still not looking at him.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Do what to me?"

I wasn't going to look at him. I swore that to myself repeatedly, but that vow was spoiled when he grasped my arm gently and turned me around then placed a finger beneath my chin, tilting my head back slightly.

Damn it! I looked at him and almost sighed.

"What do you mean, Angelica?"

I blushed anew and almost forgot to breathe. Remembering to take that much-needed breath, I responded softly, "I don't want you to feel obligated, Mark."

He smirked, and his gaze grew soft.

"Anything for you, Angie."

My eyes widened as he smiled then grasped my hand, guiding me back to the table…

I sat quietly beside Jay as she drank more of the champagne in the flute before her. The Vampire king sat at my right, talking with the Wolf king, who sat beside Jay. I've never been this nervous or this silent in my life

 _'I saw you two dancing and all those glares most of those women were giving you. If looks could kill…'_ Jay said to me telepathically.

 _'Really? Because I couldn't miss you smiling so brightly.'_

She glanced at me.

 _'I am happy for you.'_ She said in her defense.

My eyebrows furrowed.

 _'You're happy that I got to dance?'_

She shook her head.

 _'Well, yes but that is not the reason. I am happy because-'_

"Jay." Glenn interrupted, his deep tone signaling a warning.

Eyebrows still furrowed, I looked at the both of them. Jay was about to say something of importance when Glenn stopped her for some reason.

"What were you going to tell me, Jay?" I questioned aloud.

"You will know soon enough, Angelica." Glenn said.

"What?"

"I cannot tell you, Angel. It is not my place to do so." She said with an apologetic smile.

My eyebrows remained furrowed when Glenn grasped Jay's hand then stood and pulled her up, guiding her toward the crowd. Sure. Elude me, why don't you?

Mark could see and sense how Angie felt, and it bothered him. How could he sense her emotions so easily? There was no bond between them yet but he but he could sense that she hated being kept in the dark and he knew why.

He knew who Jay was as he was no fool. She was Jay the Wise, and she knew that he was Angie's destined mate. No wonder they wanted me here so badly. He thought with a slight shake of his head.

He then wondered how he would break the news to his mate. Maybe he could clear her mind with his charm.

It was worth a try.

So he stood and offered her his hand.

"Come. Take a walk with me."

I looked up at him then more than happy to oblige, I placed my hand in his. He gently pulled me up then guided me out to the courtyard…

"I just feel so bad, Glenn." Jay said with a shake of her head.

"Well, Mark needs to tell her of something that important. Not you, love."

"Would it be that bad if I did tell her?" She asked, looking up at him.

He thought for a moment before responding.

"Look at it this way. If Angelica were to have said to you that I was your destined mate when we first met, would you have become angry with her it would you have thanked her?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought. They swayed back and forth as she glanced at the table, only to find it empty. She then glanced out into the courtyard and saw her younger sister with Mark. He looked as smitten with her as Angel looked with him. Maybe it would have been a mistake if she had told Angel.

"I see your point, Glenn. I would have been upset with her."

He nodded. "My point exactly, love. He should inform her of such. Nothing more and nothing less."

She glanced back up at him and nodded.

"You are right. Thank you, Glenn."

"You're welcome, beautiful…"

Mark and I sat upon the bench I had sat upon earlier this evening when I came out here alone. We both sat quietly, listening to the music and the various voices coming from within the palace. I was still nervous, and I wondered if he was as well.

But before I had the time to think of what had happened in the ballroom, he began asking questions. I didn't mind it but the Vampire king, or Mark as he wanted me to call him, was asking many. This soon felt more like an interview rather than a formal ball with all the questions he was asking me.

I thought this was supposed to be a ball. Why did he want to know so much about me? That was odd. I looked back to where Jay and Glenn danced. They looked so sweet together and it had me wondering if Mark and I looked that sweet together as well. I sighed then looked forward once more.

"What do you do for a living, Angie?" Mark asked softly as he looked at me.

Why did he want to know that? And was I supposed to miss it this badly? Yes I was, and I did miss my career terribly. I missed it before but not for this long and it wasn't this bad before. I sighed sadly and leaned back against the back of the bench, folding my hands in my lap as I looked down at them.

"I'm a writer."

He smiled at me and laid his hands flat on his thighs.

"A writer? That must be an exciting career, is it not?"

I looked at him and nodded then looked back down at my folded hands.

"Yes, it's rather enjoyable."

He cocked his head slightly. "What do you write about?"

I blushed anew. Should I tell him of what I wrote of? Would he laugh like others had?

"The genre is Paranormal Romance as I write of what most women yearn for in a relationship and in a man. But most men are, well, assholes to us good women and they treat the shitty ones like gold."

His eyebrows furrowed as he listening to her. How many times had she been hurt? He vowed right then and there that he would make those who hurt her pay. His eyes narrowed. Bastards. He then looked back at her. He would do anything to make her happy as he vowed such as well.

Anyway, she wrote of Paranormal Romance, hmm? He read many books with romantic elements as well as paranormal elements but never did he read of this. How intriguing.

"What do you look for in a man?" He asked deeply.

I grew wide eyed and looked at him. He lifted an eyebrow as his heated green eyes bore into mine. How was I supposed to answer that? How was I supposed to tell him how I yearned for a caring, loving, honest man who also knew how to be passionate, sensual, and deep? I couldn't divulge that!

I quickly stood and walked to the tree I was behind earlier in the evening. Mark stood as well and watched as she walked to the large tree. He couldn't help but to follow her as his mind was still reeling from just getting to knew who she, his female, was.

Mark silently strode toward the large tree trunk, in search of her. I just knew he would eventually come over here as I tried to prepare myself for it but when he appeared before me, my mind went blank.

His ruggedly handsome face would forever haunt my dreams, I just knew it. He looked down at me with those vivid green eyes that were heated again. My temperature rose as my heartbeat increased.

What is she thinking? He wondered as she stared down into her eyes. He heard her pounding heart and cocked his head slightly. So he had this strong of an effect on her? Hopefully this would prove to be a good thing instead of a bad one. Even though they only just met this eve, it felt so right and so needful.

The moon's rays surrounded him, making it seem like he possessed a halo around his head. His handsome features seemed darker now that the shadows played upon his face; beneath those rugged cheekbones that had me yearning to caress his face. Not to mention tasting those lips that beckoned me now.

"I should go back…" I whispered, my voice sounding breathy.

My eyes grew wide. Oh heavens, was that me? Why did I sound like this?

He slowly stepped forward, his eyes riveted to her wide ones. He placed his hands flat against the trunk of the tree, beside either side of her head. I then realized that I should have gone back to the ball when I had the chance, instead of being so scared and nervous.

But he made me feel this way! What was he going to do now? I suddenly felt trapped, not knowing what to do. Any one of those women that glared at me earlier would have yearned for this, jumping at the chance to be alone with the Vampire king, especially the Nymphs.

But did I want this? Deep down in my soul? Should I jump at this chance? While my mind pondered all of this, my body felt differently. It certainly was well aware of the large male before it. I now hated my body for betraying me.

"I should return…" I squeaked.

His gaze fell to her lips as his mouth seemed to water for a taste. Would she like his kiss? Would she clutch him close? His penis was hard for this small woman standing before him. He wanted her to feel it against her lush body. He wanted to grind himself against her. He wanted her to feel what she caused. He wanted her to moan for more of what he was more than willing to give her. He shivered then exhaled.

She was his, finally. The ancients has finally graced him with a beautiful woman and a chance at love. True love, he hoped.

"This courtyard is part of the ball. So technically, you're still at the ball. And besides, I don't want you to go."

Some part of me felt delighted with him and yet another part of me felt…sad. The reason as to why I didn't want someone because I had a boyfriend once, but he hurt me. He cheated on me, making me feel like I was worthless.

So I figured all men were the same; they hurt the good women and cherished the bad ones. That was the way of the world nowadays. The ways of man.

"Why are you so interested in a plain Jane such as me?" I asked finally, looking up at him.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Plain Jane? I thought your name was Angie."

My eyebrows rose. He'd never heard of this saying before? Seriously? Wow.

"It's a figure of speech, sire."

"Oh, and it's Mark."

"Well?" I persisted.

He leaned down close, his green eyes rapt upon my lips. I pressed myself against the tree, my eyes growing wide as my cheeks flared with color. Fear and desire set within my eyes, making him pause.

"You're a beautiful woman, Angie. I saw you and I had to talk and dance with you."

He leaned closer still as her heart pounded. He heard it and closed his eyes for a moment. Then when he opened them, he removed a hand from the tree and cupped her cheek, wanting and needing to ease her feelings. He didn't want her to fear him as it hurt to be feared by his destined mate.

"Do not fear me, darlin'. I would never harm you. I vow it." He said softly.

The feeling of peace immediately washed over me. Maybe this was a good thing to feel but now confusion bubbled to the surface within me as I stared up into his eyes. He smiled softly, the tips of his fangs visible as he caresses my cheek tenderly while his thumb rubbed my cheekbone.

It felt so nice to feel at peace with a man but he feelings of being safe and at peace confused me. No man ever touched me so lovingly or ever made me feel safe before. The reason was obvious. They were all out for one thing and I sure as hell wasn't cheap.

But this felt so different. He was making this feel different and maybe it was a good thing. Although maybe it wasn't such a good thing. So why was I allowing him to continue to touch me?

He leaned even closer still until his lips were a hairs breath away from mine. I hadn't been this close to man in centuries and it was making me want him in one sense but uncomfortable in the other.

The hand that caressed my cheek eased down to my chin and he gently tilted my head back. Oh ancients, he was going to kiss me! I wrote of romantic scenes like this one, but I couldn't believe it was about to happen to me. By a king, no less!

"I talked with you, danced with you and now, I need to kiss you." He said softly then closed the space between us, brushing his lips tenderly against mine.

I couldn't help myself as my eyes slowly closed and I tentatively kissed him back. This just felt so perfect. I slowly trailed my hands up to his shoulders and clutched him close. Oh heavens, this would forever haunt my dreams…


	6. Chapter Five

The ball slowly began to die down as Glenn and Jay talked and laughed softly all the while. She would always feel comfortable around as well as with him. He always kept a smile on her face. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was with Glenn; to have found someone so good and so tempting was truly amazing. The ancients have shined down upon her and Glenn and she was forever grateful for it.

It made her so happy that they were connected on so many levels. From religious beliefs to basic likes and dislikes to different forms of entertainment. It was so surreal and with him being a king, she was well off. Her mother approved, after a jaw-dropping experience. Jay informed her that she had finally found her destined mate and with her mother being the way she was, she wanted to meet him.

To make the long story short, Glenn also won her affection and she approved.

Jay felt so attached to him and he was the same. It seemed like this was all going so fast, but they had been together for a little over a year as their wedding was soon approaching. She loved him as he loved her. Nothing could ever come between them because they were forever meant for one another and she wouldn't have it any other way.

When only the band was left, and the maids and butlers began cleaning, Glenn looked towards the band. The leader nodded once then turned to his fellow members and started to play a slow song.

Glenn smiled and stood, lending forth his hand to his beautiful Angel. She glanced around the room then looked back to his hand. She then looked up at him as he looked down at her and she saw the connection they shared within his blue eyes.

She smiled then slipped her hand into his. He returned the smile then guided her to the middle of the ballroom floor then clasped her right hand within his and slid his other hand to her lower back. She placed her left hand on his shoulder as he pulled her close. He stared down into her faded blue eyes and wondered how he could be so lucky as to have such a beautiful woman with a beautiful heart and soul to match.

Jay would always feel safe within his strong embrace. She stared up into his eyes as they twirled about the ballroom floor and that she knew she wouldn't be able to stay away from him anymore. Sure she helped her younger sister, like with finding her a gown to wear tonight, and that meant leaving Glenn's side for a short period.

Glenn has insisted that Jay and her sister come live here at his extravagant palace, but Angel refused, saying that she did not want to intrude. But he insisted anyway and now Angel had a beautiful room of her own. Jay knew that Angel would be grateful to Glenn.

Glenn was fascinated with this tall lithe woman he held in his arms. The ancients has definitely made the right decision when it came to pairing them together. His life now seemed to revolve just for her and he was all right with that.

He knew that he existed for her and her alone as he wouldn't want it any other way for him by how she acted and treated him. In fact, he loved her all the more for it.

As he stared down at her, he could see the wheels of her mind working and he wondered what she was thinking of. There was always a connection with her and he was happy about that aspect. He saw it within her eyes when she looked up at him before this dance as well as whenever they looked at one another.

Jay could not help the want she felt for this man. The need in her heart and soul, not to mention her body as well. She blushed lightly, wanting to chastise herself but her body would not listen. It was not rational like her mind was.

Sure they did things with one another but it always seemed like it was never enough. Did he feel the same way? Did his body burn for hers? Of course it had to because a lot of times he could not keep his big hands off of her and loved every minute of it. She was the same way, unable to keep her hands off of him but Glenn did not seem to mind either.

Before Glenn, she never really thought of it did any of the sensual things that she did now. Now Angel on the other hand, she was a different story.

Jay looked away from Glenn and out into the courtyard. She spotted Mark and Angel slowly dancing as well. Although Angel had the look of pure happiness written all over face as she stared up at him.

Their height difference was huge as he towered over her. But Angel did not seem to mind. Jay remembered Angel saying she liked taller men. Who knew the ancients would have paired her younger sister with someone so huge?

Mark smiled softly then bent and kissed Angel. Jay's eyes widened and she smiled. Mark was kissing her! _'Wow, he moves fast.'_ She thought then looked back up at Glenn, who was looking at Mark and Angel as well.

Angel was always a romantic when it came to love. She and Angel were similar yet different in so many ways.

Glenn looked back down at Jay as the song ended. He then dipped her, cradling the back of her head with the hand that held her hand. His other hand remained on her lower back, holding her close to himself.

She caressed his face, placing her delicate hand upon his lean face as his eyes closed briefly before opening to focus on her pink lips.

She placed her other hand upon his face as she pulled his head down for a kiss.

Glenn loved it when her lips pressed against his. _'Everything is perfect,'_ he thought as he closed his eyes and held her tightly, so many emotions raging forth within his old heart and soul…


	7. Chapter Six

I think I was falling for the Vampire king. I know it's crazy and just too early for any of these feelings but when I first laid my eyes upon him, everything within me seemed to change for the better. Could I maybe have found the man only meant for me?

My mind immediately disregarded that idea and if my mind had eyes, they'd be narrowed at me right now. My mind seemed to be the rational one whereas my heart was the foolish one of the bunch, melting for a man I'd only just met a couple hours ago.

But my soul finally felt happy, something I heard only my destined male could make me feel.

"Angie, I've to talk to you about something rather important." Mark said when we sat upon the bench once more.

I looked at him and cocked my head slightly.

"I'm all ears, Mark."

He looked at me then glanced away, running a hand over his hair. I could tell he was tense but from what?

"You know the Ancients create a mate for every man and woman on this plane as well as others, yes?"

I nodded, having a strange feeling of knowing where he was headed with this.

"Well, when I saw you earlier this evening, my soul confirmed what I thought."

"And what did you think?" I whispered, unable to look away from him.

He looked at me now, his gaze possessive.

"That you're my mate…"

My eyes grew wide and I quickly stood. He stood as well, sensing the news he'd just delivered shocked her more than anything.

"So this is why you wanted to dance with me and kiss me." I said softly to myself as if in realization and looked away from him.

His eyebrows furrowed as he frowned slightly.

"Angie, it's all right."

I remained silent as I processed this information. He stepped behind me and gently grasped my upper arms in his big hands. His warm touch felt so alluring that I didn't realize myself leaning back against him.

But was I a fool? Sure, I've searched for true love since my younger years although I've never found t. What I did find though, was something I couldn't base a true relationship on; infatuation and temptation. But the thing that would always remain the same was the fact of me getting hurt.

So how could this possibly be any different? Because he was a king?

Tears filled my eyes as sadness set in. This, if I pursued it, would end the same way as the other relationship of mine had. It would end with my heart broken.

I sniffles then tried to pull away from Mark, but he wouldn't release me. I had to get away from here. From him. I didn't want to remain here and continue to fall more deeply for someone who would only end up hurting and that same someone was a person I could never have, no matter how the Ancients claimed we were destined mates. I didn't want to be here because I was at the verge of tears and I didn't want him to see me cry.

I pulled away again, causing him to look down at me.

"Are you all right, Angie?" He asked worriedly.

I just shook my head as those damn tears began to fall. His eyes grew wide when he heard her sob and he turned her around, trying to comfort her but she didn't want anything to do with it or him.

"Please l-let me g-go." I said between sobs.

"But Angie-"

"Let me go!" I cried and pushed my hands against his chest.

Immediately his arms were away from around me and swayed slightly, regretting the fact that I yelled at him, but I couldn't think clearly. I had to leave now.

"If I did or said anything wrong, I'm sorry, Angie." He said sincerely.

I couldn't look at him as I turned, my back facing him. I now felt guilty for what I had already done. He didn't know why I felt this way and I was taking it out on him. That wasn't fair, but I just didn't want to get hurt again. But he told me that I was his destined mate. So what of that then?

He reached forth and grasped my hand before I could run and tried to pull me close, but I tugged my hand from his grasp.

"Leave me alone. Please…"

"I don't want to lose you when I've just found you, Angie."

I shook my head, covering my face with my hands and sobbed then ran back into the palace. The Vampire king was concerned and worried as he watched her run through the now quiet ballroom and up the grand staircase.

Her sister suddenly turned from Glenn to look at Angie before turning back to Glenn. She said something then ran after Angie. His eyebrows remained furrowed as he sank into the stone bench behind him.

'What did I do?' He thought over and over again. It was never supposed to be this way. This evening wasn't supposed to end in a bad note. He apologized then tried to hug her, to console her but she refused. Again, had he done something wrong here? He was thoroughly confused.

Maybe he shouldn't have kissed her? But she had been crying. 'Why was she crying?'

Was she upset at him for those kisses? His heart sank as he stared at the dark ground. With whatever he had said or done, he just knew that she wouldn't want to see or have anything to do with him ever again. She'd ran from him and he was hurt. He wasn't careful.

Maybe he should've waited on telling her that she was his mate.

Tears then filled his eyes. He knew then that he would never be happy.

"Mark, what the hell happened?" Glenn asked from beside him.

Mark sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. Everything was fine one minute then when I told her that she was my mate, she pushed herself away from me with tears in her eyes. Then she started to cry. I don't know if what I said scared her. I don't know what I could've possibly done, Glenn."

Glenn could see Mark was really broken up about what had happened. He told the truth, Glenn knew, because Mark was a Vampire and they were physically incapable of lying. It would make them physically sick. Glenn's eyebrows furrowed as he sat beside his friend. She ran from Mark as Glenn was thankful that he didn't know of that feeling.

"I'm sorry, Mark." Glenn said and placed a hand upon his friend's shoulder.

Mark suddenly looked up, an idea popping into his mind. But Glenn shook his head, knowing what Mark was thinking and grabbed Mark's arm before he decided to flit away.

"Leave her be so-"

"How am I supposed to leave her be? She's my female!" Mark yelled, interrupting his friend.

"So she can calm down and think." Glenn finished.

Mark looked at his friend, knowing Glenn was telling him something that would help him and Angie. He sighed and looked away, his anger dwindling back to the sadness he had hoped to never experience when it came to his destined mate.

"Let her calm down and collect herself before you make any rash decisions. That's all I'm saying, Mark." Glenn said and relinquished his hold upon his friend's arm.

"But how do I stay from the only person who has brought my soul back to life?"

Now Glenn couldn't answer that question. He couldn't fathom if Jay had run from him. He knew she would support Angelica with anything and he hoped that she didn't take a disliking to Mark. He sighed and leaned his elbows on his thighs.

"I don't know the answer to that one, my friend."

Mark bared his face in his hands, not knowing of what to anymore. He could usually handle anything that happened to him before in his life, but none seemed to compare to the way he felt now. He felt utterly lost and hurt.

Now that he had a taste of what could be, he didn't want to lose that. He didn't want to lose her. He just couldn't stay away from her now that he finally met her and experienced an emotion he hadn't felt before in his long life.

The emotion was of true happiness…


	8. Chapter Seven

Jay stayed by my side and tried her best at calming me down. I cried because I felt like I was falling for someone that I couldn't have. I couldn't believe how much of damn fool I was. I was never meant for love. I can see that now. But then why did the Ancients pair me with Mark? I felt that way because whatever good man I saw was a man I couldn't have.

The Vampire king, Mark, was in that category. I don't know why I even allowed him to kiss me. My heart always got broken so I should be used to what I was feeling but truth be told, I wasn't used to it at all. I guessed because I was a woman that I was so emotional. I cried so easily now as it just wasn't fair at all.

I didn't even take my gown off as I lay on my bed, my eyes and throat sore from all the crying I was doing. Jay sat beside me on my left, stroking my back gently. She looked down at her younger sister with worry written on her face. What had Mark done to her? What had he said to her to make her cry? Angel was crying her eyes out and it hurt Jay's heart.

Poor baby. What a bang to end the evening.

"Angel, what did he say or do to you?" She asked and grasped a tissue from the beside table then wiped my eyes softly when I looked at her.

I sniffled as I looked at her.

"He didn't do anything to me."

Jay's eyebrows remained furrowed.

"Well he must have done something to make you run away from him like that. Not to mention these tears, sweetie."

I shook my head then sat up.

"No, he didn't do anything. Jay, I feel like I'm falling for him but he's a king. I know it's only been one night, but I feel a connection with him. I know he feels it too because he believes that I am his destined mate. But I feel like someone would get hurt in the end because he is someone I could never have…" I said as more tears welled within my eyes.

Jay scoffed. "Angelica, you can have anyone your heart desires and if it is the Vampire king, then have him. By the way, he was not lying to you. He is your destined mate." She said then handed me a tissue.

I stared at her with wide eyes after I grasped the tissue.

"What?"

She nodded. "Yes. He is your mate, Angel. He was not lying to you."

I shook my head, disbelieving what she was telling me.

"But how…?"

"I tried to tell you at the ball, but Glenn stopped me because it would be better that your mate tells you this sort of news. Also I say this because I am wise and because of what I saw earlier in the courtyard; by the way he looked at you and likewise. Then also with the way he kissed you. Angel, now that you have a mate, he will not stop pursuing you until he has you."

At my incredulous look, she explained.

"It is just like with Glenn and me. He has a drive within his soul that possessed him to pursue me. He would not stop until he had me by his side. That is the same way your king is. He will not stop until he has your heart, soul, and body."

I looked down at my hands as my mind processed everything she told me. She wiped my eyes with a tissue gently then smiled at me softly when I looked up at her.

"I also felt a connection with Glenn the first time we met, and I know he felt it as well. Yes, I thought that it must have been crazy to feel such a strong emotion for someone after just one evening but there are tales of love at first sight. Glenn and I are testament to that, little sister."

She shook her head like it all confounded her still. It probably did. It confounded me as it probably would for eternity.

"Now Glenn cannot stay away from me and I am the same way with him, as you have seen. If you allow Mark into your heart, then you will not be able to stay away from him either as he will be the same. I know that it is a shock, but everything will be all right in the end. Believe me, I know." She said and chuckled.

"But what if he wants to see me?" I asked, looking at her.

She shrugged then stood. "That is solely up to you, Angel. If you want to see him, then he will either flit here or you will have to travel to his palace in Aeroso. Anyway, come and have something to eat."

I shook my head. "No thank you. I'm not very hungry."

"Are you sure?" She asked and looked down at me caringly.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"All right. Well if you change your mind during the evening, there is some lasagna in the refrigerator."

"Okay." I said and watched her walk to the doorway.

She paused then turned within the doorway and smiled at me softly.

"Do not ponder on the Vampire king, Angel. What I have told you is true. You two are destined to be together. He will want to see you soon and he will find a way to see you. So do not worry because everything will be all right. I promise you, Angel."

I nodded after a moment. She smiled then gave a silly salute that made me smile as well. She then turned and left to her and Glenn's room at the other end of the palace. I sighed and looked toward the window, thinking back to the way I had acted with Mark.

I stood from my seat on the bed and walked to the window, grasping the drapes in both hands then pulled them aside. I looked around the quiet grounds of the palace then looked up at the starlit sky.

I felt bad for the way I had treated him. He didn't deserve that as he was so kind and charming to me. And honest.

He was interested in me then.

I placed my palm flat against the cool glass of the window as I continued to look up at the sky. Would he still be interested in me? Like Jay had said, he would never stop pursuing me until he had me by his side. So I answered my own question just now.

I was not against the thought of him pursuing me. I knew I was wrong for treating him so badly as I didn't want to end up with another broken heart.

But would he hurt me? If I fell fully for him, would either of us get hurt for that matter? It was frustrating on not knowing the answers to questions such as these. But that's the way the Ancients have made things.

And sometimes there were unexpected surprises that crossed the paths of everyone. Maybe it wasn't my time just yet, but everything was pointing to the fact that it was my time.

I sighed as I drew the drapes back over the window. I then turned and walked to the bathroom for a nice hot bath…


	9. Chapter Eight

**_There are mature themes in this chapter._**

Mark had to see Angelica again but with him being back home, he would have to flit back to Glenn's palace, where she resided. What if she saw him? At this point, he didn't care if she saw him or not as he paced his room, pacing/flitting back and forth. Would she even want to see him? After why he had done, whatever that was, would she be happy to see him or would she be angry with him?

Maybe he shouldn't be putting so much thought into this. He should just become invisible and watch her that way. Great, now that sounded even worse! He just had to see her again so becoming invisible was what he would have to do, no matter how wrong it felt to him.

 _'Would other men go through these great lengths just to see a woman?'_ He thought as he made his way through his silent palace. The answer was yes if they knew that woman was their destined mate; they wouldn't give up the pursuit.

So neither would he.

He flitted through the closed front doors of his palace, stalking down to the end of the vast grounds. The cool early morning air teased his clothing and hair slightly, the moonlight bright as it shown down upon him.

He stopped and took a deep breath, lifting his face to the moon. Its light was cool against his heated skin and he shivered.

As he gazed up at he moon, he thought back to an old black and white film he had seen and loved, 'It's A Wonderful Life.' He remembered how George promised Mary the moon. He would give her anything and he did. Mark wanted to give Angie anything her beautiful heart desires as well.

She had such a strong effect on him already and it made him light-hearted and joyful. He had finally found his woman and he vowed to the heavens that he would win her heart, no matter what it took.

He then became invisible and flitted to Glenn's palace, to Angie's bedroom. It had to be hers because hers was the only room that was still lit at this early hour. He remained invisible just incase she was in here.

And by the looks of it, she was. Rock music was playing on her phone and it seemed to be her favorite as she was singing along to it in the bathroom. Then she danced into her room in her undergarments. His eyes grew wide as his penis hardened immediately.

His slacks grew uncomfortably tight by the size of his erection. But the way her body moved captivated him. When she smiled and laughed to the music, he was drawn in. Her smile and laugh would forever soothe the beast within his old soul, he knew that now.

He remembered back to when he had met other immortals who would tell him of their stories on how they had found how their females soothed them.

He'd finally found her, and she was gorgeous. Things would finally brighten for him. He would finally be happy, an emotion he so desperately yearned for. He realized that when Angie made his soul come alive out there in the courtyard. Just by her scent alone had him wanting her.

His penis remained hard as she looked about her room. He had to bite back a moan as his slacks remained tight. He'd known of this feeling when he was young but not to this extent. He'd never pursued any females as he took care of his needs within the shower. He knew no woman before.

But the feeling was strong with this female. The connection was strong or was it due to the fact that he hadn't done anything for centuries or was it because she truly was his mate?

He resisted the urge, barely, to touch himself because he knew that he wouldn't stop with just one touch.

She then suddenly turned to her phone when it chimed. He watched as she walked to the left side of the bed and sat down upon its edge, grabbing the phone and began typing away upon the keyboard.

He moved closer to her as her thumbs were a blur upon the lit screen. He looked closely over her shoulder and saw that it was her mother she was typing to. Amidst some miscellaneous things, she talked of him!

Light-hearted, he kept reading as she kept typing. He couldn't help himself when he smiled as he read her words and when her mother responded, she called her daughter a young lady. His eyebrows then furrowed. _'Just how old is Angie?'_ He thought.

He then smirked at her description of him as she described him to her mother. As she did so, a smile graced her beautiful face. His hand itches to caress her face but he dare not. She typed that he looked like a fallen Angel with fangs. She must have seen fallen Angels before to think of him as such.

 _'She is rather smart.'_ He thought with a nod. His smart female.

She also thought highly of him, which made him proud. From his looks to his manners to his height then to his eyes. She told her mother how gorgeous she found them. They were unique, grant it, but gorgeous?

He took that as a compliment and smiled. _'She obviously likes me.'_ He thought, and it made his heart swell. He felt like a young man again. It must be the Ancients doing because he felt so strongly about Angie already. Was this crazy or was this love at first sight?

Did she feel the same way as well? He didn't know of that but what he did know was that he couldn't stay away from her too much longer. It would be ludicrous if he did stay away from her.

She then tensed when he grew closer still. Her beautiful hair cascaded down her back in glossy black curls. It looked so soft and inviting, making him reach out an invisible hand towards her. Though he would hate himself if he scared her, the urge to touch her was so ever strong.

She suddenly turned her head sharply, her hair flying over her shoulder as she looked right at him…

He froze, knowing she would scream upon seeing him in her room but her eyes darted about the room and she shivered.

 _'She cannot see me, but she senses something.'_ He thought.

He looked down at his hand then to her and reluctantly pulled his hand away from her. He didn't want to scare her, but he couldn't find the will to leave her just yet. She was very intriguing to him, which fueled his curiosity to know her better.

She then placed her phone on the bedside table and pushed the charger into the bottom of the device. He cocked his head slightly when she sighed as a sound emitted from the phone.

"I wish I could recharge this easily." She grumbled then shook her head and smiled.

There it was again, that infectious smile. It just drew him in to her in every way. His penis pulsed as well. He was amazed that her smile even aroused him. He watched as she stood and stretched.

Her voice even pulled at him. When she stretched her arms behind her, he lost his train of thought upon the sight of her breasts straining against the soft material of her bra.

She was only clad in her white bra and panties, so it wasn't hard for him to see those luscious breasts straining the material of that bra. His big hands fisted at his sides as his penis grew harder, the need to cup those large mounds of flesh was staggering. He dug his claws into his palms as lust racked him hard…

I hummed as I walked to my bedroom door and proceeded to lock it. I had the urge to do something and I didn't want Jay or Glenn barging in and seeing that. I smirked softly then turned and made my way to my dresser, pulling open a large mahogany drawer. I pulled out a white bra and a pair of white panties then pushed the drawer back in.

 _'Oh Ancients…I shouldn't be here!'_ He scolded himself as she padded to the bathroom and switched on the light as it had gone out. He followed her and stopped in the doorway as he watched her walk toward him.

His eyes grew wide when he caught a glimpse of lust within her eyes. I opened the cabinet below the sink and pulled out a thin bottle of purple bath beads.

He watched as she closed the cabinet door then straightened and turned, walking back to the spacious tub. She then bent over the side and his eyes were drawn to her barely clad behind like a magnet, his heartbeat increasing and as his pupils dilated.

I turned the gleaming silver knobs and watched as steaming hot water quickly streamed out as the steam dissipated against the white ceiling of the large room.

 _'She was going to take a bath? But why was there a lustful gleam in her eyes?'_ He wondered with wide eyes. He shouldn't want to see her strip now, anticipating on seeing the smooth skin those thin wretched materials hid beneath.

His penis jerked at the mere thought of her naked. No! He didn't even know her fully yet! He didn't want to witness this now because… because of what again?

 _'Ack, you're losing it, Mark.'_

I sprinkled some of those bath beads into the streaming water and smiled when white bubbles began to form. He watched as she set her clean clothes upon the side of the lavish tub and grabbed a fluffy white towel, laying it upon the floor before the tub.

His mouth ran dry as she straightened then reached behind her and unhooked her bra, pulling it off of her shoulders as she dropped it beside the towel on the floor. She bent and eased her panties down her legs, stepping out of them and placing them atop her bra.

Stark naked before him, all he could do was stare at her with wide eyes. Was he staring because he wanted her like hell or that he hadn't seen a naked woman in person before? Ah heavens, he didn't know what to do.

With Angie stark naked before him excited him immensely. His heart raced, thundering away in his chest. He was a sick bastard. Again, he shouldn't be here, basically spying on the woman he'd only kissed earlier.

But it took a lot of willpower to look away let alone leave when she was naked.

He imagined seeing those large breasts of hers. He swallowed, stifling a moan as his eyes raked down her bare back. She was full-figured, her lovely waist flaring out to meet those maddening thighs he suddenly yearned to kiss and touch. She wasn't thin but damn, she had his body afire for her.

He could only imagine what she looked like from the front… Ancients almighty…

I switched the water off then slowly stepped into the steaming water, a gasp leaving my lips. He shuddered at the sensual sound; a sound he yearned to wring from her lips. Was this lust talking to was it something else?

I slowly sat down, moaning softly as the hot water enveloped my body. The bubbles hid those round breasts, those pink nipples that he had only gotten a glimpse of as she stepped into the tub. He suddenly craved them; to lick and lave his tongue against them, to make her shiver and whimper his name in ecstasy.

With how hot the water was, were her nipples hard? Were they tight little pebbles made hard by the heat of the water?

He should leave… He had to.

Before he could think, I sat up and wound my long wet hair atop my head as short wet tendrils hung around my face and neck. Her neck was bare to him; the soft creamy flesh he yearned to sink his fangs into beckoned him.

Her pulse caught his eye, mesmerizing him. He wanted to bite her here and now, to feed from her until she went soft in his arms and gasped from the pleasure only he could give her.

She leaned back and closed her eyes, resting her neck against the rim of the tub. As she breathed, her nipples peeked through the various bubbles surrounding her body. He was shaking at this point, the need to touch her undeniably strong.

I then dipped my right hand into the water and spread my legs. His breathing seemed to cease when he saw the tops of her knees leaning against the sides of the tub. She was… Oh Ancients… His mouth ran dry and his hard penis threatened to break the zipper of his slacks.

He couldn't move even if he wanted to as his eyes remained on her. I ran my fingers against the slick sensitive folds of my sex and moaned softly. My other hand rose to my breasts where I teased my throbbing nipples; pinching, massaging, and pulling them. My fingers circled my sensitive nub and I gasped aloud. Mark's handsome face flooded my mind as I closed my eyes and continued to masturbate.

He wanted to fuck her now as a voice within his soul demanded be claim her now, but his mind remained partially rational. Although he had no clue as to how it remained that way. He couldn't claim her now. Not until he knew her better and not until she trusted him. Not until she was his wife and queen.

He growled lowly as I came with a soft cry. I arched my back as my orgasm began, my hard nipples chilled by the cool air of the room. Her eyes were squeezed shut as her left hand clasped the side of the tub in a death grip. She continued to pleasure herself as she shuddered hard from her ongoing orgasm.

He vowed she would know no man but him as he flitted home to relieve his rock hard dilemma…


	10. Chapter Nine

Jay had snuck out of their bedroom as Glenn was softly snoring. She now sat on the comfy sofa within Glenn's study with a large mug full of black coffee and sighed softly. It was around three in the morning and she could not sleep. She was used to staying awake for long periods of time so maybe that was the reason.

Before she had left their bedroom, she looked back at Glenn. She knew that his face would forever haunt her dreams and she was okay with that. She yawned silently and wrapped the warm blanket tighter around her shoulders. She wondered how the Ancients created the feeling of knowing who every beings mate would be.

Glenn has acted like the Vampire king had when he and Hay first met. It was at one of his fancy renown balls when he saw her, and she saw him. She had a feeling that whole day that something big was going to happen to her, but she didn't know what it was until they had met.

Sparks flew because it had been love at first sight. He had charmed her that entire evening and there was such a strong connection between them already and she loved it. He was the only man who ever treated her so kindly.

Sure she was a little wary, but his words and actions quelled those wary flames. She then clutched the blanket close to her chest and when she thought back to when he first kissed her. It had been so magical.

Then with the boldness she never thought she had, she kissed him countless times. How could she have been so bold? She knew because he gave her that power. Truth be told, she liked what she did then, and she would be lying to herself if she did not like it now.

When they had went to bed earlier that evening, he had kissed her everywhere, enjoying the pleasure he wrought from her. She lifted her hand and pressed her fingertips against her lips, recalling how his had felt upon hers. They felt so soft and so right as their lips fit so perfectly together, and it made her heart flutter with joy.

She was never accustomed to the feelings of want and desire until Glenn had shown her what she had been missing. She questioned those feelings before because they had started after her first kiss.

She then wondered if it was caused by how intimate Glenn had held her for their first dance and from then on. She could still feel his big hand cupping the back of her head as the other pressed so deliciously against her lower back.

As he kissed her everywhere earlier that evening, she had reciprocated. She loved the sounds of pleasure he made as well as the prize in the end. She had never brought another to orgasm before Glenn and she also never knew what an orgasm felt like before Glenn either.

He was overly excited when he had found that out. Jay now laughed softly and shook her head.

She had contemplated going to Angel about how she felt before because her younger sister seemed to know of those emotions quite well; with all of those romance novels she always wrote. Jay was never fond of romance until, of course, Glenn.

She sighed then sipped some of her coffee. This palace had good coffee, but she missed the kind her mother had always made. She leaned forward and placed the mug back upon the table then leaned back into the sofa, snuggling into the warm blanket.

She then thought back to hers and Angel's mother. She truly was a wonderful mother as their father was equally as wonderful. Jay wondered many a time how it was that she was all Angel, but Angelica was not. That was a true wonder.

Their mother was a Healer and that is how Jay had learned that she wanted to help others. There are those who want to be healed of their ailments as there are those who do not. Jay learned that a long time ago as their mother dealt with it as so so did she. Their parents were truly happy together and Jay hoped she and Glenn would be just as happy.

She then thought of Angel and the Vampire king. Their mother would be ecstatic to know that both of her daughters have found their destined mates, which made her wonder if Angel and Mark would marry soon. Would she accept him as her mate? Jay knew Angel would accept him in time because her younger sister as well as Mark needed happiness and love in their lives.

Jay sighed once more as sleep beckoned her. She saw Glenn's handsome face and those beautiful blue eyes pulling her forth until she floated in a world of only her king…


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

I awoke to the cheerful sounds of birds chirping outside of my bedroom window and smiled. I sat up and stretched then pushed the covers off of my legs, throwing them over the edge of the bed and stood.

I yawned quietly and walked into the bathroom. I padded to the sink and turned the silver knobs, wanting hot water. Steam floated up and covered the surface of the mirror before me as I grasped a hair tie from the side of the sink, pulling my hair back in a ponytail. I then bent and washed my face.

Once my face was clean and clear of soap, I turned the knobs off and grasped a towel from the towel rack beside me, drying off my face and straightened. As I pulled the towel away from my face, my eyes grew wide at the sight of the mirror because of what was written in the steam on its surface.

 _'Beware of the Vampire king.'_

I screamed when I then saw a red scaly hideous face in the mirror. Jay jerked awake and flung the blanket from her as Angel's screamed echoed throughout the palace. Glenn bolted awake and immediately looked to Jay's side of the bed but found it empty.

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked around the empty bedroom. When another scream sounded, he scrambled out of bed and bolted towards the screams, terrified that it may be coming from his female.

Jay ran to her sister's room and grabbed the door knob when Glenn rounded a corner, seeing her. Grateful it wasn't her screaming, he ran up to her and frowned when she couldn't get the door to open. She tried again, pushing against the door with all of her strength as her heart thundered away in her chest.

When her attempt failed, she scowled at the knob then began banging her palm against he hard door as Glenn started to ram it with his shoulder.

"Angelica! Open this door!" Jay yelled, banging still.

I heard her yelling and Glenn's grunts as he tried to open the bedroom door and turned to run out of the bathroom when the bathroom door slammed shut. I screamed again and tugged on the knob with all of my might, but it wouldn't budge an inch.

"Jay! Help me please!" I screamed and banged my hand against the bathroom door.

Frantic, Jay pushed Glenn aside then kicked at the bowed door repeatedly until it gave way, flinging open. She ran inside with Glenn on her heels to the bathroom door as the lights above flickered.

Afraid, Jay glanced up at the lights and at Glenn then focused on the bathroom door. Both of heir hearts raced as I screamed for her. They quickly began pushing against the door but, just like the other, it wouldn't budge.

"We cannot open it!" Jay cried as they continued to push against the door.

"Jay please! Get me out of here!" I screamed, banging on the door still.

She remained frantic as she quickly looked about the room. Glenn had begun to ram the door with his shoulder when she looked back at him with fear in her eyes.

Tears streamed down my face as I continued to scream. I was frantic until I smelled brimstone. Wide eyed, I stopped banging on the door and slowly turned, finding the Underworld and it's king looking at me through the mirror.

The beast snarled at home, it's finger long fangs dripping with saliva as its long sharp claws curled menacingly. I was scared shitless as all sounds around me vanished, my attention fully on the beast in the mirror.

The beast then pointed at me with a dastardly-looking claw.

 _"Beware of the Vampire king,"_ it growled. _"For you be doomed to nothing but death."_

With that, I screamed and fainted…

"You knew this would happen, did you not?" Jay accused Mark with an angry glare upon her face.

I had awakened when Glenn, Jay, and I arrived at Mark's palace in Aeroso. I now sat in the sofa in his study. Glenn sat beside me to keep me company, I guessed. The shaking had ceased but I was a nervous wreck.

I talked to Jay when I awoke; I told her of the shit I saw in the mirror. She then talked of my sanity and the fact of anyone risking it would be detrimental to me, but I knew now that with what I saw in that mirror would never leave me.

I don't know if I ever could go back to that room let alone seeing something like that again.

Mark looked so worried as he glanced down at me. Jay accused him of knowing this would happen, but did he really know? By the way he looked- so worried- I doubted he knew anything like this would ever happen.

But hey, what the hell did I know of anymore?

"Let me talk to her alone." Mark said finally.

Jay's eyebrows rose. "Why? So you could hurt her as well? I do not think so, pal." She said vehemently.

He then looked at her and blinked.

"I assure you that I would never harm my female."

I cocked my head very slightly. He sounded honest as I then remembered how he vowed the exact same thing to me in the courtyard last night. I sensed the honesty in his voice then as I did now, and I believed him wholeheartedly. Now Jay on the other hand.

"You know, she was never like this until you came into her life. And now she is fucked up by seeing the Underworld and Big Show." Jay glared up at him.

Mark's eyes grew wide and he slowly looked down at me.

"You saw the beast?"

Glenn and Jay looked at me now and if I wasn't so tired then I'd be blushing right now. But none of that would be happening anytime soon.

I looked up into Mark's eyes and nodded slowly. Something seemed to falter within him as his eyes started to change from a steady green to a menacing black. Glenn looked up at Mark then swallowed nervously. I then looked at the Wolf king with furrowed eyebrows. Was the Wolf afraid of the Vampire?

"Why is this scaly asshole after Angelica?" Jay asked Mark then folded her arms across her chest.

Mark's head snapped her way and a growl erupted from deep within his chest. Glenn suddenly stood and stepped to Jay's side with a determined mien as Jay unfolded her arms slowly and stared up at Mark.

"If I knew that then we'd be somewhere. Don't ask stupid questions, Jay the Wise." He said with sarcasm and a hint of a warning in his tone.

"Excuse me? What did you say because I did not hear you." She hissed, glaring up at him.

He growled again, baring his fangs and my eyes grew wide as did Glenn's.

"Watch yourself, winged one." He warned.

Her eyes narrowed. "You do not intimidate me, Vampire. Do not fucking threaten me." She hissed.

His eyes narrowed as well but before he could retort, Glenn intervened.

"Stop it, both of you. Mark needs to talk to Angelica alone so come, Jay." He said and grasped her hand in his.

She pulled her hand from his and looked at him, shaking her head.

"No Glenn. I am not leaving my sister here with-"

"Jay, please go with Glenn." I said softly.

She suddenly looked at me and closed her mouth. She walked to the sofa and squatted before me then grasped my hands in hers.

"Are you sure, Angel?" She asked with concern in her eyes.

I nodded and tried to give her a reassuring smile, but she wasn't buying it. _'What would I do without her?'_ I thought with a small smile.

"Please go. I'll be fine."

She sighed then slowly stood.

"All right. But I am only doing this because you asked me to and not for him." She said with a glare Mark's way.

Mark glared right back at her and she rolled her eyes then grabbed Glenn's hand in hers, leaving out of the study with Glenn closing the door quietly behind him.

Mark walked to the sofa and knelt down before me. With my head down, I noticed his clothing had changed since last night. He now wore black slacks and a black sweater. He looked great compared to what I must have looked like.

To sum it up short and sweet, I looked like shit.

"Angie, when did you see the beast?" He asked me softly.

I lifted my head and looked into his eyes then cocked my head slightly. His eyes still flickered so did that mean I should be fearful of him?

"Um, early this morning. It was light outside but I- I don't know what time it was."

"And what did this fiend say to you?"

"Why are you making me recant this?" I asked as my eyebrows furrowed. "I don't want to do this, Mark. It just scared the hell out of me!" I said and stood, walking to the vast bookcase beside the sofa.

He stood as well and looked at me, his gaze watchful. Feeling sorry for myself was something I've felt and done way too often. But now, those damn tears threatened to fall again as all I wanted to do was curl up on the floor and rock back and forth, crying my eyes out.

I released a shaky breath then spoke.

"I saw, _'Beware of the Vampire king'_ written on the bathroom mirror after I washed my face. I then saw the beast itself. It- it snarled at me, it's fangs and claws as long as my fingers and its eyes were black. I- I was terrified as all sounds around me faded except for its voice."

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands and sniffles before continuing.

"It said, _'Beware of the Vampire king, for you be doomed to nothing but death…'_ " I said, my voice cracking from my tears.

Mark listened then grew motionless upon hearing the beasts' threat to his female. _'Why would it threaten her now? Is this because of the battle I fought in with the fiend centuries ago?'_ Mark thought. Then the sounds of his father's screams and the sickening sound of the beast's laughter filled his mind.

His hands fisted at his sides so hard that his claws pierced the skin of his palms, blood was drawn. He closed his eyes and shook his head, grappling for control until he could no longer hear those haunting sounds in his head.

When he opened his eyes, he focused on Angie. Looking at her seemed to calm him some as he noticed she had grasped a shelf of the bookcase and was trembling. She saw that bastard? Did she know why the fiend was now returning?

"Do you know why the beast said that to you?"

I leaned back against the bookcase gently, looking at him with those damn tears in my eyes and shook my head.

"No but why must I beware of you? Did you sell your soul or something?"

He shook his head. "No I didn't sell my soul, Angie."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes averted from mine.

"Back in eighteen hundred and ninety one, I fought alongside my father in the Battle of Rage. We fought Big Show- the beast you saw in the mirror- because it had killed so many people, mortal as well as immortal, that my father finally put his foot down.

"The fiend slaughtered everything in its path and would've killed me as well if it weren't for my father pushing me out of the way, saving my life." He said softly as his eyes flashed to black; tears threatened to fall, and I frowned.

"What happened next?" I whispered.

The Vampire looked at me then responded.

"My father pushed me out of harms way as he fought with all of his might. But it wasn't enough because that fucker got the upper hand. It clawed my father to shreds right before my eyes and would've gotten to me if I hadn't escaped through a portal…"

My heart went out to him as eyes welled with more tears.

"How old were you?" I asked then.

"Fifteen…" He said as a line red tear rolled down his cheek.

Unable to stand there any longer, I pushed off of the bookcase and walked to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close as more tears fell…

"So the beast is warning me because of what happened to you when you were young?"

I removed my arms from his waist as he wearily sighed and let go of me then turned and walked to his desk, leaning his hip against it. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, his hair falling around his face.

His face looked weary of everything, his true age showing. By the way, how old was he? The connection we shared had me going to him, wanting to ease the pain he felt. _'So was this what my sister spoke of?'_ I think it was, but I didn't really understand it as my feet started moving toward him.

He did fascinate me so.

Stopping before him, I cautiously placed s shaky hand upon his forearm. He slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head as looked down at me. His now green eyes were filled with so many emotions as anger and sadness were just some of them.

He sighed then.

"The fiend will kill anything and anyone that is close to me. It probably knows that you're my female. That's why the beast is warning you."

My eyebrows rose as I looked up at him. This was really serious.

"So in some ways you're blessed but in others, you're damned." I said softly with furrowed eyebrows and a frown.

"Exactly, Angie."

He slowly straightened to his full height as I removed my hand from his arm. He continued to look down at me as I felt protected and safe from anything and anyone.

"I vow to the heavens that I will protect you until the ends of time." He said, his green eyes full of promise.

As I looked up at him, I smiled softly. Seeing her smile shocked him for a moment, considering what he had told her just then.

"Then that means forever?" I asked softly.

He smirked then nodded.

"Yes it does, Angie."

Full of so many emotions, flattery got the best of me as I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him again. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, unwilling to let me go.

"So you're sister is an Angel. Does that mean you're a full blooded Angel as well?" He asked then, changing the subject of which I was grateful for.

I shook my head against his chest.

"No, I'm a Phangel. I'm part-"

His eyes grew wide and he quickly drew back slightly, looking down at me.

"You're a rare one, I see."

I nodded. "Yes, Mark, I am. How about that?"

His green eyes dipped to my lips and unable to help myself, I reached up and grasped his face with both hands and tugged him down until our lips met…


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

"She's staying here with me." Mark said before Jay and Glenn.

Jay's eyes widened as Glenn sensed her rancor towards Mark, but the Vampire king looked kingly, obviously thinking his word was final. Glenn smirked, knowing just how wrong his friend was.

"She most certainly is not staying here!" Jay yelled, her fists balled at her sides.

"She is and that's final. She's my female and nothing keeps me from Angie."

"Uh, newsflash, Vampire. She is my sister and I refuse to have her stay here with you!"

Glenn grasped her arm as Mark narrowed his eyes at Jay.

"No one keeps me from her, woman." He growled.

Jay hissed, "She was my sister way before she became your mate. And by the way, how did she agree to stay here when Big Show warned her of you?"

He glared down at her then squared his shoulders.

"She didn't agree to it because I haven't told her yet."

Jay was wide eyed then she screamed, swiping her small claws out to scratch him but Mark dodged it. Glenn's eyes were wide as well, and he held Jay close as she fought to get at Mark.

"You don't do something like this, Vampire." Glenn said with a shake of his head.

"How dare you! You plan on holding her against her will!" Jay cried, digging her claws into Glenn's arm.

Face devoid of emotion, Mark shook his head.

"It's not like that."

"Mark, is this true?" I asked quietly.

Everyone's attention snapped to me where I stood in the doorway of the spacious library, an astonished look upon my face as I looked at Mark. I heard Jay scream and immediately found her by the angry vibes emitting from her. And now Mark's eyes were wide as I walked into the room and up to him.

"I asked you a question, Sire." I said, my blood slowly beginning to boil.

After a moment, he responded.

"Yes Angie, it's true."

My eyes narrowed as his eyebrows rose.

"What makes you think that you can make decisions that concern me and not even tell me! Why do you feel the need to control me?"

He shook his head then grasped my hands in his.

"It is not like that, Angie."

I pulled my hands from his then jabbed a finger against his chest.

"I am sick and tired of people wanting to control my life! You will not control me, Vampire. Get that through your head right now. I am not a dog that you can order about and make decisions for."

Mark's eyebrows furrowed, and he shook his head.

"Let me explain, Angie."

"Oh yes, please try to save your ass now." Jay scoffed.

Mark glared at her.

"Shut your mouth, woman." He snapped.

"Excuse me-"

"Jay, stop." I said, looking over my shoulder at her.

Glenn's eyes narrowed as Jay looked at me.

"You didn't just speak to my female like that." He said as his anger began to fester.

Mark squared his shoulders as he glared back at his friend.

"Enough! Glenn, Jay, cool it." I said, looking at them. "As for you," I turned my head back and glared up at him. "You do not talk to my sister that way. Understand me, Deadman?"

He glanced down at me and growled then reluctantly nodded.

"Good. Now explain, please." I said, folding my arms against my chest.

"I had hoped that you'd agree to live here with me because you're my female as your rightful place is here with me. Also, only I can protect you from the beast as I've fought it before."

Jay guffawed as I rolled my eyes, her words and actions getting under my skin. I felt a need to protect Mark within my soul and as it confused me, that's what I planned to do. Mark glared at Jay menacingly as I sighed and turned to her.

 _'Jay, this isn't a laughing matter. His father was killed by that fiend.'_ I said telepathically to her.

All amusement ceased from her as she stared at me. I nodded once, and she then glanced up at Mark. His eyebrows furrowed and he tensed.

 _What now?_

"I am sorry about your father, Mark. I did not know."

His eyes grew wide then he grasped my arm softly, looking down at me.

"How does she know of that, Angie? She cannot see into my past as she isn't a soothsayer."

I looked back at him as he released my arm.

"Telepathy, Sire." I said softly.

His green gaze grew heated as they drifted down to my neck. Recalling him being a Vampire, I blushed beside myself. Was he hungry at this very moment? Was he hungry for my blood? I blushed more and drew some of my hair over my neck, hoping to quell his heated look but by him narrowing his eyes, that heat was far from quelled.

He growled then grabbed my upper arm, flitting to his study. Wide eyed, I stared up at him as he let me go and began to pace/flit from one side of the room to the other. As he did so, I thought over what he said in the library; that I was to live with him from now on. Was I supposed to fall into his arms and just agree to that?

Of course not! I was not some dog that he could control. I would not stand for that so if he was angry about that, well, he had no right to be. Although it may not be that. It could've been that heated look he gave me just before we flitted away.

Thinking about his ability of flitting from one place to another, I thought of the Vampire. They usually have pale skin but since Mark was a Novel One, his skin wasn't pale as another's would be. I had read that he was the last of the Novel Ones and I was always curious about him.

Vampires possessed the ability to flit from one place to another with just a thought as long as they've been to that certain place before.

Also most Vampires didn't like the sunlight and drank blood. Not liking the sun could describe his not-fully-tanned-skin but what about the feeding aspect of his life? I knew that being a Novel One meant that he could walk in the sun and eat the food mortals ate but did he?

Did this Vampire 'tap the vein', so to speak? Would it be so bad if I offered him my neck? Would I sag against him when those fangs of his would pierce my skin? Would he enjoy it? Would I enjoy it, for that matter? Would he become aroused? Would I?

My eyebrows furrowed. What the hell was I thinking of? Sure I was a writer and yes, I loved to write about Vampires but I was just getting a little too besides myself?

He sighed and ran a hand through his long hair but when he would glance at me, those green eyes of his grew more heated. I found the sofa and silently sat down as I watched him continue to pace/flit back and forth.

I wondered what he was thinking of as I grew mesmerized by his rugged outline. It was a dream to be connected to the sexiest man I've ever met.

Was he thinking of biting me? Would I allow him to or would he overpower me and bite me against my will? My heartbeat increased, making him look at me now and pause. His eyes were flashing once more from green to black and I swallowed thickly.

I'd heard that when a Vampire's eyes flashed to black, it meant one of two things. One: he was about to enter a rage and two: to be blunt, he was horny.

So which one was he?

My gaze lowered when he began to pace/flit once more and my eyes grew wide. He was sporting wood! Quickly, I snatched my gaze away before he could see me looking but my heart raced now, seeming to send him into a frenzy.

"Calm your damn heart, Angie!" He yelled, looking at me when he paused.

I remained wide eyed as I looked at him, but he only growled and looked away. How was I supposed to calm my heart when his penis was hard? I blushed deeply when I thought back to what I had done in that tub last night.

I had fantasized about the man before me! Dear Ancients, now why would I do that only upon meeting this man the evening last? I couldn't help myself, that's why. He had such a strong effect on me.

When he glanced at me again, I briefly wondered if any other women felt the same when they had encountered the towering deep-voiced Vampire king. Then I felt an emotion rear its ugly head in my soul that I hadn't in a long time: jealousy.

How many women had he had over his lifetime? Or was he pure like me? They thought didn't seem to fit him, though.

He suddenly flitted to me and grabbed my upper arms in both hands, hauling me to my feet. I gasped, placing my hands flat upon his chest. I was scared as I looked up into his black eyes then he spoke.

"I want to have a telepathic link with you as well."

My eyebrows furrowed. So that's what all of that pacing was about?

"How would one achieve that?" I asked then.

He looked down at my neck with that heated look in his eyes and I immediately knew.

"Why do you want to bite me all of a sudden?"

His black eyes lifted to mine again.

"Because your blood would be the sweetest I've ever tasted, not to mention that you're my female." He said gruffly.

"And I'm supposed to give it to you? Just like that?"

"Or I could just take it from you. One bite and you'll be hooked." He said smugly, smirking as his fangs showed.

I glanced at his fangs and at that moment, I found them sexy. I conclude to you that I am crazy.

"Oh really? And what if I refuse?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

His eyes narrowed.

"Then there will be no telepathic link between us. Don't test me, love. I could just take it without any consent of yours." He growled.

My eyes grew wide and my temper peaked.

"Try it, Vampire. See what happens." I threatened with narrowed eyes.

He growled once again then spun me around in a flash. I gasped as he wrapped one brawny arm around my waist, trapping my arms at my sides in an iron grip. I struggled to free myself but came to no avail. He was too strong.

He heart raced as he removed the hair from the right side of my neck with his free hand. I shivered as he bent, trailing his warm lips up and down my skin and I wanted to sag against him, but I refused to give in.

"Let me go, you brute!" I hissed, struggling still.

"Never!" He growled then licked he side of my neck.

I gasped as shivers assailed my body. He groaned then ground his erection against my behind and couldn't help but to moan softly. He smirked, his sharp fangs showing. They acted like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

Now that he had his female in his grasp, his instinct within his soul demanded he bite her and make her surrender to him. And that's exactly what he would do.

He trailed a fang against the side of my neck and I flinched, trembling because I knew what was to come shortly.

When her blood beaded upon the scratch, he grew helpless not to lick it. His hot tongue felt like it scalded my skin and I whimpered. He groaned at the first divine taste of her blood as his penis shot harder.

Then with a feral growl, he quickly sank his fangs home.

I cried out and sagged against his hard chest as my eyes slid closed. He groaned harshly then began to feed. He trembled against me as he ground his hard penis against my behind once again.

I opened my eyes as I could feel those fangs within my neck and the suction of his mouth against my skin. How could he do this to me? How could he not give a damn about me as he claimed he did?

Anger flared within my soul as I began struggling anew. His brawny arm tightened around my waist and with no other recourse, I screamed and wretched myself free from his hold, tearing the skin of my neck where he bit me.

I turned and looked at him as I backed away. His lips were crimson as a thin line of my blood trailed down the corner of his lips. I wanted to become hysterical because he had taken what I didn't want him to have. Now he'd have that damned telepathic link he wanted so but I now hated him.

I backed away some more when he took a step toward me. The back of my legs encountered the edge of the sofa, but I didn't fall back onto it and I cringed.

"Don't come any closer!"

"Why?" He asked but stopped where he was.

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why?! Because you bit me! You fed from me when I was struggling to get away from you!" I yelled, nearing hysterics.

His auburn eyebrow rose as he smirked and licked his lips, and I wanted to smack it right off of his face.

"Your moans proved otherwise." He said smugly.

My eyes grew wide as angry tears filled my eyes. His eyebrows furrowed as he watched a tear trail down my cheek.

"Don't worry, Vampire. There won't be any more enjoying." I said and vanished…


	13. Chapter Twelve

I didn't want to be anywhere near that self-righteous Vampire as I appeared within a courtyard. My neck stung like a son of a bitch as it was torn skin. It was torn but it was healing. At least that much.

I angrily swiped the tears from my eyes and cursed aloud for ending up within yet another courtyard. I sniffled and looked around the darkened area but found no one. I was glad of that because I knew that I would only make a fool out of myself if I cried in front of someone, let alone Mark.

I damned myself for it countless times. Why did I have to cry and, let's use Jay as an example, she would argue and fight back. But with me, I remained silent and took it all until I snapped. And that was no way to go about this but what was I going to do?

I always got hurt and that made me wonder if I was a fucking magnet, attracting no one but shitty people.

I then felt a rush of cool air behind me and I spun around, wide eyed. I didn't want it to be him but boy, was I the lucky one tonight.

"Come back inside, Angie." Mark said deeply.

"No, you self-righteous ass. You… You violated me! And I'm just supposed to be okay with that? I don't think so." I said and turned.

He grabbed my upper arm, his iron grip bruising. I flinched as it only grew tighter. I turned my head and looked up into his eyes as they were black as night.

"Stop being irrational. Now I order you to obey me, woman."

My eyes grew wide and I tried to wretch my arm from his grip, but it wouldn't budge.

"Let go of me!" I cried, suddenly feeling trapped.

He growled, "Never!"

Then Jay suddenly appeared beside me, her eyes sparkling like the stars as her aura was a deep purple. Whenever her eyes began to sparkle, and her aura turned a deep purple, she was angry. She now looked pissed off and who could blame her?

Her body glowed, her touch as hot as fire. She was now considered a wrathful Angel and I couldn't be happier for this interruption. She grabbed Mark's hand and he yelled out as his skin began to burn.

But do you think that would stop the Vampire?

Nope. He grabbed me close, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I grew wide eyed as Jay's sparkling gaze narrowed.

"Shock him, Angel." She said, her voice a pitch higher and tinged with electricity.

Glenn had appeared with her and still looked uneasily around himself. Who could blame him?

"I can't, Jay. I'm not strong enough."

"You can and will. Look into your Angelic side."

I nodded then concentrated. I could feel the unmistakable heat rising from within my soul and throughout my body. When I thought I would give up because I was using a lot of power, Jay put her hand on my arm, giving me the power I needed. She game me the encouragement and the 'umph' I needed.

Mark thought he could withhold me, but it would cost him.

Jay pulled her hand from me and smiled as my eyes began to sparkle like hers.

I grinned as I hiked up the power to one hundred percent…

Mark's body quaked as I continuously shocked him. His large body quaked but he wouldn't let me go. Jay smirked as her eyes changed back to their faded blue color as her skin dimmed to its natural complexion.

Glenn stepped beside her and watched on as I put all of my energy into shocking the hell out of the Vampire king.

"Angie!" He yelled in agony.

His forehead lay atop my head as his arms remained tight around me. I quickly ran out of juice and stopped his punishment as his big body sagged in relief. I looked up at Jay, who nodded once.

"Now you know that you can do this, Angel. If he fucks with you again, give it to him. I am very proud of you."

I smiled weakly as Mark lifted his head and looked at Jay like she was crazy.

"Hey, it comes with the package." She said, buffing her claws.

"Thank you." I said and fainted…

Mark could still feel those unmistakable shocks of electricity throughout his entire body as he paced/flitted about his room. How he had recovered so quickly was because Jay had healed him, much to his surprise. So maybe she didn't hate him as much as he thought but he was still wary of her.

Angie's sister must have brought out the wrathful Angelic side of her, but he refused to let her go. He was afraid that the Angel would have taken his female away from him but then if she had, he would always find Angie, no matter how long it took and where she was.

He would always find her.

What had possessed her to lash out at him so? Could it be because he had fed from her when she clearly told him, in a few choice words but mainly in actions, that she didn't want to be bitten? Then why did she look so… heated?

Her eyes were like two hot liquid orbs of turquoise as they bore into his very being. He felt like he couldn't hid anything from her as he remembered the way she looked at him, so innocent and needy, and that was his ultimate undoing.

Would she still be angry with him for biting her? Then his eyebrows furrowed. He was a Vampire, needing blood to survive. So how could she hate him for doing what came natural?

He sighed and stopped his pacing, running a hand through his unruly hair. Did she despise him for what he was? Was that why she lashed out the way she had? He couldn't help what he did or what he was and if she couldn't see past those facts, accepting him for who he was then nothing would ever change for him.

Suddenly feeling weary beyond his years, he decided to lay down upon his bed, slowly falling into a restless sleep after nothing but tossing and turning…


	14. Chapter Thirteen

I groaned and slowly awoke within a nice, big, and warm fluffy bed. I blinked and looked around the softly lit room. I had been asleep for some time now but for how long? I got out of bed and padded to the window and grasped the drapes then pulled them aside. Warm sunlight bathed me in its richness and I shivered, not realizing how cold I really was.

I looked back to the bed and wondered if the Vampire held me here. It wouldn't be against my will if he was, would it? Where was Jay? Why was I so cold? Did I harm Mark? Was he badly hurt?

I remembered shocking the hell out of him and how he refused to let go of me. Should I still be upset with him for biting me? Instinctively, I lifted my hand to the side of my neck and grew wide eyed.

No pain and no scar as smooth skin welcomed me. Unable to contain my curiosity, I ran to the bathroom and flicked on the light then looked into the mirror, inspecting my neck.

Before I knew what I was doing, I grew wide eyed. I was looking into a bathroom mirror! Remembering what happened to me in my bedroom at Glenn's palace, I quickly retreated out of the bathroom, afraid something could happen like it had again.

Anyway, my neck was as good as new. But how could that be? It usually took my body about a day to fully heal. Did Jay heal me?

 _'Of course you are as good as new. When you shocked Mark, you healed yourself. So no, I did not heal you, Angel.'_ Jay said to me telepathically.

I walked to the bed and slowly sat down upon its edge, absorbing what she had just told me.

 _'So when I inflict pain, I heal?'_

That didn't sound right, and I frowned.

 _'No but when you are that worked up, you heal whatever ailments you have. But if there is someone or something that pisses you off, you will lash out. It is your Angelic side more than your Phantom side.'_

I still frowned.

 _'So I hurt Mark?'_

 _'He made you do it, Angel.'_ Jay countered.

 _'But did I have to do it so… badly?'_ I asked and worried my bottom lip.

 _'What do you mean "badly?" I am rather proud of you.'_

I rolled my eyes.

 _'But Mark-'_

 _'Mark is fine. I healed him after you fainted. Now he should be more aware of the way he treats you.'_

 _'You healed him? But I thought you didn't like him. And, you know, this all really isn't making me feel any better.'_

 _'I did heal him but if you want to be with him, I cannot stand in your way.'_

Did I want to be with him? Sure he was handsome, rugged, and charming but his past and the beast from the Underworld was coming back and the beast wanted to kill me. Plus Mark was all screwed up with what happened to his father.

Could I accept him and try to help him with his past or should I leave and never look back?

 _'Would it be that easy, Angel?'_ Jay inquired quietly.

I bit my lip and sighed.

 _'No it wouldn't be easy at all.'_

 _'Well then, go to him.'_

My eyes grew wide.

 _'Jay I can't-'_

 _'You will feel better once you do, Angelica.'_

I sighed once more.

 _'Yes mother.'_ I said sarcastically.

 _'I am not a mother yet, but I hope to be in time. Now go.'_

I exhaled a breath but got up and padded to the bedroom door, grasping the knob and turning it as I opened the wooden door. Glad it was unlocked, I placed my left hand on the wooden doorframe and leaned my head out, looking from the left then to the right of the room.

Nothing greeted me except a long hallway leading to the left and to the right. I eased out of the bedroom and closed the door silently behind me then looked up and down the long hallway, wondering which way to go.

I decided to go to the left and hoped that Mark's room wasn't too far from where I was. Paintings of various people and expensive pieces of furniture dotted both sides of this long hallway as I slowly walked passed.

The floor was made of black marble as a beautiful maroon rug extended the entire length of the hallway and my eyebrows rose. That was really impressive as I've never seen that before.

Wow, what people can do when they've the money.

But then, many immortals were wealthy.

I hadn't noticed I was at the end of the hallway when I spooked a wooden door with a black handle. Curious, I grasped the handle and pushed it down, opening the door. I cautiously stepped inside and closed he door behind me.

I could smell Mark's scent and my heartbeat quickened in response. Maybe Jay was right about he and I being destined mates.

It felt like to me that once it's done, there was no changing it. So I hoped the Ancients made the right decision.

I closed my eyes and exhaled then opened them once more, looking around the room. A sad vibe emitted from this room and I wondered why. I slowly stepped to the middle of the room, looking around still.

The room was darkened slightly because of the amount of dust that covered everything. The maroon drapes were drawn as they looked like they hadn't been touched in years; as I could see because of the thick layer of dust covering them.

So instead of the rich color of maroon, they were a dingy gray. My eyebrows furrowed. _Ick_. The carpet was still a white creamy plush color as it felt nice and soft beneath my bare feet. I turned to the left and my eyes grew wide.

A huge fireplace took up half of the wall! Wow! I've never seen one this big in my entire life!

But it looked like it hadn't been used in years, just like the drapes. Another _why_ floated through my mind. I instinctively stayed away from it then looked to my right. A large golden framed portrait hung upon the wall as I noticed no dust was covering it. I cocked my head slightly as I walked up to it to get a better look at it.

The portrait was of a man with a crown on his folded tight arm. He held it close to himself and I could see the pride in his expression as well as his posture. As a king should look. He resembled Mark with those emerald eyes, the auburn red hair, and the near seven feet he stood.

I then realized that this man was Mark's father, the same man that saved him from a horrible death.

I slowly lifted my right hand and gently placed my fingertips on the surface and gasped.

I saw this man raising a son, training him like a disciplined soldier. Then he and his son had a meeting with other immortals as they refused to let the king and his son go to the Underworld but the Vampire king was furious and headstrong.

These visions were like flashbacks, even though I never saw it happen or was ever there. I never knew Mark's father although I wished I could have.

Then I suddenly felt intense heat as all I could do was stare wide eyed before me, as if in a trance as I watched the scenes unravel before my very eyes. The Underworld- with hot red boulders and fire erupting everywhere with lava flowing like rivers- took place of the vision.

I trembled as I couldn't move or even blink. I saw the Vampire king and his son fighting the beast I only hoped to never encounter again.

I nearly screamed by how ghastly the beast looked with its long gruesome horns protruding from its temples, red scaly skin that shined in the light of the fire around it, long black claws and black eyes.

Saliva dropped from its open mouth and the tips of its huge fangs, which were as long as my fingers. I now shook as I watched the beast stand like a man and clawed, slashed, and snarled as father and son tried to slay it.

Flames erupted all around them as the beast roared.

So this was… Hell.

His father then pushed Mark out of harms way, yelling for him to go through the portal. Mark watched on as his father was murdered before him. _Oh Ancients, Mark…_ He witnessed his father die before him, like he had told me.

Telling me was one thing. Seeing it happen was another.

I quickly pulled my hand from the portrait with tears in my eyes as I stared down at my hand dumbly. Thoughts raged through my mind as I tried to process what I had just witnessed.

Was he alone because he blamed himself for his father's death? If so, why did he feel guilty? Did he feel like this was his fault? Was I the one to open his eyes to the truth of it not being his fault? Realization struck, and my eyes widened. Oh Ancients, Jay was right.

Mark and I were meant for each other.

I scrambled out of the room and somehow found the one that was given to me. I sat on the edge of the bed, totally shaken with what I had just seen. I wondered if he needed me more than I needed him…

After the sun had set, Mark opened his drapes and looked out at the vast grounds surrounding his palace as his thoughts dwelled on Angie. They always seemed to dwell on her now. That was another fact of her being his.

He sighed and looked up to the sky that was slowly relinquishing the day, the stars slowly beginning to show their shining faces.

He had dreamed of her; of her lovely scent and her beautiful face. Her aura was a gorgeous aqua as it enveloped everything about her, even her long black hair. She was stunning, pale skin and turquoise eyes and all.

She stood in a grassy field and had called out to him, beckoning him forward with her seductive gaze. Enthralled, he walked forward, and she rewarded him with a smile and a kiss.

He'd been so into the dream that when he woke, he sported a raging erection. He debated on slacking himself while he laid in bed, but he couldn't do it. If he and Angie were meant to be, which he believed they were, then he'd wait until they made love to slack himself.

Maybe he was a fool to wait so long but he wanted to. Even after all this time, Mark Calaway the Vampire king, was inexperienced when it came to claiming a woman.

Sure his instincts would guide him the first time but so would Angie. He then wondered if she too was inexperienced. His instincts claimed she was but was she truly? He would never really know until he claimed her, but would he even get the chance to?

Would she want him to claim her? Would she accept him as her mate? He'd already accepted her as his but sensed that she hadn't accepted him as hers yet.

He sighed sadly and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the cool glass of the window. Would he ever be happy? Something his father always claimed Mark would find in his lifetime. But time dragged in as the years turned into centuries. Would he be happy, and would he ever win Angie's heart?

He truly hoped so and hoped that it wasn't too late to do so…


	15. Chapter Fourteen

I grew hungry by the aroma of a meal cooking. My stomach growled and suddenly I was ravenous. I walked out of the room I was given and followed the delicious aroma. Once at the grand staircase, the aroma was suddenly gone.

Frowning, I hurried down the stairs and to the place where I thought the aroma had come from, slowly pushing the swinging wooden door open. Well, by the looks of it, I had found the kitchen and by the Ancients, it was as beautiful and as huge as they come.

A beautiful black marble island with four black swivel seats on one side dominated the kitchen; the smooth black surface was so large as well as long. One end of it was attached to the darkened wall to the right so even though the island was in the middle of the kitchen, it was attached to the wall.

So it looked like a giant U. It was rather beautiful, to say the least. I slowly approached one side of the counter as I trailed my fingertips against the side of the island, my expression one of awe.

There were four burners that almost spanned the entire counter and my eyes grew wide. _'How come there are so many burners for one man?'_ I thought. Maybe his maids and butlers ate, I supposed. Yes, that was why.

I looked to the left and built into the wall was a black microwave and oven. When I looked to the right of me, I saw a beautiful black state-of-the-art refrigerator. I shook my head then turned. The shiny sink gleamed a little ways away from me, the lights above sparkling off of the fixtures.

Someone certainly cared about this kitchen.

My eyes lifted to the large window above the sink and I walked to it. Stopping before it, I looked at the drawn drapes that covered the window and thought it was odd. I mean, it was nightfall so these drapes should not be drawn now, right?

So I eased forward on my toes and grasped both ends of the drapes in my hands.

"May I help you?" A woman voiced from behind me.

I gasped and spun around as my heart raced within my chest. A woman no more than thirty-five with fiery red hair and hard bright blue eyes stared suspiciously at me. I placed my hand over my racing heart and tried to calm my breathing.

"I- I'm sorry. I was hungry and smelled something very tantalizing but when I came here, nothing nor no one was here. Curiosity got the best of me, I guess." I said with a sheepish smile.

The mystery woman's hard blue eyes seemed to soften as she looked at me. She then cracked a genuine smile.

"Ah, so you're the woman who's to help the king? I hope you can because that man is so troubled. I am glad the Ancients finally brought you two together."

As I gaped at her, she laughed.

"Forgive me. I always say what's on my mind. I'm Harley Monroe, the Vampire king's chef. If I may speak freely, you have a job ahead of you, missy."

I nodded upon hearing her words. I knew it would be a long journey; I just hoped I was the woman for the job.

"I just hope I am the woman for the job." I said with a small smile.

She nodded.

"Indeed."

"I am Angelica St. John." I said and outstretched my hand to her.

We shook hands. Harley couldn't believe that the king's salvation, his destined mate, was finally here. She hoped that Angelica could ease the king's worries and stop the nightmares that plagued him.

She could sense that Angelica was immortal but what was she? She couldn't quite put her finger on it. She also sensed Angelica would cherish true love when it would bestow itself upon her.

Harley could sense those things as well as many others because she was also immortal. She was what's known as a Fire Witch; a being who could manipulate fire at will. Many associated witches with evil but Harley practiced the good spells and veered away from the dark ones.

She sensed Angelica was pure of heart and soul so how could the Vampire king not fall for her? With just one look at her, Harley could see the Ancients had marked this woman for the king alone. But did Angelica know of this? She must have if she was still here.

"Sit and I'll make you some of my delicious stew." She said with a smile.

I smiled as well and sat on a stool at the island.

"Your stew must be delicious." I said as I watched her.

Harley nodded. "Yes it is. It contains stewed beef with carrots, potatoes, and onions; all combined within a thick gravy."

My eyes grew wide and my mouth began to water. I didn't eat the evening last and to prove so, my stomach growled rather loudly. Embarrassed, I pressed my hands flat against my abdomen and gave a shy smile.

"I will remedy that in a couple of minutes." She said as she sidestepped me and walked to the shiny black refrigerator.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I can sense you are a rare being, but I can't quite put my finger on it. I am a Fire Witch, you see." Harley said as she hauled out the necessary ingredients for the stew.

"Well, I'm a Phangel."

Harley paused in her mission to look at me from beside the open refrigerator door with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"A Phangel, hmm? I don't usually have the opportunity to encounter a rare being such as yourself. But now that I have, I'll be sure to learn from this experience."

At my frown, the other woman smiled. "Don't you worry, missy. I am not trying to offend you and I'm sorry if I did."

I shook my head.

"No you didn't, Ms. Monroe."

"Please, call me Harley."

I smiled and nodded.

"Okay Harley…"

Mark stood beneath the cool streaming water of the shower. Angie again got his blood heated and his body tense. He was tempted to slack himself but again, he had the will to control himself.

He never knew how one woman would test his ability to remain in control of himself until he met Angelica. So he stood beneath the cool running water until his erection waned. He vowed he wouldn't handle what she caused for as long as he could before she tempted him beyond the point of self-control.

But the thing that bothered him still was if she could accept him as he had already accepted her. He feared that she would run, not accepting him or anything he had to offer her. And after what he saw within her eyes earlier that day, he'd be damned if he would lose her.

Then a thought arose. Would the beast get in the way of him winning her heart? His hands fisted at his sides at the thought of that evil fuck.

He hated the beast as hate was such a strong word. But it deserved every vile thought or emotion he felt. Mark understood Angie's fear of the beast as he was afraid of it when he first laid eyes on it.

How could that fuck kill his father so coldly? Mark frowned then turned the water off in the shower and stood motionless.

The beast killed everything and everyone in its path that day and if his father hadn't saved him, he'd be gone, just a memory like his loyal father. He growled then. He'd heard those around him talk; they said that he had let his father down and that he had allowed his father to be killed. His eyes narrowed. Those fucks knew nothing of what happened!

Anger filled him as he struck the shower wall before him, bits of porcelain and plaster flying this way and that. He looked at the hole in the wall and sighed.

He wouldn't blame Angie if she ran from him. _'I truly am fucked up.'_ He thought with a melancholic sigh as he stepped out of the shower and grasped a towel then dried himself, wrapping it around his waist.

Then the lights began to flicker. Eyebrows furrowed, he looked up at the lights in confusion. Maybe the electricity was waning.

Mark didn't give it a second thought as the beast appeared before him in the full length bathroom mirror. Mark felt a change in the air and lifted his head, looking at the mirror. He grew wide eyed at the beast's flickering image.

It had an angry look upon its dastardly face as it glared at Mark. Its image then flickered hard, as if a strong gust of wind blew its way. The beast then narrowed its eyes at the Vampire king.

"Let her go before shit begins to happen, Vampire." The beast spoke slowly.

Collecting himself, Mark ground out the word, "Never."

The lights above then flickered erratically. Mark glared angrily at the beast as it did the same to him. Mark was damned if he'd ever let that shit happen.

"Get out of my home." Mark growled darkly.

"You have her stay then you damn her soul! She will kill herself before she could ever become your mate. She wouldn't bed someone as vile as you." It sneered.

Mark's eyes flashed to black at the beast's words. _How dare it!_

"I'm far better than you'll ever be, serpent." Mark growled.

"You're nothing but a whore's son, one she threw out like trash. She left you to rot!" It snarled with a sneer.

Something seemed to falter within Mark as he was void of all emotion except fury. He bared his fangs at the apparition.

"Get. Out. Now." He hissed.

The beast's image flickered once more in the mirror. The beast would do anything for Angelica not to fall for this abomination. Even resorting to kidnapping.

"And if you do anything to my female, I will make you relive your death for all eternity." Mark growled.

The beast's eyes widened. The Vampire would stop at nothing to protect his destined female. Any male would do so with their mates.

"You cannot threaten me." The beast spoke after a moments silence.

"I just did, motherfucker." Mark spat angrily.

Before vanishing, the beast growled, "She will pay for that threat dearly, Vampire."

Mark growled and turned, punching another hole in the wall of his bathroom. Plumes of plaster flew in every direction as his strike shook the palace to its foundations. How dare the beast threaten the life of his female!

Mark vowed as long as he lived and had a say in matters that the fucker would never lay a hand on Angie, as long as he had anything to do with this.

He hastily dressed then quickly flitted from his room to Glenn's palace, in search of advice…

Harley and I both jolted when the palace shook. Wide eyed, I looked to her as her eyebrows were furrowed. What was the king angry about? When he grew angry, the things within this palace stood no chance against his unspeakable strength.

"What was that?" I worried.

"It was probably a small earthquake. They aren't uncommon, you know." Harley said then grasped a bowl from a cupboard.

My eyebrow rose as she busied herself with the cooking of the stew. Harley wondered if the king told Angelica of who he was. As in a Vampire. She thought for a moment then disregarded that idea.

Of course he had to have told Angelica who he was because Harley sensed that the Phangel would stay no matter what and that was a huge relief.

She then placed the bowl before me full of steaming stew with a spoon on the side. I smiled up at her as my appetite got the best of me and I dug in. Harley smiled at Angelica but in the back of her mind, she wondered what was wrong with the king…

"The beast will be going after Angie! It could possess her, Glenn! Then what am I to do?!" Mark worried as he paced the Wolf's living room within seconds.

He flitted back and forth, his eyes still a menacing black. With fury, yes, but mostly with fear for his female. He wrung his hands before him as his heart raced within his chest. Jay and Glenn sat on the sofa and watched Mark worry to the point of insanity.

All right, so the beast warned him; threatened him rather, using Angelica as leverage. Either the beast would really do something, or it was all a bluff. Maybe it was a bluff just to make Mark crazy with worry.

They hoped it was the latter because Glenn hated seeing Mark worry like this and Jay didn't want to see her younger sister hurt. _'Angelica is a lovely person, inside and out.'_ Glenn thought.

"It could just be a bluff on the beast's part, Mark." Glenn said as he watched the Vampire pace/flit about his living room.

Auburn red eyebrows furrowed over wild black eyes. Mark shook his head vigorously.

"No Glenn, the beast wasn't bluffing. I need to protect her against that- that fuck!" He spat vehemently.

Glenn understood Mark's emotions because he would feel the same if it were Jay in trouble. He held her close to himself with his arm around her shoulders, wanting to protect her no matter what type of situation arose.

"So what are you thinking? Is it to stay with her as long as she is there in your palace? Protect her without end?" Jay inquired.

Mark nodded as he stopped his pacing. His eyebrows remained furrowed as his hands lowered to his sides, clenching and unclenching repeatedly. Glenn knew it was hard for Mark to remain in control in this crucial situation.

But what if Angelica saw Mark furious with eyes as black as night? That alone would scare the shit out of her.

And the Ancients knew that Mark would snap then.

"She will remain with me, as she should." Mark said then.

Jay's eyebrows furrowed. "But her very life hangs in the balance, Mark. What if that?"

Mark now looked at both of them, the Angel and the Wolf.

"Would you do anything to protect your destined mate?"

"Yes," they both said simultaneously.

"But you can't make her stay if she doesn't wish to, Mark. Her safety is what matters here, first and foremost. Never forget that." Glenn said and glanced over at Jay.

Mark frowned as he stared at his friend. Glenn was right, he knew, but he wanted Angie to stay with him. But it wasn't his decision or choice to make. It was hers. He wanted Angie to stay with him for eternity, but he couldn't make her stay.

He sighed as his anger slowly faded but not entirely. It was just to the point of which he could control.

He closed his eyes then opened them and knew they were green once more.

"I just can't lose her, Glenn. I know that I've never liked someone before Angelica walked into my life. With her," he glanced at his friend and Jay then sighed again. "I feel like I've a chance at true love. And if I lose her…" His voice trailed off as he closed his eyes against the pain he felt in his heart, the thought seeming fathomless.

Glenn's eyebrows furrowed at the mere thought and he didn't like it one bit. He could never lose Jay either. So he understood Mark's distress. He removed his arm from around Jay's shoulders and patted her hand then stood. He walked over to his friend, placing a hand upon his shoulder.

"Don't think of such, Mark. She's quite fond of you. You'll win her over." Glenn said with confidence.

"We know you will." Jay said then and stood, looking at Mark with acceptance.

Mark frowned slightly. If only he could receive that from Angie.

Mark knew Glenn and Jay were only trying to reassure him that things would eventually be all right as he was grateful to them. What would he do without them?

"Thanks, you two. What would I do without you both?" He asked, looking at the both of them.

Glenn smirked as Jay walked up beside him, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Not half as good as you are now."

Mark chuckled softly. He knew Glenn was right as he clapped him upon he back. Glenn returned the gesture with a smile.

"Now go. See what your female's up to…"


	16. Chapter Fifteen

"So what do you think of my stew?" Harley asked me as she collected the dirty bowl and spoon.

"I loved it. Hey, why don't you let me clean up my own mess, Harley?" I asked and stood.

She just shook her head. "Nothing doing, missy. Part of my job is to clean up after I'm done. So sit." She ordered.

I shook my head. "I just can't. I was raised to clean up after myself."

She placed the dirty bowl and spoon in the sink then turned and looked at me.

"I understand that, and I commend your parents but again, this is my job. So vamoose." She said then ushered me out of the kitchen.

"But-"

Harley turned back into the kitchen as the wooden door swung closed before me, cutting me off before I got the chance to speak again. I just looked at the door and sighed. Then something caught my attention: complete silence.

My eyebrows furrowed as I pressed my ear against the thick wooden door. I heard no clanking pots and pans, Harley's humming or the sound of the water in the sink running. Also, no dishes clinked or clanked together.

So what was going on here?

 _'What are you doing, Angel?'_ Jay inquired from within my mind.

 _'Shh! Do you hear that?'_ I whispered back.

A second went by then she responded.

 _'No I do not hear anything. Just silence.'_

I nodded, although she couldn't see it.

 _'That's my point.'_

 _'You had a point?'_

I rolled my eyes then pushed my hands against the swinging door. I grew more confused by the sight of the immaculate kitchen as everything was like it was when I first saw it. Then I remembered Harley did say that she was a witch.

Well then, that's why everything was back to looking perfect. No pots were on the burners of the stove, no bowl or spoon was on the counter or the island. Now that must have been awesome to be a witch.

I slowly approached the sink and looked inside.

Empty. As I suspected.

 _'Now I can understand your point.'_ Jay said within my mind.

 _'You're still here? I thought you left.'_

 _'No I did not but now that you mention it, bye-bye. For now.'_

 _'Uh-huh. Bye-bye.'_ I said telepathically with a shake of my head.

"What's the problem here?" Mark then asked from behind me.

I cried out and spun, my heart racing as I looked up at Mark. He stared at me with both hands up in a defensive pose after taking a step back. He looked wide eyed as well. Would serve him right if I scared the hell out of him as he did with me.

"Heavens! What is it with people scaring me today?" I asked, pressing my hand flat against my chest, calming my heart.

"I didn't mean any harm, darlin'. Who else scared you?" Mark asked and stepped toward me.

"Your chef, Harley Monroe." I said as my heartbeat slowed to it's comfortable rhythm.

"Oh? And did she feed you?" He asked and stopped before me, grasping my hands in his larger ones as he looked down into my eyes.

After a moment I nodded and said softly, "Yes."

 _'With the way she stares at me, she is mine. I've never experienced this before, but I know that I like it very much.'_ He thought.

My eyebrows rose then I smirked.

 _'I can hear you, big guy.'_

His eyes grew wide.

 _'Truly?'_

I nodded then he bent and wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me and twirled me around. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight, laughing happily. He stopped and let me down but never let go of my hand. Maybe this would work between us.

"I thought I'd hear pots and pans clanging about, but I heard the complete opposite. I heard nothing so I came back into the kitchen to investigate when I remembered her telling me that she was a Witch. But where did she go, Mark?" I asked finally, looking up at him still.

He shrugged then. "I don't keep the knowledge as to the whereabouts of my staff constantly, Angie."

 _'Well maybe you should, Sire.'_ I said telepathically.

He scowled down at me, making me laugh. His lips quirked as a small smirk broke through. He loved her laugh. _Now only if I could make her laugh more often._

I eased up in my toes and placed my hand upon his lean cheek then smiled softly, making his eyes widen slightly.

 _'You will, Sire. I know it.'_

After composing himself, he nodded. He then gently tugged on my other hand as he looked down at me.

"Take a walk with me?"

Looking up at him still, I nodded.

"All right."

We proceeded to walk out of the palace and into the lush greenery of his vast lawn. We silently walked away from the brightly lit palace and into the cool evening. I didn't know where we were headed as I looked back at the palace. It was truly a remarkable place to be as it was very beautiful, inside and out.

It was a chilly evening and I was glad I wore a sweater, but it didn't seem to keep me warm any. I frowned. Should I tell him that I was chilly? I decided against because then he would probably want to go back to the nice and warm palace for my sake.

It made me smile softly because that would have been very thoughtful of him as I knew he would do it.

Anyway, we seemed to stop as my mind had successfully eluded me once again. No wonder I considered myself rather featherbrained. That was one trait I wished I could change about myself. I sighed silently then looked around me.

His land seemed rather endless as it was beautiful with flowing hills and flowers that surrounded us. Beneath the bright light of the full moon, they all looked quite lovely.

"Do you like this, Angie?" He asked me deeply.

I shivered from that deep voice of his and with the way he said my name made me want him. So this is what the Ancients has in mind for lonely souls like ours. I felt so strongly for Mark and after I witnessed what had happened to him and his father.

I was to help him with the guilt he thought he needed to harbor for something that clearly wasn't his fault. Also it was the time to end our unwanted solitude, being destined mates to one another.

I should accept him, and I should give myself over fully to this strong feeling I felt within my heart and soul.

"Yes, it's lovely." I smiled.

He smiled as well then bent and grasped a blooming rose from a rose bush that we stopped beside. My eyebrows furrowed. How could they be blooming at night? I found it rather strange but the rose itself was gorgeous; the petals were a deep red with a green stem, the small thorns near the petals were maroon as theirs tips were white.

The stem was a little long, so I could hold it without it piercing me. Mark then straightened and looked down at me as he handed me the beautiful rose.

Wide eyed, I slowly accepted it and stared down at its sheer beauty. Now I was enthralled.

"This rose is for my beautiful Angie. This rose will always bloom day and night as it doesn't need water to live. It survives on your emotions so when you're happy or excited, it thrives. When you're depressed or angry, it will wither. But it will never die." He grew silent for a moment and caressed my cheek while he stared down at me. "Like my love for you will never die." He said softly.

My eyes grew wide and I gasped, almost dropping my rose in the process. _He loves me?_ It felt like all of the air had been taken from my lungs. How could he love me in such a short time?

But the scary part about this whole situation was that I felt the same for him.

"You… Love me?" I whispered, looking up at him with wide eyes.

He nodded. "I've finally found the woman of my dreams in you. I'm happier and more at peace when I am around you. I have never felt so strongly about anything in my life as I do about you."

I stared up at him as my heart pounded. Was this real or was it something I've been through before? I've written many novels of this exact moment; what most women yearn for in life and in a man. I was an expert in what I wrote but inexperienced in reality. I had an A in fantasy but an F in reality.

How awful.

"Mark… I- I don't know what to say." I said finally.

He frowned slightly.

"I'll understand if you don't feel the same yet, Angie."

I looked down and he thought for a moment then lifted my chin with a finger. He looked down into my eyes then sighed softly.

"I've read something long ago that describes this very moment; once you find your true love, to never let her go. Tell me how you feel, darlin'. Because I need to know."

"How do I feel? I'm honored, amazed, confused. But I am in love as well. It's strange because I've only known you for such a short period of time and yet, I'm in love with you. I guess we truly are meant for one another."

His lips parted in amazement. Could this possibly be happening right now?

"How come you have this change of heart?" He asked softly.

"There's something I need to tell you." I said then looked down.

"All right." He said cautiously.

I sighed softly then looked back up at him. I hope he won't be upset at me.

He looked down at me, his emerald eyes searching mine. I then spoke.

"I wanted to find you earlier, to apologize for lashing out at you the way I had but instead of finding you, I found a door with a black handle."

His eyes grew wide then he looked down. I frowned but continued.

"I saw the portrait of your father and when I touched it, I saw visions of long past. They were like flashbacks. I saw what happened, Mark."

He sighed as his eyes were still averted from mine. Was this guilt? And if it was, what did he have to feel guilty for?

"I feel guilty for not saving my father. It should've been me to be killed. Not him." He said and turned as a lone red tear fell down his cheek.

I gasped as a sharp pain pierced my heart. We were really mates for eternity. My heart started to pound as all doubt faded. I stepped beside him and gently tugged on his arm. He turned back to me slowly but still wouldn't look at me.

"Your father wanted you to live, Mark. He saved you, as any good parent would do for their children. If you both had perished, this wouldn't be happening between you and me. Mark, I'm in love with you as well and I believe the Ancients made the right choice."

His eyes then lifted to mine as his lips parted once more. His green eyes searched mine then he reached out and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me close. He buried his face in my hair, holding me tightly against himself. I hugged him close as well, wrapping my arms around his waist and laid my cheek upon his chest.

"I want to help you live with your past, Mark. I want to make you happy. I want us to work on one another so our lives can be bearable." I said softly.

His arms tightened around me, as if in telling me _'of course'_.

"I'm glad you can love something like me." He said then softly.

I pulled away slightly and looked up at him.

"I'm happy because we aren't so different. We aren't so different because we're so unique. I never really fit in anywhere because of the way I look at life and how I present myself. And you are not a what, Mark. I understand who you are."

He looked shocked as he stared down at me. Why does he look so shocked? Has he never heard the truth before?

"No one has ever put it in that aspect before. Also no one has ever understood me before."

He cupped my cheek with his big hand and gazed down into my eyes, squeezing my other hand with his other.

"You really accept me for who I am and the horrid past I carry?"

I smiled softly and nodded.

"At first, I was scared of how strong my feelings are for you boy now that you've opened up to me, I'm jumping in with both feet. I want to get to know more about the man I'm in love with." I said softly and blushed.

His eyes grew wide as the hand cupping my cheek stilled and his other hand that gripped my other hand squeezed. I didn't seem to notice as his swirling gaze grew darker and I grew mesmerized by them.

Okay, I could somewhat predict what emotions he must be feeling. When his emerald green eyes grew darker like this, it was either from desire or possessiveness. So which one of those emotions played a part now?

"I don't think I have the power to stay away from you any longer." He said softly.

"Then don't." I whispered.

He shook his head then smiled. I gasped as he bent and wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted. I quickly wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as he twirled me around. I held onto him tightly because my feet didn't touch the ground.

Now would be the time to wish oh-so-desperately-then-grow-jealous-of Jay's five foot eight stature opposed to my five foot one stature.

He stopped his celebration then placed me back down upon my feet. My arms slid from his neck on down his hard chest and it was like me to notice such a tempting feature on him. What would Jay say about this? Now that, that I would never know.

Mark cupped my face softly within his big hands and smiled down at me. His eyes danced with happiness as I smiled up at him as well, all of this feeling so right with him and the way we felt about one another.

I could feel his feeling for me and I was blown away by how pure they felt. I've never felt that before. He then bent and brushed his lips against mine. I knew I would never tire of this. I just couldn't tire of it.

Would this always feel so right?

I kissed him back, unable to think of anything else but this moment. The way his lips felt and moved against mine, the seductive way he smelled of Sandalwood and Mark, the mind-blowing way his tongue teased mine.

This Vampire was just wicked. His touched and kiss were wicked. They were so dominant and it made me quickly grow desperate for more than just a kiss.

She felt like she was a fire and that alone made him thrum with anticipation and his soul flourish with pride. His female finally accepted him! She wanted to know more about him and she shall know more about me.

He wanted to give her anything her pounding heart desired. Jewels, money, anything. But aside from all of that, she'd receive his unconditional love and his heart. All of it and know that he was hers and she was his.

She rubbed her smaller body against his larger one and he groaned as his penis hardened even more for her. Since he was as hard as fucking steel for her, was her sex wet for him? He shivered at that sexy thought.

What would it feel like to have her beneath him, her beautiful body glowing and naked as he pounded her sweet sex? To have her scream his name from a powerful orgasm he brought forth?

He groaned in anguish and ground his relentlessly hardening penis against her soft belly. She must have liked it because she purred and gasped, arching her smaller body into his and he couldn't ask for more.

He growled when she ran her tongue against his aching fang. It wasn't hard enough for blood to be drawn as he so desperately wished for.

"Mark…" I moaned as his big hands slowly lowered to my behind.

When he placed them flat on my behind, the wind suddenly blew at us out of nowhere.

We broke the kiss as I clutched him and my rose close to me and hid my face against his chest. He sensed evil and held me close and straightened as the wind continued to assault us now from every direction.

I thought back to the beast and cringed against Mark, wondering what the hell was going on. Now I was truly scared. What was going to happen now?

Mark looked around us through squinted eyes, knowing what was ultimately fucking with them: the beast. It just wouldn't cease its torments on Angie until she was no longer here. Anger surged forth within him and his eyes flashed to black. He growled low as a maddening snarl flowed through the air around us. I screamed and trembled harder in fear against Mark.

His arms tightened around me and he ordered telepathically, _'Hold on.'_

I nodded against his chest and suddenly my feet were no longer on the ground. Before I had a chance to panic, our feet made contact with solid ground once more. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and clutched him tighter as well, no doubt crushing my lovely flower in the process.

But I was scared shitless. He slowly released me and gently pried my arms from around his waist then stalked to the large window some ways before me, glaring down upon his empty vast lawn. This was he exact reason why Angie feared on staying here.

That motherfucker!

I opened my eyes and swayed on my feet. I immediately missed his strong arms around me because I felt protected and safe. I looked around my surroundings and recognized it instantly. This was the room he had given me.

I then looked back at him and knew how we had gotten up here. He flitted is here. So I wasn't going to bother him with such a silly question. But other questions filled my mind and I had to have them answered before I went insane.

I held my rose close to my chest and looked at him as he growled then punched the wall beside the window he stood in front of. I jumped, afraid of his strength. I looked around me warily as that punch shook the palace.

He seemed to try to regain his control but was struggling to do so. His big frame trembled as his bloody fist lowered to his side. I didn't knew what to do or say. If I said something wrong, would he do something to me?

Heavens help me.

"Was that the b-beast?" I asked shakily.

"Yes," he growled then turned to me.

My eyes grew wide when I saw his eyes. They were black! Ancients… I wasn't in a fantasy like those of my novels. This was hard reality, of which I knew. I slowly backed up to the bed and sat down upon the edge, unable to fathom his eyes and the course of which all of the events took place.

I looked down as I thought. Was I in shock before when I so easily accepted him and proclaimed my love for him? I didn't think so because I still felt strongly for him.

 _But those black eyes…_

I had never seen that before in my immortal life and it was scaring the hell out of me. I lifted my head and looked at Mark because he gave me strength. For the reason of us being connected, he gave me the courage to face anything and anyone head on.

I've seen instances like this where both parties drew strength from one another and I was always in awe of such. So this was what true love felt like? As in we were truly made for one another?

It had to be true love because whatever emotion he felt, I answered that feeling. My soul would forever yearn to ease the sadness or anger or whatever he felt within him. Now my soul yearned to soothe the beast within him.

But was this man a beast? From what I've seen from other Vampires and what I've read and wrote, Vampires were suave and sophisticated beings that, when forced, would fiercely protect those of whom they loved dearly. So I was well protected, right?

I watched as he paced/flitted about the spacious room with auburn red eyebrows furrowed over the blackest eyes I had ever seen. He wrung his hands together before him and soon both became bloody.

I grimaced then placed my rose upon a pillow then stood. I calmly walked to the bathroom and grasped a nice sized towel and turned on the hot water faucet on the sink, wetting it with hot water. It would be cooler when I wiped his hands off, I knew.

I turned the faucet off then wrung the excess liquid from the towel and turned, walking to him. He didn't seem to notice me as his eyes were distant. Was the beast affecting him this badly? Anger now rose within me and I welcomed it.

It was fucking with him and as a result, Mark was going insane. Damn that fucker! It will not ruin this for either of us. Hate was such a strong word, but it applied to that fiend.

Damn bastard.

I shook my head then gently grasped his injured hand within the wet towel. He stopped his pacing and looked down at her. Throughly the recesses of his mind, he knew it was Angie who was helping him.

She cared and as for that… Thing, it never cared for anyone in its life. His anger seemed to subside with his female's soft touch. He watched as she wiped the blood from his hands while softly talking to him. He knew why she was talking to him: it was to bring him back to the here and now.

Slowly the blackness receded from his eyes and I smiled softly up at him. When his knuckles were clear of blood, I looked back down at them and watched as the cuts began to mend themselves before my very eyes.

Intrigued and amazed, I watched as his broken skin became smooth since again. Soon slightly tanned skin looked back up at me and I smiled again. He looked down at her then at his mended hand.

There was no doubt about it now. She was the one, of which he already knew. She was able to soothe the mad beast within him with only a touch and soft words.

He knew he was looking down at his queen.

"Marry me, Angelica St. John…"


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**_This chapter references certain subjects that should never be taken lightly. But in this case, it's only for the story and isn't reality._**

Jay gasped and sat up in bed, waking Glenn in the process. She dreamed the beast would soon drag Angelica to the Underworld, where it planned to impregnate her! Now Jay couldn't have that.

"What's wrong?" Glenn asked as he smothered a yawn with his hand.

"The beast will kidnap and rape my sister! We have got to do something!" She cried and quickly got out of bed.

Glenn watched her with wide eyes then quickly got out of bed himself, hastily getting dressed.

"Angelica is in harms way because she agreed to be with Mark. So now the beast is after her. She loves Mark. If the beast persists, it will eventually kill Angelica." She said with tears in her eyes as looked to Glenn.

Glenn's mouth ran dry as he remained wide eyed.

"She'll be tortured and killed for loving Mark? Oh Ancients."

Jay nodded. "So She will need our protection."

"Okay," he said without hesitation. "What can I do?"

"Protect Angel and fight alongside Mark and me. You fight to keep her there in Aeroso. The beast will stop at nothing to kill you, so be careful, Glenn."

He nodded as fear and anger snaked up his spine.

"Promise me that you'll stay alive through this mess. Promise me, Jay!" He said fiercely, cupping her face within his hands.

She nodded.

"I promise, Glenn."

He bent and kissed her before she grasped his hands in hers.

"Hold on."

He nodded as the floor disappeared beneath them…

 _Space_

I stood there in shock as I stared up at Mark. He just asked me to marry him! What was I going to do? What was I going to do about my career? This all seemed so surreal; being invited to a ball, falling for the Vampire king, and now this.

Marriage, but not to just anyone. This would be a marriage to a powerful and unique Vampire. That part didn't bother me as much as the fact of him being a king and how royal I'd be treated if I became his wife.

But if I declined, Mark would be hurt. But hey, this was my life as well. And with marriage, both parties had to be happy and content with their lives for that lovely union to work properly. Mark was happy about this but was I happy as well? My feelings for him were strong so was that my answer then?

When I could speak again I asked, "What about my career? What about my parents and my sister?"

He grasped my hands in his.

"We could visit your parents and Jay anytime you like and as for your career, well, there are lots of young and older women here who need a new genre of romance to delve into. Angie if you marry me, you'll be my eternal queen and the queen of the Vampires. You'll be the smart and compassionate woman I've yearned for all my life. Please be my wife, my queen."

This was a commitment here, folks. Was I willing to remain here and rebuild my life? To see my parents and Jay whenever I wanted to and to rebuild my career status here? Everything within me screamed yes! Even my paranoid conscience screamed yes! Jay would understand my decision but would my parents?

"If I agree to marry you, will your people approve of me?" I asked then.

"Yes, my darlin'. If you are to spend eternity with me, then yes they will approve."

Ah yes, eternity. I sighed silently. Eternity was a long time, but it would be with a man I was in love with. After debating with myself, I decided that it was time to start a new life of eternal love and happiness.

So here I go.

I took a deep breath then said, "Yes Mark. I will marry you."

He smiled brightly and was about to twirl me around once again when the lights began flickering erratically. Glenn and Jay suddenly appeared beside us as my eyes grew wide and my heart began to race.

Mark's smile faded as the door to the bedroom suddenly burst open. I screamed and turned to the door as an invisible force flung Glenn and Hay clear across the room, knocking them agains the wall as they fell unconscious. Then Mark was flung across the room. I turned back in Mark's direction as he crashed through the window.

"Mark!"

As I ran toward the broken window, broken shards of glass crunching beneath my shoes; the lights went out. Trembling hard, I stopped in my tracks and remained motionless as my heart raced and my breathing had become erratic.

I was utterly afraid for my life as well as everyone involved. I knew Glenn and Jay were knocked unconscious so what was going to happen now? Was Mark all right?

I grabbed the cross pendant around my neck tightly within my fist and began to pray. While doing so, my eyes darted about the dark room. Tears ran down my face as I prayed. I knew the beast was behind this and worried if it would hurt me.

Worse case, would it kill me? Suddenly a deep growl sounded from behind me. I gasped and spun as red eyes bore into mine.

Scared shitless, I screamed then everything went black…

 _Space_

Mark was ballistic. When he flitted back into the room, Glenn and Jay were finally coming to. Mark bared his fangs menacingly, his black eyes wild as his fingertips beheld black claws that were as sharp as razors.

Jay was wide eyed and gulped as Glenn did the same upon seeing the seething Vampire king before them. Jay cringed into Glenn as a deep growl erupted from deep within Mark's chest. He would be at insanity's doorstep, if he wasn't there already…

 _Space_

Mark was insane, and he knew it. He wouldn't be right until Angie, his future queen, was back and safe within his arms as the beast would suffer dearly for kidnapping her. After the beast vanished with Mark's female, he trashed his palace with murder and only murder on his mind.

Nothing nor no one could stop him. Glenn and Jay watched from a distance not knowing what could be done or what could be said to help the Vampire king. But at this point, nothing could help him.

No one but Angie.

Mark had to go to the Underworld to retrieve Angie. She must be terrified! He growled again. He would annihilate that motherfucker!

 _Soon…_

 _Space_

I awoke, chained to a hot red wall. Metal manacles were clamped around my wrists and ankles, connecting to the wall behind me. Since they were metal and mystically enforced, it made me weak. I was weak as it was.

I looked down at myself, finding that the bastard had stripped me down to my underwear and I trembled anew. Aside from the wall I was chained to, fire burned all around me in waves as lava spurted and flowed in rivers.

Why did the fiend do this to me? What could I have possibly done to deserve this? My body aches as well as my head and I looked around myself, terrified as hell.

I hung by my wrists and I was in so much pain. _Why_ was the only word that came to mind. Why did the beast feel the need to hurt me like this? What did I do to deserve such vile treatment? I was to become a queen!

The fiend would suffer dearly for this! I wanted to scream and cry because I was so terrified. Why me? In vain, I tried to disappear, to become a Phantom, but those damn manacles hindered that. I knew it wouldn't work but I just had to try.

I ceased my struggles when I heard the screams of the damned echo throughout the Underworld. My heart raced as my eyes darted around me in terror. Then something caught my eye, something upon the smoldering floor near me.

When I finally realized that it was a pile of bones, I screamed…

 _Space_

Glenn and Jay appeared within the Heavens, asking for help to fight against the beast, to retrieve the future Vampire queen. Many Angels agreed to help as many Vampires agreed to help as Mark instructed of them.

Soon all factions got wind of what happened, and they all wanted in. Angels, Archangels, Fallen Angels, Centaurs, Demons, Harpies, Phantoms, Shapeshifters, Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches.

Most of all of the factions agreed to fight and this reminded Mark of the beginning of the Battle of Rage, only this time most of the factions would be fighting back…

 _Space_

Big Show organized its army of ghouls and wendigos for the war it knew was drawing near. It sneered at its plan of kidnapping the Vampire's female. Its plan was foolproof. The beast would impregnate her so when it perished, its offspring would thrive in her.

The plan was brilliant.

The beast watched from the flames as I struggled to get free. It growled then flicked its claws, smirking when I screamed in pain. What it was doing was sending electrical shocks throughout my fragile body.

It snapped its claws again, watching as my body tensed. I screamed, my eyes sparkling. I couldn't use the powers I had because of those damn manacles but my eyes could still change.

When the shocks ceased, my body hung lifeless from my chained wrists. I panted as I bent my head forward, trying to catch my breath. I felt as fragile as a Mortal. It soon growled again then snapped its claws once more.

My body arched, and I threw my head back and screamed…


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Harley heard of the future Vampire queen's abduction and grew worried. She knelt before her mystical fireplace and looked into the mystical flames within. Glenn and Jay appeared then in Harley's room and looked on as the Witch talked soundlessly to the flames, her eyes unblinking.

"I know the Vampire queen is within the Underworld. The Vampire king has gone insane, recruiting the help of only the strongest factions of the Immortals. The Battle of Rage will once again commence as the beast believes it should." Harley said as she stared into the flames.

"Please Witch. Help us." Jay implored of her.

Harley gave a subtle nod then gasped.

"The beast plans to impregnate Angelica because it knows it will perish in this battle. But its offspring will flourish in her!"

Jay's eyes filled with tears as she could only nod.

"I know what the fiend plans to do. Please help her! Help us to save her! You could heal her once she's saved! Please Witch!" Jay begged.

Harley finally looked at Jay with fiery eyes. Glenn clasped Jay's arm, keeping her close as the Witch slowly stood.

Harley then shook her head.

"I don't know if I can heal her, Your Highness."

Jay stepped forward and Glenn let her go. He could sense that the Witch wouldn't hurt her. Stopping before Harley, Jay grabbed her hands within hers as those tears now fell down her cheeks. Harley's eyebrows furrowed as her expression grew torn.

"Please Harley! I cannot lose my sister or have her raped and impregnated by some monster! Please help us save her!" Jay cried, falling to her knees and sobbing against the Witch's hands.

"P- please! I will do a- anything!"

Harley's eyes filled with tears as well as she looked down at Jay. How would she get the fetus of a monster from a Phangel's body? She had never done anything like that before in her long lifetime, but this was for Angelica, the future queen, her queen.

So she was obligated to help whether she wanted to or not; to save the life of her future queen.

Harley looked up at Glenn and nodded once slowly.

"I will help in any way I can. Anything for my future queen."

Glenn nodded once at his approval as Jay gasped. She got to her feet and flung her arms around Harley's neck. The Witch slowly hugged her back.

"Thank you, Harley! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Your Highness…" She whispered, now knowing that emotion that she so yearned to forget… The feeling of fear…

 _Space_

Every time I was tortured, the beast would smirk, its filthy fangs showing as its mind worked. It would slash at me then run it's tongue along my jaw but when I would cringe and turn my head away, it would grow furious and hurt me even more until I screamed in pain.

"You know you like this, whore." It sneered.

"No!" I spat at the beast.

It growled then backhanded me across the face. I blinked, seeing nothing but red. I lunges at it then, snarling as my wrists and ankles strained against the hard unforgiving manacles. My wrists began to bleed as well as my ankles, but I didn't care.

"Hit me again and I'll electrocute the shit out of you!"

The beast's eyes narrowed.

"Threaten me again and I'll kill you now."

I itches to swipe my claws at the fiend, to rip its heart from its chest and squeeze it to a bloody pulp!

"Mark will come for me and when he does, I'll have the pleasure of watching him kill you."

"I will torture you mercilessly until you go insane. And I'm counting on it, bitch!" It growled then vanished.

I screamed, wanting out of this damning place. I wanted to see my Vampire, to be held in his strong protective embrace once more. I knew I would die for him and if this situation got any worse, that just may happen…

 _Space_

"I'd die for Angie. She is all I have and all I've ever loved."

He, Jay, and Glenn say within Mark's study once more, mentally preparing themselves for the battle that was to come. Jay hung her head in sadness then lifted it immediately when a thought suddenly popped into her mind.

"Mark, part of her is with you, yes?"

He looked at her and nodded wearily. She stood and walked to him, grasping his hands in hers. Glenn watched on with hope in his eyes as Jay looked up at Mark then spoke.

"If her blood flows through your veins," he nodded. "Then Angel can respond to you if you reach out to her telepathically.

His heart filled with hope as he prayed this Angel before him spoke the truth. Letting go of Jay's hands, he closed his eyes and reached out to his queen.

 _'Angie? Love, if you can hear me, say something. Please.'_ Mark begged.

My eyes snapped open and I looked around my fiery surroundings. Not seeing Mark, tears flooded my eyes.

 _'Great. Now I am hallucinating.'_ I thought.

 _'No you aren't, love. It's really me.'_

I gasped, and my eyes grew wide.

 _'Mark?! Oh Ancients!'_ I cried in my mind.

 _'Baby, I miss you so much. Please tell me where in the Underworld you are?'_

 _'Oh I miss you too! I'm in a fiery cell, I think. I am chained to a wall, the manacles around my wrists and ankles are mystically reinforced so that I cannot use my powers. Mark, it's hurting me! It's torturing me!'_

 _'Son of a bitch!'_ he growled. _'I'll kill that bastard!'_

 _'Please do. Rescue me, please!'_

 _'Baby, yes! I'm on it!'_

 _'Oh no, it's coming back! It's going to torture me more, Mark! Help me!'_ I cried.

He grew wide eyed as the telepathic link between us grew eerily silent. Then I screamed...

 _Space_

"Oh come on, you enjoy this pain. Why not feel what your precious Vampire has given?" The beast hissed as it plunged its claws into my stomach.

I screamed, gasping for breath as I choked and coughed on my own blood. My body was too weak to fight back and heal itself, but I could still only see red. I couldn't defend myself and this bastard was taking advantage of my weakness, using it against me.

I could've easily killed this bastard! I wished to be free so that I could kill it. I wanted to slay it now! But now would never come.

It raised its sharp claws to its lips and licked each one clean of my blood, groaning deeply as its eyes closed. Opening them, it looked at me again then spoke.

"You see, Phangel, I am the Fallen Angel of the Underworld. I am the Big Show and that will never change. I know what you thought of before I came in here. I heard you speaking to your Vampire. I am the king here, so why wouldn't I be able to hear every though of every being down here? Why do you love him? He is scum; a whore's child, an abomination, filth of the plane he rules. He charmed you so well that fell for a fanged fuck such as him?" The beast shook its head. "I should've known. Any female is weak for a dick to fuck and they'll always be. Mark will never find you… Normal, that is. He'll find you altered in the worst way possible." It said, twisting a claw inside of the wound in my stomach.

Pain soared through my body, making me scream in agony. It chuckled then pulled it out and put it in its mouth, sucking loudly. I was going in and out of consciousness as I trembled against the hot wall. It then turned and walked to the flaming cell door then paused. It turned to me and sneered.

"Oh by the way, your blood is delicious…"

 _Space_

"We have to travel to the Underworld and fight now. Our army is huge and ready as we are stronger than we've ever been. We can and will defeat that motherfucker! My queen will not be raped and doomed to suffer for all eternity with that bastard's offspring! We shall fight, and we shall win!" Mark declared to all of the factions who stood together on his vast grounds.

All of the mystical Immortals were dressed for war. Breastplates, swords, flame-induced swords, bows with flaming arrows, sorcery, and witchery.

The Fallen, Arch, and Angelic Angels were angry. All of the Angels' eyes were sparkling, their auras ranging from dark purple to gray. They all held flaming swords. The Wolves snarled, their fangs and claws readied for killing. The Wolves eyes were blue and glowed with murderous intent. They held long swords that could cut cleanly through stone.

The Witches and Sorcerers held arm length daggers that were mystically enforced to inflict the worst pain imaginable. Their eyes were a bright green. The Phantoms' tangible frames flickered erratically as they held huge swords, their eyes an icy blue.

The Centaurs pawed at the ground and snarled, each holding bows with flaming arrows. Their eyes were pitch black with their rage. The Demons resembled the Wolves with their long swords, fangs, and claws but their eyes were a fiery reddish orange. Their horns were black and menacing.

The Harpies were dressed in shiny heavy metal, their small black claws and fangs extended. Their eyes were a raging purple as they held flaming swords before them.

The Shapeshifters snarled, their eyes a blazing amber and their swords were wrought from the toughest metal of all the planes. The Vampires hissed and growled, their eyes ranging from red to black. Their claws and fangs were ready as they held long swords at their sides.

They all then roared before the Vampire king, lifting their weapons high into the air and proclaimed war on the king of the Underworld…


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Big Show spellbound me then took the manacles off of me. All I could do was stand there motionless and stare straight ahead of me as its minions grabbed my arms, leading me to a stone altar. The beast watched on with a sick gleam in its eyes and a sleazy grin on its face when it suddenly heard a low rumbling come from above.

It knew as the Battle of Rage would finally continue as a portal opened within the Underworld. The beast grew wide eyed as it watched most of the mystical creatures of the supernatural world come pouring out. It snarled then ordered its vast army of Ghouls and Wendigos forward. Once everyone was through the portal, both sides yelled then ran toward one another as the battle began.

And while that was transpiring, the beast would impregnate the Vampire queen…

 _Space_

Everyone fought with all of their might's, avoiding bites and scratches from the Ghouls and the Wendigos; one scratch or bite from them and you were infected. Glenn and Jay fought side by side as Mark and Harley fought back to back. Many Angels smite the beasts' army and they slowly began to dwindle. But Big Show's army put up one hell of a fight.

Its minions held me down as the beast slowly drew closer to me. I was in a trance as the fiend then disrobed at the foot of the altar. The minions then yanked my legs open and the beast grinned darkly.

Mark suddenly looked toward his female and grew wide eyed. The beast looked at the Vampire king then quickly looked down at me. Mark roared then and it was like air was pushed into my lungs for the first time. I gasped and blinked repeatedly then tried to pull at my arms and legs, but they wouldn't budge.

I looked around me in horror at the cloaked beings that surrounded me as they looked down at me with soulless black eyes and dirty grins upon their faces. Then I heard a growl from the foot of the altar and I slowly looked toward it. I grew wide eyed when I saw the beast was naked and wanting! And it was about to crawl on top of me…

When it sneered and grabbed the edges of the altar, I screamed.

Mark's head shot in his female's direction and his eyes narrowed. _The fucker will not rape my female!_

He quickly turned to Jay and grabbed her arm then flitted to the fiery stone altar where the fiend's minions held Angie down then released the Angel. Jay's eyes grew wide then narrowed into sparkling slits as Mark seethed beside her.

Big Show halted then growled something to its minions in another language. Some of the minions looked at Mark and Jay and hissed at them. Jay's eyes grew wide again as her palms heated immensely.

Then with a scream, she smote all of the minions as they prepared to attack them. I screamed again, my mind quickly leaving.

The beast growled then stood to its full height. My eyes grew wide as Jay's had. She couldn't move because she knew Big Show would slay her where she stood. Remembering her promise to her mate, she wisely remained where she was.

I couldn't move because of the invisible binds that held me down. I screamed in frustration then looked over at Mark and Jay as they squared off with the beast.

"Mark, we meet once again. I have to say, your female's blood is so delicious, it's _orgasmic_." It growled, licking its saliva-laden lips.

Mark quickly looked at his female with wide eyes. He spotted a deep gash upon her stomach and fury enveloped him. _Oh hell no._

"You fuck with my family and I'll make you famous, you son of a bitch!" Mark roared then dove at the beast as they began to fight.

Jay and Harley then ran to me as Harley began deciphering the spell that bound me to this damned altar. I couldn't take my eyes away from Mark as he fought with sheer fury and brutality. Both fought, blow for blow, claw for claw, and fangs for fangs.

Mark was enraged, to say the least. When he witnessed the beast about to rape his female, he saw nothing but red. He knew he had to save her now, to have her back home, safe and sound within his arms once again where she belonged.

Where he would never let anything happen to her like this ever again.

He needed to kill this motherfucker!

Harley relinquished me from those invisible binds as the beasts' army was finally defeated. Now all of the supernatural creatures watched on as the Vampire king and the king of the Underworld fought.

Jay quickly covered me with a robe as I struggled to sit up. I saw the beast slash its filthy claws across Mark's chest and he roared.

That unmistakable heat rose within me as my eyes flooded black. Jay and Harley's eyes grew wide and they backed away from me as electricity crackled about me. I narrowed my eyes and lifted my right hand toward the beast's back then screamed as electricity shot from palm on into Big Show's back. The beast staggered as Mark saw a chance to prevail and took it.

He roared then jammed his claws into the beast's chest, pulling out its beating black heart. Everyone gasped as the beast's eyes grew wide. Black blood splattered from the hole in its chest as blood seeped from its sagging mouth. It's red scaly skin turned to a sickly grayish color and it fell to its knees as I passed out.

Before the beast perished, it glared up at Mark. Gurgling, it then fell flat on its front in a dead bloody heap. Mark dropped the now still heart then walked to the altar and lifted his female's unconscious body into his arms, everyone cheering their glorious victory. The portal soon opened once more as the Underworld began to rumble, its damned set free to control and trash it.

Mark then flitted through the portal as everyone vanished through it as well…

 _Space_

Mark tried to revive her but came to no avail. Jay could see that her sister was healed but wondered why she would not wake. Even she did not know the answer. Jay and Glenn's eyebrows remained furrowed as they watched Mark plead for Angie to awaken.

But nothing was happening. Mark perceived it to be too late whereas Jay knew otherwise.

She is recuperating, Mark. Let her rest."

He glanced at Jay then back down at his motionless female. She laid within her bed with her delicate hands folded upon her stomach. He could see the steady rise and fall of her chest as she still breathed, which was a blessing.

Jay had dressed Angie in a rich purple gown after bathing her. Now Mark sat at her bedside and bared his face in his hands. This was all of his fault. If he hadn't have enthralled Angie at that ball then kissed her…

Heavens, he fucked up big time. He wanted his destined female so badly that he put her in harms way; to be kidnapped then almost raped. Ancients, he could only imagine what that had done to her mind. He hoped Jay was right in that his female was just recuperating. He hoped she'd awaken soon because if she didn't, he'd follow her and die himself.

A red tear rolled down his cheek and he cried, unable to hold it in any longer. His anguished sobs sounded throughout the silent palace as sadness loomed everywhere. In the distance, a lone wolf howled to the full moon, the sound melancholic and haunting…

 _Space_

Harley gave Angelica warm broth mixed with some healing herbs to ensure she'd awaken soon. They were to preserve her eternal life and to keep her healthy. Many days passed and there still was no sign of her waking. Harley bathed her every day, dressing her in beautiful nightgowns.

She combed Angelica's long hair and tended to her as Jay prayed for her sister. Both stayed by Angelica's side whereas Mark locked himself within his bedroom. He wouldn't feed, eat, or sleep as the guilt of what he caused was literally killing him. He grew pale as bluish purple bruises smudged the skin beneath his eyes.

Glenn and Jay remained at Mark's palace, but they always cringed when nightfall came. Mark would roar almost constantly, throwing the things within his room about and trashing everything in sight. He would never be the same without Angie as she ultimately was his salvation. Without her, he was dead inside.

He just couldn't bring himself to see her, so he remained locked within his room, withering just like her rose…


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Jay handled the phone calls from her and Angel's parents. They worried on why their youngest daughter hadn't come to visit them. They worried as well because they hadn't heard from her in weeks.

Jay reassured them that Angel was just ill, that they couldn't possibly see her in the current state she was in. Their parents wanted to come to Mark's palace, but Jay said that their coming there wasn't necessary and that she was taking good care of her little sister.

Mom and Dad wanted to be posted every day, every hour, on Angel's mysterious illness. Jay agreed to it and she did just that. She hated lying to their parents but if they knew of what Angelica really had been through, they would freak out, to put it lightly.

Their parents were worried, anxious, and pissed at Mark, but Jay tried to veer that anger from the Vampire king, but their mother had made her mind up about him.

So had their father.

Jay sighed. If they only knew what had happened to their youngest daughter. They knew Mark and Angelica were destined mates, but they wanted to see Angelica themselves. If Mom and Dad knew of what truly happened to Angelica, they would definitely despise the Vampire king then and would lash out at him in the worst way possible…

 _Space_

This was now the third day and my body felt completely rejuvenated. Many scents wafted into my nose; from the smell of the trees mikes away to a blade of grass just outside the palace as it was earthy and lovely.

I could smell the soft lavender scent of the coverlet beneath me and I could smell Harley's soft vanilla shampoo. I sensed Jay and Glenn were near, in another room or part of the palace. Harley was always by my side as well as Jay until nightfall or other circumstances arose. I wanted to thank them so much for taking such good care of me.

Then I smelled Mark's scent; Sandalwood and the Aeroso air. So clean, so fresh. So Mark… I sensed that he wasn't near, and I wondered why. I couldn't concentrate on much because I felt… Different.

Like I changed somehow as everything was intensified from the scents to my senses to the sounds and soft creaks the palace made. Everything seemed different now. My heartbeat was stronger, one I wasn't familiar with.

The last memory I had was of electrocuting the beast; no shocks like what I've done before but real electrocution. Did Phangels have the ability to electrocute as well? I remembered everything up to the point of the blackness that enveloped me in the end.

 _If I could hear more crisply and smell and sense people and things more clearly, then was I altered somehow? And if I was altered, would I be all right?_

This all made me wonder if I was still a Phangel. _Of course, I had to be but if I weren't, then what the hell am I? No, no. I'm still a Phangel._

 _Mark is a Vampire so could he possibly have changed me from one species to another? Could he? Naw._

 _That was just absurd…_

 _Space_

Harley soon noticed something glowing from the corner of her eye. She looked toward the nightstand and grew wide eyed. Angelica's rose was blooming with a soft glow as she then looked at her. Angelica's breathing was steady as her heartbeat was strong.

 _'She's alive!'_ Harley thought with excitement. She couldn't wait to tell Glenn and Jay as she appeared in their room, informing them of what she witnessed.

They agreed in seeing Angelica immediately. Smiling, Harley then appeared in the Vampire king's room only to find it trashed. Her smile faded when she saw the king looking out of his broken window.

He was thinner, his hair was dirty and mussed. Did he hate himself that much to the point of drastic physical alterations? He must have because of his thinness; it looked so bad on a man as big as he. The thinness was an exact example of how drastic this physical alteration was.

"What is it, Harley?" He asked hoarsely then winced.

Harley winced at the sound of her king's voice as well. She shook her head then stepped over the ripped apart furniture and glanced at the walls. There were slashes within each and it made her uneasy to be in there now. She shook her head once again then stopped beside the Vampire king and looked up at him.

"Your queen will awaken soon, Sire."

His emerald gaze snapped to hers and widened.

"You're positive she'll awaken?"

Harley nodded. "She's a stronger woman, Sire. I sense this."

"So then how do you know that she'll awaken soon?" He asked, looking at the Witch still.

She shook her head. "It's a feeling I feel in my soul. Also, her rose is blooming, glowing so beautifully. I was hoping you would come with me and be there when she awakens."

He then looked away and shook his head.

"No, I don't want to see her. After what I caused to happen to her, I just can't, Harley." He said as hurt and guilt filled his voice.

Harley frowned now. "But Sire, she needs you as you need her."

He looked down and sighed. Harley placed her hand upon his arm.

"Sire, you did what you had to do to save her. She loves you no matter what. Now she is stronger and you both can now live together for eternity."

Mark still shook his head. "No, you don't understand, Harley. I have doomed her soul."

Harley's eyebrows rose. "What? Now wait a damn minute here. You doomed her soul? No, no, I don't think so. If anything, you saved her soul by saving her from the beasts' offspring and a painful death. I wish I had someone of your courage and bravery, Your Highness. You saved her life and I respect and admire you more."

He looked at her then with furrowed eyebrows and a frown.

"Why?"

"Because you never gave up on your journey. You believed and fought for your mate when many would've given up, but you didn't. Angelica is one lucky lady to have a man like you, Mark Calaway."

He never knew he affected those around him so greatly as he stared down at her. 'She respects and admires me? Wow, that makes me really happy.'

She removed her hand from his arm and raised an eyebrow.

"She'll be awaking soon and when she does, will she be seeing the face of her fierce king?"

Mark turned toward his trashed bedroom and looked at it. He belonged by his female's side; not alone and fucking miserable like he was now. Angie was his life, heart, and soul. His emerald gaze met Harley's bright blue gaze and he nodded.

"Yes, she will be seeing me."

Harley smiled brightly. "Great! Come, it'll be soon, Sire."

"Thank you, Harley, for everything."

She nodded. "You're welcome, Your Highness."

With that, she disappeared. He then looked down at himself and grimaced. She couldn't see him like this, so he flitted to the bathroom and hastily pulled his filthy clothes off then climbed into the shower. He began bathing, his mood lifting as he anticipated on seeing his beautiful female…

 _Space_

Glenn and Jay appeared within Angelica's bedroom after cleaning themselves up a bit. After the battle, they didn't do much but sulk. Jay knew that her sister would survive no matter what was thrown her way.

Angelica was one strong woman as Jay was indebted to Mark for saving her and she didn't think he was such an egotistical or egocentric prick, like she thought before. Angel loved him, and Jay knew they were mates so there wasn't much she could do about that.

Glenn knew how much Mark loved Angelica. That was why he brought most of the supernatural creatures to the Underworld. He knew as well that Angelica was a stronger Phangel, one of the rarest beings of the supernatural world.

She would be nearly indestructible, and he also knew that Mark would thank the Ancients for such a feat. Soon this family would grow as well as his own.

Mark and Angelica, King and Queen of the Vampires and he and Jay, King and Queen of the Wolves.

It had a nice ring to it.

Glenn knew he would have done the same thing Mark had in a heartbeat for Jay.

He wondered if his closest friend was all right as he and Jay appeared in Angelica's room. Jay's eyes grew wide when she saw her younger sister. Angelica looked so strong now as her image would make those who threatened anyone close to her cringe and tremble with fear.

She was beautiful but dangerous. She could now manipulate her powers at will, which made Jay smile. Angelica and Mark belonged together as they would make a powerful couple. And now, Angelica St. John was a Healer.

She could now heal those whom she loved but punish those who hurt or maimed the innocent.

Anyway, with Mark being a Vampire, he would only feed from Angelica from now on. Jay idly wondered how it must feel to be bitten as she gazed down at her sister.

"I cannot wait until she wakes. I have missed her dearly." Jay said then sighed.

"I know, love. She will awake soon, I know she will." Glenn said reassuringly.

She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"How am I so lucky?" She asked softly.

He looked down at her and caressed her cheek gently.

"It is I who is lucky."

She stared up into his eyes as her heart swelled with love for him.

"You are so sweet, Glenn Jacobs." She said, her voice just above a whisper.

His eyes grew hooded when a delicious shock bolted down to his groin. Her voice made him harder than he'd been in years, and Ancients help him, but he liked it.

He nodded. "Yes…" He growled.

Jay's eyes widened, and they slowly leaned closer but before their lips could meet, Harley appeared in the room. Jay sighed and laid her hand on Glenn's chest as Harley spotted a huge smile upon her face. Jay cocked her head slightly.

"You seem happy, Harley. I am glad." Jay observed with a smile.

The Witch nodded. "Yes, Your Highness. The Vampire king is coming anytime now!"

Jay's eyebrow rose. "Now he comes? What about when Angel was recuperating? Why did he not come then? I cannot help but to not like him for doing that."

Harley's eyebrows furrowed and her smile faltered.

"If it wasn't for the Vampire king saving her, your sister, the Vampire queen, she would be burning in the Underworld now."

Jay's eyes widened, and she crossed her arms against her chest stubbornly. Harley then waved her hand in the air, dismissing Jay's words and actions.

"The Vampire king is coming, and your sister will be awaking soon! So no arguments between you and him. Now I shall dress Angelica for this joyous occasion!" Harley said then used her magic to change Angelica's outfit to one that rose to the occasion with a smile upon her face…

 _Space_

Mark chose a pair of black slacks and a black long sleeve silk shirt. He towel dried his long hair then ran his fingers through it. He wasn't the type of man to primp himself before a mirror, so he stood outside of the bathroom door, making sure he had taken care of himself. He then eased over the broken furniture before his dresser when he caught a glimpse of himself in a nearby mirror.

Willing himself to stand before it, he looked at his distasteful reflection. Tired green eyes stared back at him. He told himself repeatedly that he did a good thing of saving Angie and maybe sacrificing his sanity for her in the process.

Would she be thankful for what he had done for her or would she forever despise him? At this point, he didn't know the logical answer to that question.

But before any of this began, he did know the answer; a point in his life that seemed so far away now. He knew of fellow Vampires that were crazed or half crazed like he was now.

They all possessed black eyes, a sign that the beast within them had solely taken over them. He shook his head now, hoping he wouldn't become crazed to the point of no return.

He needed to feed soon, and he needed to feed from Angie.

He killed that fucker with the help of his female. He was proud of Angie, but he vowed that he wouldn't kill another, and he planned on keeping that vow for his queen. She wouldn't want an evil king and he knew that he had it in him to be evil.

He didn't want it to get that far as he hoped it wouldn't.

Bluish purple smudges stood out beneath his eyes as his skin was paler than usual. Would she recoil from him or would she accept him like she had in the garden? There was only one way to find out and he had to admit, he was more scared than he'd ever been in his long life.

He sighed then carefully returned to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black socks. He pulled them onto his feet then straightened and took a deep breath. Ancients, he was exhausted but the thrill of seeing his queen overrode his ailments. He smiled softly then flitted to Angie's room…

 _Space_

Glenn and Jay sat upon the chaise lounge by Angelica's bed and watched on as Harley smiled at her handiwork then sat down in the chair beside the bed. She had changed Angelica's clothing from a purple nightgown to a deep turquoise gown. Harley knew the Vampire king would love the color on his queen because it would match her eyes. Her eyes were still turquoise, right?

Angelica didn't kill anyone or was changed into another species, so her eyes would still be turquoise. Harley breathed a sigh of relief as Mark suddenly appeared within the room. Glenn's eyes grew wide and he quickly stood.

Mark looked at his friend then inclined his head. After a moment, Glenn lumbered to Mark and hugged him. Caught off guard, Mark frowned but slowly wrapped his arms around his friend.

"I'm glad you came, Mark. We've all been worried about you." Glenn said when he released Mark.

A smirk grew upon Mark's face as Harley and Jay stood in unison. He thanked his old friend softly then looked down at his female and his eyes widened. She was just exquisite; her skin was beautifully pale, and her long black hair was curled in perfection.

She looked so strong now. So the power she used in the Underworld made her stronger? Amazing. The gown she wore was a deep turquoise, which made him smile. The plush turquoise would match those beautiful eyes of hers.

Glenn moved to Jay's side as Mark slowly moved to his female's side. I now sensed and smelled him, and my heartbeat increased. Harley suddenly looked down at Angelica then quickly backed away. Jay looked at her then back down at me as my eyes opened and I focused on Mark as he knelt beside me.

Mark smiled softly at me as I looked at him. Why was his skin so deathly pale? And those horrid smudges beneath his eyes! I frowned as I looked him over. _What was happening to my Vampire? Did I cause it?_

I slowly sat up and placed my hand upon his cool cheek. He closed his eyes and bent his head into my touch as he grasped my hand in his gently. How could anyone hurt him or have any animosity toward him?

I would never forgive that horned bastard for what it did to my beloved; torturing him when he was young by killing his father then now with kidnapping me. Mark looked like his sanity was on the line. If it ever resurfaced, I would personally kill the son of a bitch.

Jay's eyes widened. "Angel, your eyes are black!"

I looked at her then threw my legs over the side of the bed. I removed my hand from his cheek then stood and walked to the mirror that sat atop the dresser the stopped, looking at my reflection.

Damned if she wasn't right, my eyes were as black as night. My eyebrows furrowed, and I closed my eyes, willing myself to calm. When I did, I opened my eyes and they were turquoise once more.

I turned and looked at everyone as Jay took a couple steps toward me then stopped. Her eyes remained wide then she gasped.

"You are no longer half Angel… You are one hundred percent Phantom with an Angel's powers… I am in awe of you, Angel." She said and inclined her head.

 _I'm solely a Phantom with Angelic powers? Wow, that's amazing!_ I looked down at my hands as they grew from tangible to intangible. Mark's eyes widened briefly before I became tangible once more.

Mark stood as I looked up at him and smiled happily. He returned the smile the smile then flitted beside me, grasping my hand in his. Constant contact. I shivered. I felt like I could overcome any obstacle. Did Mark feel the same?

I looked up at him. As long as we have one another, anything was possible. He smiled softly down at me, his thumb tenderly moving back and forth against my knuckles, caressing me.

So this was even more proof. I cannot live without this man.

I smiled softly up at him then as he looked down at me like a child would their idol. He looked at me with adoration in his green eyes and I couldn't be happier.

"Are you all right, darlin'?" He asked in that deep southern accented voice that would forever affect me whether I was awake or dreaming.

I nodded then frowned.

"What happened to the beast, Mark?"

He frowned as his eyebrows furrowed. He looked away, his green eyes sad. He no longer felt anger toward the beast because it was finally dead. It would no longer be bothering them again. At least for now. He then released my hand and looked at everyone in the room.

"Please leave for we need privacy."

Jay folded her arms against her chest.

"Why? Are you going to lie to her or something?"

I frowned and looked at her as Glenn and Harley scolded her. Mark's gaze remained hard as he stared at her. He wouldn't become angry with this Angel. Now that he was on the brink of insanity, anything could enrage him.

The main downfall to that was what would his female think and for her sake, he would try to remain in control of his fiery temper. But if this Angel persisted, he may lose that control he so grasped at now.

"Please leave now." He said coolly.

Harley bowed her head and vanished. Glenn grasped Jay's arm, but she shook him off. Mark sighed but remained where he was as he stared at her.

"I want to speak to my female alone. So to be blunt, fuck the hell off." He said darkly, never taking his eyes from her.

Jay gasped aloud then marched right up to Mark and slapped him across the face. Mark's head turned on impact. Glenn yelled her name and was beside her in a flash as a dark growl erupted from Mark's chest. His head snapped back in Jay's direction and he growled menacingly as his fangs lengthened, emphasizing his fury.

Glenn pushed Jay behind him and she peeked around his arm, growing wide eyed at the scene taking place before her. The whites of Mark's eyes flooded black as his chest rose and fell harshly, his breathing ragged.

His fangs were as sharp as his claws as he flexed his fingers. His big body shook as he teetered on the cusp of a rage. Glenn lifted his hands in a defensive manner as he and Jay slowly began backing away. I looked up at Mark's face as so many emotions ran through me.

 _What did that fucking beast do to my king?_

"Mark, please calm down. I'm sorry. She didn't mean it." Glenn pleaded.

All Mark could do was glare at them. Even in his enraged state of mind, he saw his friend and willed himself to remain where he was although it took great difficulty to do so. I placed my hand gently on Mark's arm and looked toward Glenn and Jay. Mark flinched but didn't move as I kept my hand upon his arm.

"I suggest you leave now." I said calmly.

Glenn nodded then grabbed Jay close. She looked at me through confused eyes and shook her head.

"Why are you acting like this?" She asked.

My eyebrow rose.

"You should be thanking me. He could kill you, Jay, and do you think I or Glenn want that to happen? No. Oh and one more thing," I looked directly into Jay's eyes as my grew black. "Don't ever strike Mark again or you'll be sorry. Leave now."

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open. Jay and I were sisters, yes, but you lay a hand on Mark and I'm going to get you, plain and simple. Sister or not. I knew she was the same way with Glenn. I looked back up at Mark as Glenn and Jay disappeared…


	21. Chapter Twenty

When they appeared in their room at Mark's palace, Jay flung herself out of Glenn's hold as her own anger raged forth. Glenn grabbed her upper arms and shook her until she stopped struggling and looked up at him.

"You could've gotten yourself killed, woman! What were you thinking?! Never do that again! Do you understand me?!" He yelled, shaking her again.

Her struggles started anew.

"Let go of me! I am angry at him! That is why I struck him! All right?!" She yelled back.

He growled then released her and turned. She panted heavily as she watched him pace about the big room. He ran a hand through his hair then gave a frustrated growl.

"Well what was I supposed to do, Glenn? He told me to fucking fuck off! That is what got me angry. Was I so wrong for what I did, acting out as such?" She argued, flinging her arms out in an exasperating manner.

He stopped his pacing and looked at her.

"I would've done the same thing, Jay. If he hadn't have saved Angelica, she'd be dead. Mark's been lost for over seven hundred years and with finally seeing her, having her with him as well as their marriage may be soon, I can understand why he did what he did. But he lost his salvation, Jay." He walked up to her then caressed her cheek. "I would do the same for you in a heartbeat. Do you see now?"

She knew he would do the same for her. She looked away and thought. She knew that if it were not for Mark, Angel would not be here right now. So she gave Mark that, but he disrespected her and now Angel was on his side. _She threatened me as well. How could she?_ Jay looked back up at Glenn.

"So she is not angry with the turn of events? But she took his side and threatened me. Why would she do such a thing?"

Glenn sighed. "There's no reason for her to be angry with Mark and as for her threatening you, if Angelica struck me, how would you react?" He asked, looking down into her eyes.

She looked up into his eyes and realized that she would've done the exact same thing.

"I would have done the same thing."

He gently wrapped his arms around her and sighed again.

"I know you would."

She rested her head against his chest and hugged him back. She now saw that Angel's love for Mark ran quite deep to the point where she would threaten her sister after she had struck Mark. And Jay now understood. If Angel or someone else had struck Glenn, she would threaten her or them as well. _Wow, love was rather strong…_

 _Space_

"Mark, what's that beast done to you?" I asked and stepped in front of him.

He was still angry, and I could see that by his black eyes. That damn beast did something to the man I loved, and I needed him to come back to me, but I didn't know if the Mark I knew before all this mess began would return.

I was now looking at a crazed, black-eyed Vampire and truth be told, I was a little afraid of what may happen tonight and with the upcoming days, months, years, and eternity. But my love for Mark was and always would be stronger than any fears I may have.

I slowly lifted my hand toward his face when he growled. I paused then looked into his eyes.

"Mark, it's me. It's Angie. Come back to me." I said softly, easing up on my toes and cupping his face with both of my hands.

He looked down at me then but he didn't seem to see me. He pulled my hands from his face then flitted to the window. I turned and looked at him with worry etched on my face. My eyebrows furrowed, and I walked up behind him.

I gently wound my arms around his waist and laid my head against his strong back. He flinched again but didn't pull away like he had just done. In fact, he sighed and placed his hands upon mine.

"Talk to me, Mark. Let me try to help you." I said softly, placing a kiss upon his back.

He was silent for several minutes then he spoke.

"The beast almost killed you, Angie. I felt like I had no control over anything anymore. I felt like I was losing you, so I fought like hell for you. I don't know if you remember but you helped me kill the beast and helped me save you." He gently pried my hands away so that he could turn and look down at me. He held my hands in his own and looked down into my eyes.

"I slew that fucker for you. Then when you wouldn't awake, I grew so worried. I didn't feed, eat, or sleep because I was so worried about you. I feel like I've surrendered to the crazed feelings within me and I also feel like there's no going back. But I did all of this for you, my queen."

"Oh Mark, I'm so sorry to have put you through so much." I said with tears in my eyes.

His auburn red eyebrows furrowed as his eyes slowly changed back to emerald green as the whites of his eyes became clear once more. He came back to me!

"You didn't put me through anything, darlin'. The beast caused everything. I'm just sorry for not protecting you like I should have to the best of my ability." He said and bowed his head.

"You saved my life, Mark, and that means more to me than anything else. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"But-"

I placed a finger against his lips, silencing him.

"You risked everything for me, even your sanity, and I love you all the more for it. I hope you weren't expecting me to be upset with you. If you were, I'm afraid you're sorely mistaken, Sire." I said with a soft smile then removed the finger from his lips.

He was speechless. _'She's not mad at me for the drastic change in her?'_ He thought as he looked down at her.

"No, love. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

He smiled then hugged me tightly. I hugged him back as he let out a laugh. I smiled then said to him telepathically, _'I could never be mad at you, big guy. I love you too much.'_

His eyes grew wide and he smiled brighter.

 _'I could never be mad at you either, little lady. I love you very much.'_

I smiled happily. I knew the Ancients did right by Mark and I. He pulled away then spoke.

"Come, darlin'. I'm rather hungry…"

 _Space_

"Cold blood and a steak? Lovely combination." I said, frowning distastefully at the cold blood pack he poured into a glass in the kitchen.

"Yes, cold blood for now. When you haven't eaten, I can't feed from you or you'll grow too weak. I'm too weak and I'm starving. I bet you are too. Here," He said, pulling out some of Harley's stew.

My eyes grew wide and my mouth began to water. He placed the bowl into the microwave and set the time then pressed start. As I watched the bowl turn, I asked, "So after you drink that cold blood, you'll be ready to feed from me later?"

He was silent. I looked over at him as his green eyes grew heated. I blushed and looked away, feeling the heat actually rising to my face. He smirked, the tips of his fangs showing. I damned my need to blush as I looked back at him, my gaze falling to those fangs. Somehow I found them strangely sexy.

He grasped the glass in his hand then lifted it to his lips then began to drink. I smirked now, knowing of something that would make him blush for a change.

"You know, when I was younger, I dreamed of finding a sexy Vampire that would be all mine. One that would make me scream in pleasure."

He sputtered into the liquid within the glass and stared wide eyed at me. A blush snaked up his neck and into his cheeks that had begun to look healthier now that fresh blood flowed through his veins. I laughed and thought on how sweet revenge really was.

"We will know that soon enough, love. As of now, you liked Vampires then?" He asked, his blush slowly disappearing from view.

I nodded as my laughter finally ceased. He tended to his steak on the stove as the microwave dinged. I got my meal then sat down at the island upon a stool. When his steak was done frying, he grasped a plate from a cabinet then dishes the meat upon the plate then sat across from me with a fork and knife in hand. He looked at me as we then began to eat.

"Yes, I love to write about Vampires. I love to write about fantasy as it's always made me wonder. That and Paranormal Romance."

He nodded as he chewed, his complexion changing from a sickly pale to a beautiful light paleness that would always fascinate me. I was a true Phantom now with Angelic powers so was I paler than Mark?

I looked down at my arms and hands. Yep, I was paler than Mark. With him being a Novel One, was I now rarer than he was? My eyes turned black when my emotions ran strong. With anger, they grew black, but would they grow black from, let's say, need and desire?

"Did your parents and Jay influence you to become a writer?" He asked then stood, walking to the sink to wash his dish, glass, and utensils.

"They did, yes. They all don't really care for romance too much, but they always read my books and encouraged me to follow my dreams. So I did that, after college, and here I am. The writer I have always wanted to be."

He smiled softly and shut the water off then dried the dish, glass, and the utensils with a blue dish towel. He put them all away then turned to me.

"I hope my questions don't offend you."

I shook my head and could only marvel at his magnificent beauty. This man was as gorgeous as a Fallen Angel and he was mine. Who knew?

"Would you like to sit before a fire?" He asked softly.

I blinked, his voice bringing me back to reality. I looked up at him and nodded.

"All right."

I had finished eating and slid off of the stool. I grasped the bowl and spoon then walked to the sink, placing it inside. He then grasped my arm and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist then looked up at him as he spoke.

"And who knows. Maybe I'll be feeding from you tonight. And maybe," he leaned down and whispered into my ear. "Maybe I'll make you scream in pleasure."

My eyes grew wide and I gasped. He smirked and laid his big hand on my behind then flitted us to his bedroom…


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

"This is nice," I said softly as we sat before the burning fireplace.

We sat upon a thick rug that was the softest I'd ever felt. He held my right hand as the warmth of the huge fire warmed us immensely.

"Mhm," he responded softly.

I couldn't help it as my heartbeat increased. Was it just me or was there a lot of sexual tension between us? Did he want to claim me tonight? Did I want him to, for that matter? I didn't know. Sure, the idea of him and I naked was rather erotic to me but did I want that now? My body said yes but my head said no.

Mark wondered what she was thinking as he looked at her. It looked like she was deep in thought about something. What was it? Was she thinking of him? And if she was, then what about him was she thinking of? He wished he knew that but when he tried to pry into her mind, he couldn't gain access. He frowned then.

Was it private then? Maybe privacy was a good thing for her as everyone needed their privacy. So he would have grant her that. As he gazed at her, he idly wondered how lucky he really was.

She was gorgeous as her pale skin was supple in all the right places. Her breasts were handfuls large enough to fill his big hands, her thighs were tempting. She was a bigger woman and he loved every inch of her. Gave him more to love, so to speak.

He was glad she wasn't thin like most. He was glad she was different from all the rest, just like he was. Her hair looked so soft to the touch as it shimmered in the soft firelight; a long black curly blanket that surrounded her.

Her eyes were out-of-this-world beautiful as turquoise was a color he'd rarely seen. Just like Angie was so very rare. He considered himself a very proud man.

I felt eyes on me and looked his way. His green eyes had turned black as he stared at my neck. So he wanted to feed from me now? That was rather fast.

"You're wanting to feed from me now?" I asked softly.

He lifted his eyes to mine then and slowly nodded. So I dutifully removed my hair from one side of my neck as his black gaze followed.

"I won't always feed from your neck, love. It could be anywhere, Angie." He whispered then smirked.

My eyes shot to his and they grew wide. A blush quickly snaked it's way about my neck and face. That heated look reappeared within those black orbs of his and I swallowed nervously. _Oh no_.

"Um, Mark? This won't lead anywhere, will it? You know, with you feeding from me?" I asked, hoping nothing sexual would come of this.

"This could very well lead to something sexual. Why do you ask?"

I kept looking from his eyes to his fangs and back to those eyes. _Could he tell how nervous I am? Sure he fed from me before, but we weren't more into this relationship as we are now. Could he also tell that I wasn't ready for anything sexual yet?_

"Will you promise me that this won't get out of hand? Please Mark?" I begged.

His eyebrows furrowed. "I won't hurt you, Angie, if that's what you're afraid of."

I shook my head. "Just please promise me, Mark. Please?"

He ran a hand through his hair, looking torn and frustrated. I nibbled on my bottom lip as I hoped he would agree to this.

"This is supposed to be an intimate moment between two mates but you're asking me to not touch you when I feed from you. Angie, I don't know if I can promise such and stay true to that promise."

"I'm just not… Ready if this suddenly turns into a sexual situation. I'm just not ready for any of that yet." I said, blushing besides myself.

"Sexual situation? So I'm just supposed to not touch you when the desire escalates within you as I feed from you?" He asked with a raised auburn red eyebrow.

I grasped his hands in both of mine.

"Promise me, for us. Please Mark?" I pleaded.

He stared at me for several moments then closed his eyes and sighed. He then reluctantly nodded.

"I promise. For you, for us, Angie." He said with a pained expression.

I smiled softly and nervously. I wasn't ready because I was still pure, a virgin, and I just couldn't do it now. I just hoped that I wasn't asking too much of him. Trembling with the need to feed and with the fear of letting me down in be back of his mind, he kneeled close to me and grasped my shoulders in both hands then paused, looking into my eyes.

I looked into his eyes and nodded. "Go on, big guy."

I turned my head as he let out a shaky breath. He slowly leaned closer to me then bit the side of my neck. I didn't flinch or scream like I had the first time he bit me. No, it didn't hurt like I thought it would.

He continued to tremble as he fed from me. I could feel his mouth working against my neck and the licks of his slick tongue made me sag against him. Growing wide eyed, I began feeling the desire he spoke of.

It felt like a pleasurable fire in the pit of my stomach and my nether region. _Down there._ I gasped as my nipples hardened and my sex grew wet in a rush. With him feeding from me, he was driving me crazy!

I grasped his biceps, fisting his shirt as he groaned. His shaft hardened as soon as his fangs sank home. Just feeling her sag against him with ecstasy written all over her face made him want her desperately but he had made her a promise, a vow of which he couldn't break.

She wouldn't forgive him if he broke his promise. But it was so hard to not touch her as he fed from her. Suddenly she began trembling. He opened his eyes and realized she was trembling with desire.

Oddly enough, pride surged through him. He was feeding from his female and she was crazed with desire!

He'd waited so many centuries for this and now it was really happening! His body and skin became like it was before; gorgeous. I nearly broke the plea I made by almost caressing him. I gnashed my teeth and fisted his shirt within my fists until it hurt. I threw my head back as his bite struck me _there_.

He released my neck and scrambled from the floor and flitted to the other side of the room as I felt the bite mark on my neck. My breasts felt heavier as I was wet and turned on as I could be. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

He groaned in anguish and turned toward the wall, placing his hands flat upon it. The voices within his soul demanded that he claim her now. She was also turned on to the point of him smelling her arousal.

He knew she wouldn't break from his strength, but she made him promise not to touch her! Not to touch what was his! It was completely absurd that she thought he would cooperate with this. It was completely absurd!

His hands fisted against the wall as his shaft pained him. He was as hard as fucking steel, but she wouldn't allow any touching? She wouldn't give him what he so patiently waited for all of those centuries?

And those damned voices within his soul and mind wouldn't stop! Hey demanded he pin her down and take her in a frenzy, to make her his finally. To make her scream his name in pleasure, scream his name for more.

He roared and spun as I looked at him with wide eyes. His black eyes swirled as his auburn red brows were furrowed. He panted hard as his big hands fisted at his sides. He looked so hot and determined.

And crazed. _Oh no_. My eyes then lowered to the noticeable bulge between his long legs and my mouth was agape. I gasped as my body reacted so strongly to his his. I need him, and he needed me.

"I'm going to have to break that promise, Angie." He growled.

My eyes remained wide as I shook my head. I slowly stood.

"Mark, don't do this." I warned.

He cocked his head slightly, like a crazed man would.

"Woman, you have something I want, and I always get what I'm after." He growled and took a step toward me.

My heart raced wildly within my chest. He couldn't take me now. I wouldn't allow that. I shook my head.

"You can't take me yet, Mark. Please understand."

His black eyes narrowed as he took another step forward.

"Are you denying me what's mine?" He asked ominously.

If I ran, would he grow angry with me? Would he try to hurt me? Would he rape me? Fear snakes through me even as I stood my ground. I didn't want a crazed Vampire after me or my purity.

When it would happen, I wanted it to be romantic at least. I didn't want it to happen like this. If he thought on taking me against my will, he had another thing coming.

Trembling with fear, I stood my ground as he flitted before me. But he didn't touch me. No, he just stared down into my eyes as his hands continued to fist at his sides. I hoped he saw the fear in my eyes. And if he broke his promise to me and touched me, I would never forgive him.

"If you break your promise to me, Mark, I will never forgive you." I said in a strong voice.

His body shook hard with lust and he was teetering on the verge of pushing her down on the bed and taking her whether she agreed to it or not. But then, that would be rape and he couldn't do such to her.

Growling, he flitted back to the other side of the room and punched a wall beside him; plumes of plaster exploded everywhere. I jumped fearfully. He spun back around and pointed down at the bulge between his legs. My eyes widened, and a blush spread up about my pale face.

"What am I supposed to do with this fucking steel boner? Why are you so scared of the inevitable? You've had sex before, haven't you? So what's the fucking problem then?"

Suddenly melancholic, I moved to the bed and sank down upon the edge. I was inadequate already. I'd written of sex, but I've never done anything like it before. Sure I was tempted in my long lifetime, but I never did it.

He was so angry with this aspect and maybe he had a right to be. How could he not? He'd probably fucked any willing female in his life, hasn't he?

So why not let him take me forcibly? Why not let him get what he wants, since he always got what he was after. Then he'd be happy, wouldn't he? My temper now flared. I wasn't going to back down anymore. Not from him or anyone else. I did in the past out of fear and cowardliness. People ran all over me and I never said anything to stick up for myself.

Well that was about to change right now.

"So are you going to intimidate me? Take me against my will?" I asked as my eyes flashed to black, and electricity sparked the air.

He froze and grew wide eyed.

"I would never do such a thing like that, Angie. Now stop behaving this way."

My eyes grew wide.

"No one tells me what to fucking do anymore! I am a grown woman! Not a child!" I yelled angrily.

His eyebrows furrowed.

"Then don't act like one."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I screamed and aimed my glowing palms at him. He grew wide eyed and dodged the streak of electricity as it shot through a wall behind him.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Angie! I'm sorry!" He said and held his hands up defensively.

"I have to get out of here…" I said then disappeared to my room…


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

Jay awoke in bed with Glenn beside her, sleeping soundlessly. She argued with him with the fact of sharing his bed, but Glenn proved to be as stubborn as she, so she choose to give up. Sure they were due to marry in a couple of months, but he wouldn't back down until she gave in. She did not believe in sharing a bed with a man unless they were married but hey, she and Glenn did do things, but they had not made love yet.

But they would soon.

The thought of sex did frighten her a little, much like marriage did but she felt and knew that she had found the right man finally.

Who knew her mate would be a king? The Wolf King, to be exact. Sure, she was Jay the Wise, but she did not know of this decision. Only the Ancients knew of it. Mortals thought of them to be pure myth, like what Angel wrote of in her novels; fantasy and romance. So was this all a fantasy then? She and Angel found kings to be their mates. Kings, for heavens sake! The Wolf King and the Vampire King. Was this a coincidence or was it fate?

Jay sighed silently and rubbed her temples.

She always did overthink things. She looked to the window and saw the bright sunlight peeking through the tapestry against the windowsill. She then reached over and grasped her phone from the bedside table, looking down at the time. It was seven thirty in the morning. She then looked down at Glenn and smiled softly. He looked like a tanned Fallen Angel; so beautiful and protective. Could she have possibly asked for more?

She looked forward and her gaze landed on the chaise lounge that sat beside the window. Being very careful, she slowly eased out from beneath the warm coverlet and sat up just as slowly, her feet dangling off of the edge of the bed. She looked back down at Glenn, who was still fast asleep.

 _Okay, I can do this. Just no clumsiness!'_

So slowly she eased to her feet and stood. Sighing gratefully that he was still asleep, she quickly padded to the chaise lounge then sat down on the spot where the sun was showing. She wondered if he would like the warm sunlight. She then wondered if the Vampire could go out into the sunlight. He probably could. This was the twenty first century and he was a full Vampire. She sighed then wondered how Angel was.

She leaned back against the back of the chair and crossed her ankles upon the soft cushion. With the sun beaming on her arms and stomach, she couldn't help but to smile. Thank the Ancients that she was not a Vampire. Aside from Mark, the other kind of Vampires were cold and pale and never went into the sunlight. She loved the sunlight as she could not fathom being a Vampire.

Sighing once again, she typed Angel's number into her phone then began to type a little message. Since she and Glenn returned to his palace, she could not keep an eye on Angel. Truth be told, she missed her younger sister. Threat or no threat, she was still her sister. She understood Angel's course of action now. And also she maybe should not have struck out at Mark. He did save her life, so she owed him her gratitude at least. So maybe saying or thinking of hating him was a mistake.

She paused and looked over the message then with hopes of Angel responding, she hit send and waited…

 _Space_

I had long ended my anger with Mark. He was only doing what they do. Obviously sex meant a lot to him. But right now, it didn't mean a lot to me. Sure one day it would but I think I am just scared. I was scared of what was to come. I hoped Mark was all right and not worrying or upset at me for what I did and said earlier. Did the man have the right to be angry with me if he was? Maybe he did because I lashed out at him.

I sighed and threw my arm over my eyes. I was laying in bed as I hoped that he wasn't too angry with me.

My phone then buzzed on the bedside table. Sighing once again, I eased over to the table then slowly eased back until I was comfortably leaning back against the huge headboard. I then looked down at my phone and read the message.

 _Good morning. How is Angel?_

It was from Jay. I missed her, and I did feel rather bad for threatening her but then again, I'd threaten anyone who laid their hands on my Vampire.

 _Morning. Angel is a little tired but all in all, she's okay. How's Jay-Jay?_

I hit send then waited for a response. I didn't have to wait long as my phone buzzed.

 _Jay-Jay? Must you call me that? I never liked that nickname, you know._

Smirking, I responded.

 _I'm just teasing you, Jay. Look, I'm sorry for threatening you. It's just that I'm close to Mark. I don't like to see him hurt._

Sending that one, I typed in my parents number. They must be worried sick about me!

 _Hi, Mom and Dad. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep in contact with you both. I was rather sick, as Jay must have told you. I'm much better now but I've changed for the better. I don't want either of you worrying about me too much. I'm perfectly fine now. Text me when you can. I love you. Angelica._

Sending that one, my phone buzzed again.

 _It is all right. Glenn made me understand why you acted the way you had. Then I realized I would do the same thing if someone hurt Glenn._

 _He's not just Glenn anymore. He's your sexy Wolf._ I sent it with a smile.

 _And Mark is not just Mark anymore. He is your towering, deep voiced, green eyed Vampire._

I smiled more then looked at, _'your towering Vampire.'_ He really was mine, wasn't he?

 _Yeah._

Then my phone buzzed before I hit send. I pressed send then opened the other message. It was from Mom and Dad.

 _Angelica! We are worried sick! We want you to come back home, where you will be safe. If that king really cared about you, you would not have gotten ill. And what do you mean by you have changed? He did not hurt you, did he?_

I sighed. I wasn't expecting them to be hunky dory about my long absence, but they accused Mark of harming me. I frowned. He didn't hurt me at all. In fact, he saved me. I knew that, but Mom and Dad didn't know that. But how would they take it when I tell them of me becoming one hundred percent Phantom with Angelic powers? How could I tell them of Mark being a Vampire? They were believed to be evil, but Mark wasn't at all.

And about coming home. Yeah, I couldn't go home. Sadness filled me then. My place was here with Mark because we were one. I was Mark's queen. Would Mom and Dad be joyous with that aspect? Would they be shocked even? Well, that was a given. But happy and joyous were bonuses at this point. Oh, who was I kidding? Mom would never accept this man, not to mention Dad. They would hate him, no matter how much he explained to them that he saved me from the beast.

I sighed. I could never keep anything from my parents. I always told them the truth. And this time was no exception. They needed to know of what became of their youngest daughter. _Hopefully Mark won't be too upset about me telling my parents the truth. They're my parents, for Heaven's sake._ So they had the right to know, right?

I sighed once again then stood. I wanted to talk to my parents via Video Chat. Video Chat was so that they could see that I was changed and not lying to them. I wanted to go out to the garden where Mark and I were before, but I wasn't willing to walk all the way down the elegant staircase, through the extravagant palace then hope that I found the right door that lead out to the garden.

So I became a Phantom, invisible and floated through the silent palace. This was a much easier way of traveling. I then floated through a pair of doors as sunlight pooled warmly and exquisitely upon me and around me as I became tangible. My bare feet made contact with the grassy ground and I smiled down at it.

I then lifted my head and squinted in the bright sunlight as I looked around me. This was truly amazing, utterly amazing. I just stood there, gaping at the sheer beauty of this magical palace. From the trees, the beautiful roses of all colors, and a huge stone fountain behind me. this place looked like a scene out of a fairy tale. Maybe this was a fairy tale, my fairy tale.

Well, it was back to business here. I sighed again. I wasn't ready to Video Chat with Mom and Dad, but it had to be done, to show them of my transformation from a Phangel to a Phantom with Angelic powers. Well, here goes.

I dialed my parents' number and closed my eyes as my heartbeat increased with anticipation. I heard the ringing until Mom answered. She gasped, and I froze.

"Angelica? Is that you?" She asked worriedly as she and Dad looked back at me.

I released a pent up breath and nodded as I opened my eyes.

"Yes Mom and Dad, it's me."

I could feel their eyes roaming about my face without having to look at them. I knew they were looking for something to be out of place about me. I wondered if they could see the change.

"You're no longer a Phangel, Angelica?" Dad asked.

I shook my head.

"No Dad, I'm not. I am a Phantom, through and through, with Angelic powers."

Dad inhaled sharply as they both were wide eyed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a rarity." I said and sighed.

"What happened to you, Angelica? What the fuck did that king do to you?!" Mom yelled.

I shook my head.

"Mom, Dad, Mark saved my life." I said in his defense.

Her eyebrows rose as Dad clasped her shoulders.

"Is that so? How then? How did he save your life when you are changed?!"

I sighed again and looked down. Truth telling time.

"Jay said you were ill. Was that true?" Dad inquired.

"No. I was recuperating."

Both gasped.

"Recuperating from what?" She asked then.

"Back when Mark was a boy, Big Show was hell bent on fighting him and his father. It was called the Battle of Rage."

Dad nodded.

"I remember that."

I nodded.

"Well, his father was slain but the beast tormented Mark. Then when I came along, it threatened me as well. It said it would kill me of I stayed with Mark. Then to make the long story short, it kidnapped me to the Underworld, planning to impregnate me."

"What?!" They both yelled in unison.

"But Mark saved me from the beast. He organized most of the supernatural creatures together and they all fought in the continuance of the Battle of Rage."

"Tell me they won." Mom said, her eyes sparkling like the stars as Dad's were pitch black.

I nodded again.

"They did win. Mark killed the beast after I electrocuted the hell out of it. And now I am a true Phantom with Angelic powers. The reason why the beast kidnapped me, I believe, is because I agreed to marry Mark."

Mom and Dad just stared wide eyed at me with their mouths agape. They were very firm believers in the Heavens and in the Ancients. They believed in all good things but not in the evil things. But like the good things existed, so did the evil ones. Sad to say.

"Then we're indebted to this Mark." Dad said finally.

"I am just glad you are alive and well, baby. We worried so much about you." Mom said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Mom. I'm okay. Honest."

She nodded and sniffled.

"So you say he has asked you to marry him? Oh Angelica, that means you will not be coming back."

Tears filled my eyes now. If I did marry Mark, then I was to stay here. And it wasn't an if I married him but when.

"He is the Vampire king, Mom and Dad."

"Our daughters will be queens. Oh Ancients, this is amazing but scary. Do you love him enough to stay and marry him, Angelica?" Mom asked.

I looked at them and nodded.

"Yes, Mom. There is no doubt about it. I want to marry him and live for eternity together."

Mom sighed but at least they both looked at ease.

"So when is the special day?"

"You know, I don't think there is a date set yet." Then my eyes widened. "You'll have to come when the date is set! Oh Mom and Dad, it'll be so amazing!" I said happily.

They both nodded.

"But I want to meet this Mark." Mom said.

"I'll have to tell him that you want to meet him."

"Can it be there?" Dad asked then.

"I hope so. I have to talk to him about it."

"Well if we can, text me. I am not too keen on meeting him but since he saved you and that you love him, I will try."

"Mom, he saved my life. Please understand." I begged.

She pursed her lips.

"We shall see. Text me either way, baby. We love you."

"I love you both as well."

"Bye-bye."

"Bye."

They looked at me and smiled before disconnecting. I sighed in relief and did the same. Gosh, I missed them like crazy. My heart felt heavy with sadness. I wanted to see them so badly and I hoped that Mark would agree to them coming here. This was not a foolish idea, was it?

I hoped not as I became invisible and floated to his bedroom…


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

When I appeared in Mark's room, I looked to the bed, but Mark wasn't in it. I heard the shower going and looked to the bathroom. The thick mahogany door was ajar, and mists of steam crawled out upon the ceiling of the bedroom, where it dissipated. Curious, although I shouldn't be thinking of this, I quietly padded to the door and peeked inside.

The shower doors were made of glass as I saw Mark's powerful outline. It looked like he had a hand against the wall of the showerhead and fixtures. His head was bent forward, like he was exhausted. My eyebrows furrowed. Was he suffering? Was he still hungry? Feeling what I did for him, I would give him anything; as much of my blood as he desired and more.

Anything for my Vampire.

I didn't want to disturb him, so I turned and walked back towards the bed, sitting down upon its edge. I looked down at my phone in my hands and thought back to the conversation with my Mom and Dad. She would try to accept Mark, but it would be rather hard for her. For my Dad, I really had no clue. It looked like he'd honor Mark, but I could be wrong. I knew they were grateful that their youngest daughter was still alive, but I believe she didn't accept what I was now.

I sighed and placed my phone on the bedside table. _But Dad is a Phantom so how could she not accept me for who I am now? Did she view me as a monster now? Gosh, it hurt if she did._ The Ancients did what they knew was right so there was no other recourse but this one. I laid back against the mattress, leaving my legs to dangle over the edge of the bed, as a melancholic feeling crept into my soul. I tended to overthink things but now didn't seem like one of those overthought times.

I would always be their youngest daughter as they would always be my parents. I would always love them as they would always love me. But Mom wouldn't look at me the same again, now would she? Even though my father was a Phantom, she would find some reason to dislike the situation at hand. Tears filled my eyes. I was enthusiastic earlier when Mark proposed to me but now, I knew I'd never leave. That aspect didn't scare me as much as my mother's emotions were. I came here a Phangel and now I would visit them as a Phantom.

I crawled into Mark's bed and pulled a pillow tightly to my chest. _Maybe this was done for a reason._ I thought as a warm tear trailed sideways to the pillows my head was on. Sure it was for a reason, good reasons actually. One was that Mark wouldn't be alone anymore and second, well now I would no longer be alone. But Mom wouldn't accept me.

I cried silently, the thought of it all sinking in finally. Yes, I found the man of my dreams and I loved him dearly, but I wouldn't return to my parents as I've done before. Maybe I could visit here and there. Change was rather hard to deal with, but I knew that it all was done for the best; to save Mark's life as well as mine. So what was I crying for?

I rolled over and looked at my rose on the bedside table and wondered how it got from my room to his when the shower suddenly grew silent. Mark must be finished. I saw my beautiful rose begin to wither and I grew wide eyed. I felt like when my lovely rose withered, so did I begin to wither. I sat up and wiped my eyes then reached over to the table and lifted up my rose. My mood suddenly lifted, and I smiled softly. The Ancients would see to it that everything would be all right. Obviously one of them must like me up there.

My rose began to bloom beautifully once more.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened wide and I looked toward it. Steam billowed out as misty clouds, dissipating up towards the ceiling. Mark finally stepped out and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the magnificent sight of him.

Black sweatpants hung low upon his waist, but no shirt hid his beautiful chest and torso from me. He was beautiful, even male models would envy him. His slightly pale chest was broad, his tattoo covered biceps were toned beautifully for his large build. I looked at those various tattoos and found them rather sexy on him. Upon his chiseled torso was a large tattoo. It read **B S K Pride** and I wondered what it meant. More importantly, I wanted to trail my tongue against the letters, against his warm skin. I shivered. He was nearly seven feet tall, so his muscles had to be big. Upon his right bicep was a golden band with a T and two nails crossed behind it. How appropriate.

My body was responding so well to his because my nipples beaded as my sex grew wet. Okay, so this would be happening every time I saw him half naked? Or Ancients forbid, when he was solely naked? I've never really felt these emotions and temptations before, so it would be easy for me to give into them and surrender. But would Mark want that for me? I didn't think he would.

His auburn red hair was damp and disheveled, water dripping from the ends. My gaze caught one water droplet that trailed down his magnificent sculpted chest. My hungry yet shy gaze followed that water droplet as it trailed down his rippling torso. Under my curious gaze, his torso continued to ripple with each harsh breath he took.

Trembling now, my gaze dipped to the thin auburn red happy trail of hair beginning beneath his flat navel and traveled down into his hip hugging sweatpants. _I shouldn't be looking at him so intently! Oh Ancients, I shouldn't be doing this!_ But this magnificent man was so beautiful, and he wanted me and only me. What did I do to deserve such good luck?

I suddenly realized that he was shaking as his big hands fisted at his sides. _Did I really have such a strong effect on him or was I just tempting him?_ I looked up into his green gaze and knew immediately that I had a strong effect on him. But just how strong was it?

"Very strong, woman." He said deeply.

I gasped and looked away, blushing deeply. I had almost forgotten that he could hear my thoughts and that I could hear his. Another aspect I had to get accustomed to. My eyes grew wide when I heard him say telepathically to me about how hard a certain body part of his was. When I looked at him with wide eyes, he smirked and laughed then flitted to his dresser. My wide gaze watched him bend as he opened a drawer to retrieve a black silk shirt.

When he straightened, my gaze immediately focused on his large back. All of the muscles were perfectly arranged as my fingers itched to touch him everywhere. I loved seeing those tattoos on him as whomever inked him did it lovingly.

Lucky bastards.

His big biceps and back muscles flexed as I admired him. This man was gorgeous, like a Fallen Angel.

But why did he want me?

He suddenly turned to me with a determined gaze. His lips were set in a thin line. With the black shirt squeezed within his big fist, he flitted before me. He placed the shirt down on the bed beside my thigh and knelt before me, grasping my hands in his and looked into my eyes.

"I want you because you are the woman that accepts me for who I am and is not scared of me. I want you because we are meant for each other. I love you because you have the biggest, most beautiful heart and soul that I have ever seen. I also love you because you have brought my body, heart, and soul to life after seven hundred years. I love you, Angie St. John, and I always will forever. And I am sorry about last night. Please forgive me."

I looked into his eyes and felt helpless, but in a good way. Helpless with falling more in love with him. I smiled softly, feeling the same for him.

"Thank you, Mark. I love you, too and I am sorry for last night as well."

He smiled as well. This became or was leading into a romantic moment as we slowly leaned toward one another. But when our lips were a hairs breath from touching, my phone buzzed. I gasped and leaned back, grasping my phone from the bedside table as Mark grasped my wrist gently.

"Can't it wait, darlin'?" He asked gruffly.

I bit my lip and looked down at my phone then up at him.

"What if it's my parents?" I asked worriedly.

He leaned back on his haunches then, a sad light within his green eyes. I wondered what it meant when he shook his head then stood.

"You're right. Your parents are first priority right now." He said and grasped his shirt and shrugged it on.

Frowning now, I looked back down at my phone and opened the message. It was from Mom.

 _I hope that your father and I can come see you. We love you, Angelica. We hope Mark makes you happy because you need a good man that will treat you as the queen you already are. I hope Mark is that man for you. Be safe and text me when we can come. Love Mom._

I still had to tell him about the conversation I had with Mom and Dad. I sighed and looked up at him. His back was facing me as he pushed in the drawer he opened when he retrieved his shirt. I hoped he wouldn't be too upset at me for what I did. But why was he acting like this? Did I do something wrong?

Biting my lip nervously, I spoke.

"Mark, there's something I have to talk to you about."

He straightened then turned, leaning back against the dresser with his arms folded against his chest and looked down at me.

"I'm all ears."

I released a breath then began…"

 _Space_

"They want to meet me here? Well, that's something." He said and for some reason, I thought he looked uncomfortable.

"Mark, are you all right? Did I say something wrong?"

He looked like he was having an inner conflict with himself. He shook his head then stepped to me and grasped my hand in his.

"Come with me."

He flitted us to the library where he let go of my hand then walked to his chair behind a huge mahogany desk. He sunk down into it slowly with a frown and a sad light within his eyes. Wanting to ease the pain he felt and not knowing why he felt this way, I floated to his side and became corporal. I stood at his side then leaned against the heavy desk.

"What's wrong, love?"

He rubbed his face with his hands, wishing he could have a loving mother like his female did. It hurt him to his soul. When he was younger, he would always see children with their mother figure and noticing that he didn't have one, he once asked his father, "How come I don't have a mother?" His father took the time to explain to him that she was a fellow Vampire but didn't have the means of taking care of a growing boy.

"People will instinctively dislike you for being a Vampire. But those people, like your mother, are ignorant. You're an amazing person and when you find your destined female, she will emphasize my words."

I couldn't help but to listen to his thoughts. My heart went out to him and I loved him even more. How could she have treated him so badly? He was only a child. Anger rose within me.

"How could she hate an innocent child that was her offspring? I despise her for such a bigoted act."

Mark looked at me then with a raised eyebrow.

"So you know what happened? You know why I'm… sad?"

I nodded. "I heard your thoughts just now. How could she have been so racist against her own child?"

He frowned then shook his head.

"I don't know, Angie. All I know is that I hate her fucking guts. I will never forgive her for hurting me as she did."

I shook my head.

"I don't blame you, Mark. Wouldn't it be a slap in the face for her to see how amazing you really are? How far you've come in life?"

He looked at me and nodded, a ghost of a smile upon his face.

"Yes it would. And for her to see that I have found my female, who accepts me for who I am would make my day." He said and wrapped his fingers gently around my hand as I placed my other hand upon his cheek.

He briefly closed his eyes and sighed softly.

He was the most handsome man I have ever seen. He was handsome, kind, and sensible. And all he wanted was to be loved and accepted.

My Vampire.

He was the man I have yearned for all of my life. Happy tears filled my eyes as I smiled softly. His eyes opened and grew concerned when they focused on me once again.

"What's the matter, darlin'?" He asked as he gently wiped a tear from my cheek with his thumb.

I gave a broken laugh and shook my head with a smile upon my face.

"Nothing is wrong, Mark. I'm just so happy that I took a chance and fell in love with you. I'm the luckiest woman in the world, now and forever."

He smiled as well then stood and bent, kissing me softly. As happy as I could ever be, I wrapped my arms around his neck as his big arms found their way to my waist. He lifted me off of the ground and I gasped, surprised against his lips. With his towering height, my feet hardly touched the floor.

Giddy, I tossed my head back and laughed. He smiled then set me upon my feet once more. I trailed my hands down to his chest when he then backed away from me. I frowned and was about to protest when he held up a finger.

"Wait here," he said then flitted away.

"Like I've a choice…" I grumbled then sat down in the chair behind his huge desk.

I smiled anyway. I loved him dearly already and clearly could not get mad at him for anything. So this was what love felt like, hmm? My heart was overflowing with such strong emotions such as passion and compassion for him that I had so longed to feel. Now I was, and I cherished them like I cherished Mark.

Suddenly my phone buzzed, making me jump. I brought it here with me from Mark's room? For the life of me, I couldn't remember how I accomplished such a feat. I grasped it from my pocket and looked at the message. It was from Mom again.

"Well, are we coming or not?"

I bit my lip. The answer was probably no but I would still ask Mark anyway. Besides, where was he? Before I could worry, he appeared within the room with a genuine smile upon his face. I wondered what he had up his sleeve when he flitted to me. I opened my mouth to say something when he spoke over me.

"I've a gift for you, love. It is time to make this official."

I had a pretty good idea about what he was referring to when my phone buzzed again. Sighing, I looked down at the damn thing as he squatted before me.

"Who is it?"

I looked at him.

"It's Mom. She wants to know if she and Dad can visit here soon."

There, I said it. I hoped that he wouldn't refuse. I bit my lip more nervously as I watched for his reaction. He frowned.

"They want to visit now? She and your father want to come here, to Aeroso?"

I nodded. If he refused, I'd beg if I had to. His green gaze searched mine then he sighed.

"Please Mark?"

He then grew stern, a kingly look that was so natural to him replaced any emotion he portrayed. I was desperate here, damn it!

"Tell her that she and your father can come here within the hour."

My eyes grew wide as a smile brightly spread across my face. His lips twitched but he schooled his features to remain stern. But his green eyes were happy. I could distinguish such now. I quickly sent Mom a triumphant text then placed the phone upon the desk before me. He then grasped my hands in his and pulled me up. I wanted to wrap my arms around him but anticipating my actions, he shook his head. Frowning, I stood there as he then pushed a hand into the pocket of his sweatpants, pulling out a small black velvet box.

My eyes widened as he got down on one knee and opened the lid of the small box. A beautiful black and red diamond fishtail engagement ring twinkled up at me, I gasped as my heartbeat sped up excitedly. The band was made of gold as five medium sized diamonds sat in a neat row. The breath left my lungs as he grasped my hand in his free one and looked up into my eyes.

"I bought this ring six centuries ago, in hopes of giving it to my female. I've waited for the right woman to wear this ring and now, I've finally found her in you. So without further ado, Angie St. John, will you become my wife and queen and stand by side for eternity?"

Happiness bloomed within my chest as tears blurred my vision. I nodded enthusiastically as he took the ring from the small box and slid it onto my finger.

"Yes, Mark! I do!" I cried then flung my arms around his neck as he stood.

He smirked then twirled me around. I laughed then looked down at the beautiful ring that sat so comfortably upon my finger. I would always admire its ethereal beauty.

"You waited six hundred years to present this ring to me? How romantic." I said, looking up at him as he placed me upon my feet once more.

"Yes," he said with a nod. "This is the engagement ring, love. The wedding band is gorgeous. I hoped to propose to you romantically and I hope it was." He said with a shy smile.

Smiling, I jumped up and flung my arms around his neck again. He smiled as well and hugged me close then sighed. I pulled away and looked up at him inquisitively.

He smirked and shook his head.

"Grab your phone for we shall get ready for your parents' arrival…"


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

When I was in my room once again, I walked to my wardrobe and looked within at all of the beautiful gowns that hung upon hangers, awaiting me. This was truly amazing! I still had to adjust to this new life; a wealthy one where I didn't have to worry anymore about anything for the rest of my eternal life.

I didn't even have to clean up my mess, if I ever made one. There were Mark's staff around although I haven't seen any of them around. I wondered on why that was as I observed all of the gowns. Many were blood red as well as pitch black, purple, emerald, and turquoise. All were quite beautiful, but I didn't know which one to choose. Maybe another one that matched my eyes? I sighed then chose a turquoise gown that made me rather happy with its blank design. I didn't need gowns with flash. I was a plain and simple woman but now that I was to become a queen, did I need that flash now?

I sighed then floated to the bathroom where I undressed and showered for tonight…

 _Space_

Mark chose a black suit and a black silk shirt. After his shower, he dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look flamboyant but sophisticated and wealthy. He smirked at his reflection. His life finally felt whole and complete now with Angie. She was his salvation, his happiness. And now being able to meet the people who brought her into this world had him rather excited. There were certain times in a man's life where he would become excited.

But would they accept him like Angie had? Would they be happy, or would they despise him for being a Vampire? His smirk faded. If they despised him now they would always despise him. Well then, for Angie, he would try his damnedest to show them that he was worthy of Angie.

He thought back to what Angie said about how awful his mother was how lucky she was to have a man like him in her life. He wasn't so bad and after all of this time, he accepted it. Hopefully this would be a good thing. Angie was so excited about this and he didn't want to disappoint her. Her happiness was first priority here. Maybe he was overreacting about this whole thing. He just didn't want her parents to think the worst of him. Not like his mother had.

His eyebrows furrowed, and he shook his head. No, that wouldn't happen tonight. This was supposed to be a joyous time, not an upsetting time. So he took a deep breath, letting all of those negative feelings go. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them and looked back at his reflection. His hair was mussed about and he smiled. He loved it like that, not to mention how Angie found it rather sexy.

But it couldn't be mussed with her parents coming tonight so he brushed his hair then put it into a ponytail, braiding it. He then placed his crown atop his head and finding that he looked presentable, he then flitted to her room…

 _Space_

"You look so beautiful." Harley said over my shoulder as I looked into the mirror.

I blushed and smiled softly. "Thank you, Harley. You always make me smile, you know." I said, smiling in spite of myself.

She smiled as well.

"I try, Your Highness."

My eyes widened as I looked at her in the mirror. She just kept on smiling. Maybe I should get used to that but with becoming queen soon made me nervous. I couldn't believe that I was to be a queen! For a moment, I thought of all the people I went to school with who picked on me. Boy, wouldn't they all be surprised to find that the shy nerdy girl was happily married to a king and was a queen for eternity?

Life was rather sweet sometimes.

"This gown really compliments your eyes so beautifully." Harley said and flared my long hair about my shoulders.

I smiled and looked at my gown in the mirror. It wasn't all bland or without some flash. I'd admit I did like some flash. The gown covered my shoulders but left both of my arms completely bare. It didn't flare out at the waist like the gown I wore to Glenn's ball had done. This one just fell straight down to my feet and I loved it. It hugged my waist, as a nice gown should. I never saw myself wearing long gowns before but now it was an everyday thing for me. a simple but amazing thing.

I turned as Harley kissed my cheek then hugged me. I hugged her back and smiled. I then thought of a question and decided to ask it.

Now was as good a time as ever.

"Harley, are you married?"

She sighed softly then pulled away.

"I was married once, though not anymore." She said sadly.

I frowned and immediately regretted my decision.

"Harley, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth."

"It's all right. He died of the flu long ago because he was a Mortal. Why do you ask?" She asked, looking at me now.

"Well, is there a way to bring him back?"

Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head furiously.

"No! It's forbidden to even think of such a thing! It's against the rule of the supernatural world to bring the dead back from the grave. It's forbidden to us supernatural beings."

I pursed my lips and placed my hands upon my hips.

"I heard of that rule once but never really believed it. How can this be forbidden? Harley, you've been alone for Heavens know how long. You can't tell me that has never crossed your mind."

She looked away and wrung her hands before her. I could see that she had thought of this and now it made her uncomfortable to talk about. But no one should be alone, and this was exactly what I told her, but she continued to shake her head.

"I don't have the power to do such and I wouldn't want to, even if I could." She said then turned.

"But why?" I asked before she could flee.

She paused then sniffled. I felt so bad for pushing but I was only curious. Curiosity killed the cat, though.

"Because I want him to rest peacefully and be happy amongst the Angels. I couldn't bear to do that to him. Your king approaches, my Lady. Be safe and good luck with tonight." She said then vanished.

So that was it? But was he happy in the Heavens? I could see that Harley was unhappy with this sore subject, but she had to feel lonely. And it wasn't fair but maybe it was his time then. She said he was a Mortal and that meant he didn't belong to the supernatural world then. My eyes grew wide. She broke one of the supernatural world's laws and she was still here? The Ancients must favor her.

But why was wanting to bring someone back forbidden? Why when clearly she was so lonely?

"What's forbidden, darlin'?"

I gasped and spun, seeing Mark striding towards me from the doorway. I placed my hand upon my pounding heart and took a breath to calm myself. When I did calm, I looked down at my hand and frowned before lowering it to my side. Mark was now before me, looking down at me, his green eyes beheld wonder and curiosity as I gazed into them. I sighed then grasped his hands in mine.

"I was talking to Harley just a few moments ago about her husband and I wanted to know if he belonged to the supernatural world. I also inquired if she ever thought to resurrect him."

His eyes widened, and he shook his head.

"Yes, Harley had the same reaction." I said and looked down.

"Angie, it's forbidden to do such a thing in the supernatural world. That would break the laws that we must follow."

I looked up at him then.

"I know but why? No one should ever be alone, and she is alone, Mark."

He nodded. "Yes darlin', I know that she is alone. But there is nothing we can do."

"Are you sure, Mark? Couldn't we find a way to do something?"

He shook his head. "Unfortunately I'm afraid not, love. Come, we should be ready when your parents arrive."

I sighed then nodded. He softly held my chin and looked down into my eyes.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, are you?"

He nodded. "A little but I can wait."

"No Mark, with my parents coming here, you may grow hungry and you know that can happen. Once you feed, you'll feel better." I said then removed my hair from one side of my neck.

"Feed, Mark."

His fangs suddenly ached even as he refused. I stood there patiently awaiting his bite. His hands tightened around my shoulders as his now black gaze zoned onto my exposed neck. _Bite her._ He thought. _There's no problem?_ The problem was that if he fed from her now, he would become horny or rather hornier than he already was. He growled and released my shoulders.

"Damn you, woman! Must you tempt me so?" He growled, running a hand through his hair.

I looked up at him and lifted an eyebrow.

"Tempt you? What makes you think I'm tempting you?"

He then scowled down at me. I continued to stare up at him, awaiting an answer. He sighed then grasped my arm, flitting us to the kitchen where he released me. He stalked to the refrigerator and snatched open the door. He grabbed a blood pack then slammed the door closed. I wouldn't flinch, I told myself repeatedly as I watched him move angrily about the kitchen.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." I said as he looked blandly at me.

I sighed then, looking frustrated.

"What do you expect me to say, Mark?"

He shrugged, and my eyebrow rose.

"What happened to you feeding from me?"

He paused as he was lifting the glass of blood to his lips.

"It's no longer valid at the moment."

He began to drink, and my eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean, 'no longer valid'?"

He finished the blood then slammed the glass down upon the counter and glared at me.

"Well?" I asked, placing my hands upon my hips.

But before he could respond, the doorbell sounded. He sighed in relief.

"Saved by the bell."

"For now." I said, looking up at him through narrowed eyes.

He smirked then as a butler answered the door…


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

"Well, it was very kind of you to bring us here by limousine." Mom said as she and Dad sat upon the sofa in the study.

"Yes, very kind of you, Sire." Dad said, inclining his head.

When the butler opened the door, Mom's eyes found me, and she surged forth, hugging me tightly. When she let go of me, Dad hugged me next. I missed them dearly and the joyous tears proved that. But I knew that seeing them now would ease any fear or pain I may have endured if I hadn't seen them today!

Now Mark stood behind the chair I sat in with his hands clasped behind him. He realized that Jay looked like her mother and Angie looked like her father. Interesting.

"You're welcome, Mr. St. John." Mark said deeply from behind me.

"Please call me Jakobe." Dad said with a smile.

Mom shook her head and sighed.

"And you might as well call me Juli."

I smiled, knowing they were slowly accepting him.

"And as you see, this is my future husband and the man that saved my life: Mark Calaway." I said and smiled up at him.

He smiled warmly down at me then looked up at Jakobe and Juli. They looked happy for their daughter and so maybe his speculation in his room was just plain superstition.

"I cannot believe both of our daughters have found kings. Now that is more than coincidence here." Juli said and glanced at Jakobe.

He nodded.

"Yes. When your soul claims a mate, that's it. The same was for us." He said and laid his hand upon his wife's hand.

She smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes, I remember."

I cocked my head slightly as Mark sat upon the arm of the chair I sat in. He folded his hands together in his lap and listened intently.

"You never told Jay and I how you met. How did you two meet?" I asked curiously.

They looked at one another before Mom spoke.

"Well there was a war going on when I was about twenty three and with being a Healer, most if not all Angels were recruited to heal the wounded soldiers. Your father was badly injured on that day. His leg was nearly blown off, that's why he walks with a small limp to this day."

My eyes widened.

"Now I understand that." I said with a nod.

Dad nodded as well.

"Exactly,"

"So when the aids brought him in, I immediately tended to him. He was unconscious due to the massive shock his body endured as well as the blood loss. I did what I could then let him rest. About two days later, he awoke and as soon as he saw me, recognition flitted over his face and in his eyes."

Mom looked at Dad and smiled softly.

"I knew that look, and being intrigued, something told me in my heart that we were meant for one another. I know the Ancients did right with this man. After a few weeks later, we became inseparable as he slowly healed. Six months later, Jay came along then four centuries later, you were born. We have been together for quite a while."

"Wow, now that's true love." Mark said with a smile.

I nodded.

"Yes it is. We love each other dearly and that'll never change."

"What about your parents, Mark?" Mom asked curiously.

He frowned, and I clasped his hand in mine, reassuring him.

"Juli, his father was killed in the Battle of Rage." Jakobe said quietly.

Her eyes grew wide as she looked at Mark.

"I am sorry, Mark. I did not know." She said sincerely with furrowed eyebrows.

"It's all right." Mark said softly.

"What about your mot-"

"Why don't we have some dinner?" I asked quickly, cutting Mom off.

She glanced at me, bewildered. Mark gave me a subtle grateful nod then stood. Jakobe stood as well, and both began walking toward the large dining hall, leaving Mom and I alone.

"Why did you do that, Angelica?" Mom asked after a moment of silence.

"Because that subject is a sore one for Mark."

"Why?" She persisted.

I frowned and shook my head.

"I believe I have the right to know about the man who is destined to marry my youngest daughter."

I sighed.

"She gave him up as a baby because of the being he is. She was racist, bigoted against her own son."

Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh, I am sorry. I understand now."

I nodded then stood.

"Come, dinner's ready…"

 _Space_

We all ate Harley's specialty stew and talked and laughed. When Mom and I arrived to the hall, Mark glanced at me and I nodded. He frowned slightly but it had to be done either Mom would have harassed him about it later on.

Mark and I spoke of how we met, and my parents smiled at us. Mark smiled, feeling victorious because he was accepted finally by those either close to him or soon to be close to him. Life was good.

"So when is the wedding?" Mom asked with an excited smile as we ate Harley's hot apple pie.

I smiled and looked at Mark. He smiled as well and grasped my hand in his.

"Whenever my lady suggests." He said deeply, looking at me.

My eyes widened.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Really, really, love."

I looked to my parents, who smiled softly back at me. I thought for a moment.

"It could be a Christmas wedding. Oh, that would be so beautiful!" Mom exclaimed.

I thought about it and Christmas would be in a couple months. I looked to Mark, who nodded with a grin.

"Then it's settled! December twenty fifth!"

"Excellent, darlin'. The date is set then."

I squealed and hugged Mark. He and my parents laughed…

 _Space_

"You're more than welcome to stay." Mark said as we all stood in the large foyer.

Mark's arm was around my shoulders as Dad's arm was around Mom's waist. They both declined.

"That's very kind of you but we're sorry. Thank you very much for a delicious dinner, by the way." Jakobe said with a smile.

"Anytime," Mark said, smiling as well.

"Rain check on that offer to stay here?" Juli asked.

Mark laughed, and I smiled.

"Of course!" Mark and I said simultaneously.

We smiled at each other as Mom held her arms out to me. Mark released me, and I hugged them closer.

"We are so proud of you, Angelica. We will always be rooting for you, no matter what you do or what paths you take in Life. Angelica, we are so very proud of you and your life. We love you dearly." Mom said softly and kissed my cheek.

I hugged them tighter as we smiled through the tears. Mark stood still, a small smile upon his face as he watched us.

"I love you too, Mom and Dad. And I'm exceedingly proud of you both as well."

Dad pulled away then Mom pulled away, gently wiping the tears away with her thumbs. She kissed my cheek then Dad kissed my other cheek.

"We will be in Aeroso on December twenty fifth. We love you…"


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

I insisted on helping Harley with the dishes, giving her no leeway to object. So reluctantly, she allowed me to help her. I felt bad for earlier, so I apologized for asking about her late husband.

"Oh," She waved off my words with her hand. "It's all right. You didn't know."

I hugged her tightly then released her. She hugged me as well. She was a close friend to me and I liked that.

"Okay, now that everything is done, shoo." She said, ushering me out of the kitchen.

"Okay, okay. Good night, Harley."

"Good night, Your Highness."

She then closed the kitchen door and I sighed silently. I then wondered where Mark was, so I became a Phantom and floated up to his bedroom. I saw that my things were in his room and my eyebrow rose. Well we're basically living together so it was customary to share the same room. I saw a note upon his large dresser and floated to it.

 _I've gone for a walk in the garden. Relax for tonight I want your undivided attention as you shall receive it from me as well._

 _Love,_

 _Your King_

My eyebrows rose. _He wants my undivided attention? Oh my. And I was to receive his attentions as well?_ What would he want from me tonight? The thought had me thrumming with anticipation.

Maybe a shower would ease the rush of emotions and heat within me. So that's what I did after gathering a pair of underwear and a bra then headed to the shower…

 _Space_

Mark decided to visit Harley, who was preparing her dinner. Happy to see him again, she graciously offered him a seat by the warm fireplace. He accepted with a smile and sat in a soft chair before the enticingly warm fire. He shivered, never realizing how chilly he was. As he warmed himself by the fire, Harley brought her small bowl of stew with her and sat across from him in another soft chair. She smiled at him as she grasped her spoon.

"How do you think tonight faired, Sire?"

He looked from the fire to her and nodded.

"It was very fulfilling. I thought her parents would not be as accepting of me as they were. It's just an amazing feeling to be accepted finally."

She smiled.

"I'm glad, Sire."

He nodded then stood. She looked up at him as he spoke once more.

"Angie's and my wedding will be on Christmas Eve. Will you prepare Angie's gown and invitations? I know that I'm asking a lot of you, Harley, and I'm forever grateful for all that you do. It's just that I have no knowledge in things such as this." He said with an embarrassed smirk.

Harley waved off his words then stood, placing the bowl of stew on a nearby table.

"Tis woman's work. I will do my best and yes, I know how grateful you are. Now go to your bride-to-be. Good eve, Sire."

With an assuring nod, he did just that…

 _Space_

Mark flitted to the bedroom and looked about the empty space with a frown. Then Angie's voice made him turn toward the closed bathroom door. He flitted before it and listened as she sang a love song. He smiled softly as her voice rose and fell, although not perfectly. He chuckled softly and shook his head. He would even love that about her.

Being as silent as a cat stalking its prey, he flitted into the warm room. Her voice was louder now as the steam was heavy. He just stood there and listened to the story she sang of. It sounded like a bit of melancholy and love as it spoke of heartbreak then finding true love. Whomever wrote it must have been a very talented person.

He stared at the outline of her body through the glass doors and inwardly groaned with desire. Now the thoughts of claiming her raged within his mind, making his shaft ramrod straight. But she wouldn't accept him taking her just yet, he knew. But that didn't mean that he wasn't going to stop trying.

He needed to claim her soon before he combusted. She had a beautiful figure; lovely curves in all the right places, generous where it should be. He zoned out as his hand slowly reached toward the glass door.

Sighing, I turned just in time to see a looming figure reaching for the glass door. Wide eyed, I slid the door open and glared up at Mark. I somehow didn't care that I was naked. But he did. His green eyes widened, zeroing in on my breasts. Under his intense gaze, my nipples beaded tightly. His mouth ran dry and he rubbed his goatee slowly. His gaze still hadn't moved but mine lowered to the hard-to-miss bulge between his long legs.

My eyes grew wide. _'I shouldn't be looking! No, he shouldn't be looking! But it seemed rather erotic for him to be here, mesmerized by me._

Dragging my gaze up, I looked at him squarely in the eye.

"What do you think you're doing, Mark?"

He looked into my eyes as his were heated and wanting.

"You were singing so nicely, and I thought I could see you."

My eyebrow rose.

"You mean see _and_ touch, huh?"

Unabashed, he nodded. Wide eyed, I grasped the door handle to close it when he suddenly began to shed his clothing. Perplexed, I paused when he drew his shirt from his beautiful body. My gaze lowered to that gorgeously muscled chest and torso of his that I briefly forgot how to breathe.

 _Exquisite._

"What are you doing?" I asked finally.

"I'm going to shower with you." He said, beginning to unbutton his slacks.

"Oh no you are not!" I yelled, slamming the door closed.

He grinned as he shed his slacks, straightening in his glorious nudity. With the grin still in place, he flitted into the shower. I gasped when I felt him touch my shoulder with his big hand. My eyes narrowed as I slowly turned. He just continued to grin down at me, his emerald gaze dancing with playfulness and desire. _Why does he persist with this? I don't want this now._

His grin faded.

"Why don't you want this now, Angie?"

Frowning, I turned back around and climbed out of the stall then grasped a towel from the rack just beside the shower. I wrapped it tightly around me Mark shut the water off then traced behind me, grabbing a towel as well and wrapped it around his waist. I slowly lifted my head and looked into the mirror before us and saw Mark looking at me with worry and concern in his eyes and on his face. I looked away as he grasped my shoulders gently.

"Angie, is it me that is making you feel this way? Do I frighten you?"

I shook my head.

"No Mark, it's not you that is making me feel this way. You don't frighten me any. The thought of finally giving myself to you makes my heart pound with excitement but I'm just scared, that's all." I said softly.

His eyebrows furrowed. _Why is she scared? Is she scared of the unknown?_

"Look into the mirror, love," When I finally did, he gently removed my hair from my shoulders. Placing his big hands upon my shoulders he asked, "Are you scared of the unknown, Angie?"

"Yes partially, but there's something else."

He rubbed my shoulders softly.

"What is it? You can confide in me."

I bit my bottom lip nervously. _Maybe this was a stupid thing to think or feel but I thought it was important to me. and Mark was attentive. So maybe telling him wouldn't be so bad. He is the man I love, and we are to be married soon. So no secrets were to be held between us, right?_

Taking a breath, I spoke.

"I'm afraid that you won't like what you see and the fact of me not being ready. I know you just saw me, but it wasn't in the intimate sense."

His eyebrows rose.

"What?"

He couldn't believe his ears. Was she serious?

"What?" He asked again.

I turned and looked up at him.

"Look at you, Mark. You're gorgeous and I'm… Not. I'm nothing like you, Mark."

When he opened his mouth to protest, I spoke over him.

"Look Mark," I moved to his side so that his body was only visible in the mirror. "Look at you then look at me. You're like a Fallen Angel, Mark. I don't compare, as you've seen. I'll never be thin and gorgeous as the other immortals are and I've accepted that. Although society still hasn't accepted it. I'm a thick set woman-"

"Of whom which I adore and love dearly. Angie," He turned and looked down at me. "Yes I saw your body just now and I really loved it. There is nothing, absolutely nothing, wrong with your body. You want proof?"

He grasped my right hand and pressed my palm against the hard bulge between his legs. I gasped, blushing crimson.

"Mark-"

"Uh-uh, hush woman. I respond so easily to you, as you can feel. It's all right if you're not ready. I'm new at this as well. I'm pure as well."

My eyes grew wide. _He is a virgin as well?_

He nodded as his green eyes grew hooded as I continued to keep my hand upon him. Unable to resist, I moved my fingers and he groaned softly. I looked down to where my hand was with wide eyes then looked back up at him. _This man really wants me. Maybe I should stop worrying and just give myself to him. Was I being selfish? Was it fear of something like this that always had me run the other way? Yes but I can't let my fears control and run my life. Maybe I should do this; be seduced by the mysterious yet sexy-as-hell Mark Calaway._

 _And by what I was doing, Mark was mine. He'd already pledged his existence to me and for me, so I should do this for us as well. I should give him the night of his life._

He smiled ever so softly and released my hand then cupped my cheeks in both hands.

"Night of _our_ lives, darlin'."

I straightened and softly smiled up at him. He smiled then clasped my hands in his and flitted us to the bedroom. He released my hands as I looked up at him. He took my hands in his once again with a soft smile.

"I love you, Angie, and I want to show you just how much tonight."

I blushed softly as he pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his lean waist and laid my head against his bare chest. He smelled so good; like Sandalwood and the cool air of November and Mark. I removed one arm from his waist and placed my hand upon his strong chest. I could feel and hear his powerful heartbeat; a beat that would beat for the both of us from now on. I shivered when his big hands slid down to my behind, resting possessively. This was a scene from a fantasy, a dream. I still couldn't believe I was this fortunate. _Someone up there must like me._

"Everyone is protective and possessive of their mates. I am protective and possessive of you, love. Jay has Glenn to protect and possess her and you have me."

"Possess me, huh?" I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded.

"You are cherished mostly in my world. You're my everything, my world. Tonight, if you let me, I'd like to show you. Will you allow me?"

He looked so earnest and I really did believe that things would be all right. Mark would never hurt me, so I put all of my trust in him and nodded slowly.

He smiled ever so softly then leaned down, pressing his soft lips to mine. I sighed at the rightness of this and wrapped my arms around his neck as his tongue tentatively probed mine, petting my desire. I gave a few shy licks of my own and found myself surprised when he growled softly. His masculine sounds of approval encouraged me to go even further.

My hands grew shaky as I slowly trailed them down his gorgeous body. He shivered at my soft curious touches and flexed his hands on my behind. I gasped and arched into him, my head falling back as my eyes closed. He trailed his lips against the front of my throat, his big strong hands pinning me, holding my body to his. I moaned softly at the soft caress of his lips upon me as he ground his erection against my belly. Hunger for him rose full fledge within me and the sensual woman surfaced finally.

I straightened and grasped the towel that was wrapped around his waist while looking up into his eyes. His hands released me and started for the towel around me when I shook my head. He paused as I smirked then pulled his towel free, releasing it as it pooled around his feet. I then looked down at his hard penis and licked my lips unconsciously. His emerald green gaze followed my tongue and he shivered, clearly imagining how it would feel against his skin.

"Remove your towel now." He said huskily.

He didn't miss a thing, did he? Smirk in place, I grasped the towel around me and slowly peeled it from my body. As I dropped it to the carpet, I smiled when I heard his sharp intake of breath. _I guess he really does like what he sees. Good because I like what I see as well._ No sooner did I blink when I felt the cool tile against my bare back and the streaming hot water cascading over my left arm and leg. Mark stood before me, his chest rising and falling with each harsh breath he took. His breath smelled so sweet as it brushed against my cheeks.

His eyes were as black as night as they swirled as we looked at each other.

He trembled, visibly trying to control himself. Then with an anguished groan, he pushed himself against me; his hard chest to my soft one and his rigid penis against my soft belly. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as I gasped from the contact. Electric shocks sizzled within my veins as my mind swirled only around him. His scent, his heat, and his body. His hands rested against the cool tile of the wall behind me.

I couldn't function clearly with his hard muscles against and around me. My hands flew up to his back as I felt the muscles quiver. I loved this interaction completely. I craved it now, knowing I'd never be able to get enough of it or him. I haven't touched or been touched ever so it seemed so alien to crave this but then again, it felt so right. Either way, it was rather exquisite.

He rubbed his hard penis against my belly and growled, the feeling was utterly amazing. Moisture seeped onto me as the path of his shaft grew slick. I shivered and leaned forward, kissing his chest softly. He shivered as well and groaned softly as I licked and kissed my way about his chest. He gasped as I tongued his nipple then I sucked it.

"Ah!" He shouted as a jolt of pleasure shot through him.

"Oh Angie darlin', you amaze me." He groaned as I continued to pleasure him.

I grinned against his nipple then lowered my right hand to his penis. He shot upright when my fingers encircled his girth. He was a big one, my fingertips just touching each other. He stared wide eyed down at my hand as I slowly inched it up then back down. It felt like I was the most powerful woman in the world, no in the entire universe as I stroked him slowly.

His exquisite eyes grew hooded as I masturbated him. I really loved this as well, I quickly realized. I haven't ever done this before, but I knew I loved it. I moaned at how hard and hot he was as well as how smooth his penis was in my greedy grip. I looked down as my thumb gently rubbed the moisture upon the crown of his shaft, back and forth. More moisture beaded forth as I caressed it. I rubbed that moisture about the head as my mouth watered. I wanted, no needed, to taste this man soon.

His big hands fisted at his sides as I returned to masturbating him. It felt damn good to have his female's hands upon him. Her soft touch was heavenly. He moaned as I bent and gently cupped his heavy testicles with my other hand as I continued to stroke him. I read and wrote of this so many times, but I never did the deed. Well, now I am doing it. I grinned as he widened his stance as I gently fondled his testicles while my other hand stroked him. _'How does she know to do this?'_ He thought as he looked down at my hand pumping his shaft with wide eyes.

"I said I was a virgin, but I never said I didn't know how to please, Mark." I smirked, looking up into his eyes as he looked down into mine.

He shook now, wanting to touch her chest but restrained himself. _Why was he doing this?_ With how much lust raged within him, he didn't want to scare her. He stared at her lips and wondered how they would feel against his aching penis. My eyes widened, and my hand stilled, a smile spreading across my lips. His eyes flew up to mine as I slowly pulled my hands from him.

"So that's what you want, Sire?" I purred softly.

His eyes widened as he swallowed nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing. _'She would do that? Oh yes, I want! Dear Ancients, I want that!'_ He thought to himself.

I smiled then. I felt like an excited little girl. I was excited, too excited but he would find that out soon enough.

"Then it's settled. Anything for my Vampire." I said softly.

I then pressed hungry kisses upon his sculpted chest and torso as I slowly knelt before him. I trailed my tongue over the tattoo on his torso and moaned softly, making him groan in return. His eyes widened as his penis pulsed with anticipation. Throughout his long lifetime, he never experienced this before. This was a dream come true. He'd never had his penis sucked as it would finally happen! He couldn't help the excitement he felt for this long awaited moment. She was going to give him head! She was a dream come true, his dream come true. _Wait, has she ever done this before?_ He wondered if she would be good at it.

When upon my knees with the streaming water cascading over my long hair, I smiled then sifted my fingers though the thin line of auburn red hair beneath his navel. He groaned and placed his big hands upon my shoulders and looked down at me. I was wetter than the day was long, but I wouldn't let him know that. _But could he smell my arousal? Could he scent how wet I was for him?_

"Yes love, I can scent your arousal…" He growled as he stared down at me.

"And it's fucking intoxicating…" He growled through clenched teeth.

Dear Ancients, he could scent it! But what would he do? I shivered then looked down at his beautiful penis. It looked so enticing and I knew then that I wouldn't be able to keep my hands or mouth for that matter, off of him from this moment on. I surrendered to his whims this eve.

I wrapped my fingers around the base of his shaft then looked up at him as I caressed the side of my face against it. He gasped as a shock bolted deliciously through him and closed his eyes briefly. No one ever cherished him the way she was. No one ever caressed their faces against him and looked up at him so lovingly before. He was exceedingly glad that he finally had her for his own after all of this time.

He opened his eyes and looked back down as I licked beneath his shaft; from the base to the crown. He groaned as more moisture beaded forth. I moaned and closed my eyes. His skin was so hot here whereas the rest of his body was warm. _Should I be doing this?_ I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He looked like a tormented Fallen Angel, with the muscles within his arms straining as the tendons in his neck strained as well.

He was gorgeous as I gazed up at him. _How could I have found someone like him? How was I so fortunate?_ It wasn't just his physique I was amazed with but also how he treated me and cared for me so. I had yearned to find a man who would love me for who I was, no matter my flaws. Yeah, I am a thick but curvy woman who some guys would stare whereas most wouldn't give the time of day to.

 _Now I'm free of that torment._

I grasped the base of his penis once again and looked up into his black gaze as my tongue darted out, dabbing the moist crown. He seemed to forget how to breathe as he watched his woman lick the moisture from his penis. He stared wide eyed down at me as his body helplessly gave forth more moisture. He tasted of mint of which I have never sampled, and I loved it.

I never gave much thought on swallowing, but I somehow knew Mark's seed would probably smell and taste like nothing I'd ever imagined before.

I inched my wet hot mouth around the crown and moaned. He groaned, feeling me moan. He shook as he placed a big hand behind my head, cradling it. His hands shook with the effort to keep in control, but it was wearing thin. He needed it to be fast. He groaned and wrapped his free hand around his thick shaft then proceeded to stroke himself fast. I watched how fast he was going and knew that he needed to come fast.

I removed his hand and replaced it with my own. His chest rose and fell with his ragged breaths as he watched me pleasure him. I couldn't fit my mouth all the way down his shaft, so I did what I could. I pushed my mouth as far as I could then proceeded to fuck him with my wet fist and mouth simultaneously.

"Ah, good girl!" He yelled as I pumped him fast.

Oh, I loved this! I loved the intimacy as I loved the act itself. I loved it all too much.

He looked down at me, at my hollowed cheeks and moaned loudly. It was the most erotic scene that he'd ever witnessed. It felt so good and it felt so right. Her hot little mouth encircling his aching penis, pumping and sucking him so eagerly. He put his hand atop my head, embedding his agile fingers within my hair and tugging with just the right amount of pressure. He placed his other hand flat against the tile wall and leaned forward as I sucked harder.

He moaned constantly as I pleasured him. More moisture pooled between my legs as my nipples remained hard. On the outside, I was an innocent looking woman but on the inside, I was a sensual woman who needed to do things like this. I found this erotic rather than disgusting. With Mark, my true love, I was willing to swallow when I had thought distastefully of it before.

"Dear Ancients, Angie. You keep this up and I'm going to come upon that wicked tongue of yours." He said breathlessly.

So I quickened my actions. He grew harder in a rush and threw his head back, giving a sharp yell as I sucked and fisted him mercilessly. I could taste a saltiness and knew he was close. I used my other hand to fondle his testicles when they tightened and the hand within my hair tightened to the point of pain, but I didn't give a damn. I loved this man and I wanted to please him in every way possible.

He gave another sharp yell as he came, jets upon jets of hot seed flowed down my throat. Rather than grimacing, I swallowed eagerly, and I was right. I found that I liked doing this all the way. I was rather proud of myself for such a success. I kept sucking until he began to quiver. I pulled my hands and mouth from him and stood. His head had fallen forward and he still quivered. _Wow, I was pretty good then, wasn't I?_

His face was inches from mine as his breathing slowly returned to normal. He opened his eyes and looked into mine as we stood there, staring at each other for many moments. I could still see the lustful ravenous glint in those smoldering black orbs of his and my body was helpless not to want more. He reached for the faucets and switched them off then growled low as he slowly looked back at me. Before I could comprehend what was happening, I was upon my back in bed with Mark on top of me…

 _Space_

I grew wide eyed as he growled then leaned down to plant a searing kiss upon my lips. I twined my fingers in his hair and met his tongue with my own fiery need. He growled his approval. I smiled when he groaned and pulled away, his black eyes fixated upon my breasts. _This man truly loves me, and he truly wants me._ Well, I wasn't about to disappoint him.

I reached up and grabbed his hair then yanked him down for another kiss. He groaned and shuddered from utter pleasure at my hold upon him. I tentatively scraped my tongue against his fang then the other. He growled as we shared what's known as a _blood kiss_ ; a kiss shared by eternal mates of the Vampire. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

He growled then pried my hold from his hair and pulled away, kneeling between my open legs. His eyes grew wide as he rubbed a hand over his slackened jaw. I was self-conscious about my body, but he gave me the confidence in the way he acted or in what he said. I sat up and placed my trembling hands upon his shoulders and leaned in close, close enough for my sensitive nipples to caress his smooth chest. I gasped softly as he groaned with such contact. I kissed along his jaw, his neck, then on up to his ear.

I noticed I wasn't the only one trembling. His hands were upon the mattress, trembling though he fisted them.

 _Good. I wasn't the only nervous and excited one then._

"Make love to me, Mark. Your woman needs you." I moaned softly in his ear.

He gave an anguished groan as his penis pulsed harder. I looked down at it and smiled again. He yearned so long to hear his female utter those words. By the Ancients, he was excited as well as nervous. He was going to give her the best first time that they both would remember for all eternity.

He pushed me back down upon the mattress as his hands cupped my breasts; he gave a harsh groan. I gasped as his thumbs quickly found my tight sensitive nipples and gently rubbed them back and forth. Oh Ancients, yes! _I've so longed for this and now it's happening for real!_ I trembled when he lightly pinched both, sending delicious shocks of pleasure through my body. My sex grew wetter and hotter for him and only him. I wanted to rub myself against him, but he hand my body pinned to the mattress.

"You are so beautiful, darlin'."

I looked at him then. He had a lovelorn look on his face that made my heart melt. I smiled up at him, finally happy with my life. I was happy with my successful career, but this was different. I was happy to finally be with someone who loved and trusted me. I loved and trusted him as well.

He moved to my side and lay down next to me with his head propped up by his hand. My mouth ran dry upon seeing his magnificent body. The muscles in his torso rippled with each breath he took. His biceps were just amazing. My gaze then lowered to the thick rod that pointed demandingly at me. My eyes widened as my mouth watered for it again. It pulsed before my eyes, a bit of seed escaping upon the bulbous crown.

"By the Ancients I can feel your gaze on it, woman." He groaned, closing his eyes briefly.

He opened his eyes then looked at me as a crooked smirk played upon his lips. My now black gaze lowered to his lips and he leaned forward, pressing them to mine. I moaned at the passion he brought forth as his tongue petted my desire. I moaned again softly, earning a growl in return.

He then broke the kiss and immediately kissed my jaw. I shivered and turned my head to give him more to kiss when I felt his rock hard penis prodding my thigh. I gasped, wondering if this man would ever be sated.

 _'_ _You make me crazy, Angie.'_ He said telepathically to me.

I smiled.

 _'_ _As you do me, Sire.'_

He smirked against my neck then licked the base of my throat to my chin. I shivered again. He moaned and descended slowly, kissing his way down my chest. He lifted his head to look at me as he continued his slow journey. I lifted my head and looked down at him as his lips closed over my left nipple. I gasped and leaned my head back into the pillow as his lips and tongue manipulated my nipple.

"Ah Ancients, Mark!" I moaned as my eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy.

He groaned and ground his erection against the soft mattress, in search of releasing the pent up pressure that continued to build within his penis. He needed to be buried deep within her heat, her wetness guiding him in and her tight core gripping his shaft like a greedy glove. He shuddered as his penis grew harder in a rush. He then loomed over me now, his hands planted flat upon the mattress by my shoulders. He quickly released my left nipple and moved to the other, giving it the same treatment. But there was a bonus with this one.

My hands fisted his long hair as his skillful tongue and lips manipulated me into shivers. I was wetter than I've ever been in my lifetime. I loved this and it looked and felt like he loved it as well. I could feel his hands fisting the sheets by my shoulders and I grew more excited. I tugged his hair and he gave a growl. I didn't know if it was of approval, but he didn't stop his wet hot fondle of my nipple.

"Mark!" I cried out as he pierced my nipple with his fang.

My back arched in pleasure as he groaned and lapped at the blood that had begun to bead. My grip on his hair tightened as I cradled his head to my shaking body. He moaned as I cried out again from all the sensations that bombarded my senses. He then gently pried my hands from his hair and looked down into my eyes. Mine widened upon seeing his eyes; black flooded into the whites of his eyes from my blood, no doubt. He then bent back down and slowly kissed down my belly, all the while his crazed sensual gaze beheld mine.

Now he was going to reciprocate? My eyes grew wide then. Oh, that was fucking hot, really fucking hot! But wait a second. No one had ever seen me down there! _Yeah, perfect time to become embarrassed, girlie!_ He was already there, kissing my thighs as my heart thundered away in my chest. Maybe it was a little late for me to be embarrassed but it was not too late for modesty. Or was it?

"Mark, no." I said and tried to move away when I felt his hot breath on my lower belly.

He growled and flitted to the edge of the bed then snagged my ankles, snatching me down to the edge as well. I gasped and tried to scramble away but he just snatched me back down again. Upon his knees on the carpeted floor, he spread my legs wide and kept them open by planting his big hands upon my open thighs.

Flushing scarlet, I turned my head to the side as he could only gape at my nakedness.

"Don't deny me what's mine, Angie." He growled, his deep voice gravellier than before.

 _Because of his desire for me? For sex? I wouldn't doubt it, but it sounded so hot._ I just couldn't help myself. He then groaned, pulling a hand from me. I leaned up on my elbows to see that muscled arm of his working his penis. My eyes grew wide as he then bent, caressing his goatee covered chin and cheek against my inner thigh.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And you're mine." He rasped, closing his eyes as if he was savoring this moment.

Was he? And with how much he was trying to not scare or hurt me, my heart melted even more for him. By the Ancients, I loved this man.

"Yes Mark, I'm all yours." I purred softly.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, a mischievous glint within them and I found myself wanting to explore that mischievous side of him. He slowly smirked, baring those sharp fangs. More moisture pooled between my legs as my eyes grew rapt on them. Then without warning, his searing mouth was upon my sex as his tongue snaked over my throbbing clitoris.

I fell back against the mattress and gave a strangled cry, his mouth upon me feeling so good. How could this feel so good? How could it not? Dear Ancients, I never knew of such pleasure like this in my entire life! Trembling, I grasped his hair and moaned more as all of these new sensations bombarded my mind and body. Again, I had only written of actions such as this one but never experienced it. Well now I have and by the Ancients, it was _amazing._

"Mark!" I cried out as his skillful tongue manipulated me into a sensation of shivers.

He groaned in satisfaction and lapped at my sex more insistently than ever before. I grew wetter in a rush and cried out as I came…

 _Space_

He fit his lips over her stiff little nub and groaned as her back arched. He then felt why her back arched. She cried out as she came, her orgasm so hot and wet against his lips and tongue. It continued on and on as his tongue continued on and on. He just kept lapping at her, growling in satisfaction. He had wrought this from his female! _He_ did! And it felt so fucking good!

Shivering, I pushed his head from me. I've never had an orgasm that continued on and on like that before. _First time for everything, I guess. But it was amazing!_ I lay there breathless, unable to move and not wanting to move because it felt so nice to just lay there. It felt so nice to feel the aftereffects of such a lovely feeling.

I felt boneless, completely at ease.

He then stood slowly, towering over me as I looked up at him. My towering black eyed Vampire. His shaft still stood proudly erect, a heavy rod that pointed at me and demanded its due. By the Ancients, this man was exquisite. His slightly pale skin was beautiful; full of hard muscle that I wanted to trail mu tongue over. His auburn red brows were furrowed over black eyes that beheld desire and determination. And Ancients help me, but my body and soul responded to him so easily. I have never felt like I did now; like a sexually ravenous wanton woman!

I knew that I would always be this way with Mark and I liked it.

He then flitted atop of me, his hips wedged between my legs and he growled. I grasped his biceps as he looked down at me with crazed black eyes. Unable to help it, I felt a small prickle of fear. I knew that he wouldn't hurt me but with him being crazed, he may hurt me unintentionally. But I was immortal, possessing the ability to heal quickly. But everything would be all right, wouldn't it? I loved this man dearly so then everything would be all right.

He growled again then bent his head to my chest, laving at my beaded nipples one at a time. I moaned and thread my fingers in his soft hair, tugging gently when his fangs would graze my nipples. I gasped aloud as he continued to lavish my nipples when he lowered his hand between my legs. As his manly finger grazed my sex, I cried out in ecstasy. He quickly smothered my cries of passion with a smoldering kiss. As his tongue thrust into my welcoming mouth, he pushed his finger into my sex. And by the Ancients, it felt good.

"Mark!" I gasped against his lips as a second finger joined the fun.

I grew wetter in a rush, earning a growl of approval from my Vampire. His fingers inched all the way into me, up to the knuckles, preparing my sex as his thumb rubbed my clitoris in slow agonizing circles. _Oh, I've never felt this before. All those years I never penetrated myself and all those years I was missing this!_ But I knew I did right, waiting for my one true love all those centuries. There was no question about it.

I quivered as I began to feel an amazing sensation wash over me: an orgasm. Heavens, I loved them. They felt so damn good, if done right and all. But at that precise moment, he extracted his fingers from me. I groaned and undulated my hips, wanting to orgasm and to feel that amazing feeling all the way through. I looked up at him as he smirked then drew those fingers into his mouth.

He closed his eyes and groaned as his penis pulsed against my inner thigh. I gasped, growing even more aroused than I already was. All of that just from him sucking me off of his fingers. _Ah Ancients._

"Ah, now my woman tastes so good." He said deeply with that smirk playing upon his lips.

I gasped again, my wet nipples beading even tighter. I knew I needed this man inside of me before I went insane!

"Mark, please…" I begged.

His mien grew determined once again as he eased onto his knees and looked down at me. _'Such a gorgeous sight.'_ He thought with a groan. He looked at my sex only to find it glistening for him; glistening with the need to be filled by him and that notion couldn't have excited him more. He fisted his length and leaned forth, bracing a hand upon the mattress beside my shoulder as his other placed his rock hard penis at the entrance of my sex.

At that split second, all amusement within his eyes vanished. With his penis at my entrance, he placed his other hand flat upon the mattress beside my other shoulder. I grabbed his biceps as his handsome features grew dark and his black eyes sparkled with lust. He licked his lips as my eyes grew wide and he spoke.

"You're going to enjoy this, darlin'. I know I will."

He then embedded himself within me with one swift thrust.

"Mark!" I screamed painfully.

Pain grew in my groin as I slowly adjusted to his big length. With sweat upon his brow, he bent and kissed the tears away as they fell from my eyes. With great control, he remained still as my body slowly welcomed him. He was buried to the hilt within her and nothing felt better. He was happy, happy enough to holler at the ceiling in joy. But with both of our needs to orgasm present, they were more important now. He would holler later.

He looked down at me, into my eyes as my nails dug into his biceps. He didn't seem to notice as for he was inside his woman. _His_ woman, and by the Ancients if he couldn't see the happiness in his life now.

He looked into my eyes, as if in asking approval to move. I nodded slowly. He smirked as a bead of sweat trailed down his throat and fell onto my chest as he held himself up by his hands. I arched my back, helpless but to want more. He then stirred his hips between my legs and I gasped, pleasure overriding any pain.

He leaned down upon his elbows, caging me in. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. He then lowered his head to my ear and growled softly.

"So you're feelin' me, love? Good, then I won't stop…"

I gasped and grabbed his hair, my grip tight. He growled as he started thrusting into me slowly. It felt so good to finally give myself to my love. I knew he loved me just as much as I loved him.

Soon he found a working rhythm that had the both of us moaning for more. He continuously kissed me passionately and deeply. I moaned in utter pleasure as his shaft completed me in every way. His big hands fisted in the sheets as he pumped fluently into me.

"Oh baby, you're so tight." He groaned through grit teeth.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and met his powerful thrusts. He grunted as his movements became urgent. His pace quickened as I moaned loudly for more.

"Oh there! Right there!" I cried as he pounded into me.

His fangs ached sharply as I grasped his strong shoulders and screamed when my orgasm ripped through my body in spasms. He groaned and bent his head to the side of my neck and sank his fangs home. I trembled hard and squeezed my eyes shut as he kept pounding into me, trying to find his own release.

With his fangs and shaft embedded deep inside of me, I cried out as my body tensed from the onslaught of another orgasm. Her tight sheath milked his swollen penis until he reared his head back and roared, ejaculating into me. His hot seed shot deep into me as it was so hot, I could've sworn I felt it. He buried his face in the crook of my neck as his thrusts slowly came to an end. Breathless, he licked the bitemark on my neck as I also lay there breathless and panting as our hearts pounded in unison.

We lay there breathless until he rolled off of me and onto his back beside me. I winced at the sudden emptiness between my legs. He then pulled me close, wrapping his big arms around me. I laid my head and hand upon his chest and overlapped my leg over his. He smiled at that, feeling nothing but happiness.

"I love you, beautiful." He whispered.

"I love you, too." I whispered back then fell into a peaceful sleep…


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

"I am glad she fell in love with Mark. I am rarely ever wrong." Jay said to Glenn after her nice hot shower.

She knew Mom and Dad would approve of Mark, like when they had approved of Glenn. But now, their marriage was soon, and nothing could feel better. Jay recalled that when she first arrived at Glenn's home, she felt like this place was or would consume her. To be quite frank, it scared the shit out of her before. But now, she was used to all of it.

Not to mention how fast Angel became comfortable. She sighed and combed her long hair before the vanity mirror. Glenn watched her from the bed with those blue eyes of his. She could always feel his eyes upon her as it made her more aware of her body.

She had never felt this way before, being an Angel and all. She had never felt so aware of a man's gaze upon her until Glenn. She now felt certain feelings run through her body and they made her a little uneasy, to say the least. Yes, they did some naughty things, but they always were over-the-clothes type of things, never anything else. He had asked her before if she wanted to do something else, but she refused.

In some ways she did like those feelings within her. Like when her heartbeat increased when he touched or kissed her. Or the butterflies within her stomach when he looked at her or when he smiled.

Being in love was amazing.

But those other emotions she was now feeling had her uneasy. She glanced at him in the mirror and blushed when she found him staring at her intently. He was lying on the bed upon his back with his hands folded behind his head. He was simply masculine perfection. He looked like a fellow Angel, with those brawny biceps and muscular chest and thighs. Her heartbeat sped up and her breaths grew shallow as her gaze lowered on him.

It lowered to the visibly rock hard erection standing tall and proud beneath his slacks.

Wide eyed, she wretched her gaze from him whilst blushing profusely. She knew she made him crazy, but she always brought this forth? Could she believe such? Did she always have this effect on him? No, she did not do this for him. Telling herself that repeatedly did not seem to help her much, though.

"Ah beautiful, you've made me hard many an occasion. As you already know." He said deeply from behind her.

She gasped, her attention brought back to reality. She blinked and looked up at him in the mirror. He looked right back down at her with a sexy smirk upon his face. She felt like fanning herself, the need to do so quickly rising like her body temperature was. _Can Angels sweat?_ She wondered as she stared at his lips through the mirror. _'Hmm, what would it feel like with those lips trailing over my body? Over my breasts? My beaded nipples?'_

She gasped again as his smirk grew into a knowing grin. Wide eyed, she all but ran to the bed and sat upon the edge, not believing what had just happened to her. She just could not believe how in depth her mind was when she fantasized about his lips. She had never really been turned on in her lifetime until she met Glenn. Aside from him, no one ever excited her to such great lengths. She had grown up in an average town, with average people or people who were just too damn creepy, to say the least.

That was why she never dated anyone.

But now, now she felt lust. She felt desire for a man she could finally fathom. A man who was a Wolf. Glenn was a century older than she and she figured that at least she did not have to worry about the age difference between them. She sighed, focusing upon the lingering effects of her desire for Glenn. Her nipples were beaded tightly still, the silk fabric of her bra making them hyper sensitive. The juncture between her legs was moist. Oh Ancients, how could she be just now feeling this? Should she have felt this beforehand? Like Angel had?

She pursed her lips. Angel was more determined and wanting than Jay had ever been. And by what Angel wrote, she was sensual by nature; seeming to know just how to control her raging hormones. Jay wished she could be more like Angel, more knowledgeable and wanting of things like this. Sure Jay the Wise was her title but now she was just thinking too damn much for her liking.

"Like we've done many times, I can help you find your sensual side, Jay. But so much more." Glenn said with another smirk upon his face.

She turned her head and looked at him with wide eyes then immediately shook her head. He sighed then walked to her and sat down beside her on the bedside.

"They've done what you're so afraid of doing."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him again.

"And what am I so afraid of doing?"

As he opened his mouth to respond, she gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"How do you know what they have done is that? No, scratch that. I do not even want to know how perverted you are." She said then stood with a shake of her head.

He looked up at her as she walked to the window and looked out.

"I can tell by how they look at one another, Jay. That possessive look Mark has for Angelica. That is how I know."

She was silent as she looked out at the vast Jacobs land. She knew he was right about her being afraid. She was but did he know that? He had been tolerant this far by what they did and all she needed was a little more time. She did not believe in giving herself to a man unless they were married, and he wanted to do just that. Then she would give herself to him. It would be worth the wait. She just hoped he thought the same.

He suddenly was behind her as he grasped her shoulders tenderly. Smiling softly, he leaned forward and kissed her hair softly.

"Yes love, I will wait until after we're married. Then I can have my wicked way with my queen." He rumbled softly beside her ear.

Blushing, she smiled in spite of herself. She was happy he felt the same on this particular subject.

"Until then, no trying anything." She said then.

He growled, not liking this one bit. But he would have to agree to it. Maybe he would take release in the shower, something he felt the urge to do now.

"Agreed." He responded gruffly.

She smiled then turned and looked up at him.

"Thank you, Glenn. Now about our wedding…"

 _Space_

Usually everyone in their lifetime has a nightmare where all they're doing is running. Either they're running from something or someone or they're running away from that certain thing or person. I was having one of those nightmares. Only the beast with its black eyes kept chasing me. I screamed and tried to run in pitch blackness, but I was going nowhere. I felt my legs moving but I wasn't moving, although every time I looked back, the beast's mutilated face with its black eyes stalked closer. I then turned forward only to collide with the fiend. I screamed.

"Angie, wake up!" Mark yelled, shaking my shoulders.

Tears fell from my eyes as I opened them and looked around the dimly lit room in a panic. A fire burned within the fireplace on the other side of the room, casting a dim yellow orange light about. Mark looked down at me with furrowed eyebrows as his grip upon my shoulders eased. Feeling scared out of my wits still, I quickly sat up and flung my arms around Mark's neck and remained there, trembling with fear.

"Love, talk to me." He said softly, wrapping his arms around me.

I opened my eyes and looked at the window, out into the night sky with tears in my eyes.

"I-I was running a-and running b-but I was going n-nowhere. The b-beast was chasing me, and I c-couldn't get away from it!" I sobbed, trembling harder.

He gently rubbed my back, beginning to rock back and forth.

"Shh, love. It was only a nightmare. The beast is dead. I will never let anything happen to you again. I vow it."

Slowly calming down, I nodded against his shoulder. I knew Mark wouldn't let anything happen to me. If only everyone were this loving and protective.

He pulled away slightly and gently ran his thumbs beneath my eyes, collecting the tears.

"Would you like some tea?"

I blinked up at him then nodded finally. He nodded as well and kissed my forehead then threw his legs over the edge of the bed and stood. I watched as he collected his boxers from the floor and slid them on. He then flitted from the room. I took a deep breath and exhaled as I looked around the room. Something felt amiss and I didn't know quite what it was. It didn't feel like I was being watched or anything like that. The amiss feeling was coming from inside of me. _How could this be?_

I slowly got out of bed and stood motionless for a moment. Nothing happened so maybe everything was fine, and I was still bugging out from that nightmare. Yes, that was it. But I still felt amiss inside, and I didn't know why. That was the part that bothered me the most. I floated to the dresser and opened a drawer. I pulled out a pair of underwear and a bra then closed the bra, floating to the bathroom.

Becoming tangible, I switched on the light then decided a shower would do me good. So that's what I did although I washed quickly with no need to linger under the hot stream of water. I washed my hair then got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body and one around my hair when I noticed a small cup of hot tea on the bathroom sink. I smiled softly and slid my undergarments on then grasped the small handle of the cup, bringing it to my lips.

It tasted like peach, which brought another smile to my face. It was delicious as the hot liquid slid down my throat and I sighed softly. It tasted like my mother's tea. I took another sip then placed the cup back down upon the porcelain sink. Something definitely was wrong now. In fact, whatever it was, had me on my knees before the toilet, vomiting up the liquid contents of my stomach.

Mark appeared in the doorway as I closed the toilet lid and flushed it. I slowly stood and grasped the sink for support as Mark's mien grew worried.

"Angie, are you all right?"

I nodded and remained where I was to try and collect my bearings when something moved inside of me. I gasped, my hands pressed against my abdomen. Mark was beside me in a flash, his worry clear upon his face. I stood there for a moment looking down at the sink, trying to comprehend what was going on. Mark remained silent beside me though his heart raced. I pressed my hands gently against my abdomen when I felt another movement within me.

I gasped again and grew wide eyed. _Could I be…? Oh Ancients!_

I turned and ran to the full length mirror in our room then looked at myself sideways. Mark walked out of the bathroom and stopped by the foot of the bed, his eyes glued to me. My heart raced as I felt another movement. I then looked at Mark with a bright smile on my face. In return, he frowned.

"Mark, I think I'm pregnant!"

His eyes grew wide then lowered to my abdomen. I trembled with excitement as he slowly smiled. He flitted to me and gathered me close, giving a joyous whoop to the ceiling as all I could do as laugh…

 _Space_

Harley invited Jay over to the Calaway Palace to show her Angel's wedding gown. She was ecstatic to come, and Glenn insisted that he come as well, to protect her, just in case. Harley was excited with the result of making the gown. She knew Angelica would love it.

"We are going to get your sister, so she can try on her gown. After all of this trouble, I hope she loves it." Harley said to Jay as they walked down the hallway toward Angelica and Mark's bedroom.

Jay looked at her now.

"You made the gown by hand? It must have taken you years to make."

Harley smiled and looked at her now.

"It actually took me a couple hours to make. I like to think that I'm faster than a normal seamstress."

"Normal?"

Harley nodded. "Yes, normal as in Mortal. I am a Witch, Jay. That is why it was done so fast."

She looked at Harley with her eyebrows raised. _A Witch, huh?_ She had not noticed that about her or really ever came in contact with one in many years. The Mortals would usually find out if they were Witches then burn them at the stake. She was glad that she could befriend a Witch and that she was still alive. That was pretty awesome.

"That's cool," Jay responded.

Harley smiled as they continued on…

 _Space_

I was giddy still as I put on a turquoise evening gown then sat on the edge of the bed with Mark beside me. Since I was so happy, my rose was blooming so beautifully.

"As you know with being Immortal, the baby will develop faster than that of a Mortal's. So when you're ready to give birth, it will probably be a good six or seven months instead of nine months. And with what you eat, our baby should flourish." Mark said with a smile.

I nodded with a smile. "So will our baby be part Vampire and Phantom? Or will our baby be a Vampire or a Phantom?"

He thought for a moment then shook his head.

"I don't know but either way, he or she will be a rare being. So I don't see why not if they will be both or one species."

"Then why couldn't I keep the tea down?"

"Morning sickness?"

I gasped. "Oh, of course! How could I have not thought of that? Oh! What shall we tell Glenn and Jay? And my parents? I usually can't keep my mouth closed about things like this. Do we tell them, or do we let them find out?" I asked, looking at him.

He smirked. "Let them find out on their own. As for your parents, they should be told since they aren't here. It'll be exciting when they'll find out."

I smiled then hugged him tightly. He smiled then hugged me back.

"Thank you, Mark."

"For what?" He asked.

"For everything you've done for me. Oh, wait a minute!" I pulled away and looked at him.

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at me.

"What is it, darlin'?"

"It's December first. Our marriage is in twenty four days from now. Won't I be showing then?"

He rubbed the back of his neck then shrugged.

"I don't really know, Angie. You may, and you may not. Why do you ask?"

A knock sounded upon the bedroom door. Mark looked at the door then back to me.

"Angelica, are you awake? I've something for you for the wedding." Harley said from the other side of the door.

I looked to the door then to Mark.

"I ask because I would like to marry you before I'm showing. That's all."

His eyebrows furrowed.

"Why, love?"

I blinked. "So that my gown will fit me."

He closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

"Angelica?" Harley called.

"Come on. Angel." Jay said then.

"All right then. Christmas Eve. I know it's a day before but it's so special a day."

He hesitated then nodded. I smiled then kissed him before floating to the door, opening it. Harley and Jay looked at me then Harley smiled.

"Come, Your Highness. I'd like to show you your wedding gown…"

 _Space_

Mark decided to take a nap, since his woman was off doing what women did. He sighed and laid back against the mattress, looking at the ceiling. The light from the flames danced across the ceiling, creating moving shadows. He still couldn't believe he was going to be a father. Just the thought of a child in their future had his heartbeat thumping out of control. After seven hundred years, he finally had the chance to be a father.

"Oh, great Ancients in the Heavens, thank you so much!" He praised to the Heavens.

Finally things would be right in his life with his bride-to-be and child…

 _Space_

Jay kept staring at me as we ascended into another bedroom. I just smiled at her and nothing else, although the news of me being pregnant gnawed at me inside. But I wasn't going to tell her of it. Mom and Dad would have to know after this, but Jay could guess and when she would guess right, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my mouth shut. She knew something was up, but she didn't know what it was.

"Something is different about you." Jay declared with narrowed eyes.

"You should know, being called Wise and all." I responded with a smile.

She raised an eyebrow and I just continued to smile at her when we stopped in the middle of the huge bedroom. Jay and I turned in a circle, looking around the huge room in awe. This room was almost like Mark's and mine, but it was a little bigger. In this room, portraits hung upon the black and golden walls as they were of different people. They had me thinking if they all related to Mark. I wanted to take a closer look at them all when I felt another movement within me. I inhaled sharply and moved to the edge of the bed and sat.

Jay brought her gown as another appeared in Harley's awaiting arms. Harley then looked at me with wide eyes. I had my hand pressed against my abdomen when it clicked in her head. She placed the gown upon the bed then sat beside me as she gestured for Jay to put on her gown. I looked at her gorgeous gown and thought it was beautiful. The bodice had beautiful pink intricate designs about it and about the waist. The gown itself was white as it flared out slightly at the waist. Those beautiful intricate pink details were also at the bottom of the gown.

They looked like vines woven into one another with small leaves and flowers attached to them. In the front of the bottom of the gown, those beautiful vines formed a single column riding up a little ways. It was simply gorgeous. Jay had a smile upon her face that looked as if it spread from ear to ear. I also saw a thin pink choker and smiled at Jay. She smiled back at me then ran into the bathroom, the door closing with a thud behind her.

I then looked down as Harley placed a hand upon my upper back. I looked at her as a smile spread about her face and tears glistened in her eyes. My eyebrows furrowed, seeing those tears.

"Congratulations, Angelica."

 _Could Harley possibly know?_

"For what?" I asked hesitantly.

She pursed her lips as my heartbeat increased. _By the Ancients, Harley knows!_

"You're with child, are you not?" She asked with a teary eyed smile.

My eyes widened as she grasped my hand in hers. I looked at her then sighed in defeat. A smile spread across my face and I nodded.

"I am pregnant!"

Harley squealed and hugged me as tears rolled down my face; they were happy, joyful tears. Now Harley could handle that. I was happy, not to mention how Harley was. Now to tell my parents of them becoming grandparents as they've always wanted.

"Congratulations, my Lady." Harley said with tears in her eyes as she released me.

"I hope Mom and Dad are as happy as you are, becoming grandparents."

"What?!" Jay stammered.

Harley and I looked at her then, standing in the bathroom doorway with her beautiful gown on. She was beautiful. I smiled and stood. Harley stood up beside me, her pensive expression giving what she was thinking away.

Jay slowly approached me as I did her. I could see the shock clearly upon her face; the same shock I felt when I found out. She stopped a little ways before me and shook her head.

"You slept with him? You are not even married to the man and now you are pregnant?"

I stopped where I was and frowned. _Why was she acting this way toward me?_

"I thought you'd be happy for us, Jay." I said softly, looking at her.

She pursed her lips, setting her hands upon her hips.

"I thought you had a backbone. I thought you would fight him on this instead of doing that." She pointedly looked down at my stomach then back up to me. "I guess sex was more important, now was it not?"

"Jay! You've no right to speak to Angelica in such a tone." Harley voiced, stepping beside me.

"You've no right to speak to the future Vampire queen that way."

Jay's eyebrows rose at that. I pressed a hand flat against my abdomen when I felt another movement. Harley looked at me as I looked at Jay and laughed. She frowned as her eyebrows furrowed, her arms falling to her sides.

"You're entitled to your opinion, Jay, but I want to tell you something. I slept with Mark because I love him dearly. I love seeing him happy and with a smile upon his face. He is my big-hearted Vampire. You don't know how badly he's wanted a child, how I've wanted one. And now we're having one."

Tears filled my eyes as old wounds resurfaced. They started to fall and as of this moment, I didn't give a damn.

"All of my life people have judged me, either for being a Phangel, for my beliefs, my personality, my clothing, or just to make my life harder. I'm tired of this shit! I would be happy for you if you were pregnant. Damn you, sister! Don't fucking judge me!" I said angrily, my eyes flashing to black with raw emotion.

Her eyes grew wide as guilt flooded her. She knew I was right about everything I said. If she were pregnant, she would want happiness galore. Yet she judged Angel, her loving sister. Angel would never judge another as she was the most down to earth person she knew. Jay knew that was wrong as she also knew that there had to be an apology made to Angel.

I exhaled a shaky breath then wiped my eyes with the back of my hands. I didn't want to be in the same room with her, so I floated to the blooming garden, where I could be away from others, especially my judgmental sister, Jay.

"Well, that's just dandy. Jay, how could you be so inconsiderate?" Harley asked with a frown and a shake of her head.

Jay bowed her head in shame, sadness filling her. She should have been happy for Angel because not everyone had the same beliefs she did. She acted as though if everyone was exactly like her and with that, Jay knew just how wrong she really was.

Harley sighed then looked at Jay.

"Go change then come here and outstretch your arms."

She did as Harley instructed then watched as the Witch worked her magic; a long beautiful white gown appeared in her awaiting arms. Jay's eyes widened.

"Go to your sister and apologize. She needs you more than you know. I'll wait here."

Jay nodded then paused.

"Where is she?" She asked, looking at Harley.

"She is in the Night Garden. It is in the back of the palace by the fountain."

Jay nodded then vanished, disbelieving how huge this place was…


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

I sat on the edge of the stone fountain, wondering why Jay would say what she had to me. I mean, what Mark and I did was none of her business. It was no one's business, really. But I decided then that I wasn't going to let anything bring me down on this joyous occasion. I was pregnant, and I'd be damned if I wasn't going to enjoy my first pregnancy. Just then, Glenn and Jay appeared before me. I looked up and wiped my eyes with my hands as I couldn't help noticing the gown she held in her arms. Harley was a sweetheart as I couldn't help but to love her.

"I would have gotten lost in there if it were not for Glenn remembering the way." Jay said with a small smile.

He smiled in return then he looked at me and inclined his head. I did the same then looked to Jay as she faced me.

"Angel, I am sorry for judging you. What you and Mark do is totally your business. I am sorry, and I really am happy for you both. I am going to be an Aunt!" She said excitedly.

I nodded and smiled. She walked forward as Glenn remained where he was with a smile upon his face. Jay stopped before me and I tried to look up at her, but my eyes fell to the gown she held.

"Are you all right? Do you want to talk about anything?" She asked, looking down at me.

I shook my head then stood.

"I'm all right, Jay. Nothing can bring me down on this joyous occasion."

Jay smiled then. "You were always the strong one."

"But I learned from you." I said with a smile.

She smiled wider then lifted her arms.

"You still have a gown to try on. But it will not be out here, will it?" She asked, looking about her.

"No, no. Not out here. Let's go back inside."

She looked at me as it began to snow. Light snowflakes drifted to the ground, an official welcome to Winter in Aeroso. It was the first of December, the official day of Winter here. And our wedding would be in twenty four days! Oh, Ancients! My eyes grew wide as I thought of what would go into creating a wedding. A royal wedding at that.

"Angel, what is it?" Jay asked worriedly.

I looked at her and wound my arm through her arm as Glenn wound his arm around her other one.

"We've to see Harley!" I said as we disappeared back to the guest bedroom…

 _Space_

"The wedding is in twenty five days?!" Harley nearly screamed, her eyes as wide as saucers.

I winced but nodded. "Yes. I'd love to have the ceremony now because I'll begin to show soon. And if we do it now, the gown you worked so hard to make won't have to be altered. Do you see? It's all figured out!" I said happily.

Harley looked at me like I was crazy as Jay just smiled. I felt the need to also apologize to her and so I did.

"Jay, I'm sorry for blowing up at you, but it wasn't uncalled for, though. Just don't judge me, all right? Now let's be happy because both of our weddings are coming up!"

She looked at me and smiled again as she nodded.

"Ours is on January first, almost two weeks."

I smiled at her.

"But as I said out in that garden, I am sorry for judging you, Angel. It was not right."

I waved away her words.

"Forgotten."

She smiled as did I and Harley seemed resolved. She stood by herself as Jay and I stood together. Harley then put her hands on her hips as Jay and I looked at her. She sighed and shook her head.

"If you want this, you'll have to help me."

I squealed and ran to her, hugging her happily.

"Now would you please try on the gown I worked so painstakingly into making?" She asked, hugging me back.

I nodded and pulled away.

"Of course."

Jay stepped forward and I turned to her. She handed me the gown with great care then gasped. Harley and I looked at her with our eyebrows furrowed.

"We can video chat with Mom and Dad and you can tell them the great news!"

My eyes grew wide as my sister fished out her phone from her pants pocket. I looked at Harley, who only shrugged.

"Jay, I don't think-"

"Shh! It is ringing!"

I sighed and began walking toward then bathroom when Mom answered. I paused as she and Jay greeted one another.

"Mom and Dad, Angie has some great news!" Jay exclaimed then looked up at me as I turned to her.

She shifted the phone to where they could see me, and I could see them. They smiled at me as I gave them a small smile. Their gazes trailed over the gown in my arms before resting on me once again.

"What is the great news, dear?" Dad asked.

I swallowed.

"Well, our wedding is on Christmas Eve now instead of Christmas Day. Why is it changed, you're wondering? Well, I'm pregnant and that's why." I said nervously.

Mom gasped as Dad grew wide eyed.

"You will be grandparents!" Jay exclaimed happily.

I stood there, wide eyed as Mom and Dad looked at each other. Then, to my amazement, they both smiled. _Maybe being nervous wasn't something I had to be with Mom and Dad._

"So you both aren't upset about this?" I asked then.

"Upset? Why no, Angelica. We are so happy! We are going to be grandparents!" Mom said happily.

I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as Mom squealed and hugged Dad. We all laughed then when Dad released her, she looked at me again.

"Let's see how your gown looks on you! Congratulation, honey!"

I smiled then turned and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind me…

 _Space_

The gown was strapless, only covering my breasts and leaving my shoulders and arms bare. My arms would be bare as well as a prickle of fear rose within me. I usually didn't show that much skin, but this was different. There were beautiful intricate designs beneath the chest, designs made with turquoise gems. My eyes grew wide. The bodice of the gown would be like a second skin and I was glad that the wedding was a little sooner than later. Before the beautiful ruffles that started around the thighs, more turquoise gems decorated the gown in the same slanted pattern as the ones beneath my chest.

The beautiful ruffles would begin at my thighs and descend down to the floor. It was just gorgeous. The train would be long. My heart pounded as I looked down at the gown within my arms.

 _Okay, I'm only to try it on. I can do this._

A large mirror reflected my scared expression as I looked at myself. _No, I shouldn't be scared but low and behold, I was._ I placed the gown down and slowly disrobed.

"Is she all right?" Harley asked Jay with worry.

Jay frowned then handed Harley her phone. She then walked to the closed bathroom door and looked at Harley before softly knocking.

The gown fit perfectly now all I needed was it to be zipped up in the back. I looked at the door as Jay poked her head in.

"Do you need any help?"

I bit my lip and nodded. She came in and shut then, door behind her then walked up behind me. She zipped up the gown then looked over my shoulder in the mirror. Her eyes widened.

"You are so beautiful." She said with tears in her eyes.

Tears sprung forth into mine as I smiled. _Maybe I would be able to do this without being as nervous as I was now. Let's hope that for when the wedding comes, I'm not a nervous wreck._

"Come, sis. The others are dying to see what you look like." Jay said and wiped her eyes then grasped my hand, guiding me to the door.

I gulped as she grasped the handle and opened it. As soon as Harley, Mom, and Dad saw me, their eyes grew wide and smiles grew upon their faces.

"You are so beautiful!" Mom said excitedly.

"Gorgeous!" Dad exclaimed.

"You're beautiful, Your Highness." Harley exclaimed.

Jay clapped happily as Mom clasped her hands together, joyous smiles upon hers, Dad's, and Harley's face. Jay smiled brightly when I looked at her. I cracked a weak smile, hoping that I wouldn't end up disappointing anyone by being a coward…


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

With Angie still gone, Mark decided to go to his library and he planned on doing that. When he got there, he looked at the hundred of arrays of books occupying the various shelves from floor to ceiling. He'd read them all throughout his long lifetime; they kept him sane along with his good friend, Glenn. The genres varied from beautiful romances to gripping thrillers, he'd read them all.

Sighing, he glanced out of the window and observed the snow falling to the ground. It was rather lovely, to say the least. He then wondered of Angie liked the snow. It would compliment her with her paleness and beautiful turquoise eyes.

He placed a hand against the cold glass and closed his eyes. He thought back to when they had made love, she was so beautiful. Her beautiful hair silhouetted her lush body. Oh, that body… He knew that he could never get enough of her. She was so sensual from the way she kissed him to the way she caressed him. It was like he was the most cherished and treasured person in her life and he loved it.

And he felt it was true. She was his everything, his salvation. And he cherished and treasured her for as long as both shall live.

No matter how wicked her tongue and touch was.

And once again, he grew hard. It was a wonderful feeling but now he was in need of her. He opened his eyes and removed his hand from the glass. He hoped Angie was back in their room as he flitted away, the handprint slowly disappearing from the ice cold glass…

 _Space_

"I wonder if Mark and Angelica will consider me their child's godfather." Glenn said when they returned home.

"I hope they do, love. I still cannot believe Angel is going to be a mother. I still cannot believe I am going to be an Aunt and maybe a godmother." She said with a shake of her head.

He nodded and smiled. _Wow, this was truly awesome._ He would spoil that child, no doubt. No matter what Mark or Angelica both said.

But would he and Jay have a child as well? Would it be a little girl? Heavens, how he wanted a child. He could see it now; his beautiful bride by his side, holding their wee baby girl. He always wanted a girl because boys seemed so unmanageable. He remembered how he was as a kid, how he gave them premature gray hair. Sure, any child may do that to their parents, but he was dead set on having a little girl. He just hoped that when the time came, the Ancients would bless them with one.

He was proud of his parents raising him to be the fine man he was today. They'd be so proud of him.

They would forever be in his heart.

"Glenn, are you all right?" Jay asked worriedly, standing before him now.

He blinked and looked down at her now. How long was he daydreaming? He frowned then shook his head.

"Yes, love. I'm okay." He said with a small smile.

"Okay," She said hesitantly then lifted a hand and placed it upon his cheek.

He closed his eyes and bent his head in her hand. She smiled softly, feeling close to him. He opened his eyes and eased forth, grasping her waist in his big hands. Her hands found themselves on his chest next. She frowned as he flexed his fingers upon her waist. _What would he expect from me?_

"I don't expect anything, beautiful." He said softly, looking down into her eyes.

She looked up at him with those pale blue eyes that could be sensual if she only knew of the word. His penis pulsed inside his slacks, pulsed for her. He wanted to do something with her, but he didn't want to scare her. Would she scare easily if he guided her hands on his shaft? Or maybe her mouth?

His penis shot ramrod straight with that thought. Could he try something like that with her now? He knew of her feelings of marriage and sleeping together; marriage was first then sex would come later. But this wasn't sex where he'd penetrate her, and he couldn't wait to do so. No, this would just be oral sex and a handjob basically. He knew all he had to do was ask if she would be willing to try such but what if she refused? What would he do then?

Wank off in the shower probably.

She could see the wheels of his mind turning. Just what was he thinking of? Could she maybe probe his mind? Would he mind that, or would he be angered by that? But she wanted to know what he was thinking of. So she silently probed his mind. She saw herself upon her knees before him with her hands upon his shaft and her mouth pumping him. She gasped, pulling the probe from his mind.

How could he think of such a thing?

"Because I'm a man, Jay, and my cock's hard for you."

She gasped again but not by his bluntness, though it was something but by his honesty. _I make him hard? But how?_

"By those lips, your scent. Everything about you makes me hard."

Her eyes widened as she could not believe her ears.

"I- I do?"

"Yes, love. Will you try what you saw? I won't pressure you if you don't want to."

She nibbled her bottom lip then looked away. She could not do this, could she? Would she break the rules she set forth? She looked back up into his eyes and felt deep down in her soul that she would break the rules for him always…

 _Space_

She could not believe she was actually considering this! She, Jay the Angel, who created the rule of no fornication until marriage, was considering this! Could she break that rule, though? He would be her husband soon, but she did not even know how to do something like this! But what if this led to sex? She just would not let it get that far.

Or she just would not do it.

With a sigh, she removed her hands from his chest and grasped his, removing them from her waist. He frowned as his eyebrows furrowed. _She wouldn't do this, would she? Was it couldn't or wouldn't?_

"I just cannot do this now, Glenn." She said sadly then turned and walked to the window.

"Why not? Because of your rule?" He asked heatedly, his temper slowly rising.

"The rule of which I promised myself I would not give myself to a man or do anything sexual until marriage." She said softly.

His frown deepened.

"You're scared, aren't you?"

She closed her eyes and placed her hand upon the warm glass of the window. _How can he read me so easily?_ Truth be told, deep down she was scared. She was scared of the unknown and she did not know if an act like that would lead to something, so she backed down. She refused to do something if she did not know the outcome of it.

So she would not lie to him. She could not lie to him, now could she?

"Yes I am scared, Glenn. I am scared of what the outcome of that thing you want me to do is and where that will lead. I made myself a promise and I- well I do not intend to break it now. Please understand, Glenn."

He couldn't believe this. Her promise was more important to her than their love? He understood her fear and sighed. Maybe it was better this way. He had no choice but to wait as well. He wouldn't force her to do something she didn't want to do but this could only go on for so long.

He growled. "Fine, woman. I won't touch you or do anything you don't want me to. But know this, the full moon will be soon and when it's here, you're mine and we both know it."

She gasped and grew wide eyes as he stalked to the shower to handle what she wouldn't…

 _Space_

I stood in the shower and ran the soapy washcloth over my stomach, imagining it bulging and heavy with our child. That made me happy that a little life was growing inside of me. What a great treasure this was! I recalled how amazed Mark was when I told him. His happiness about finally having a little one. Now my life had a meaning. My life always had meaning but this was much different than my flourishing writing career; something of which I needed to get back to. The urge to write burned within my veins constantly. I needed to do something about that soon.

I rinsed myself off then started to wash my hair. The shampoo I was stuck on since I was young was Nature's Perfect Vanilla Mint. It smelled so good. I squirted some of the nice-smelling shampoo into my hair then massaged my scalp after placing the bottle back down upon the shower bench. It had such a beautiful scent to it. I loved Vanilla anyway and the scent was so alluring. Call it an addiction but I loved it.

Mark smelled the vanilla as soon as he flitted into the bedroom. His penis hardened even more so he quickly shed his clothing and flitted into the steamy bathroom. After admiring her silhouette, he flitted into the shower with her. Her back was to him as she washed her long black hair.

She smelled so divine. His penis strained toward her naked behind and he couldn't help but to imagine taking her from behind, gripping her waist in a death grip while plunging into her tight hot moist sheathe. He trembled as his shaft dripped with need. His fangs sharpened when she maneuvered her hair, revealing that smooth silky neck. He'd never tire of taking her or drinking her blood ever.

I backed out of the streaming water long enough to wipe my eyes free of the water when I felt a pair of strong hands cupping my breasts from behind. I gasped as Mark pulled me flush against his hard chest, his hard penis prodding my lower back. I'd never tire of Mark and his glorious body.

I moaned as he pinched my nipples and leaned my head back against his hard chest. I grasped his big hands in mine and held them close as he fondled me. Did every royal do this? Were they as intimate as Mark and I are? I didn't know why I would think of that at such a moment but the wealthy people I did see in my lifetime would be so prim and proper in the way they did things.

I can be formal but not when it came to sex.

Suddenly he removed his hands from my breasts and placed one flat on my back as the other grabbed my waist. He pushed me down, bending me down so that my sex would be right there where his penis seeked. My eyes grew wide as I placed my hands upon the warm tile wall and looked over my shoulder at him.

His black eyes swirled as he looked down at me. He flashed his fangs and I whimpered, my sex growing wetter. He removed a hand from my waist and spread my legs then gripped his shaft, running the slick head up and down the wet folds of my sex. I moaned and looked back to the wall before me where I dug my hard nails. So he was going to fuck me from behind, huh? I couldn't help but to moan excitedly for this. I never experienced this before. I've only written of such but now, I couldn't wait for this to happen!

He moaned at the position of which she was in and couldn't wait until he was inside of her. When he ran the head up and down her wet folds, she was hot and slick; awaiting his touch. He grabbed my waist once more with both hands then quickly thrust into me. I let out a short cry as I felt him deep inside of me. I never knew it could feel so deep before, but I wasn't complaining.

He grabbed my leg and propped it up against the bench then grabbed my waist again, beginning to thrust into me. It felt so good to have him inside of me again and I shivered, I braced my hands firmly against the wall before me, taking his thrusts as they came. I wouldn't have this any other way as I wouldn't be able to get enough of this ever. It felt that damn good.

I leaned my head back as his thrusts grew harder and faster. I moaned aloud as he ravished me from behind, his growls I found all the more erotic. With how much I loved this, I hoped that I wouldn't become a Nymph. Wouldn't that be a sight to behold, though?

He was pounding into me now, the sounds of flesh smacking together droned out any other sounds except my cries and his deep growls. He then released a hand from my waist and wound my long hair in his fist. He pulled with just the right amount of pressure as the pain level was minimal compared to his claws of his other hand, digging into my waist. Blood was drawn, and he smelled it. His black gaze snapped to her bare neck and he felt helpless not to bite her.

He wound his arm around my front, gripping one of my breasts and plunged his fangs into my neck.

"Mark!" I screamed as my orgasm ripped through my body.

He snarled against my neck as my body spasmed beneath his as he continued to piston into me, trying to find his own release. Unable to stop my body from preparing for another Earth-shattering orgasm, I trembled as I once again rode that pleasurable roller coaster up the short hill and screamed again as a wave of pleasure tinged my every nerve for a second time.

Mark suddenly tensed, and he pulled his fangs from me, throwing his head back and bellowed to the ceiling by how right this all felt. He had found her and now, she was carrying his babe; a beginning to a family he'd always yearned for…


	31. Chapter Thirty

The next couple of days went by with smiles, laughs, and some terrible morning sickness. As it seemed, I could eat meals with meat but no veggies. Our baby must take after their father, loving meat so much. Give me any kind of meat and I'd eat it. Harley said that all of this meat-eating was temporary, that when I finally have the baby, I would go back to eating the meals I so terribly missed.

I would be moody sometimes, driving Mark insane. But we would eventually apologize to one another and laugh about it all later. Harley invited all of Aeroso to our wedding and then some. Mark said they were old acquaintances; old acquaintances such as other Vampires, no doubt. I found the idea rather interesting. I would love to meet his acquaintances. I think that thought assured me that everything would be all right and that I would be accepted. I felt bad for Harley and all she was doing. I told her many times of how I felt but she told me not to worry of such a thing, that I would be a great queen.

I still couldn't believe such. I would be a queen, the wife of a king who was a powerful man. This all just felt so overwhelming sometimes and I would confide in the Ancients and in my parents, all of which gave me the courage I never possessed. Sure this thing would be tough at times, not to mention becoming parents. Being a queen would be tough and being a parent would be tough. But my parents raised me to be a strong woman.

With everything that was coming up, I hoped I was strong.

Anyhoo, when Glenn and Jay gave a surprise visit, I saw heavy tension between them. It was tension I couldn't have spotted before: sexual tension. Mark gave them a room as our wedding was fast approaching. They wouldn't look at one another too much, let alone touch each other. Did they have a fight? So if they didn't touch or kiss, what would happen when they had to kiss after their marriage ceremony? I just couldn't let this go on any longer.

"Jay, what did you say to that poor man?" I asked when we were alone in Mark and my bedroom.

She lifted an eyebrow, knowing whom I was implying.

"Me? What makes you think I said anything?:

I pursed my lips.

"Because you usually say whatever's on your mind without thinking first."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Well thank you, Angel."

"You're welcome. Now let me ask, did he want you to do something for him?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

She looked down at me and sighed then sat down beside me. She nodded.

"Yes. He wanted, well, I do not know if I should say it."

"Let me guess. He wanted a blowjob and a handjob. Am I right?"

She flushed scarlet and wouldn't look at me, which meant that I was right. I grasped her hand in mine and squeezed it softly.

"Honey, you should do it."

She gasped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"But I cannot! I made a promise to myself that I would not do anything sexual until marriage, Angel."

"And I can see you're a bundle of nerves. Jay, it's only oral sex. He's not penetrating anything. Plus, he'd love what he wants you to do."

She blushed a little darker.

"But will I love it?"

I shrugged then.

"Now I don't know that, Jay. Only you will know that once you try it. It's not so bad, you know." I said and looked over at my blooming rose.

"Yeah but you are more… Sensual than I am."

"And do you know that for a fact, Jay?" I asked, looking at her now.

She sighed and reluctantly shook her head. I placed a hand against my stomach as the tiny fetus moved. With it being as tiny as it was, I sure could fell the movements pretty well. Jay looked at me and held my other hand. When the movement ceased, I sighed and removed my hand from my stomach and looked back at Jay.

"You both are so pent up it looks to me that you two are seconds away from blowing your tops. If you do this, which I strongly suggest you do, it'll release all of that tension between you both. And who knows. You may even enjoy it as much as I do."

Her eyes widened as I smirked. Well, I wasn't lying to her. I was way beyond lying anyways.

"But I have no clue on how to do it. And what if he wants more after that?"

"Make him vow to the Immortals that he won't do anything else. It always works, Jay. And honey, he will instruct you on how to give him pleasure."

She thought for a moment then asked, "What if I want something in return, you know?"

I shrugged again.

"Then ask him. You can do this, Jay. You're a strong woman. Don't be a coward. You'll feel better once that tension is gone. I promise."

"I cannot believe that I am even considering this. Thank you, Angel." She said then vanished.

"You're welcome." I replied softly as Mark flitted into the bedroom with a silver tray in his hands.

"Who's hungry?..."

 _Space_

A seething creature stood within the hot bowels of the Underworld, looking down at the beasts' bones as they lay in a pitiful heap at her feet. The creature didn't understand how the king of the Underworld, Big Show itself, was dead! The creature vowed that she and her henchman would find a sorcerer to resurrect this powerful being. That sorcerer had been found.

The creature bent and collected the pile of bones then vanished back to her lair. The creature and her henchman, Stefan, fed on their victims blood until there was nothing left. She, Stefan, and her army were what's known as The Ruthless Ones; a bloodsucking creature with red eyes and as crazed as can be.

Vampires.

She was a Vampire, but she despised all Vampires. It all began after she laid down with that egotistical Vampire king all those centuries ago. Then to make matters worse, she gave birth to a parasite. She growled now at the course of events which took place. Not wanting that abomination, she abandoned it on its father's doorstep. Later on, she had found out that the beast slayed the Vampire king. Needless to say, she was ecstatic, until she found out the bastard's son still lived.

She was a Vampire that hated her own kind and would stop at nothing until they all were wiped from all the planes.

When they killed, their victims screams would excite her to no end. She wasn't called the most feared Vampire slayer for nothing.

She and Stefan tormented all Vampires and would one day find and kill the Vampire king himself.

Her guards were drunk, partying for their latest successful killing spree. Nymphs dotted the scene, either riding the soldiers' laps or giving out blowjobs. _How appropriate._ Some soldiers who haven't been with a woman for centuries fucked various Nymphs forcibly, not that they minded at all. They apparently gained sexual satisfaction from that.

Which fucking sickened her.

She sat in her throne-like chair alone. Stefan was absent at the moment. She instructed for him to look for the dark Sorcerer, Ardemys Ash; the only one capable of unimaginable power. If she could get Ardemys on her side, she would be exceedingly powerful. Rose grinned. If she had Ardemys, he could exterminate all of those filthy abominations.

The bloodsucker she now searched for came up with no leads. How could they elude her so fast? She growled, hating all Vampires. They were all fucked up filthy parasites who all deserved to die where she was concerned. But this was her job, wasn't it? Searching all the planes until she found the shit she was after.

At that moment, Stefan flitted to her side.

"He's here."

Rose stood and nodded to Stefan, who turned and walked down a long corridor that led away from the giant orgy she was so desperate to get away from. She then noticed Stefan's henchman wasn't with him. Must have left him with the Sorcerer, making sure that he couldn't leave. _Great idea, to be honest._

Rose Wilde was known for her ferocity in killing Vampires. A reputation she was very proud of. It was rumored that she'd never known a man, although Stefan made many advances. Fucking didn't interest her until the beast was resurrected. Then maybe giving herself to a horned creature would ensure his help in the future.

She had long fiery red hair that now matched those wicked red eyes of hers. She was most happy when she killed. Her body was long and lean with some muscle like a warrior. She dressed like a warrioress now. A golden breastplate covered her chest and torso as black leather pants encased her legs like a second skin, combat boots encased her feet, dried with blood that teased her senses.

Her golden breastplate was also splattered with dried blood, something that she would constantly crave.

They soon stopped at a closed door as Stefan grasped the handle and turned it. As they entered the dimly lot room, Rose looked at Ardemys. He stood, towering over everything and everyone with his wrists chained before him with mystically enforced steel. He stood in the middle of the room, Stefan's henchman pointing a gun at Ardemys' head.

 _Good job,_ although Rose didn't think a gun would harm a Sorcerer of his stature, but precautions had to be taken. Example: the mystical chains.

Stefan closed the door then motioned for his man to put down the gun and guard the door with him. Without hesitation, the man moved to Stefan's side then pointed the gun at Ardemys once again. The Sorcerer's bottom lip bled as he looked now at Rose, face to face. Not many saw her and lived to tell the tale. So what did this Vampire slayer want with him?

"Rose."

"Ardemys. So nice of you to drop in." Rose cackled.

"Are these really necessary?" Ardemys asked, lifting his chained wrists.

"Precaution, Sorcerer. Now I know you practice the dark arts of spells, so I will just cut to the chase. I need you to help me find an elusive Vampire and maybe if we're lucky, the whole filthy race can be exterminated." Rose said with a dark grin.

The idea wasn't too bad but to be associated with Rose? Ardemys didn't really want this on his record.

"Are you in, Ardemys, or what?"

He glanced from Rose to the man, who stared blankly at him with a gun pointed at his head. _What fucking choice do I have?_ He thought as he looked back to Rose. At least he held no affiliation with the Vampires. So he wouldn't be committing any betrayals of any kind. His life was low at the moment so why not take the offer?

"What's in it for me?" Ardemys asked finally.

Rose smirked then snapped her fingers. Stefan stepped forward and grasped a small mahogany chest from a table then walked to Rose's side. He then lifted the lid of the small chest and Ardemys' eyes widened. Jewels of all sorts glistened up at him, expensive and rare jewels. Rose's smirk widened.

"So do we have a deal, Sorcerer?..."

 _Space_

Glenn was looking out of the window of the guest bedroom Mark so graciously gave he and Jay. Snow was falling from the heavily overcast sky and he couldn't differentiate from morning to noon in this weather. He thought back to his wardrobe and the suit he'd wear to Mark and Angelica's wedding. He wouldn't wear the same suit he would wear to his and Jay's wedding, though.

He found it rather distasteful to wear the same suit to his friend's wedding and to his own wedding. Jay wouldn't wear her wedding gown to her sister's wedding. She would be wearing a beautiful gown for her sister's wedding and a wedding gown for their wedding.

Since Angelica was pregnant, they obviously had to up the date. It was by one day, something of which he didn't understand. But he wasn't one to question. Jay had told him earlier that Mark and Angelica's wedding would be held on Christmas Eve and held at night, no doubt for all of the Vampires who would show up. Being a regular Vampire, the sunlight did them no good as their skin was sensitive and would blister.

He sensed Jay's arrival in the room and remained where he was. He could see her reflection in the glass of the window and his heartbeat increased. _Talk about love at first sight, it really did a number on him._ She looked right at him as he couldn't take his eyes away from her. So she was looking for him? Why? What did she want?

So much sexual tension flowed between them that it wasn't even funny. But she wouldn't allow him to do anything and she didn't even want to try anything. So what was the fucking point of hoping for something that would never happen? Though she gave him a raging boner that pained him to no end. He frowned at his predicament.

Another shower sounded about right.

"Looking for me, Jay?" He asked softly.

She looked to him then walked to his side. She grasped his hands in hers and gently pulled him to the middle of the bedroom. They stopped before the foot of the bed as she looked up at him. Her heart raced, and his penis strained toward her within his slacks. What was going on? Was she scared or nervous about something? What was this?

"Jay, are you okay?"

She nodded then bit her bottom lip.

"I have been thinking and I want to try… What you wanted me to try before."

His eyes widened as his shaft shot even harder within his slacks. _Was she serious? She wanted to try what I envisioned earlier? Her kneeling before him, taking his cock into her mouth while stroking him with a wet fist?_ By the Ancients he wanted that, and nothing could make him more excited than knowing that she wanted to try his fantasy. But what changed her mind?

He couldn't believe it! _Such luck!_

When he found his voice he asked, "Are you sure that you want to do this? What changed your mind?"

She looked down, a blush spreading across her pink cheeks.

"I realized how foolish I was being. Plus the tension between us is so palpable that you can cut it with a knife. I also wanted to… To see if it really is pleasurable for both parties…"

He smiled then pulled her into his arms. She gasped as his big hands grasped her behind. Placing her hands upon his chest, he kissed her passionately. She moaned at his passion as it was nearly knee-buckling. She had never been kissed like this before Glenn. It was an amazing feeling, to be honest. It felt so good.

He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down to her neck. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. His lips upon her neck made her shiver, goosebumps breaking out upon her skin. What a feeling! Would this be all, or would he be expecting more?

Her eyes flashed open and she straightened, pushing her hands against his chest. Reluctantly, he stopped and straightened, looking down at her. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Okay," He said hesitantly.

"Promise me that this will not lead to sex."

He released her then. She felt bad for persistently with this 'no sex' thing. Without his strong arms around her, she felt cold and lost. She wrapped her arms around her middle as he turned and stalked to the window he was at earlier, looking out into the chilled evening. She could not apologize for speaking her mind when the matter concerned her as well.

"I don't understand that this no sex ideal is with you." He turned sideways and looked at her. "If you wanted to try what I fantasized about earlier, I cannot promise you that it won't lead to sex."

She frowned and looked away.

"Maybe I should not have said anything." She murmured.

He turned fully to her now.

"I was trying to get you in the mood, woman. I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want me to."

"Then promise me this, Glenn. Please?" She asked, looking back to him.

He frowned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What if I lose control, Jay? I can't bear the thought of hurting you."

She appeared before him and looked up into his eyes.

"I trust you, Glenn. I know you would not hurt me."

He caressed her cheek then.

"No I wouldn't, love."

She loved his touch. She smiled and placed her hands upon his belt. He lifted an eyebrow as she slowly unbuckled it and unzipped the zipper of his slacks. He let out a pent up breath as she pushed the material of his pants and boxers to his ankles. She then lowered her gaze to his hard penis and gasped. He was as hard as he could ever be, moisture beading upon the crown.

 _He is beautiful._ She thought as her hands fisted at her sides. Her nipples beaded as moisture slicked her sex. She grew wide eyed upon feeling such. She had felt this way before with him and it felt good.

"Ah Ancients, love. I can scent your arousal." He groaned deeply.

"Teach me, Glenn. Teach me what you envisioned." She purred softly with a seductive smile.

She slowly knelt to the floor before him, his large shaft standing thick and proud before her face. With trembling hands, he cupped the back of her head while the other hand gripped the girth of his cock.

"Dab your tongue against the crown." He said gruffly.

She looked at the crown then leaned forth and stuck her tongue out, dabbing the moist crown. He hissed in a breath and trembled harder as he looked down at her, unable to close his eyes or to look away. He couldn't believe this was really happening.

"What do you taste?" He bit out.

"It is salty." She said and licked her lips.

He groaned.

"Pre-semen. See what you do to me, love?"

She blushed and smiled then caressed her face against his hard hot length. He just stared down at her, disbelieving of how lucky he was.

She tentatively gripped the base, her fingers brushing against his heavy balls and he hissed in a breath.

She looked up at him worriedly.

"Did I hurt you, Glenn?"

He shook his head.

"No, dove. My balls are heavy and sensitive."

She looked down at his balls and cocked her head slightly. He widened his stance and on impulse, she gave each a teasing lick.

"Ah, good girl!"

Smirking, she caressed her face against his shaft once again and he groaned. He grasped her hand and wrapped it around his thick penis, groaning again. Her fingers could not touch, he was so big! Big boy. He grasped her other hand and instructed her to cup his heavy balls. She complied and slowly began to stroke him.

He moaned and briefly closed his eyes. How much he enjoyed this. His female pleasuring him! He'd never thought the day would come.

"Rub your tongue around the crown then suck it into your mouth. Look up at me whilst you do so." He instructed gruffly.

She slowly did such, making him harder. He couldn't believe how hard he was for her. She could not believe that she was actually doing this! Her body was afire for him and she loved it.

She brought him into her mouth as much as she could and looked up at him. She sucked him perfectly, his penis wet and throbbing. He grabbed her head and proceeded to thrust himself into her hot little mouth. Then with great difficulty, he stopped himself. Barely. He grasped her shoulders and grit his teeth.

"Could you fuck me with your mouth and fist? Don't want to hurt you…"

She quickly complied, fucking him with her mouth and wet fist.

"Yes! Good girl!" He praised, leaning his head back with his eyes closed.

How could she have been afraid to do this? She loved it! Angel was right! She could literally feel the tension draining from her body, not to his exquisite body.

As she pumped him, she looked up at him and found the scene rather erotic. The muscles in his neck strained as he was near his orgasm. He grew harder in a rush as she sucked harder. His grip tightened upon her shoulders as he felt himself nearing the end. Would she swallow when he came, or would it pool from her mouth, coating her clothed chest?

He would like to see the latter but right now, he needed her to swallow.

"Jay, I'm about to come!" He yelled as he felt the pleasurable pressure in his cock rise.

"Ah, Jay!" He bellowed as hot jets of seed hit the back of her throat in waves.

Unable to stop, she swallowed greedily. She once thought this act was disgusting but now, it felt just too damn good…


	32. Chapter Thirty One

Rose watched the Sorcerer work to try to create a spell to where they could spy on the Vampires. Maybe even to see the one she was after. _Now that would be the day._ She thought. If she could exterminate them all, then her job was finished.

She made sure Ardemys had what he needed to do his job. The Sorcerer worked even after the party died down. This was his job from now on, until further notice. She couldn't wait for everything to fall into place.

Ardemys was given the workspace of the room he had arrived in. He was nor grateful or disappointed for such a large room but just began working. It felt somewhat unnerving having Rose watch his every move like a fucking hawk, but he did his best to ignore the crazed Vampire. Then her henchman and a scantily clad woman, Nymph no doubt, walked in.

Ardemys saw out of the corner of his eye the woman sit on Stefan's lap. He then proceeded to inch his hand beneath her skirts. Repulsed, Ardemys worked harder and couldn't believe that nasty creature. He then felt sorry for the woman. Nymph or not, he wondered who she was before Stefan got his vile hands on her.

Ardemys just happened to look to a bare wall where reddish orange words began inscribing themselves. His eyes widened. _Is this my magic? Or could it possibly someone else's?_ He glanced back at Stefan, Rose, and the woman but Stefan and the woman were preoccupied while Rose was looking the other way. Ardemys then looked back to the wall as the last of the words were magically inscribed on the wall.

He didn't have a pencil or a pad to write this all on as he hesitantly walked up to the wall. Obviously no one else could see what he was seeing. Maybe that was a blessing in itself. Stopping before the wall, he slowly reached out his hand and touched the wall. He tensed as his bright green eyes became locked on the stone wall. He then saw a woman wielding a sword at Rose's neck, cleaving it from her body. The woman's eyes were black with rage, the sword dripping with black blood.

Then a voice sounded within his head, speaking words of another language; the language of the Ancients. This was a prophecy!

"There is one who will smite the Vampire Slayer where she stands. She will save the Vampire race but not before some perish. She will save the Vampire race from the pain they have forever endured. Their savior is Angelica St. John…"

 _Space_

Today, Mark was going to show me Aeroso Cathedral, where we were to be married. I couldn't believe how fast Christmas Eve was approaching. Today was Friday, and Christmas Eve was on a Monday. Our marriage would be in the evening; it was chosen because of the other Vampires who were set to attend. They couldn't withstand the sun like Mark could because they weren't Novel Ones like he was.

I hoped they would be excited to go at night instead of finding it awkward.

"They won't, beautiful. Most are rather excited to attend, really." Mark said with a smile.

I sat on the edge of the bed, staring into space as I waited for Mark to be ready to go. I was ready in a blood red gown that was meant to be worn around people. Its sheer beauty was breathtaking, not to mention it felt like a second skin against my body. Black jewels encrusted the V neckline and sleeves donned this gorgeous piece of clothing.

I wore red flats because I couldn't risk the fact of falling because I was pregnant.

The gown compliments me quite nicely.

"Excited, huh?" I asked and stood when he flitted before me.

He was handsome; he wore a crisp black suit with his emblem upon the lapel. The emblem was blood red. The shirt he wore beneath was black as well. He certainly had an affinity for black. My gaze lifted to his face. His goatee was neatly trimmed, and his emerald eyes danced with happiness. His auburn red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and braided neatly, always so nice whenever there was a special occasion. I smiled as he smirked.

"Yes I'm excited, darlin'. Are you excited?"

I nodded then looked up at the crown atop his head. It was silver and dotted with large Amethyst and Obsidian jewels around it. It certainly was kingly; the points atop adorned small Amethysts. _Wow, talk about wealthy._

"It was my father's crown. When he… died, I immediately became king and inherited everything he owned. When you become queen, you'll wear the crown I made over six centuries ago. Would you like to see it, love?"

My eyes widened slightly. Wouldn't I?

"You mean it's here? Within this room?"

He shook his head.

"No, love. It's in my old room. My crown sits beside it."

"Oh."

He outstretched his hand to me, the palm facing up.

"Would you like to see it, my beautiful Angie?"

I looked up at him with a small smile upon my face. He smirked as I placed my hand in his and nodded. Just like that, he flitted us to his old room. After reappearing in the room, I could see that it was a work in progress of being cleaned. I saw some of his staff working when they paused and straighten to bow and curtsey before him.

"This is the future queen of Aeroso." Mark said and placed a hand on my waist.

The man and woman looked at me then and smiled. I was so nervous even as they both bowed and curtsied before me. I never had people do that before me. I felt out of place, to be honest.

"Milady." They said simultaneously.

Not knowing what else to do, I smiled nervously. They then looked back to the king, as in expecting an order. When I became queen, would they as well as the others who lived here look at me expectantly?

"As you were, Bridgette and Brian. Thank you both."

They both bowed and curtsied once more then exited the room, closing the door silently behind them. Mark then removed his arm from my waist then walked into his wardrobe. I decided to follow him and when I stopped in the doorway of the wardrobe, I watched as he revealed a large glass case. He turned and beckoned me forward. I walked hesitantly toward the display and stopped beside him.

My eyes nearly popped out of my skull when I saw the crown destined for me. It was breathtaking. It was made of small Amethysts and Obsidian jewels like his, the design of the crown like frozen flames. On the front of it were two diamonds on either side of a bug teardrop shaped Amethyst. It was breathtakingly beautiful, and it was meant for me?

 _Dear Ancients…_

"It's breathtaking, Mark. You have wonderful taste. I cannot touch it until Monday evening, am I right?" I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded and looked down at me.

"Thank you, love, and unfortunately yes, you cannot touch it until then. I do have great taste." He said with a smirk.

I nodded. He sighed then grasped my hand in his.

"Come, Angie. Let's go see the Cathedral…"

 _Space_

The Cathedral now loomed over us; made all of brick, the Cathedral was the biggest one I'd ever seen. A giant circular stain glass window sparkled high up on the Cathedral, the snowflakes that rested on the round ledge shimmered in the chill night. The building was stories high with a huge cross at the top of it. I grasped the small cross that hung around my neck as I stared up at the large one. Mark and I stood before the Cathedral, admiring its ethereal beauty.

We drove here in a black limousine, driven here by another one of Mark's staff. I remember Mark thanking him by name. Mikael, was it? I think that was the name of that nice young man.

I had asked Mark if his staff were Mortal once we were out of earshot with Mikael. He had nodded, saying that some of his staff were Mortal and also that they all knew of who we were, but they wouldn't tell others of our breeds, per se.

"But is that against the rules of the Immortals and how do you know that they won't tell others of who we are?" I asked, slightly confused.

He nodded.

"Yes, love but it's breaking a law of the Immortals if you resurrect someone. I keep them around because they trust us. They know we're the good creatures, Angie."

I grew silent and let what he told me sink in. So they obviously felt comfortable being around mystical beings then.

"Okay then I have another question. Now that you're marrying a Phantom and I'm pregnant, will they fear this baby?"

He closed his eyes after looking at the Cathedral through the limousine window. He bowed his head then grasped my hand in his. I obviously hurt him and not knowing that my words could do so. I felt so bad now.

"Mark, I'm sor-"

"No, don't be sorry. You have questions and they need to be answered. To tell you the truth, love, I don't know the answer to that question." He said softly with a hint of sadness in his voice.

I looked at him and frowned. _Why did I have to open my big mouth? I didn't mean to hurt him. I seriously need to think before I get to speaking._ He opened his eyes and looked at me. He then gave my hand a little squeeze.

"Don't beat yourself up for something you didn't know."

"But-"

He shook his head.

"No _buts_ , Angie. Come on, then. The townsfolk are staring."

I looked around us and damn of he wasn't right. The small amount of people out at this late hour had stopped to stare at us with wide eyes. _Talk about becoming embarrassed._ He gently tugged me toward the large marble steps of the Cathedral. I sighed and looked forward as we slowly ascended them. I lifted my gown slightly with one hand while I gripped his hand in a death grip. With it being Winter here, the steps were slippery, and I feared on falling.

For one, I was rather clumsy and second, I was pregnant.

 _'_ _I'll never let you fall, beautiful.'_ Mark reassured me telepathically.

I sent a shy smile his way and he smirked in return.

 _'_ _Make sure you don't.'_

We finally reached the huge mahogany doors. Thank the Ancients that I didn't fall upon those hard marble steps.

Mark grasped the golden handle of the red door and pulled it open. I stepped inside and quickly grew awestruck at the magnificent beauty of this holy place. Mark stepped beside me and I grasped his hand in mine once more. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled because he gave me instant peace, not to mention being in a Cathedral, a place of the Ancients.

He then looked forward as we began to walk down the long marble aisle. I held his hand close as we slowly walked. I looked all around us at the long wooden pews that stood on either side of us, all vacant at the moment. This Cathedral was huge, the aisle we were walking down now seemed to go on for miles.

I looked up and saw Angels dotting each column high above us. All were made of stone and looked down at us and all around the vast place. It looked to me that they were watching over the Ancients' home. That was how I interpreted it. I looked up to the ceiling, finding it arched to a point in the middle. Stain glass windows dotted the Cathedral everywhere almost. They depicted what the Angels of the Heavens looked like in battle and in peaceful times.

They were all of Angels, like Mom and Jay. I wondered if the Angels in the Heavens really wore white robes and sandals upon their feet. I knew they had wings because of Jay and Mom and they were truly beautiful. I was always in awe when I got to witness them. I looked back up to the ceiling, where cream-colored paint looked down at us. It all looked so beautiful, really.

I looked straight ahead as the golden altar seemed closer to us now. Three marble steps led up to the sparkling golden altar. It was breathtaking. Beyond the altar was a large stain glass window, stretching from the floor to the cream-colored ceiling. The window was sparkling with all of the different patterns on it. By the Ancients, whomever made this Cathedral put their hearts and souls into it because of its ethereal beauty.

The only word I could think of was _wow._

We finally stopped before the three marble steps as a door from the right side of the Cathedral opened. We both looked at the man who approached us now. He was dressed in a white and gold robe as a white and gold headpiece adorned his head. A golden cross was the design upon the front of his headpiece. His hair was a salt-and-pepper gray and his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue.

Was he a bishop and was he an Angel? I could see the beautiful golden aura that surrounded him, and I immediately knew that he was an Angel. _This is truly amazing!_ I thought as he stopped before Mark.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Sire. I am so happy that you are getting married and chose the Aeroso Cathedral."

He then turned to me and inclined his head.

"Your Highness. I am Archbishop Micah and I will be performing the marriage ceremony."

I smiled and nodded. The Archbishop smiled then looked back to Mark and folded his hands together before him.

"I was just showing my lovely lady this beautiful Cathedral. Upon seeing it now, I don't think she is as nervous as she was earlier." Mark said and smiled down at me.

"Yes, Sire. It is a beautiful place. Well, if you do not mind, I have matters to attend to. I am glad to see you both." The Archbishop said with a bow of his head then turned and walked back the way he came.

Upon the door closing softly behind him, I placed my hand against my stomach. Mark was smiling then when he looked down at me, his smile faded.

"Angie?"

"I'm going to be sick, Mark." I said and grew pale.

Grimacing, he gathered me close and flitted to the mahogany doors. He quickly opened them and spoke to Mikael, who nodded and rushed to the limousine. Mark then lifted me into his arms then flitted back to the palace as Mikael drove back to the palace as well…

 _Space_

"A prophecy, huh? And who, pray tell, is set to behead me, Ardemys?" Rose scoffed, her red eyes beholding laughter as she looked at the Sorcerer.

Ardemys was shaken up, to say the least. After experiencing what he had, he stared at the blank wall constantly. The words may have disappeared from the wall, but they wouldn't leave his being or his weary soul. He knew this and wondered why the Ancients chose him for such a thing. Would it be the Ancients wanted him to warn this Angelica St. John of Rose's diabolical decision?

Ardemys was a powerful Warlock, choosing to use more evil spells than the good ones. So why was he chosen for this? Nothing had ever happened to him like this. Why would the Ancients choose him, of all people, to entrust something as important as the future of all the Vampires? A prophecy of which would come to pass.

But when would it come to pass? _When will that brave woman take out this dastardly being?_ He thought as he glanced at Rose. The filthy fiend was looking at the naked couple before her. Nothing could disgust Ardemys more. That poor woman. Rose's evil gaze slid toward Ardemys' and she grinned.

"I think you've had too many bad spells gone wrong, Sorcerer. Talking of prophecies and beheading." She scoffed. "No one could ever find me _to_ behead me, Ardemys. Anyway, you like what you see, don't you?" She asked, gesturing a hand towards the female.

Ardemys just shook his head and looked away. Rose's eyebrows raised.

"No? Do you find her lacking then?"

Ardemys slowly shook his head as he continued to stare straight ahead. The woman paused in what she was doing with Stefan to look at Rose as she gestured for the woman to turn around and face the Sorcerer. The woman stood and complied without a word and Ardemys knew right then that she was brainwashed; damaged to no return. He couldn't even look at the woman even of he wanted to. He was glad the slayer didn't believe him about the prophecy.

He felt the Ancients were giving him a second chance at redemption for all of the bad things he'd done in his long lifetime. He hated Rose with a passion. How could she expect to exterminate an entire race? To be quite honest, he was fond of the Vampire creatures. He'd encountered some in his lifetime and was always so intrigued with them. So how could she expect him to kill any of them?

So he made a plan to play it cool for now. But he would use the time he had now wisely to try to find a way to escape and to find the woman specified in the prophecy.

But he had to act like he was on Rose's side, no matter how vile he found the Vampire Slayer.

"She's not lacking in anything, Rose. She's perfect." Ardemys said then looked at Rose.

The Vampire smirked.

"Wouldn't you like a woman for your own, Sorcerer? One who would obey your every command and desire?" She asked then snapped her fingers.

Stefan now stood as the woman turned to him and got down on her knees. Stefan was hard as he grabbed the woman's head, pushing her mouth down his length. She did what he commanded of her as he pushed himself deeper into her mouth. Stefan watched the Sorcerer with an evil grin on his face as Rose looked at the Sorcerer as well. They both grinned as all Ardemys could do was not vomit up his stomach…


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

_**A Thousand Years** is by Christina Perri and Steve Kazee. I do not own this song. I just love the lyrics. _

I was doing better as Sunday came and passed. Monday morning arrived, and I awoke from a fitful sleep. The bedroom was still dark as I stared at the ceiling. I couldn't believe that Mark and I would be married tonight, and I would also become the queen of Aeroso, not to mention becoming the queen of the Vampires. This was a lot to take in, but my mother had told me not to worry before. She said that I didn't need to be stressed with being pregnant and all.

I could hurt the baby that way and the Ancients knew that I didn't want that to happen.

 _Things will be all right, I hope._ I slowly turned over into my side in hopes of not waking Mark and sighed silently. I saw my rose blooming still on the bedside table and it made me smile. It was so beautiful. _Would my bouquet be as beautiful as this rose?_ I wouldn't know until tonight because Harley wanted it to be a surprise. I sighed again softly.

 _'Uh-oh, wedding jitters?'_ Jay asked me telepathically.

 _'Yeah, big time. One, getting married to the king of Aeroso, two is becoming the queen of Aeroso as well as of the Vampires, and number three is about having our child. I have jitters about everything.'_

 _'Wow, that is a list. I feel some of your anxiety. I, too, am to marry a king, the Wolf king and to become the queen of Wolphshire as well as of the Wolves. I am not with child yet, though. I just wish I could help you more, Angel.'_

I was touched.

 _'Jay, I'm touched. But you're doing everything you can do, and I appreciate it all so greatly. Thank you, sis.'_

 _'Just do not start crying, Angel. It is not too becoming of a queen.'_

I pursed my lips.

 _'Okay bossy. Why are you up so early?'_

 _'I cannot sleep but hey, I followed your advice when it came to Glenn.'_

 _'And?'_ I asked anxiously.

 _'I did it and the tension between us is gone!'_

I smiled.

 _'That's great! Wait, you didn't have sex, did you?'_

She gasped. How could someone gasp within their mind? How did she do it?

 _'Angel! No, we did not have sex. I just did what he instructed me to do.'_

 _'How did you gasp within your mind?'_

 _'Angel, did you hear me? Do not be going cray-cray on me now.'_

I rolled my eyes.

 _'Cray-cray I am, although I should take that as an insult instead of a compliment. And yes, I heard you, Jay-Jay.'_

 _'Good, Queenie.'_

 _'So was it good?'_ I asked her telepathically after a moment with a smirk on my face.

 _'That is none of your business.'_

 _'True it isn't but it does make me all the more curious.'_

I sighed silently then sat up and fisted to the window. Mark was still asleep as I looked down at his vast land and the town beyond. Some lights were on as most were off within the various buildings of the town. It looked so serene and I smiled softly. _Well at least Aeroso looks like a great place to rule._

 _'What do you mean?'_ Jay inquired.

 _'You're still here? I meant there may not be a lot of crime here as there are on other planes and in other countries.'_

 _'Hmm, let us hope not.'_

 _'Right.'_

I sighed again then turned and floated back to the bed. I sat down slowly and yawned silently then froze when Mark stirred behind me. He opened his eyes and looked at her back. He slowly sat up with a yawn and moved closer to me. He softly kissed my shoulder then caressed his chin upon my shoulder.

"What are you doing up so early, love?" He asked sleepily.

"I couldn't sleep, hon." I said and placed a hand upon my stomach.

He frowned then gently hugged me from behind. He placed his chin upon my shoulder as I placed my hands upon his and sighed.

"Everything is okay, love. You've a new life now, with your husband-to-be tonight and with our child growing within you. When you want to resume your writing, we'll have the means of having your works published for all of Aeroso to fall in love with." He said and kissed my neck.

"I promise you, darlin'."

I nodded.

"Thank you, Mark. That really makes me happy."

And I truly was. But I was nervous about tonight. I'd been through enough stress and nervousness in my life that now I am tired of it. I knew that this was something totally different, but I was rather nervous still. _Can Mark feel my nervousness? Is he as nervous as I am?_ If he was, he hid it well.

"Are you nervous about tonight, Mark?" I asked finally and turned my head so that I could see him.

"Of course I am, Angie. It's not a problem of being in front of hundreds of people. I'm more nervous because I wonder if I have what it takes to keep you happy."

I stared at him as my heart melted more for him. He always would make me happy. There was no doubt about it. And here I was nervous about this?

"Mark, you always make me happy. There's no doubt about it. Do I make you happy?"

He looked at me then slowly pulled away. He frowned as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"But what if I hurt you? I couldn't stand it if I hurt you. I don't know if I could make you happy if I did hurt you." He said sadly and laid back down.

I turned and laid down so that my head and hands were upon his bare chest. I folded my hands and rested my chin on them. I looked at him as he looked up at the ceiling. It felt like to me that he wanted to be reassured that he in fact does make me happy. Like my mother, one of the strongest people I know said, "Even the strongest need reassurance sometimes."

"Mark, you've changed my life for the better. Before you, there was no one that I felt more sure of. For nearly three centuries, I was alone. I was never loved by a man and that is why I wrote. I love to write but the need for love fueled me. I never knew of true love until I met you, big guy. You make the happiest woman in the entire world."

He glanced down at me then cracked a small smile.

"I really make you the happiest woman in the entire world?"

I nodded and sat up.

"Are you kidding? You gave me the two greatest gifts anyone could ever want. Unconditional love, for starters and a child within my womb. I'd never lie to you, Mark Calaway." I said with a smile.

He smiled as well and sat up then hugged me. I hugged him back tightly and knew everything would be all right because I believed such. The Ancients were with us…

 _Space_

I ate with Mark, who wanted to feed from me but with me eating for two now, he knew that he couldn't feed from me until the baby was born because our child needed all of the vitamins from the food I ate.

He soon left her asleep in their bed and flitted down to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and retrieved a cold blood pack. Glenn was there, pouring water into a glass for himself. Glenn saw Mark and smiled.

"Hey, congrats to you both. I can't wait to be the godfather."

Mark smirked as he grasped a glass from the cupboard before him and poured the blood into it when Glenn lifted his glass.

"A toast," Glenn declared as Mark lifted the glass of his own and looked at his friend. "A toast to eternal happiness for you both as well as a healthy baby."

Mark nodded.

"Cheers."

They clinked glasses then drank their drinks. Mark grimaced then placed his glass down upon the counter. Then Glenn smiled his way.

"Well, we've to get you ready for tonight, now don't we?"

Mark's eyebrows furrowed.

"It's six in the morning, Glenn."

"All the more time to prepare plus the reception will be held in the ballroom. I took the liberty of hiring a band and your staff already cleaned the room. There will be a painter at the Cathedral then he'll paint a portrait here, after the wedding. Isn't that just great?"

Mark smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks, my friend. I'm sure we'll love it. Angie's quite fragile now so no surprises, Glenn. She cannot exert herself too much."

"No surprises, I promise. It's the least I could do for you both." Glenn said with a smile and a nod.

"Thank you. I just need to do something before we prepare for this evening. Could you go to my old bedroom and gather Angie's as well as my crown?"

Glenn nodded, and Mark flitted away…

 _Space_

Mark appeared within his and Angie's darkened room then looked down at her sleeping form lovingly. He then flitted to the closet and retrieved her beautiful wedding ring. He softly smiled then placed the small black box inside his pants pocket.

He then flitted to Earth, to Paris precisely, where he entered an extravagant jewelry store and bought a beautiful Amethyst and Diamond necklace. The Amethyst was in the shape of a large teardrop and real Diamonds were for the chain that would clasp around her neck. He smiled and knew that Angie would love it…

 _Space_

The sun broke over the horizon when my phone vibrated, awakening me from my peaceful slumber. I groaned and rubbed my eyes then reached for my phone. Once my eyes adjusted to the brightness to my phone's backlight, I opened the message with a small yawn. It was from Mom and Dad, wishing me a happy day and that they loved me, and they would be here soon.

 _They would be here soon?_ My eyebrows furrowed as I placed the phone back upon the bedside table and sat up with another yawn. I looked to Mark's side of the bed and frowned. He was absent but in his place was a large velvet box with a note attached to the lid. Curious, I grasped the note and read it.

 _Dear Angie,_

 _Don't worry about where I am during the day. I am with Glenn, preparing for tonight. Knowing Harley and Jay, they will pamper you. As you should always be pampered._

 _By the way, I bought you a gift to wear for tonight. I can't wait to see you looking so beautiful as you walk down the aisle._

 _With undying love,_

 _Your king._

 _So that's where he is._ I thought after a moment. I was glad he was with a friend. I placed the note down beside my leg as I looked over to the velvet box as my heartbeat increased.

Being with a king now meant that I would be receiving many gifts. Expensive gifts, no doubt. This was just the beginning of all of the gift-giving as I still felt like I didn't deserve such lavish things as I grasped the large velvet box, placing it on my lap.

With a gulp and an act of courage, I slowly lifted the lid and gasped as my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. It was a Diamond and Amethyst necklace! Dear Ancients! All I could do for several minutes was just stare down at its sheer beauty.

This must have cost him a fortune and I loved it. Did he know that I would immediately love such a treasured piece of jewelry once I laid my eyes upon it?

I slowly trailed my fingers about the beautiful diamonds when Jay appeared in the room.

"Ah, you are awake! Good morning, Angel!" She said happily.

I gasped and looked up at Jay with wide eyes as she walked to the drapes, pulling them open. She then turned to look at me when a ray of sunlight dazzled the beautiful necklace in my lap.

"Oh my," Jay gasped and appeared at my side of the bed then sat down, her pale blue eyes glued to the necklace.

"It is gorgeous." She said with awe.

I looked at her and nodded.

"It is."

"Mark bought this for you just now?"

I shrugged, baffled as well.

"I guess he did. I don't really know."

She sighed and shook her head in awe. She then stood and smiled down at me.

"Now come on, Angel. We have a long day ahead of us."

I looked up at her, puzzled.

"We?"

She nodded.

"Yes, we as in Mom, Harley, and I. Dad is with Mark and Glenn. We are going to pamper you and prepare you for tonight."

I reached over to the bedside table and grasped my phone, looking down at the time.

"But it's eight in the morning. We've the whole day, Jay." I said, looking back up at her.

"The day goes by fast when you are excited, Angel. Now come on!" She urged.

I shook my head.

"But Jay, I'm pregnant. I need a certain amount of rest."

She frowned, knowing that what I said was true. But she still insisted.

"You are going back to bed now that you are fully awake?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"All right! Just let me get up, okay? I have to shower."

She smiled and nodded.

"Do you need any help with that?"

I looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I'm not an invalid, Jay. Now shoo." I said and removed the covers from my legs.

"All right. Oh, and Mark left you some food in the refrigerator. Mom, Harley, and I will be in the kitchen waiting for you. Okay, Angel?"

"Okay Jay." I said and watched her with a smile.

She smiled then disappeared from the room. I maneuvered my legs over the edge of the bed and stood. I stretched then gathered a pair of underwear and a bra from the dresser as well as a simple gown. I then walked to the bathroom, where I got ready for my shower…

 _Space_

I put my hair up in a traditional ponytail hen sighed. I took one last look at myself in the big mirror within our bedroom then when I was satisfied with the way I looked, I turned and floated down to the kitchen.

I found all three women drinking hot coffee and reading parts of a newspaper at the island. They all sat upon the tall stools, the fourth one vacant beside my mother.

I smiled and walked to the refrigerator, opening it.

"Good morning, everyone." I said happily.

They all looked up from the newspaper in their hands and smiled at me. I looked in the refrigerator and spotted the bowl of stew meant for me. I grasped it and closed the door then put the bowl into the microwave, setting the time. I then floated to the vacant chair beside Mom and sat down. They all smiled at me still.

"Well, good morning. You should still be resting." Mom said and glared at Jay.

She lifted an eyebrow at Mom as the microwave dinged. I got up and retrieved my meal. I opened the silverware drawer and grasped a spoon then sat back down upon the stool, placing the hot bowl of stew and the utensil upon the counter.

"No, it's all right. I was already awake."

"Oh? You were?" Harley asked and lifted her eyebrows.

I nodded and began eating when she shook her head. My eyebrows furrowed as I dig into my meal. Obviously I was very hungry.

I don't have only me to worry about anymore.

"You should be resting, milady." Harley said with concern.

"But I'm up now." I said in between mouthfuls.

Composing myself and dabbing my mouth, I asked, "So what's on the schedule for today before my wedding tonight?"

Everyone smirked as they watched me eat. If I was making a spectacle of myself, I really didn't care at the moment.

"We're all to receive manicures and facials. So that by tonight you will be quite relaxed when tonight comes about. You shouldn't exert yourself, as Mark has instructed and of course we all know, so we're preparing a lovely day for you, milady." Harley smiled.

I smiled in return as I pushed the now empty bowl away from me.

"Then let's get to it…"

 _Space_

The day had really gone by fast. I was sad it had went by so fast because we all had a lovely time. We all received manicures and facials, laughing and talking all the while. It was great girl time, if you asked me.

When we entered the salon, the owner stared wide eyed at us, especially me, then welcomed us with open arms. I was so nervous, and I believed she sensed that. I say that because she made me feel more at ease, swooning when I described my gown.

All in all, it was a delightful time. Not to mention having to be called Your Highness already.

It was almost six at night and the wedding was at eight. Talk about nervousness. One of Mark's staff drove Harley, Mom, Jay, and I to the Cathedral where the townsfolk had all begun to arrive.

We all looked out of the tinted windows of the limousine at them all. I but my lip and looked down.

Mom looked at me and knew that I was nervous. So she rubbed my back softly while she held my gown on her other arm. Harley held the black box my white diamond flats were in as well as the large velvet box that held the necklace Mark had bought for me.

Jay held my long veil and the bouquet of white and red roses. No one let me carry anything as I grew fidgety. I took a couple of deep breaths then nodded. We all disappeared from the limousine then reappeared in the back of the Cathedral, where a room with a vanity and other necessary things I would need for tonight awaited us.

I sighed and sat down before the vanity as Jay cleaned my face then applied light turquoise eyeshadow, blush, and light pink lipstick that proved to be infallible. Mom then did my hair, which took about forty five minutes.

She put my hair in a tight bun, tight enough for me to handle, of course. She then reached into the pocket of her shall and pulled out the turquoise comb I had when I was a child. It beheld sequenced topaz stones about the top of it. The yellow topaz was my birthstone for November.

I gasped when she presented it to me.

"You saved it!" I said happily.

"Of course I saved it." She said with a nod then fit it into my hair, before the bun as Jay and Harley watched on with smiles upon their faces.

I smiled and looked up at Mom in the mirror. Tears filled her eyes.

"My youngest daughter is getting married tonight!" She said happily as those tears ran down her face.

I was about to turn to her when Harley stopped me.

"Uh-uh, no crying on this night. At least not right now."

Mom nodded and wiped her eyes with her handy handkerchief.

"Harley is right."

Jay then grasped my gown and smiled brightly.

"Time for the gown!..."

 _Space_

Mark and Glenn were in another part of the Cathedral as the time slowly neared. Even he felt nervous as he looked at himself in the mirror. He wore the black suit that he had saved for this fateful day.

The suit was all black as he had his emblem of the Novel Ones pinned to his lapel. The shoulders of his suit were decorated in dark purple details. His shirt was white as his tie was a dark purple as well. For his towering stature, he was glad by how kingly he always looked like in a suit.

His crown was the last thing he adorned himself with. His auburn red hair was slicked back into a ponytail and braided. As he gazed at himself in the mirror, green eyes as vivid as emeralds stared back at him. It was just amazing that this was finally happening.

"Do I look all right, Glenn?" Mark asked and turned to face his friend.

"Yes, you look better than all right. You look kingly." Glenn said and nodded.

Mark was nervous, Glenn couldn't miss it, but he understood it.

"Relax, Mark. Everything will be all right tonight." He said and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Mark sighed.

"I hope so."

Glenn smiled then hugged his friend.

"Good luck, old friend. Make your father proud."

Mark returned the hug.

"Thank you…"

 _Space_

It was almost eight 'o' clock on the dot. I was in my gown and flats with the veil attached to my bun. It trailed behind me as the gown did. I never knew they made veils so long. I was just so nervous about tonight.

When I changed into my gown, I could already spot a small baby bump! Dear Ancients, children grow faster when you're immortal, don't they?

I was glad the gown still fit.

The necklace Mark bought me was around my neck. It was heavy but gorgeous as it sparkles beautifully in any light. I just didn't want to make it seem like I was flaunting anything but after Archbishop Micah would marry Mark and me, I would be a queen.

I took a shaky breath then released it slowly. I would wear the rings and crown with honor.

Jay, Harley, and Mom hugged me and wished me good luck before disappearing into the noisy Cathedral. They all wore dark purple gowns with little white flowers in their hair. I thought they were really beautiful.

I looked down at the bouquet of white and red roses, baby's breath, and lace in my hands and swallowed nervously. My father, looking handsome in a black suit with a purple rose as a boutonnière on his lapel.

He stood beside me now, outside of the huge mahogany doors just a little ways past the main entrance of the Cathedral. He hugged me now that he could and kissed my cheek softly.

"You look so beautiful. Everything will be all right. I promise, Angelica."

"Dad… I'm just so nervous…" I said and released another shaky breath.

"Calm down, honey. You'll be great." He said, rubbing my back gently.

"I do hope so."

"I know so." He said then stuck out his arm to me.

"Here we go." He said softly as the huge mahogany doors slowly began to open…

 _Space_

The pianist began to play as everyone stood and looked to the back of the Cathedral. Dad and I slowly started down the long aisle. White and red rose petals adorned the marble floor as they did on every pew; little bundles of white and red roses were bunched together on the outside of every pew. They were all so beautiful.

I was so nervous as I took quick glances at everyone but tried to look at no one. That was so hard to do, let me tell you. I saw people of all origins here as well as people as pale as me near the front of the Cathedral and it made me wonder if those who lived here wondered about them.

I couldn't keep my mind in one area!

I tightened my grip on my father's arm as well as the bouquet in my right hand. I was so nervous as we slowly grew closer to the altar. I then lifted my eyes to Mark, who stood so kingly upon the last step as he awaited me with his hands folded behind him.

 _The day we met_

 _Frozen I held my breath_

 _Right from the start_

 _I knew I had found the home for my heart_

 _Beats fast_

The Archbishop stood before the altar in the middle of Mark, Glenn, Harley, and Jay. Jay held out rings on a white pillow as Harley held my crown upon a similar pillow.

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

 _But watching you stand alone?_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away_

 _somehow_

I looked at Mark and found the peace I was after all day long. We were to be married and I wouldn't want it any other way.

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Dad and I stopped before the first step where Mark was and he grasped my uplifted hand. My father kissed my cheek then to the first pew beside Mom and Jay.

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

I blushed as Mark smiled down at me. We then ascended the three steps and stopped before the Archbishop as the music ended. Everyone took their seats, the sounds of the creaking pews sounded in the vast space. Mark and I held hands as the Archbishop cleared his throat softly.

"Dearly beloved, we are here on this beautiful winter evening to witness the anticipated union of Mark William Calaway and Angelica Marie St. John." He said, his deep voice echoing throughout the vast Cathedral.

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

Mark then turned to me and I him. The Archbishop then continued.

"Mark Calaway, repeat after me."

"I, Mark Calaway, take you Angelica St. John to have and to hold, for better and for worse, for rich and for poor, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish. Until death do you part."

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Angelica St. John, repeat after me."

"I, Angelica St. John, take you Mark Calaway to have and to hold, for better and for worse, for rich and for poor, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish. Until death do you part."

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Jay walked up to us and Mark grasped my ring, sliding it onto my finger as he looked down into my eyes.

"I do." He said softly.

I grasped his golden band and slid it onto his finger, looking up into his eyes.

"I do." I said softly.

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Harley now stood and walked up to us. She grasped the sides of the crown as Jay grasped the pillow. Harley stepped beside me as the Archbishop smiled.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, king and new queen of Aeroso."

Harley placed the crown upon my head as tears filled her eyes as well as Jay's. I then released a shaky breath as Harley and Jay receded to their seats when Mark smiled. I smiled as well as the Archbishop spoke once more.

"You may kiss the bride."

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more._

Mark pulled me into his arms gently then bent, kissing me deeply. Everyone stood and applauded. I blushed a bright pink as we parted and faced the vast crowd. Mark laughed as I smiled then we slowly walked back up the long aisle…


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

My wedding ring was gorgeous. The band was gold with small Obsidian jewels intricately running down each side of the ring halfway. _Wow, this is just exquisite!_ I fell in love with it the moment I laid my eyes on it. The engagement band looked so beautiful with the large wedding ring. As I said earlier, I'll wear my crown and rings with honor.

Everyone that came to our wedding came to the reception. I found out about it when we were leaving the Cathedral. I was so surprised it was in the ballroom, to say the least. And another surprise was that a painter was here to paint a portrait of Mark and me! I was so delighted.

Some of the townsfolk watched as the artist painted us on his canvas as others danced. I wanted to dance as well but I didn't know if I could. I didn't want to exert myself to the point of vomiting again. _'Maybe it's better to not dance.'_ I thought to myself with a silent sigh.

 _'_ _We can dance, if you like.'_ Mark said to me telepathically.

 _'_ _But what if I evert myself?'_ I asked with worry.

 _'_ _We will make sure that doesn't happen.'_

Wouldn't that be a delight? I couldn't wait to dance! It took about two hours for the artist to finish our portrait. Some of Mark's male staff helped to hang it upon the wall above the huge fireplace. The paint would dry quickly that way as Mark and I looked up at it with awe.

"It's beautiful." I said then softly.

He looked down at me with love and adoration in his eyes.

"You're beautiful." He said deeply.

I looked from the portrait to him and blushed deeply. Some of the women admiring the portrait sighed longingly. It was amazing to know that I had finally found the man of my dreams and I would never let him go. I remember I had been like those women before; sighing longingly and wishing for true love to grace me, wishing for a man to look at adoringly at and for him to look at me with the same look on him face and within his eyes.

I no longer had to search for that special man. I'd found him.

He grasped my hand gently within his and led me to the middle of the ballroom. When we stopped, he placed his left hand upon my waist and grasped my right hand in his. I placed my left hand on his bicep as the band began to play a slow song. People crowded around the edges of the big square of the ballroom and watched as we danced. We moved with fluid ease, his eyes on mine as we twirled around the huge square.

Glenn smiled then pulled Jay through the crowd and onto the dance floor, beginning to dance with her. I looked at Jay, who was smiling at Glenn as he twirled her around. Other couples started to join in as well. Even the other Vampires. They all smiled at us as they passed us. They were all beautiful creatures with eyes that ranged from honey colored to the clearest blue I've ever seen.

Vampires are beautiful creatures…

 _Space_

I danced until I couldn't. I now sat in a smaller throne beside Mark's larger one. I was able to observe everyone as they either danced or conversed at individual tables on the outer sides of the ballroom. I was able to see Mark dancing with Mom, who looked happy as he twirled her around. I was happy to see her smile.

Dad and I danced to one song and it was comforting to me. Dad always made things comforting. I then looked to a table where Glenn, Jay, and Harley sat. They were talking and laughing together. I wondered what they were talking of when I noticed Glenn's crown. It looked like Mark's but this one had a Wolf's face carved into the front of it, to prove he was the Wolf King, no less. Amber jewels dotted the big silver crown as diamonds also flanked it. It looked so very kingly.

I bet Jay's crown will be gorgeous. I looked to the portrait of Mark and me above the huge fireplace and sighed. I looked to the crown that sat upon my head as I was still in awe that I was now a queen, for Heaven's sake! It was so amazing. The hours went by so fast and I soon found it to be heading close to midnight.

Mark was now beside me in his throne as the music ended. The townsfolk then turned to Mark and I as he slowly got to his feet. He turned sideways and looked down at me, outstretching his hand to me as I looked from the crowd to his hand then up at my husband. I placed my hand in his and stood. He then looked back to the crowd and addressed them.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen. This palace and Aeroso has gone without a queen for many centuries that I longed for a lovely lady to stand by my side. It is amazing when you can find someone that you can show your true self to and they love you all the more for it. Life soon becomes bearable. I've now my queen as you have your queen. Our Aeroso no longer goes without."

Everyone cheered. I looked up at Mark then to the crowd and finally cracked a small smile. Everything seemed to be going so well.

The townsfolk applauded again. Mark stopped applauding and smiled down at me. I looked at him then to the crowd when he grasped my hand in his once more.

"We've great news to announce to all of you." We looked at each other then back to the crowd. I smiled happily.

"I'm pregnant!"

Cheers erupted as everyone applauded. Mark and I couldn't be any happier.

"Hail Queen Angelica Calaway!..."

 _Space_

It was after one thirty in the morning as the guests left and the ballroom was cleaned. Glenn and Jay went home as Mom and Dad did the same. They told us to go on our honeymoon, but we said we'd think about it. In our room, Mark looked at me as I gazed at my wedding gown. It sure was beautiful.

"What's on your mind, beautiful?"

I blinked then smiled and turned to him.

"Nothing, Mark. I'm glad we are married and if our baby is a girl then she can wear my gown on her wedding day, if she likes."

"Sounds good to me, love." He said and flitted behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

I smiled and put my hands on his as we stood silently. Mark brought the case in here for our crowns and we put them back inside of it. We changed our clothing and now in our evening wear, we stood silently and happily together. Now that we were married, there was nothing that could ever come between us.

"What's your say on the honeymoon idea?" Mark asked softly.

"I really want to do something, but I cannot exert myself or risk the fact of the beast's minions or whatever they are to come after us."

Mark tensed all around me as if he forgot all about it.

"We don't have to go anywhere," I quickly added to try to not get him upset.

"You're right. I don't want you to exert yourself." He said then released me.

I frowned and turned to watch him stalk to the window and look out as the snow slowly fell. I bit my lip, wondering if it was me that got him upset. I didn't know whether to get upset as well or cry. This was our wedding night and he was upset at me. I wanted to cry. Isn't that nice on such a wonderful evening?

"Did I upset you?" I asked, my voice quivering as tears filled my eyes.

He turned back to me and looked at me as those damn tears ran down my face. I was always emotional and now more so because I was pregnant. Mark frowned and flitted before me. I couldn't stop crying even if I wanted to. Another fun fact of the matter was my hormones. Crying felt like I had some kind of control over at least something. Then again, I had no control over this so what was the fucking point?

I didn't know anymore.

He pulled me into his arms as all I could do was sob. He flitted to the bed and pulled me onto his lap. Then slowly he began to rock back and forth. I cleaved to him and cried against his chest, grabbing his shirt in my fist. I hated crying and doing it in front of him? I didn't want him to see me as weak.

"I don't see you as weak, Angie. I know that you are fragile right now. Before you became pregnant, you were fragile. Now that you are pregnant, you're even more fragile. That is why I am here to protect you with my life, Angie. I am here to protect you from anything and anyone."

My sobbing had calmed as I listened to him. His deep voice rumbled through his chest and I found it soothing. He was talking about me being fragile. I was and there really wasn't anything I could do about that. Sometimes I hated that, being fragile as I am. I was not a dainty little flower, mind you. No, I'm immortal, supposing to be strong and dangerous. But instead, I was so damn fragile. Inside and out.

And it wasn't fucking fair!

"I know it's not fair, love, but you've mistaken something." He placed a finger beneath my chin and tilted my head up. My eyes were black from the emotion I felt as I looked into his green ones.

"You feel like you're not strong but love, you are very strong. It takes great strength of the mind and heart to stay sane inside insanity. It takes great mind strength to be a writer. Not many people have the imagination and when times are low, you remain strong. Not many people can do that, beautiful. Your strength gives me strength. You don't know how proud I am of my queen." He said with a soft smile.

The black slowly receded from my eyes as I looked up into his eyes. As a Vampire, he could not lie. I was so moved that I couldn't seem to think.

"Really? You're proud of me?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, love. Really, really."

I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. A person could get used to such praise. But it all wasn't one-sided as it never was and never will be. When Mark needed reassurance, I'll make sure he gets what he needs.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He held her close and smiled against her hair. He knew that she needed reassuring and he gave it to her. He hadn't lied about any of it. He couldn't lie, first of all. But even if he could, he wouldn't. He loved his small fragile queen too much to lie to her. Now that they were married, nothing would be kept between them.

Now he needed to apologize. He grasped my waist and slowly pulled away.

"Love, I'm sorry for what I did earlier. Pulling away from you and whatnot."

"Why did you?" I asked finally.

"Because of the fact that the beast's minions could be after you. Those fuckers will never lay their filthy hands on you again. I vow it to the Immortals that will kill them before they try to hurt you." He growled, his eyes flashing from green to black.

I placed my hand upon his cheek and nodded. He closed his eyes and took a breath. I was happy that he was trying to control his temper for me, trying to calm the madness he felt within his soul now because of that fucker. I wasn't going to become angry. Mark was here with me now and he was safe.

We were safe for now.

Suddenly the fetus began to move, and I gasped. I placed my hand against my stomach and smiled. Mark's eyes were open as he looked at me, his lips lifted at the corners as I looked at him.

"Our baby's hungry. Not to mention the queen…"


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

Jay was happy for Mark and Angel but in a couple of days it would be her and Glenn's wedding. She was nervous already. She finally really understood Angel's nervousness about it all. Now everything would change in her life for the better. With becoming a queen in six days, she had to keep her mind clear as well as her soul.

Mollified, she laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling as Glenn slept beside her, his deep even breaths sounding so calming to her. He would be a great father, she knew. Seeing Angel pregnant brought forth the wanting of a child within her heart. She always wanted a little girl as Evelynn would be her name. Evelynn Jacobs.

It had a nice ring to it.

She knew Glenn would love the name as much as she did. She turned her head and looked at him with a soft sigh. He looked like an Angel when he slept; her beloved Angel. He was so handsome, even when he was asleep. He looked so at ease, so peaceful. He looked almost like he had when she had pleasured him. She turned her head forward and closed her eyes, envisioning the act when she heard Glenn growl. She opened her eyes and looked at him only to find his eyes open and upon her.

There was a possessive glint within his eyes as he stared at her. All she could do was stare back at him, not knowing what to do. Once she could pull her gaze from his heated one, it traveled down his big body. To her amusement and surprise, he was as stiff as he was before. She gasped and yanked her gaze back up to his. What would he do? Her body responded to his so easily that it scared her. Did it scare her, or did it arouse her?

At this rate, she did not know how long she could keep up her no sex rule. He growled again and in a flash, he had her pinned on her front with his big hands upon her small waist. She struggled, earning more growls from him. He palmed her curves and let out what sounded like an anguished groan. So this is what was to be expected? Fondling?

She threw a glance over her shoulder at him only to find his eyes a glowing green. Her eyes grew wide as his were glowing with desire, no doubt. Her struggles ceased as his fondling continued and she found herself liking it. Was she sick or something? This was a sexually crazed male who wanted her, but she would not give him any leeway. She now knew the thin line she treaded with this man.

Suddenly his hand came down upon her behind and she gasped. He had not hit her but was palming her behind! She laid her head down upon the mattress, wondering what he would do next while sorting out her own feelings of confusion and desire when he growled and got off of the bed, stalking away.

She tensed when she heard the bathroom door slam shut then she slowly sat up. She looked at the closed door and brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them close, wondering whether or not to talk to Angel. What should she do?...

 _Space_

Glenn had lost it for several minutes. He knew he had as he stared at the porcelain sink. She must have been scared because he heard her get up from the bed and sit on the chaise lounge. He briefly wondered if she grabbed a pillow and blanket as well while he was still stewing in the bathroom. He'd been mad then because the moon would be full tonight, he instinctively knew. He had lost his temper with her as he couldn't believe himself. He couldn't believe how he treated Jay.

He treated her like a fucking piece of meat! Fondling her soft curves, those of which she wouldn't let him have.

His eyes narrowed as he straightened. No! He wasn't going to lose control around her again. With the moon being full soon, he couldn't risk her safety. When the wolf within his soul would surface, he wouldn't be in his right frame of mind. The beast would focus on one thing and one thing only: mating. He knew he couldn't be in the same room with her now. He still couldn't believe it. He was a calm sensible man most of the time. He rarely ever lost control.

But this situation was caused by lust, pure desire. He'd never had to evaluate someone's safety from himself before. Now he had to because he didn't want to unintentionally hurt his soon-to-be queen. With his age and strength, he could very well harm her easily. Yes she was a seven hundred year old Angel that could shock the shit out of him, but his strength was legendary; comparable to a Vampire's strength.

So maybe until their marriage, he should stay away from her.

Yes, that was the best and only solution.

With a weary sigh, he opened the bathroom door and walked out, turning to stalk out of the room when a soft sound made him pause.

"Do not go, Glenn." Jay said softly.

He tensed as she slowly sat up upon the chaise lounge. Now upon its edge, she clutched the robe she wore close and stood. This was taking a lot of courage on her part because she was naked beneath the robe she now clutched so tightly within her fist. She felt prepared to give herself to him now. Not because she was afraid of his temper but because she wanted to go against the rule she had so longed lived by. And she also wanted to ease the beast within his soul.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing a soft kiss upon his back. He still stood motionless and tense, not knowing what to do. Should he stay or leave like he had planned on? He didn't want to hurt her so what should he do?

"Glenn, I want to give myself to you." She said then softly.

And just like that, those words had his penis rock hard instantly. Although his body screamed his body screamed yes, his mind said no. He found himself shaking his head and prying her hold from around him. She frowned as he walked to the bed and sat down upon the edge.

"It wouldn't be right, Jay. Not now." He said then bared his head in his hands.

"And why, per se, would it not be right?" She questioned.

"Because it would mean that I'd be forcing you and I couldn't bare to do so." He replied without looking at her.

Was he serious? She wanted to giver herself to him and he did not want to do anything because he claimed he would be forcing her? Again, was he serious?

"It is not forcing when I want to do it, Glenn." Jay argued, folding her arms defiantly across her chest.

He shook his head then lifted it.

"You don't understand. You're willing to give up your innocence to keep the beast within me calm?"

At her shocked expression, he nodded.

"Yes I heard your thoughts. Jay, I am older and incredibly strong. One wrong move and I hurt or even kill you."

He looked away from her now, unable to think of hurting her let alone killing her.

"I can't put you in that kind of danger."

When she found her voice she asked, "What will happen on our wedding night?"

"Hopefully I will have more control by then."

She clutched her robe close, feeling let down and embarrassed by the turn of events. She had been ready, she thought, but calming the beast within him was not a good alibi. But why did her soul want to calm and comfort that beast? It had to do with being his mate, she was sure of it. But then what would happen on their wedding night?

"But look at Mark and Angel. He is as strong as you are, but they did the deed."

"That is them, not us." He said heatedly while looking at her.

"You cannot deny what is to become inevitable between us, Glenn."

He now stood and threw his arms out in a 'what gives' gesture. He couldn't comprehend her persistence with this matter. He said they couldn't do the deed, but she just wouldn't drop it.

"Why don't you just drop this issue, Jay?"

Her eyebrows rose.

"Why? I will tell you why. Because this involves both of us, not just you, Glenn."

His eyebrows rose at her blatant tenacity. She was damned if she'd let this go. He growled and stalked to the window. Stubborn woman. First she set rules on not having sex and now she wanted to give herself to him. He would never understand her. Just the thought of her naked beneath him sent his blood and loins into a damn frenzy.

He wanted her more than anything in the world, but he couldn't take her yet.

 _'But you could allow her to pleasure you with her mouth?'_ He scowled at the words his conscience spoke, but it was right. He had allowed that from her. Was he being selfish with this decision? She wanted him, and he wanted her, so what was the problem? For starters, he feared he'd hurt her because of his strength and secondly, she only wanted sex just to calm the beast within him.

But what about for love?

She gasped, appalled at him.

"Are you saying that I do not love you?"

He whirled around to face her.

"I never said that."

"But you thought it." She snapped back, glaring at him.

He scowled at her then sighed, passing a hand over the back of his neck, a wary look within his eyes.

"Why do you insist on this?"

She appeared before him and placed a hand upon his cheek.

"Because I am done with that stupid rule. I was foolish enough to believe it would work. What works for others may not work for me." She said, looking up into his blue eyes.

He looked down into hers and saw something within her. Something like a need for him, a need only he could satisfy. He saw the soft, loving, accepting, and strong woman beneath the hard exterior. She wanted to give him everything she had, and he'd be damned if he didn't want to give her the same.

Her hand moved back down to her side as they stared at one another. She loved him dearly and wanted to show him just how much. She knew now how much he wanted her and at this point, she was not taking no for an answer anymore. She then appeared at the foot of the bed and slowly pulled the tie of the robe apart with shaky hands, releasing a pent up breath as she let the material fall around her bare feet.

His eyes grew wide upon seeing her nakedness before him. Had she just read his mind? Her body was beautiful; it looked so strong and lithe. As his bright green gaze lowered to her small pert breasts, his hard penis strained against the zipper of his slacks, about to explode at any moment. He ran his hand over his slackened jaw as his lustful gaze dipped down even further to the small patch of neatly trimmed dark brown curls between her long legs.

He now knew that he could no longer prolong this. He needed her now.

It took a lot of courage for her to do this; to stand naked before him as her heart pounded wildly within her chest. As his wide eyes traveled about her breasts, her nipples beaded, and moisture slicked her sex. Her heart raced as his bright green gaze lowered to her sex. She was strong yes, but was she strong enough for this? Was her courage strong enough for this as well as for him?

He suddenly stalked to her and grabbed her into his arms. She looked up into his eyes and knew she had made the right decision. His eyes remained a bright green as he stared down at her. This his lips were upon hers in a passionate kiss. She gasped and clung to him as he began to claw at his clothing.

When finally naked, he held her close and growled. The beast within his soul would be satisfied this eve, no matter what. And she would give it all to him. He lifted her into his arms and walked to the bed then laid her down as he kissed her slender neck. She groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He growled and placed his big hand upon her small breast and groaned in anguish. His penis grew harder as it prodded her thigh.

With desire fueling him, he couldn't think clearly. All he knew was that his female finally yielded to him and he needed to bed her and mark her. He vaguely recalled that she was a virgin, that he needed to take things slow but how could he? Did he have the strength, the self- control, to do this slow?

With her naked and willing beneath him, he couldn't quite think of an answer to those questions.

Yet he paused before he hurt her.

"Need to prepare you…" He growled.

He then knelt between her spread legs and looked down at her sex. She blushed and closed her eyes, disbelieving that this was actually going to happen. No one ever looked at her as intimately as Glenn was now. But she found it rather erotic, to be honest. She could no longer follow that rule of hers. She had found her king, the man who would die for her without a second thought. And she loved him all the more for it.

He would die soon if he never got to taste her, so he bent and trailed soft kisses upon her chest, sucking and licking those rosy pink nipples he found so mouthwatering. She gasped his name and embedded her slim fingers within his hair and tugged gently. He gave a soft growl of approval before setting his sights down her body.

Betsy released his hair and sat up upon her elbows to watch as he made his way to the juncture between her legs. She had a pretty god idea of what he was about to do, and she found the anticipation of it rather exciting. She had never known a man until Glenn. She read those novels Angel wrote and wondered if cunnilingus was really that good.

His lips upon her inner thigh made her shiver. She looked down at him as his bright green gaze flicked up to hers. With a feral growl, he set to licking her slick sex. She gasped aloud and could not seem to look away from this erotic sight she beheld. Her legs fell open in surrender as she gave into the pleasure Glenn was giving her.

He'd never tasted anything more divine in his life. He groaned in anguish and began to stroke himself as he licked her sex. He could do this all day, every day and by her reaction; the moaning, the gasping of his name, she loved it as well. With his free hand, he slowly pushed a finger into her. She gasped and grabbed the bedsheets within her fists. The feeling was alien, yet she liked it. From the way his tongue flicked and caressed her sensitive nub to the wat his manly finger pleasured her from inside, it all felt like it was too much.

She grew wetter in a rush and he growled in approval. He slowly inserted a second finger then gently thrust them into her, all the while stretching her. She whimpered and wiggled her hips. He was probably hurting her, but it would hurt her even more when he started fucking her. His shaft pulsed at that inevitable action.

She was close to something she had never experienced before. It did feel good, the oral and finger stimulation but with his fingers stretching her, it hurt. But for some reason, she did not nor could not tell him to stop as a pleasurable feeling within her grew more intense. When his tongue flicked over her stiff clitoris, that feeling within her exploded and she arched her back as she climaxed. She cried out his name as he continued to devour her sex with lustful growls.

She had to push her hand against his forehead when she began to tremble. He did stop only to flip her onto her front. With her heart beating wildly, she looked over her shoulder at him as he propped her up on all fours. His shaft was a thick heavy rod that pointed at her, demanding its due and she could not help but to yield to him. But with his size, would he rend her body in two?

Fear now prickled within her as she felt an arm encircle her waist as his other grasped her shoulder. She could feel the broad head of his penis at her entrance and she tried to move but he held her steadfast. She could feel his warm harsh breath against her neck and she shivered. She wanted this but with his bright green eyes, he surrendered to the wolf within his soul.

Just then, a ray of moonlight broke through the clouds and shone across his face. He trembled, and his breathing grew harsh as the wolf within his soul surfaced all the way. He looked down at the position he had Betsy in and growled low. She was to be his and only his. And he would make her his now.

She prayed to the Ancients that he would not hurt her too badly when, without warning, he quickly thrust himself deep inside of her. She screamed in pain and dug her nails into the mattress. He growled low and pushed further into her as his grip upon her tightened. Tears within her eyes, she whimpered in pain and bit her lip, hoping the pain would end soon.

Seated deep within his woman finally, nothing felt more right. But he sensed he was hurting her although she wasn't uttering a word. She was such a strong woman, or she was just being stubborn as hell to not say if she was in any pain or not. Yet he ceased all movements, his self-control was nearly frayed as he let her adjust to his thick length. He bent and kissed the back of her neck softly.

"Oh Ancients," he groaned. "You're so tight." He bit out as her sheathe clenched so firmly around him.

Even with him still, she gasped at the searing pain in her groin. She was right on feeling fear because she knew they would not fit. Thankfully he stopped pushing into her and knew it obviously took a lot of control on his part because of his shaking body.

So he drew her up, her back against his chest and wound her slim arms around his neck, locking them there.

"Hold onto me, love."

When she gave a small nod, he skimmed his fingers from her breasts then down her body until he cupped her sex with one hand while the other stroked her lush body. He stroked her between her legs and when her wetness returned, he grit his teeth to keep from taking her. His hands then lifted to her pert breasts where he toyed with her hardened nipples while cupping those small soft mounds. Her hold around his neck tightened and she moaned softly, resting her head back against his shoulder. He growled in return at her passion. She briefly shut her eyes, never knowing such pleasure before.

"Does my woman be wanting more?" He growled low at her ear.

"Y-yes Glenn." She said with a shiver.

"Then get to your hands again and you'll receive it."

She did so, and he grasped her hips in his big hands then slowly withdrew from her only to push deeper into her. It no longer hurt as she cried out in pleasure. She instinctively worked her knees wider then slowly rocked back against him. He moaned her name as his grip upon her hips tightened once more. He gave another thrust, forceful this time. She arched her back, now knowing what she had been missing all this time.

Soon everything grew dim except for that glorious pursuit of pleasure. She felt his hard thrusts and cried out for more and knew her cries and moans fueled his passion. The sound of his skin slapping hers sounded so right and so erotic to her. Nothing she ever knew felt this good to her ever. She eased her head back as all she could do was to take his pounding thrusts with wanton cries.

He then stretched over her, his sweat slicked chest to her slicked back. He licked the smooth skin between her shoulder blades. Her body trembled as she grew closer to another orgasm. She found herself dimly wondering if it would always be strong enough to make her pass out from unending pleasure.

"I'm going to make you come so hard." He growled before his sharp fangs pushed into the skin between her shoulder blades.

"Glenn!" She screamed as another orgasm ripped through her and she threw her head back by the force of it.

He snarled against her as he pistoned into her, quickly finding his own release.

"Betsy!" He roared to the ceiling as he ejaculated within her.

Unable to hold herself up any longer, she collapsed onto the mattress totally worn out. He licked the bite mark upon her back then with his last ounce of strength, he pulled himself from her and collapsed beside her.

With his heart thundering away in his chest, he pulled her close and was unable to think of anything, but his Betsy passed out from their lovemaking within his arms…


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

Rose, Stefan, and her army busted a Vampire hording/dwelling place but this time, it was underground in an old New York sewer. Upon scenting those vile beings, Rose gave a feral cry as she and her army attacked. The look of disbelief and fear upon the faces of those hoarders remained frozen as their heads were cleaved from their useless bodies.

No filth was found as her army as well as the bloodsuckers fought long and hard while many of each were slain. The Vampires fought viciously to protect a little girl of which Rose found when she beheaded the woman set to protect her. She sensed that the frightened girl was also a Vampire and after looking into its auburn-colored eyes, Rose knew the little fiend would drink blood soon, if she didn't already.

The little fiend was about ten years old, although its height was nearly to Rose's shoulders. Rose lifted her bloodstained sword above her head, about to cleave the head from the fiend when she paused. Out of all the screams and the stench of death all around them, she paused while she studied the girl. _'Would Ardemys like a concubine of his own?'_ She studied the fiend's little body and found it lacking whereas Ardemys may not.

Making up her mind, Rose pushed her dirty sword back into the sheath at her waist then grabbed the young fiend up by her hair. It screamed and fought but it didn't faze the Vampire Slayer. Soon she and her army all flitted back to Rose's lair.

Ardemys was working on how to free himself from the psychotic Vampire Slayer when, speak of the demonic being, the door to the room burst open and Rose appeared from around the corner, dragging a crying girl after her by her hair. Ardemys' eyes grew wide when the fiend threw the girl at his feet. Rose's chest heaved as her red eyes narrowed at Ardemys when he bent down to help the little Vampire.

"I found her in a Vampire raid," Rose said with a sneer as the young girl sobbed harder. "Thought you might have certain urges, like most men do, so here she is. She's a sure thing to a concubine for you soon." She said with a filthy grin.

Ardemys' stomach dropped as he unwillingly listened to this sick bitch. The young girl cowered away from him, yet she stayed further away from the red-eyed bitch. He couldn't blame her. He turned his gaze back to Rose and schooled his facial features to a sleazy grin. He had to keep the vile Vampire Slayer thinking he was on her side until he could find the means of escaping, now with a young girl in tow.

"She's perfect," he said, the words so vile upon his tongue that he almost winced.

Rose smirked.

"I knew It would be."

She then turned and walked back to the door.

"I'll be back with one of those brainwashing pikes that belong in their skulls."

The little girl gasped, and her teary gaze darted about the room. Ardemys would be damned if anyone would ever hurt this little creature again.

"No." Ardemys protested as he moved to stand before the frightened girl.

The little girl looked up at the pale black-haired man as he stood before her and felt a small sliver of hope. Rose stilled then slowly turned back to face him.

"What did you say?"

"I said no. The spells I have will work just fine. If I use that pike, she'll be yours and I don't want that."

The hope the young girl felt now vanished. He would out to hurt her like that vile red eyed fiend and her damn army had done to her family. She could never get over those horrid scenes. And her poor mother… Dear Ancients, she vowed right then that she would kill them all to avenge her family's wrongful death, one way or another.

Just the sight of her mother's listless body and empty eyes staring at her had angry tears pooling into her sore eyes. How could someone, or in this case, something be so cruel and heartless?

"Of course Ardemys but know this," Rose's red eyes narrowed into slits as she stared at him. "Once It becomes of age, you'd better fuck It then kill It. Or I will." She said, her voice dipping with innuendo as she glanced from Ardemys to the girl before turning and leaving, slamming the door behind her.

Ardemys' eyes narrowed as he stared at the closed door for several moments. _That bitch had her fucking nerve, didn't she?_ He then turned and glanced down at the frightened girl within the corner and right then, he made a vow to the Ancients that he would protect this little innocent creature with his very life.

He ran a hand through his hair and thought of how he would approach her. He had lied to Rose upon using spells to brainwash the child. He just couldn't harm an innocent like the fiend had no problem doing. Rose was heartless whereas he wasn't. He looked to the frightened girl once again and his hardened heart softened.

He slowly started toward her, cautious on not to scare her when she cowered further into the corner and hissed. He paused, his eyebrows uplifted. Well she was a Vampire and did live with other Vampires and they did hiss when they or their families were threatened.

But he meant no harm to her although she didn't know that.

"Easy girl. I mean you no harm." He said then neared her slowly once more.

She trembled harder and shook her head as more tears flowed down her face still.

"W-why do you want to h-hurt me and my family? We n-never did anything to y-you." She said in between sobs as those tears continued to flow down her face.

His eyebrows furrowed. 'Poor little thing. She saw everything that fiend had done to her family.' He thought with a shake of his head. 'Rose was a fucking bitch for doing that to this poor girl.'

"I have and will never hurt you, girl. I'm also held captive here against my will, to find Rose a means of exterminating the entire Vampire race."

Her eyes grew wide as he slowly knelt before her.

"Though I internally refuse to do such a vile thing." He said quietly.

She looked up into his eyes as he looked down into hers. Was he lying to her or was he telling her the truth? She wished with a passion that she could know for sure if he was lying or not instead of surviving on just a mere guess.

She was too young to flit or read minds or even tell if others were lying to her.

"I want to escape," he told her quietly. "I used to be evil, but I feel as though the Ancients have bestowed upon me another chance at redemption. And I intend on doing good from now on. Now I don't expect you to believe and trust me overnight, but I vow to the Ancients that I will never hurt you or let others hurt you ever again."

She stared up into his ice blue eyes and never knew of a stranger vowing to protect her so adamantly. Her parents were the only ones to have ever done that. By the Ancients, should she be grateful, or should she remain in fear of him? She was taught that those of another species lied constantly and should never be trusted.

But with how determined he was and looked, he couldn't possibly be lying but she couldn't take that chance to trust him yet. What if he stabbed her in the back in the long run?

No, she couldn't take that chance.

Seeing an internal battle she warred with in her mind he spoke once again. "As I said, it'll take time for you to trust me and it'll be a long way for me to earn that trust but I am willing to." He said and sighed silently.

"By the way, what is your name, young one?"

After a moment she replied, "Burgundi Nash…"

 _Space_

Mark and I had to go to Glenn's and Jay's palace because their wedding was soon approaching. Something was different between Glenn and Jay as I suspected that they did the deed because they were holding hands more often and as for the other times, he would pull her to the side and kiss her deeply.

I didn't mean to see see it, I swear. I was about to come out of the room Glenn had graciously given Mark and I and when I opened the door, I saw them at the end of the hallway. I grew wide eyed, quickly and quietly closing the door and that's when my suspicions arose.

Now she, Mom, Harley, and I sat around the island in the kitchen as we conversed amongst ourselves. I was finally beginning to show, and it made me smile although I still grew ill. But it was all worth it to bring a baby into the world. I sighed contentedly and talked with them all.

"It's getting closer to that special day, Jay. I can't wait until you and Glenn tie the knot." I said happily.

Jay smiles and nodded then took a sip of her coffee.

"You'll look so beautiful, milady." Harley said with a wistful smile.

"Oh yes, Jay. You will be as beautiful as Angelica was on her wedding day." Mom said with a proud smile.

I shook my head and smiled as Jay took another sip of coffee then frowned. She placed the cup back down upon the counter then placed her hands flat upon the counter as well. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Jay, are you all right?" I asked worriedly.

She shook her head.

"I- I do not think so…"

Mom and Harley quickly grew worried upon seeing Jay like this. Her eyes then grew wide and she suddenly disappeared to her bedroom and into the bathroom. Moth Mom and Harley stood in unison, but I lifted my hand. Both looked at me and paused. Part of being a queen meant that people would always listen to you. It was truly amazing.

"Let me go to her. She'll be more comfortable talking to me."

 _Hopefully_.

Harley nodded then sat back down, although she was still worried. After a moment, Mom did the same. I nodded then floated up to their room, finding Jay hunched over the toilet, throwing up the liquid contents of her stomach. Glenn was holding her hair away from her face and rubbing her back consolingly.

She grasped the sides of the toilet as red tears ran down her face. I sympathized with her, knowing just how she was feeling. Then I gasped, knowing why she was sick. _I was right! They did the deed!_ I placed my hand upon my slightly bulging stomach and felt undeniable joy.

Jay slowly got to her feet with Glenn's help. I walked toward the bathroom and stopped in the doorway as Glenn tilted her head back slightly and asked if she was feeling any better. She nodded and sighed then looked over at me. I smiled at her sympathetically, knowing it wasn't good to throw up your guts or having it feel as such. She then released Glenn and walked to me.

"We've got to talk." I said when she stopped before me.

She nodded as Glenn's eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head in protest.

"She needs her rest, Angelica, and not to converse of things."

"Glenn, I am fine now. Besides I want to talk to Angel."

Glenn folded his arms defiantly as Jay sighed and leaned her shoulder against the door frame. My eyebrows rose. _He's really going to try me, isn't he? I am the queen of Aeroso and last I recalled, a queen had supreme rank alongside her husband. Alongside her king._

"As the king of Wolphshire, I say she needs her rest and for you to leave."

I cast him a queenly look that now seemed so natural to me, even though I may have practiced it in the mirror many times. _Just don't tell anyone_.

"And as the queen of Aeroso, I say that she and I need to talk then she can rest. But for now, you need to leave, or I will throw you out. Your choice, Sire." I said in all seriousness.

His expression fell.

"You can't do that to me in my home!"

My eyebrows rose.

"Oh can't I?"

He glanced at Jay, who was smirking then she grew wide eyed when he scowled at her. He then looked back to me.

"Fine, _Your Highness_." He growled then stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Geez, what is his problem?" Jay asked with a shake of her head.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're pregnant?" I asked, turning to her.

Her eyes widened.

"How- I do not even know if I am. Oh!" She gasped and pressed a hand to her stomach.

"Something just moved within you, am I right?" I asked, placing my hands upon my hips.

Wide eyed, she nodded and looked at me. I smiled and squealed, hugging her tightly. She just stood there, not knowing of what to do. I pulled away and looked her. I could see the shock written all over her face and my eyebrows furrowed.

"You're going to keep this child, aren't you?" I asked her worriedly.

After a moment, she finally looked at me and nodded with a smile on her face. She couldn't get rid of this child. Whether they be a boy or a girl, they were a part of Glenn and herself. She couldn't rid herself of such a wonderful gift from the Ancients.

With a laugh, she hugged me tightly…

 _Space_

Burgundi was still a little standoffish, not knowing if she could trust Ardemys or not. He was the only person in this hellhole who treated her like someone instead of something. She kept her distance from him and just listened to him as he spoke.

He spoke of his mother and how she taught him everything he now knew. He then spoke of his father, how his death was caused by Warlock haters and how he witnessed it all. Burgundi soon found herself easing toward him, able to relate to the feelings that he spoke of with the wrongful death of his father. She knew what he still must be feeling because her family was murdered by the vile creature named Rose.

"Did you get revenge on those who murdered your father?" She asked Ardemys finally.

He paused over the table he was working on with mixtures of glowing different colored potions within beakers and a book that was laid out before him. _'How to answer such a question?'_ He wondered. He didn't want to tell her that he tracked down those who murdered his father and tortured them until there was nothing left.

He didn't want to provoke her into violence. The world as he knew it was overrun with violence. It didn't need any more violence, but he vowed that he wouldn't lie to her.

"Ardemys?"

He blinked and released the breath he held then reluctantly nodded.

"Burgundi, I did hunt down those who murdered my father. I tortured them until there was nothing left of them for me to torture. That's how I became 'Ardemys the Revenging'."

He turned and looked into Burgundi's eyes.

"Evil can have many faces as well as hide behind many faces, child. Ever since I killed them, I've been known to be evil; an infamous reputation that I constantly fed. I can see the anger and rage within your eyes and soul, child. Killing will only fuel those emotions but it will never quell them."

She frowned, knowing what he was getting at.

"When I get the chance, I will kill Rose and her henchmen. There's no stopping it."

He shook his head.

"There's already someone set to kill her. It was prophesied." He said quietly.

Burgundi's eyebrows rose.

"Prophesied as in the Ancients told you something?" She asked with confusion and curiosity on her face and within her eyes.

He nodded after a moment and her eyes widened.

"Who is it?" She asked him eagerly.

He frowned at her eagerness, but he couldn't tell just anyone. The person had to be someone he could trust as well. He shook his head and turned back to the table.

"I can't tell you yet until I know that you won't try to kill Rose. I cannot risk your safety."

"What? Why can't I kill her? She murdered my family, Ardemys! Why the hell cant I kill her?" She demanded.

He whirled back around to face her.

"Because you're just a child and you will be signing your own death note! I cannot allow a child to get themselves killed!"

"You don't know that…" She said in a small voice.

His eyebrows rose.

"Don't I? I told you Burgundi, I know evil when I see it and Rose is the epitome of the word. What happened to your family, Ancients rest their souls, is no joke. If you try to kill her, she'll torture you to the point of merciless insanity and that's just the beginning." He said, his voice dipping with innuendo.

"So for now I suggest that you remain by my side since you're still young."

Tears filled her eyes and he frowned in return. She sat on the chair by the wall the Ancients had given him the prophecy. He walked around the table and to her, kneeling down before her.

"Look at me, child."

When she finally did, he continued.

"I told you that I will never let anyone hurt you. We will get out of here soon. You can trust me, Burgundi. I'd never lie to you. I vow it."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands then.

"You promise?"

He nodded. "I promise and I vow it, Burgundi."

Feeling and knowing that he was the only person she had in the entire world now, she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His eyes grew wide and he didn't know what to do. This never happened to him before. _'Should I hug her back or just continue looking dumbfounded?'_

" _Thank you…_ " She whispered.

And that's all it took. He wrapped his arms around her and felt a tightness in his chest for this little girl. If they ever got out of here, he would adopt her. There was no doubt about it it Burgundi…


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

Jay finally told Glenn of her pregnancy and he was ecstatic. He hollered happily then informed everyone of the wonderful news. Harley was ecstatic about the news; not to mention Mom, Dad, and Mark. So Mom and Dad would be grandparents, two times over. They were also ecstatic.

Everything was going fine until Mom was drawn into a trance that would continue for more than one day…

 _Space_

Days passed as Jay and Glenn's wedding drew nearer. Now there was only one day left, and it had everyone on their toes. Mom, however, seemed distant or she was in a trance of some sort. I wasn't able to see her, but I heard that Dad was asking for me specifically as he wouldn't leave her side. Why wasn't he asking for Jay? Did she see Mom and Dad?

I asked her about our parents and she said that Dad wouldn't allow her to see Mom in her condition. That scared me. What was wrong? Her unexplained behavior upset me, to be honest. Since she wasn't talking, I pulled Harley to the side as Mark accompanied me. He, too, grew upset over Mom's behavior.

"Harley, do you know what's going on with Mom?"

She shook her head.

"No, milady. I don't know."

Confused I asked, "Is she sick? Heavens, is she dying?!"

Harley gasped, her eyes wide.

"Ancients, I hope not, milady! Go see if you can talk to them. Your father has been asking for you anyway."

I nodded as Mark ran his fingers through his hair.

"You don't think this has anything to do with the Beast, do you?" I asked in a quiet voice.

Harley's eyes grew wide as Mark and I looked at one another. Hopefully this wasn't true because the Beast was dead.

But if this was true, then everyone would be in danger; from all of us to the townsfolk. _Oh Ancients…_

"You can't worry about that now, Angie. It's dead. Go to your parents as they need you. We've got to at least have some happiness in our lives." Mark said then bent and kissed my forehead.

I nodded and wiped at the tears in my eyes then hugged Harley before floating to my parents room…

 _Space_

I thought it would be rude to just appear in their room, so I became visible outside of their closed bedroom door. I sniffles softly and wiped my eyes again with the backs of my hands then knocked softly upon their door.

"Dad, may I come inside?" I asked softly.

I paused and grasped the doorknob then stood completely still. After a moment, Dad said I could enter. I frowned then shook my head, schooling my features as I entered their room.

I immediately looked to the bed where they both were sitting. Their backs were facing me, and I knew Dad was on the verge of tears. Tears of my own threatened to rise again within my eyes but being the strong person they raised me to be, I tamped them back down.

Mom was always a strong woman, but she did have her low moments. If it weren't for Dad, I don't think she would've made it this far in life. Things weren't always so good for us all financially. Money sometimes would be rather tight, and that's when that horrible decision came into play. _Do I pay the bills, or do I buy food for my family?_

Even then, Mom kept a level head.

But looking at her now, it made me realize that she needed someone to be strong for her now and that person must have been me. Dad could only do so much. So now was her time to relax as someone took the reins she always used, so to speak.

She was motionless as I closed the door softly behind me then I walked to her left side. I eased down onto the edge of the soft bed and grasped her hand in mine. I now looked at her as she did blink and breathe. I then looked at Dad.

"I'd like to talk to Mom alone, please." I said softly.

He looked reluctant to leave his wife's side but he eventually nodded. He slowly stood then floated out of the room.

"Mom? I heard that Dad was asking for me. Well, I'm here now."

She blinked and suddenly her eyes were like the stars. My eyes grew wide and my eyebrows rose. Her eyes then became unblinking as she tightened her grip upon my hand. Suddenly an image came into focus within my mind. The image was of me with a huge flaming sword of which I used to kill the Vampire Slayer names Rose Wilde. My eyes remained wide as Mom spoke.

 _"There is one that will smite the Vampire Slayer where she stands. She will save the race of which has become most important but not before some perish. She will save the Vampires from the pain they've endured for centuries. Their savior is you, Angelica Calloway…"_

 _Space_

After Mom passed out, I informed Mark if the prophecy later on that night. He, in turn, stared at me with wide eyes. By his reaction, I could see that the name Rose Wilde meant something to him.

"Do you know the Vampire Slayer?" I asked him worriedly.

He nodded dumbly after a moment.

"Yes I do… She's my mother…"

I gasped and slowly sat down upon the edge of the bed.

"I don't believe this."

He looked over at me and grasped my hand in his.

"It'll be okay. Nothing will ever harm you, Angie."

"I know that. But I saw myself, Mark. I saw myself holding a huge flaming sword and I saw myself beheading that fiendish thing."

I looked at him now and sighed.

"I think I'm supposed to do this to save all of us. No, I know I need to do this, but I don't know when."

His lips set into a firm line. I knew he would oppose of this, but this was a prophecy, the word of the Ancients that was ordered of me. I couldn't back down because all of the lives of the Vampires, including my husbands' and unborn child, depended on me now.

I was taught to never question the Ancients and their decisions but why was I chosen for such a noble deed? Didn't I already have enough to worry about: being a queen and soon to be a mother as well? Talk about stressful jobs…

"I don't want you to do this, Angie." He said worriedly.

I looked at him then.

"Mark, I don't have a choice in the matter."

He frowned then grasped my other hand in his and looked into my eyes.

"I vow to you that I won't let you get hurt or Ancients forbid, killed. I will be by your side every step of the way. I promise you, Angelica."

I smiled in spite of the situation.

"I know you'll be there for me always and I will be here for you always as well." I said then hugged him.

He hugged me close as well and buried his face in my hair. I smiled then pulled away from him and placed a hand upon my growing stomach. I swear by five or six months, this baby would be ready to enter this world.

Mark looked at me and smiled as well.

"Both hungry, I take it?"

I smirked shyly and nodded.

"Well, let's cook you up something…"


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

The long awaited day of Glenn and Jay's wedding was finally here. I was excited for them and silly me, I couldn't sleep because of it. I knew that Mark had to go and prepare with Glenn for tonight, so I kissed him before he flitted away.

"It'll be hard for Glenn and me today." He said softly and hugged me gently.

I knew what he meant by that. He didn't want to be apart from me for the whole day and I felt the same. But it was only customary to do the same thing they did for us on our wedding day. But with this, I pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean, Mark?" I asked softly.

He looked down at me and placed a big hand upon my stomach then slowly bent, placing a soft kiss upon my lips. I melted against him as a result. He was such a strong ruthless man but with me, these times meant the world to me; he was so gentle and loving that it made me fall deeper in love with him. He was always loving toward me and I wouldn't want it any other way.

He straightened with a smirk then wished me a soft goodbye before flitting away. I stood there for a moment and pressed my fingertips against my lips, cherishing his adoring kiss. I then closed my eyes and sighed. I missed him already, but we would see each other at the wedding, which was coincidentally at seven tonight. Although they weren't Vampires, Jay and Glenn wanted a wedding like Mark and mine.

Well that's good because Mark could go then. Sure he could walk in the sunlight and all, but it was nice that Glenn invited him nonetheless.

I opened my eyes and decided there was no better time like the present and floated to Glenn and Jay's room.

I appeared in their room only to find Jay awake and sitting in bed, looking down into a medium-sized purple velvet box with wide eyes. I floated to the window and grasped the curtains, pulling them open. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, which meant it was six in the morning. The Ancients sure knew what they were doing when they created this masterpiece. It was just so beautiful.

I turned back to Jay, who was still staring down into the medium-sized box in her lap, and floated to the edge of the bed. I slowly eased down upon the edge and looked at her as she finally looked up at me.

"He did the same thing for me that Mark did for you but it is something else." She said softly then showed me the gift she received from Glenn.

My eyes grew wide. It was a diamond heart-shaped necklace that he had gotten her. The heart was as big as the ruby teardrop I have. The chain was made of smaller diamonds, which offset the larger amber gem. This goes to show you that these men were seriously wealthy, hence their titles.

 _By the Ancients…_

"It's gorgeous, Jay. Did he just buy that for you?" I asked then looked at her.

Shrugging she replied, "I guess he did. I do not know."

She sighed then and shook her head, still in awe of her priceless gift.

I slowly stood and looked down at her, placing a hand upon my stomach.

"I'm here to get you up and prepared for the day. All of us women are going to be pampered but you especially, just like I was the day of my marriage. So up and Adam." I said with a smile.

She closed the lid of the velvet box then looked down at her hands in her lap. I frowned at the sounds of her quickening heartbeat. Was everything all right with her? I slowly sat back down upon the edge of the bed and grasped her hand in mine.

"Jay, talk to me."

She then looked up at me with tears in her eyes. My frown deepened.

"It is just that, everything is changing. I changed because I do not want to follow a stupid rule with Glenn. I gave myself to him and now I am pregnant. Tonight I am going to become the queen of Wolphshire. If I have a daughter, then she'll be a princess. Oh Angel, I am so scared of the future and basically of everything it entails." She sniffled then wiped her eyes with her hand, looking at me after.

"Were you scared when you became pregnant then a queen?"

I grasped a tissue from the box upon the bedside table and handed it to her.

"Thank you."

I nodded.

"Of course I was scared. Terrified even but what got me through those times was my love for Mark. He's all I have along with you and our parents, but he's all I have for the starting of a family. Becoming his wife and queen, in my mind, meant that he and I would never part. I already felt that way before our marriage but now, we're officially together in the eyes of the Ancients."

I grasped her hand once again and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Glenn loves you unconditionally, like Mark loves me. Being a queen is only a title, Jay. You both will forever be bound to another and that, my dear sister, is a beautiful gift."

She dabbed at her eyes then gave a soft smile.

"Lovely speech, Your Grace."

I pursued my lips at her then laughed.

"But thank you."

I nodded.

"Dad would be very proud to walk his eldest daughter down the aisle." I said with a smile.

She smiled as well, and I patted her hand gently.

"Jay, I know what you're going through with the stress of everything. Believe me, I know."

I sighed then looked straight ahead, toward the window.

"I was told yesterday by our mother of a prophecy the Ancients have declared recently."

"A prophecy?" Jay asked, sitting straight up in bed.

I nodded once.

"Yes. I am now the savior of the Vampire race as I am to behead Rose Wilde, Mark's mother."

I looked back at her then as she stared wide eyed at me.

"I do not believe it." She said softly.

I nodded once again.

"I know as I felt the same way when I first heard the news. With this, I'm scared as hell, Jay."

"But you do not show it."

I shook my head.

"I guess it's because of the strong person our parents raised me to be. That or the fact that I believe everything will be okay."

Her eyebrows furrowed.

"How can you believe in such?"

I looked her in the eye then.

"Because it's what keeps me sane, Jay."

"Oh," She said after a moment.

"So! Now that you're awake, go shower. We'll all be in the kitchen, awaiting you."

"Wait! How do you know when the time to fight will come?"

I stood and sighed. _'Maybe I shouldn't have told her of this.'_ I thought. I looked back down at her as her eyes narrowed at me.

"Oh well, so you told me. Now answer the question, queenie."

I shook my head, both at her and at the question she posed.

"I don't know when, soon-to-be-queenie. Now get the hell up." I said with a smile.

"Then you need to get the hell out of my room." She said, returning the smile.

"Okay, okay. I'll be in the kitchen with Mom and Harley. I assume Glenn left some food for you in the fridge."

I gave her a playful salute that made her laugh then I floated out of the room.

She slowly got out of bed and yawned with a much needed stretch. She grasped the box then stood and padded to the dresser, where she placed it down upon the dresser's surface then pulled open a drawer. Taking out what she needed for a shower, she pushed the drawer back into place then walked into the bathroom to prepare for a shower…

 _Space_

We all sat around the counter once more. Harley and Mom were drinking coffee and looking at sections of a newspaper while I ate a steak Harley made me. I sat there as silent as the others and thought of what Jay has said before I left her room. Well, it's more of what she asked rather than said. _How will I know when the time to fight will come?_ I may be given signs sent from the Ancients or maybe it wouldn't be such an elaborate thing.

I didn't know what the future held, and I prayed that each and every one of us would have a future with that fiend out there. The prophecy said that some would be killed. With the way I am, I was going to try to save them all- us all- the best I could. So talk about stress and hardcore fear. I was stressing myself out now and scaring the shit out of myself at the same time. I didn't know which was worse: stress or fear.

I placed the fork and knife down upon the plate and sighed heavily. Harley glances up at me then reached over and grasped my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I know about the prophecy and I can sense the stress and fear vibrating off of you like waves. That isn't good for the baby as well as you. I want you to know that you're not in this alone. We all are here for you, not to mention the vast race of Vampires. Everything will be all right, milady."

I looked at her then at Mom, who nodded encouragingly at me and grasped my other hand with a soft smile.

"Thank you. Thank you both very much."

Both women smiled more as Jay appears in the kitchen and walked to the refrigerator.

"So, what did I miss?"…

 _Space_

The hour of their wedding was drawing nearer as the day had gone by so fast. Jay was excited as well as a nervous wreck. No matter how many times Harley, Mom, or I told her that things would be all right and not to worry so much about this, she would say she could not help how she felt. She grew more nervous as the hour slowly approached.

Now we were inside a back room of the Wolphshire Cathedral, where Jay sat before a vanity while Harley combed her long hair. She looked at herself in the mirror before her as light pink eyeshadow dusted her eyelids while a light shade of pink lipstick coated her lips. She loved pink and could not live without that color.

She could not live without Glenn either.

I smiled at her in the mirror as Mom grabbed her gown with an excited smile upon her face. I remained by the door as Harley, Mom, and Jay laughed together. That scene brought a comfortable and contented smile to my face. I loved them all and this truly was one happy family…

 _Space_

Glenn was nervous as he stood before a mirror in a back room of the Cathedral. He wore an all-black suit and a matching tie, with a sash laying on his right shoulder and across his chest that was the color of Wolphshire amber with the emblem of the Wolf imprinted near his right shoulder. A silver crown sat atop his head with large amber gems adorning it, staring his kingly stature.

Now after eight hundred years, the Wolf King would finally have a queen.

He closed his eyes, the anticipation of seeing her soon was almost too much to bear.

"You'll do just fine, Glenn. You shouldn't worry so, Sire." Mark said with a proud smile as he stood behind him, looking at his friend in the mirror.

He turned and looked into Mark's emerald eyes. He then nodded and took a deep breath. Mark hugged him then as Glenn reciprocated. Mark then spoke.

"Your parents would be so proud this day, Glenn. That their only son is finally truly happy. Make them proud."

Glenn nodded again. Yes, he would make them proud and hoped that they would be looking down from the Heavens to witness his and Jay's marriage…

 _Space_

Glenn walked down the long aisle with Juli on his arm. He wanted to ask her how Jay was and how she looked but he didn't bother to, knowing he'd be seeing her very shortly. Everyone sat within the pews and watched them as he and Juli made their way to the altar.

Juli carried an amber colored pillow with their wedding rings upon it proudly. She couldn't be prouder of her daughters. Jay and Angelica needed good men in their lives and thank the Ancients they found Mark Calloway and Glenn Jacobs.

They arrived at the altar as Mark and I began walking down the aisle. My gown felt kind of confining, especially with the fact of my slightly bulging stomach. My gown was white with amber thread woven into the material. It was gorgeous and my stomach didn't stretch the material too much. Harley was kind enough to magically reinforce it so it wouldn't rip or anything tonight. So that was a good thing.

Mark wore his crown as I wore my feminine crown. It was an amazing feeling to wear a crown as I never thought I would in my eternal lifetime. I will forever be amazed with that aspect.

Mom wore a completely white gown that reminded me of the Angel she was. Glenn looked so handsome in his suit as he awaited his beautiful bride-to-be. I also carried a pillow with Jay's beautiful amber and silver crown upon it. I was so excited because I was going to place the crown atop her head when Archbishop Sebastyn married them.

Harley was at the altar as well as we slowly approached them. Her gown was also completely white. It was so beautiful. The Archbishop stood in white robes before the altar as we finally reached the first pew.

Mark and I took our seats in the first right pew as beings of different creations, mostly Wolves, stared at us and being a Phantom with the gift of hypersensitive hearing, I could hear them whispering to those around them. Both Wolf townsfolk and others who were invited whispered to each other. Some women were jealous as others critiqued our attire as the Wolf townsfolk were glad the Vampire and Wolf Kings finally found their beautiful wives.

I smiled to myself. Being called beautiful was a big compliment for me.

Jay and Dad stood before the huge mahogany doors of the Cathedral, awaiting them to finally open. She held a bouquet of maroon and white roses with baby's breath close to her chest as she nervously shifted from foot to foot.

Her gown was perfect as her veil traveled down to the small train behind her. The necklace Glenn had bought her laid upon her neck comfortably as it caught any form of light, dazzling her to no end. Dad rubbed her back softly and Jay looked at him.

"I told your sister the same thing I'm going to tell you now. Everything is going to be all right, Jay. I promise."

Jay released a nervous breath then nodded slowly. Suddenly the pianist began to play, and Dad held out the crook of his right arm to her. Jay wove her left hand beneath her father's arm as the huge mahogany doors slowly began to open.

"Well, here we go."

Everyone was standing when they started down the long aisle. The townsfolk all looked at her with smiles upon their faces. Well, most of them smiled. She could tell that most of the townsfolk were young women who were jealous, but Jay was not going to let that ruin her special day.

She then looked to the right side of the Cathedral when her left hand tightened upon her father's arm as her right hand tightened around the bouquet in her hand.

When the topic of wolves is spoken about, it's not of the four legged animal. They are people with the mark of the Wolf upon their souls. When the need to fight or protect arises, their appearance becomes more lupine, without the fur.

Wolves of all sorts looked at her now. Most had found their companions as they were the ones truly happy for her hand Glenn. All sorts of colors of eyes watched them as they slowly made their way to the altar. Their heights and the color of their hair and eyes were different but the only thing similar to them all was their sun-kissed skin.

She then looked to the altar, feeling so scared until her gaze met Glenn's.

 _Every time our eyes meet_

 _This feeling inside me_

 _Is almost more than I can take_

He stood on the Archbishop's right side with his hands folded behind him. _'He is so handsome in that suit.'_ She thought. She then saw the slightest smirk on his handsome face and the fear she felt within her subsided.

 _Baby, when you touch me_

 _I can feel how much you love me_

 _And it just blows me away_

Once at the altar, Dad placed Jay's hand in Glenn's awaiting one then moved to the left spot beside them. Glenn smiles and Jay blushed.

 _I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

 _I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

They took their place before the Archbishop upon the third step as the music ended. The people then say back down within the pews, their creaking sounds echoing throughout the vast Cathedral until there was no sound left to hear.

 _I don't know how you do what you do_

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _It just keeps getting better_

 _I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side_

 _Forever and ever_

 _Every little thing that you do_

 _Baby, I'm amazed by you_

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here this evening to bear witness to the union of Glenn Jacobs and Jay St. John."

Glenn and Jay turned to one another and looked into each other's eyes.

 _The smell of your skin_

 _The taste of your kiss_

 _The way you whisper in the dark_

 _Your hair all around me_

 _Baby, you surround me_

 _Touch every place in my heart_

"Glenn Jacobs, repeat after me."

"I, Glenn Jacobs, take you, Jay St. John to have and to hold, for better and for worse, for rich and for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish. Until death do us part."

 _And it feels like the first time every time_

 _I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

"Jay St. John, repeat after me."

"I, Jay St. John, take you, Glenn Jacobs to have and to hold, for better and for worse, for rich and for poor, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish. Until death do us part."

 _I don't know how you do what you do_

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _It just keeps getting better_

 _I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side_

 _Forever and ever_

Mom stood and walked up the three steps and held the pillow out between Glenn and Jay. He grasped her amber and diamond ring then slid it onto Jay's finger as he looked down into her eyes.

"I do."

 _Every little thing that you do_

 _Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Jay then grasped his silver band and slid it onto his finger as Mom walked back down the steps and to the pew, where she sat down.

"I do."

 _Every little thing that you do_

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _It just keeps getting better_

 _I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side_

 _Forever and ever_

I slowly stood and walked up the steps then waited beside Jay with a smile upon my face.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, King and new Queen of Wolphshire."

Harley grasped the pillow as I grasped the crown. Jay bent slightly and I placed it upon her head. She straightened with a smile as I slowly walked back to Mark.

"You May kiss the bride." The Archbishop said then with a smile.

 _Every little thing that you do, oh_

 _Every little thing that you do_

 _Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Glenn gently grabbed Jay and pulled her close, bending down and kissing her. Everyone stood and applauded. With Glenn smiling and Jay blushing, we all returned to the palace where the reception would be held in the ballroom…

 _Space_

Mark and I watched as the same painter painted a portrait of Glenn and Jay. I was so happy for them. They both were inseparable since the wedding. I just knew that Mark and I would be the same way when we were married. Even now, nothing nor no one could pull us away from one another. I loved having him beside me as he was my husband so how was I supposed to feel?

A small crowd gathered to watch as the wild king and queen's portrait was painted. Mark grasped my hand and led me to the open doors leading out to the courtyard. It was warmer here in Wolphshire instead of the cold weather of Aeroso this time of year.

The path that led from the doors of the palace led the way to a big beautiful garden at the end of the walkway. My eyes grew wide at the sight of the beautiful garden. Mark smiled as he led me onto the path with his big hand on my lower back.

His touch would always send shivers down my spine. Goosebumps now broke out along the length of my bare arms even though it was warm out here. He paused by a large tree on our right side and looked up at the clear night sky.

I glanced at the tree and thought back to our first kiss. I smiled softly then looked up at the sky as well. The sounds of the band and of everyone's laughter and chatter filled the silent evening. I agreed with those various Wolf townsfolk I overheard within the Cathedral. Mark Calloway and Glenn Jacobs finally found their companions after many lonely centuries.

"I'm so glad I found you, darlin'. If you hadn't come to Glenn's party that day, we would still be alone and miserable."

By we he meant he and I.

"I thank the Ancients for each day that I can awake beside you. I love you, Angie."

This was true love. I would forever be unconditionally in love with him and there was nothing anyone could say to change that. I placed my hands flat upon his chest and inches up on my toes as he bent, meeting me halfway as our lips finally touched.

I would never tire of Mark or his love for me. I finally knew how my characters in my novels truly felt. I knew that this may have sounded crazy but that was how I really felt. This all felt like a fairytale; falling in love with a king and he was a Vampire, a being of which I fell in love with in literature.

Maybe this was all a dream and all I had to do was either a silly phrase or pinch myself really hard to wake up. But here's the thing: I didn't want to wake up of this was a dream. I am not ungrateful, mind you, but my life of fame was a lonely one and I was sick and tired of being alone.

Finding Mark was the best thing that ever happened to me alongside with my career.

"This is a dream come true." I whispered when he pulled away.

He smiled softly down at me.

"Although this isn't a dream, my queen."

I smiled softly as well and hugged him close as Mom yelled to us from the doors leading from the courtyard to the palace and back for us to come back inside, for the Wolf King and Queen were about to share the great news of their pregnancy.

Mark and I smiled at one another then walked back inside…

 _Space_

It was hard to find a spell or potion that would work to create some sort of seeing eye, if you will, into other worlds to find a means of escaping the hellhole they were in. Ardemys often grew agitated by how slowly things were going.

He had to mis certain potions together that would cause small explosions. They were small but they were harmful. He would often harm himself, warning young Burgundi to stay away. She'd listen, watching on with wide eyes. Rose didn't approve of such experiments but Ardemys could really give a damn.

Although whenever the fuckwit would enter the room, Burgundi would hide behind him with fear in her eyes and soul. Rose got a big thrill out of that, Ardemys knew. The fiend even had the nerve to ask him if he had fucked her yet!

He hated that bitch even more as he couldn't wait until he and Burgundi got out of that hellhole once and for all. He vowed to the young one everyday that he would get them out soon. She had faith in him, would even encourage him to try harder, believing that he could accomplish anything.

All of that from a ten year old.

 _Amazing._

That night he spoke in whispers to her when he sensed Rose was asleep.

"Things are slow, but I feel that we are close." He whispered as he sat beside the child on the floor, leaning his back against the wall.

She pulled at a loose thread in her dirty shirt and nodded.

"I'm glad, Ardemys." She whispered back then leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

He looked at her as she rested her head against the stone wall. Something was amiss, he just knew it. But whatever it was had made her complexion grow paler than she already was.

He reached over and grasped her small hand in his. She flinched slightly and opened her eyes just enough to look at him for a moment. She then closed them once more and gave his hand a weak squeeze.

He wondered if he should ask her what the matter was, but he somehow knew why she was acting like this. She was a Vampire and she hadn't fed since she was captured. She must have been a natural born Vampire because it looked like she was fully immortal; no mortal blood ran through her veins. So that meant that both of her parents were full-blooded immortals.

He knew a Vampire could rip a mortal to shreds with their bare claws. He'd seen it done many times and knew that Vampires are those of which one does not fuck. Aside from Vampires, Wolves were the most powerful beings in the immortal world, or so most have said.

He knew that Vampires were one of the powerhouses if the immortals.

He then felt her little ha d begin to tremble within his own. He looked at her only to find sweat beading upon her sickly pale skin. She trembled from thirst, no doubt. Should he feed her his blood? He vowed to always care for her, no matter what the situation was. No one had ever bitten and fed from him before but if he didn't act fast, she would surely die.

She was his adoptive daughter, so he had no choice.

But if there were others who still yielded power like him, would they despise him for his choice? He then scowled at himself. He didn't give a damn what others thought of him before and he damn sure wasn't about to start caring what they thought now.

This was a child who obviously relied on him for everything, so he wasn't going to let an innocent die. Besides, what would they do if they were in his shoes? He released her hand and yanked back the sleeve of his trench coat. She whimpered as her complexion grew paler.

"Hold on, child." He said as he finally yanked the leather sleeve up his arm.

She opened her eyes weakly and looked at his bare arm. Her small fangs lengthened with just the look of his bare arm and the veins inside. She couldn't believe that such a powerful Sorcerer was about to feed her his blood.

 _Aren't us Vampires considered the lowest of the low? The grit at the bottom of the barrel?_ He obviously cared about her, which awed and humbled her.

She blinked and suddenly felt his warm arm being pressed against her cool lips and his deep accented voice demanding her to feed. With her last ounce of strength, she latched her hands around his arm and sank her fangs home…


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

Jay could not believe that she was a queen now; of real royalty. Talk about change. She had changed for the better. She was married to the kindest most loving man she had ever known. A king, the king of the wolves. She was also pregnant in which the entire kingdom knew of now. She was so happy.

Later that night as she sat at her vanity, she smiled at herself in the mirror. Life was sweet when she met Glenn Jacobs. He had changed her life for the better. This life was far better than the old one she had then. Everything was better now. It was so good that she wondered if this all was just a really nice dream. If it was, then she did not want to wake again.

She now knew what true love felt like and that it does exist. Before all of this happened, she never believed in happily ever after tales. She would have never believed that something like this was in store for her. Then, no one could have told her otherwise but now, now she knew that happily ever after tales do exist because she was living one right now.

 _'Oh yeah, Jay. We are definitely living a fairy tale.'_ I said to her telepathically.

She chuckled softly.

 _'Yes we are.'_ She responded.

She lifted her hairbrush and began to brush her long hair.

 _'So what would you like to be called now?'_ I asked.

She paused in her task to think.

 _'Well, I now have a title: The Queen of Wolphshire. In public I have to be referred to as the Wolf Queen but behind closed doors, call me what you always do, Angel.'_ She said then resumed to brushing her hair.

 _'Okay, Jay-Jay.'_

She scowled.

 _'Why do you persist on calling me that? I do not like it.'_

I laughed, knowing she despised the name.

 _'You want to know why I call you that?'_

 _'Yes I would.'_

 _'I do it like you like to do it to me. You fucked with me before with the disgusting details you learned when you Healed sickly people. So I've the same reason you do it to me: Just to fuck with you.'_

She scowled again, knowing what I said was true.

 _'Touché,'_ She said grudgingly.

I smiled triumphantly as Mark flitted into the bedroom. I gasped and turned to look at him.

 _'Ooh, got to go. Hubby's here!'_

Jay shook her head then smiled. Angel would always be like that; forever loving and playful.

 _'Have fun, queenie.'_

Not expecting an answer, she got up when Glenn walked into the room. She faced him with a smile. He raised an eyebrow then smirked. She suddenly felt a need for him that only he could sate as her gaze slowly trailed down his hard body. He scented her desire and had her naked and in their bed before she could blink…

 _Space_

Harley say in her comfy recliner before the blazing fireplace within her room and thought back to Glenn and Jay's wedding. Everything had been perfect. Jay was so beautiful, and Glenn was so handsome. She sighed then sadly, missing her late husband. She missed Jared something fierce and now seeing that Mark was married, and no longer alone, had her depressed.

Would love ever find its way back into her life? No one really knew how lonely she was without Jared, without someone to call her own. She thought back to what Angelica had said a while ago: To bring him back, to resurrect him. The Immortals forbade such an action and she was far too fearful to try to attempt such a thing.

So with that thought, she was better off alone.

Suddenly there was an interference within the flames of the fireplace. She looked to the hearth as the flames then flared brightly. She gasped and jumped up, wondering what the hell was going on. Then a face materialized within the flames and she slowly eased forward, unable to place it.

"I've finally found someone! Thank the Ancients!" The face looked as relieved as the voice sounded.

Eyebrows furrowed, Harley slowly knelt before the flames as well as the flaming face.

"Who is this?" She asked cautiously.

"I am Ardemys Ash, the infamous Sorcerer of Evil."

Harley gasped and scrambled back from the fireplace with fear in her eyes. Ardemys Ash?! By the Ancients, why is the evilest of all Sorcerers contacting her? What did he want of her?

"Do not fear me for the Ancients have given me another chance at life and I intend on doing good deeds from now on."

She still felt uneasy with having him contact her.

"What do you want with me, Ardemys?" She asked, cursing her quivering voice.

"I need to find Angelica St. John, the woman of which the prophecy speaks."

Harley gasped and scrambled back to the hearth, her green eyes wide.

"You know of the prophecy?!"

His face flickered as he nodded.

"I was given the prophecy by the Ancients themselves. I don't have much time, but Rose recruited me to help her extinguish the entire Vampire race. I cannot follow such hatred. I have a small Vampire girl in my protection and am looking for a way out of this hell. Please tell me that you can help us." He beseeched.

Harley started at his fiery face as she felt her power itching within her fingertips. She sensed that he was being truthful about what he was telling her, so she had to help him, right? Plus he had a little girl in his protection? She couldn't just refuse them.

"You cannot flit?"

His eyes grew wide as he shook his head.

"I cannot. Can you?"

"Yes Ardemys. If you cannot flit, I can create a portal for you both to come through."

He nodded immediately.

"How soon can you do that?" He asked eagerly.

She thought for a moment.

"Hopefully before dawn." She said, thinking of what the king and queen would say.

"That is perfect. Please do that soon."

"You've to give me a sign as to when I can, Sorcerer."

"I will, Witch. Thank you so much!" He said before vanishing from her flames.

Harley quickly stood and bit her lip out of nervousness for what the royal couple would say when she told them of her conversation with Ardemys Ash…

 _Space_

"You did what?!" Mark nearly yelled.

I cringed at his booming voice as I watched from the edge of the bed I sat on. Harley stood before Mark with her head down and her eyes upon the floor. She fidgeted with her skirt, cringing as well when his voice rose. I frowned. She looked like a child who was being punished for sticking her hand in the cookie jar before dinner when she was told not to in the first place. I was about to stand when she spoke.

"But he knows of the prophecy, Sire."

Mark and I tensed, looking at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Mark asked finally.

I stood and floated by his side.

"How?" I asked eagerly.

"The Ancients told him. He only wants to help us, Sire."

His green eyes blazed.

"How can an evil- infamously evil mind you- Sorcerer want to help what others consider fucking abominations?" He growled and turned, flitting to the window then punching a hole in the wall beside it.

I looked back at him with narrows eyes. We are not fucking abominations! Tamping down on my anger, I turned back to Harley.

"He wants to help us?"

She nodded while biting her lower lip, casting nervous glances Mark's way.

"Help is how, Harley?"

She looked to me as Mark turned to listen.

"He's against Rose's extermination plan if all the Vampires because of what the Ancients bestowed upon him. He believes they are giving him another chance at life, at redemption. He also has a little Vampire girl of whom which he saved from Rose's slaying."

I looked at her, believing her as Mark flitted to my side.

"I have to create a portal for them to come through before dawn."

"But what if he's lying, only wanting to appease Rose?" Mark questioned.

She shook her head.

"I've thought about that, Sire. But I doubt it. I could sense that he was telling the truth about everything."

"Then that portal needs to be created." I said, looking at Harley still.

"I'm still leery about this, Angie." Mark said with furrowed eyebrows and a shake of his head.

I looked up at him then.

"Two people's lives hang in the balance here, Mark. I can see that he wants to escape and if they cannot? What happens to him? Or Ancients forbid, what happens to that little girl? They are coming here and that's final."

I looked back to Harley.

"A portal needs to be created. Do so."

With a glance at the awed king, she gave a nod then vanished.

"Glenn, Jay, and my parents need to be informed of this. I'll do so." I said then turned.

Mark grabbed my arm, stilling me. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I could tell that he was angry. He'd gotten his way for so many centuries and now that he was finally married, he must not like others giving orders other than him.

"This is definitely not final." He growled.

"Do you want innocent people's lives on your hands?"

His eyes narrowed.

"He's far from innocent, Angie."

"Maybe so but if this isn't done then Ardemys and that poor little girl will be killed, amongst others. Is that what you want on your conscience?"

He frowned as his grip softened upon my arm.

"Angie, I just want you safe."

I stepped close to him and placed a hand upon his chest.

"I know love, and I will be safe. With another person here, well ha r more power to protect us all and more. Do you trust me?"

"With my life." He said without hesitation.

"Then let this be done. Please Mark."

His frowned deepened as he reluctantly gave a nod.

"All right, love…"


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

Ardemys couldn't believe it. He had finally made contact with someone! He wanted to inform Burgundi but ever since he had fed her, she'd been in a coma-like state. He couldn't wake her no matter what he did. He hoped that Witch he had just spoken to knew if she would be all right. Burgundi didn't bring anything but the clothes on her back so she would be rather light to carry.

All he knew was that he couldn't wait to escape this hellhole as he prepared his things with quick and quiet succession and determination. He hoped that the Ancients were on his side and kept the fiendish Vampire Slayer and her pack away for now. It was dark outside, and their lair was silent down the hall, unbelievably so that he could hear a pin drop to the floor if it happened.

It scared him to no end; with everything being so quiet, anyone could be watching them at this very moment. That theory was what scared him the most because anything could happen. He hoped the Witch was truthful about the portal she said she could make because when the shit hit the fan, and Ardemys knew it would very soon, be wanted Burgundi and himself as far away from it all as possible.

Leaving no trace of them, he conjured up the power to communicate with the Witch through the burning flames of the hearth…

 _Space_

I informed Mom and Dad of what was to happen but they didn't want anything to do with this situation. It was understandable. So they weren't with us. As for Glenn and Jay, they agreed to witness what would happen soon. So we all stood together in Harley's room and watched as she prepared for the making of the portal. Mark had his arm around my shoulders as Glenn held Jay close. They knew of the infamous Ardemys, so I took hold of Jay's hand and prayed to the Ancients that things turned out for the best.

I hoped that I had made the right decision when suddenly there was some interference within the flames of her fireplace. Harley instinctively took a step back as the bright hot flames flared outward slightly.

We all gasped as a face slowly came into view within those flames. We watched as they spoke quickly then she lifted her hands as they slowly began to glow. Electricity crackled in the air as it blew about the room. I cringed into Mark's side as my grip around my sister's hand tightened. Jay cringed closer to Glenn as Harley began to chant loudly over the roaring wind.

I just wanted this to be over. Quite frankly, it scared the shit out of me. Harley's voice sounded like a scream as the fireplace disappeared. Jay and I grew wide eyed as a ring of fire took the place of the fireplace. I was shocked as I looked from the now swirling fiery portal to the changing Harley. Her red hair whipped about her shoulders as her eyes were the color of fire.

A thin line of blood ran from her nose as a trembling effect took hold around us. I gasped as Mark looked around us then back to the portal when sparks began to fly from the fast spinning ring of fire. Then with s huge spark that momentarily blinded all of us, the Sorcerer stepped through and entered the room with an unconscious child in his arms.

His trench coat smoked as Harley suddenly closed her outstretched hands into fists. The power to the portal was then cut off, the swirling ring of fire then vanished and back in its place was a burned out fireplace. The Sorcerer and the Witch looked at one another then with a whimper, she collapsed to the floor.

I gasped and floated to her side as Ardemys looked down at us. He owed this brave and strong Witch his very life for saving him and the small child in his arms. He then looked to the woman kneeling beside her and frowned when his gaze landed upon the smaller crown she wore atop her head. 'Was she a princess? Or a queen even? Then was the Witch of royalty as well?' She had nothing upon her head, though.

"Who is the little girl?" Jay asked after the silence.

Ardemys looked directly at her and spoke.

"Her name is Burgundi. Rose salvaged her from a Vampire raid and thought to give her to me. Her thoughts were ill-intended whereas mine are not for I cannot hurt her."

"Yet she's unconscious." Mark said then.

Ardemys looked at him as I looked up at both men. I could already feel the tension between the two and I could already tell that they wouldn't like each other too much but tough. They had better not begin to fight. I motioned for Glenn's help as I slowly moved my hands slightly above Harley's body. I sensed that she wasn't hurt from the portal-making or from the fall as Glenn lifted her from the floor.

He took her to her bed in the back room and laid her down as I slowly stood.

"She's unconscious because after I fed her, she then fell into a coma. I do not know why."

I stepped before Ardemys and looked at the child closely. Mark grew wide eyed and was beside me in a matter of seconds. Ardemys looked from Mark to the crown atop his head then to me. But it was only when he finally got a good look at me when his eyes grew wide.

"You're Angelica St. John, the woman of the prophecy."

Everyone looked at him then. Glenn walked back to Jay and looked at Ardemys as well. I nodded then trailed my hands gently over the child's face. I knew now why she was unconscious as I looked at her still.

"The blood you gave her must have been the first she'd tasted since she was kidnapped. When a Vampire hasn't fed in a while, especially a child, they enter into a coma-like state when finally fed. I write for a living as I have observed Vampires before."

"I thought so." He said, referring to the child.

I nodded then when Mark spoke.

"Will the fiend know where you are?"

Ardemys shook his head.

"No, the fiend will never know where we've gone to because I left with what I arrived with, nothing. Except my child. Where I was is now desolate."

"Ardemys, let me take her. We've extra rooms here." I said.

He hesitated then looked from Jay to Glenn to Mark and back to me when he reluctantly handed her to me. I held her close as Mark intervened.

"Angie, I don't think you should be carrying her. You know that you cannot exert yourself."

I looked up at him then.

"I know Mark, but when I see little children, I have to be around them. As for her, I have this intense need to help her."

"At least let me carry her, Angie."

"I do not want you touching her."

Mark and I looked at the Sorcerer then. Mark's eyes flared to black with his anger as the Sorcerer narrowed his ice blue eyes.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Mark hissed.

Ardemys shrugged.

"Should I know, or should I even give a damn?" He replied testily.

Jay gasped aloud as Glenn's and my eyes grew wide. Mark bared his fangs with a feral growl. Ardemys stood his ground but before anything could go down between both men, I intervened.

"Jay, take Burgundi to an extra room. You know the layout of the palace by now, don't you?"

She nodded then rushed forward, taking the child out of my arms.

"Of course, Angel." She said then hurried off with Glenn accompanying her.

I floated in between both towering men and stood before my seething husband.

"Now, now boys. There'll be no fighting in my home. Ardemys, this is my husband King Mark Calloway and I obviously enforce the rules now. I am a Phantom, Mark is a Vampire, Jay- who is my sister- is an Angel, and her husband, Glenn, is a Werewolf. Harley is a Witch, as you already know. We all are dangerous, but Mark is the one of which one does not fuck. He is a time bomb when it comes to situations like this one. When his eyes turn black, it indicates that he is either angry or in a rage. Do not fuck with him."

Ardemys listened while he stared at Mark. When the queen finished, he slowly knelt before her and bowed his head, showing his fealty to them.

"Forgive me, milady. I am truly sorry."

I placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"There's nothing to forgive, Sorcerer."

"The hell there isn't!" Mark yelled.

I whirled around and flared up at him.

"You need to calm down, Mark. No one is here to hurt you."

"No, disobeying sounds more like it."

"Stop this! You're a king but he's known to turn people's minds inside out. Now I don't want that for you. So behave."

"I'll drink him dry before he could." Mark said proudly.

I sighed and shook my head.

"No, you won't. This man can help us so if he says no holding his little girl, then that's it."

Now he looked down at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"This isn't about that, Angie."

"As I recall, after Ardemys said that, you became upset." I pointed out.

Ardemys stood then and looked at me as Mark continued to look down at me. Mark then sighed.

"So the other's don't like him either, I take it? I wonder why." Ardemys said dryly with a raised eyebrow.

Mark casted a scowl at Ardemys when I sighed once again.

"I said no fighting. I'll take Ardemys to see his little girl. When she wakes, it'll help her to recognize at least one face."

Mark scoffed.

"It's a wonder how anyone could like him."

Ardemys smirked.

"That's the best you've got?"

"Oh, I've got more-"

"No, you don't," I said and glared up at Mark. "As I take Ardemys to his little girl, you go check on Harley."

"The Witch's name is Harley?" The Sorcerer asked, looking down at me.

I turned and nodded, trailing my hand over my bulging stomach.

"All right then. I've thank her when she wakes. I owe her my life for saving Burgundi and myself."

I smiled.

"She'll appreciate that."

 _'Go check on Harley then come to our room. I'll be waiting.'_ I said telepathically to Mark.

Mark's eyes widened as I grasped Ardemys' hand and flitted from the room. He had an idea of what I meant as he turned and walked to the back of the room.

 _'She'd better be ready for me.'_ He thought to himself as he entered Harley's room…

 _Space_

Ardemys grew more and more worried when he saw how pale his little girl had grown. I stood on the left side of the bed and bent, placing my hand over her heart and closed my eyes. I could tell the worst was over by her slow heartbeat. I opened my eyes again and straightened, my hand brushing hers in the process. Her skin was ice cold. I frowned and shivered, pulling my hand away from her quicker than I should have. Ardemys noticed my reaction and frowned then looked from Burgundi, up to me.

"Is she all right?"

I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, she's fine. I just never felt ice cold skin before."

In a softer tone I said, "Mark is so warm. He is so unique and rare. Though he won't be the only one for long." I rubbed my stomach and sighed softly.

Ardemys say on Burgundi's right side and grasped her hand. He flinched slightly at his cold she was. Throughout his six centuries on Earth and other planes, he'd never felt a Vampire's skin. He listened to the queen when she said her husband's an unique one. He must have been a lot warmer, being a Novel One.

"She will grow up, right? She will not remain a child forever, will she?" He asked worriedly, looking up at me.

I shook my head. "I doubt that she'll remain a child forever. I think you've been around too many Mortals, Sorcerer."

At his confused look, I explained.

"Mortals believe we don't exist. We as in all of the Immortals. You see the movies they make of us? Some are good whereas most are just from imagination. I love to use my imagination but I'm getting off track here. If she was bitten and drained by a Vampire then she'd forever remain a child. But she is a natural born Vampire, so she will grow in body and in age."

"Are you a natural born Phantom?" He asked inquisitively.

I paused then, his question catching me off guard.

"I was a Phangel, Ardemys. No, I wasn't a natural born Phantom."

"Then how did you become a full-fledged Phantom?"

I looked past him as those horrific memories flooded back to me. I hadn't thought of it all since I woke as a Phantom. Now that I thought of it, I really didn't know what to think about it or even how to feel about it.

"If this subject is too personal for you, I am sorry for asking. I didn't mean to pry."

"I did change but I was either being who I am now or death. Being Mark's mate, I know the latter wouldn't have worked out so well." I said quietly and looked down.

Ardemys frowned then nodded.

"Death is painful. People have tried to kill me so many times over the centuries that I think Death itself is tired of seeing my face." He joked then sighed.

Jay opened the door slightly and paused when I looked up at the Sorcerer and spoke.

"There are so many things to be afraid of in this world and there are so many scared people in this world as well. I'm one of those people, Ardemys. I never knew what fear really was until recently and I wish that I never would feel it again but here I am, scared of what the future holds. The prophecy scares the shit out of me. Why was I chosen? Rose is Mark's mother and that fact sickens me. I am the queen of Aeroso, a kingdom of which I hope we can protect. I am scared of being a queen, I am scared of becoming a mother, but my family always gets me through everything. Mark, my parents, and Jay are the fact of me believing that things will be all right."

"Why do you believe that, milady?" Ardemys asked as Jay remained still.

She could understand Angel's fear and knew just how stressed she was.

I looked at Ardemys, a small smile upon my face.

"It is what keeps me sane, dear."

And with that, Jay cleared her throat softly and opened the door more. I turned and looked at her as Ardemys looked at her as well as she walked into the room.

"I got sick recently, but I had to see that things were all right." She said, inclining her head towards the sleeping child.

"It's okay. I hope that you're all right. I just hope that I don't get sick."

Jay nodded sympathetically. Ardemys looked at us both then back down at Burgundi.

"Thank you, Jay. You should go rest now and I think I'll do the same. I am so tired." I said and smothered a yawn.

"But what about the little girl?" Jay asked with a glance at her.

"I'm staying with her, milady." Ardemys said and looked at her.

Jay nodded as I turned back to him.

"If you grow tired, the chaise lounge behind you can be used."

He looked back at the piece of furniture then back to me and nodded.

"Noted." He said and smirked.

"Okay and oh, before I forget. When you grow hungry, Harley can feed you."

I placed a hand upon my stomach as a sick feeling made itself known. Jay stepped beside me and grasped my arm, a worried look upon her face. Ardemys frowned as he continued to look at me.

"Are you all right?" They both asked simultaneously.

I nodded.

"I just can't talk of this subject while I'm pregnant." I shook my head and rubbed my stomach softly.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop talking of this." I said softly to the baby inside of me.

"When Burgundi wakes, she'll be thirsty. I suggest you do what I just mentioned so that you don't become lightheaded. Sound good?"

He nodded then thanked me. I nodded then turned to leave when Jay tugged on my arm gently. I paused and looked back to her when she spoke.

"He does not know the way to the kitchen."

"Oh yes, that's right. How foolish of me."

"I will stay here for when he does become hungry."

I shook my head.

"No, I'll inform Harley. You need to rest, Jay."

Now she shook her head.

"I am just fine, Angel."

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Jay, just listen to me this once. Please? Go get your rest."

"I am supposed to be telling you what to do. Older sister, remember?" She said but walked to the door.

"Yeah, yeah but what should be and what is are two different things."

I closed the door behind us as Ardemys continued to watch over and wait for his little girl to awaken…

 _Space_

Mark dutifully sat beside Harley's bed, waiting patiently for her to awaken. It gave him a chance to think about things. Things like the prophecy, the fiendish Rose and his unborn child. Talk about stress. All of everything he thought of just now was stressful, but it was t just him that it all affected. It affected Angie as well. It was all on her shoulders and he didn't know if he could be of a help to her any.

Maybe he shouldn't argue with her. She could crack under all of this pressure and he didn't want that to happen to his wife. To not argue with her was one small solution. What else could he possibly do to ease this for her? As he thought of this, Harley slowly awoke with a moan. Mark looked down at her as her eyes slowly opened.

"Ugh, what happened?" She groaned.

"You passed out after Ardemys crosses through the portal." Mark said as she slowly sat up.

"Oh yes, I remember now. The Sorcerer and his little girl. How are they, by the way?" She asked as she eased her legs over the edge of the bed then looked at him.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I hope the little one's okay but Ardemys, I just don't know."

"I understand and you particularly don't like him, but he can help us, Sire. He can help us defeat the fiend."

"I know, my wife keeps saying the same thing." Mark agreed reluctantly.

He then went on to grumble about that it was the Sorcerer's fault and not his for the disliking thing. Harley sighed and stood then stretched. Mark stood as well, hoping that I was all right.

 _'I am fine, big guy. Is Harley awake yet?'_ I asked him telepathically.

 _'I'm glad you're okay and yes, she is awake.'_

 _'Oh good. I hope she's all right. Listen, tell her that Burgundi will be awakening soon and that Ardemys May need nourishment. They're in the fourth guest bedroom on the West side of the palace.'_

Mark informed Harley of what I had just told him, and she nodded.

"I will get right on it."

Mark nodded.

"Go to your wife, Sire. I'm fine now and thank you for staying with me."

"You're welcome, Harley." He have a small smile then flitted away.

Harley sighed once again then walked to the kitchen, where she started a meal for Ardemys…


	41. Chapter Forty

_**This is a long one. I'm sorry for the long hiatus but I hope you all enjoy!**_

Glenn and Jay saw that everything was being taken care of so they went back to Wolphshire. After she had gotten sick, she chose to take a shower. After drying off, she changed into a long white nightgown then opened the bathroom door. Glenn laid in bed only in his silk boxers with his eyes closed.

 _'I could stare at him all day…'_ She thought to herself.

He was so gorgeous; his bare toned chest beckoning her as everything was perfect about him, even his penis.

She blushed and walked to her vanity. She glanced at him in her mirror and could've sworn she spotted a smirk upon his handsome face. To be sure, she blinked and looked back at him. It wasn't there now. She frowned then turned back around and lifted her hairbrush, proceeding to brush her damp hair. When she finally untangled all of the knots, she ran the brush through her hair once more then placed it back down upon the vanity.

She glanced at Glenn through the mirror again as the flames of desire spiked inside her body. His hard toned body beckoned her but his passion and raw need was what attracted her the most. How he took her the first time, how forceful yet gentle he had been with her. She wanted to have him again. She wanted his thick shaft buried to the hilt within her sex. She wanted to hear his sensual moans and her name on his lips.

She turned towards the bed as she grew hotter and needier. But he was asleep. Or was he…? When he smirked, she saw it. She knew she saw a smirk. So he could not be asleep. She blinked then appeared at the foot of the bed and looked down at him. He slept beneath a thin cover; the thin cover draped sloppily across his waist. She bit her lip as she looked at his black boxers. Would they be hard to remove from him? Would that action awaken him?

What she wanted to do was rip them off of him but she did not want to wake him that way. She wanted to awaken him with pleasure, to catch him off guard. But would that work? Would she be able to take them off of him? Well, there was only one way to find that out.

Oh, she was loving this already!

Smiling to herself, she slowly pulled the thin cover off of him then being as quiet as a mouse, she crept onto the bed. Stopping beside him, she wondered how she was exactly going to do this.

It all sounded fine and dandy in her head but in reality, would it work? Maybe she should not do this although maybe she should. She was always timid and so shy about situations like this but she was different now. She changed for the better so yes, she could do this.

She reached forth with both hands then paused in midair. She remembered that she could become invisible. She had that ability, with being an Angel and all. If she became invisible, could she still grasp things? She kept wondering then figured what the hell. She knew that in order to do this correctly she had to concentrate and never lose focus.

So she closed her eyes and concentrated on being unseen. She then opened her eyes, never losing focus and smiled. She did it! Invisibility was won!

Being sneaky, she slipped her invisible fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers and eased them down. She smiled again when she finally rid him of them, throwing them to the floor beside the bed.

Then a lovely thought flooded her mind. Why not tease him while she was invisible? Would that not add to the anticipation of what was to come? She hoped so as she looked down at his semi-hard shaft and licked her lips.

She eased close to him and gently trailed her hand down his toned chest and torso. He moaned softly and shifted slightly but remained on his back, which was a good thing. She then bent to his chest and gently ran her tongue over and around his stuff nipple, smirking when he moaned louder this time, his large body arching beneath her slightly. She gave the same treatment to his other nipple and almost moaned herself from his erotic reaction.

She trailed soft kisses down his torso and lower. She gently nudged his legs apart as his shaft grew harder before her very eyes. Moisture slicked her sex as she watched his penis extend and she shivered.

Her heart pounded in anticipation for what she was about to do. She grasped his shaft in her soft hand and slowly began to stroke him. His big body jerked and without warning, she bent and licked his shaft.

His amber eyes shot open as she sucked the head into her mouth, bobbing slowly. He gasped and looked down only to see nothing. She looked at his shocked expression then lowered her fist to the thick base and lowered her warm wet mouth until she could no longer lower it anymore. A strangled groan escaped his throat as his head fell back against the pillow, his eyes closed as he gripped the bedsheets within his fists.

She pumped him slowly, her mouth and fist working in unison as he moaned in pleasure. She wondered if he knew she was doing this. He probably knew because she had just showered as well as by her scent. Not to mention the scent of her arousal. He looked like it was a drug to him when he first put his mouth on her sex.

She slowly increased her rhythm, loving how hard he was in her mouth. He also tasted divine. _No one can taste this good…_ He moaned loudly as his fists tightened upon the bedsheets. She looked up at him as his eyes were shut tightly. He must love this like she loved doing it for him.

But she wanted him deep inside her now and that would mean stopping.

She could not wait to straddle him as she removed her mouth and hand from him. He groaned and opened his eyes and looked around him. She knelt between his legs as she caught a glimpse of his bright green eyes. That was a hot turn on for her as well.

She eased forth and climbed onto his waist, straddling him. Much to her delight, his hard shaft prodded her wet sex and she moaned finally.

She reached down and grasped his shaft, placing it at her entrance as he grew wide eyed. She was as wet as she could be as she slowly impaled herself upon him. Glenn let out a rough yell as his cock disappeared into her tight moist sex. The heat of her second felt so good as she gripped him like a glove.

He knew it was Jay by the scent of her shampoo as well as the addictive scent of her arousal. She wanted to wake him like this and boy, he wasn't complaining in the least bit.

She then became visible as she grasped the hem of her nightgown, slowly pulling it over her head. She then tossed it to the floor without breaking their eye contact. She smirked as she placed her hands flat on his chest and slowly inches up then slid back down his thick shaft.

His eyes widened briefly as his hands flew to her waist. Her smirk grew into a smile as he helped her inch her way up his hard cock then groaned as she gasped when she slid back down to the hilt.

He kept his bright green gaze upon her perky breasts as she began to bounce on him. He never experienced this position before and he loved it. His eyes remained wide as she rode him, moving forward and back. Her nipples were tight little buds that had his mouth watering for a taste.

She began to pant as she rode him faster and for her pleasure. He couldn't kick those nipples so he covered her breasts with his large hands, fondling and gently pinching her sensitive little nipples.

She gasped as her long hair fell over her face and breasts. She was so beautiful and she was his. _Mine._ By marriage and by companionship, he would always love and adore her. Lovemaking would happen everyday if he had his way. At this point, she would agree to anything, he knew.

"Harder woman," he bit out.

She groaned at his growling tone.

"Ride me harder, woman!" He commanded as he slapped her ass.

She yelped and arched her back, her arms stretched behind her as she gripped his thighs, her long hair sweeping over his legs. She bared her teeth as her breasts jutted toward the Heavens, she frantically ground her sex on her shaft.

"Jay! I don't think I can last!"

As her hips moved wickedly on his lap, he sat up and met her sparkling gaze.

"Then let go, Sire." She purred, looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

He growled in return then grabbed her ass in both hands and wrenched her down on his shaft as he bucked into her.

"Ah Heavens, Glenn!" She cried, clutching him close with her arms around his neck.

Her pert breasts bounced against his slick chest. Her nails dig into his shoulders as he thrust up into her again, much harder. He needed hard as her body trembled against his.

"Oh Glenn, you are making me…"

He thrust harder and grit his teeth. He could feel her slick sex working his cock as he gripped her ass tighter, focusing or trying to focus on not orgasming before her. Suddenly her grip around him tightened as her sex spasmed around his thick cock.

"Come!" She screamed as she trembled hard in his arms.

She whimpered as he continued to thrust relentlessly into her. Suddenly he jerked then roared to the Heavens as he ejaculated into her.

She closed her eyes in ecstasy as he shook around her and knew that this aspect of their life would never grow old…

~.~

I showered then after I toweled myself off, I looked at myself in the mirror. When I was younger, I was never really happy with my body. I hated the extra weight, my short height, and the skin imperfections. I closed my eyes to that and the weight issue, hating the way that I could never lose it easily but it sure was gained easily.

I sighed then opened my eyes, my reflection greeting me. With being immortal now, I didn't have to worry those things anymore and my age playing a vital role in this all.

Tears filled my eyes. They weren't tears of sorrow but of happiness. I was happy with my body and my life now that nothing could obscure it. I wiped my eyes with the backs of my hands and sniffled. I was fragile then but Mark talked of me being fragile now because I was pregnant and my emotions were sometimes everywhere.

I placed my hands upon my stomach and looked back into the mirror. I've an innocent baby to love and cherish. To protect and to raise into an honorable man or woman one day. So I cannot focus on what was because this child deserves everything that I can give them.

Ever since my body has frozen into its immortality, I had no excessive body hair or weight gain. My body's frozen to perfection; my skin was no longer imperfect, my physique was what I've always yearned for, my hair was forever long and curly, and my eyes forever turquoise. Even for all of the money in the world, I would never give up this beautiful life I have now.

"You're damn right you're not giving up this life." Mark voices from the doorway of the bathroom.

I gasped and turned to look at him. He leaned a shoulder against the door jam with his toned arms folded against his muscular chest, his long legs crossing at the ankles. He was handsome, gorgeously so. I knew that I could never give up this life because I loved him so much.

His smoldering green gaze traveled slowly down my naked body and the damp hair covering my breasts caused my nipples to harden. Without control, moisture slicked my sex. I would always want this man, there was no doubt about that true fact. My gaze slowly traveled down his clothed body and seemed to involuntarily stop at the noticeable bulge between his long legs.

I unconsciously licked my lips and he growled softly. He straightened slowly then flitted before me. I looked up into those emerald orbs of his as my eyes flashed to black. He smirked then proceeded to pull his clothes off until I stopped him.

"No, let me."

I didn't wait for a reply as I unbuttoned his shirt then pushed the soft material from his broad shoulders. I then pulled the belt from around his waist. I couldn't wait until I had him naked before me as I ripped his slacks from him with one swift motion. He smiled down at me.

"I want you, Mark." I said and dropped the belt to the floor.

His eyebrow rose.

"Do you, now?"

I nodded.

"But there's something I need to say first, to get off of my chest, so to speak."

His green gaze dipped to my breasts and he licked his lips slowly. My eyes grew wide as a blush spread across my skin.

"Hey, eyes up here."

His gaze snapped to mine, where they narrowed.

"Now that I have your attention," I said with a smirk. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for hurting your manhood tonight. I know for seven centuries you didn't have to worry about someone else giving orders other than you. But now that we're married, we both share that responsibility. What I'm trying to say is is that we both have a say in everything that goes on here. I won't override you unless I have to."

His narrowed eyes didn't remain such. As he listened, he couldn't believe that I was apologizing to him. He knew he had to apologize but I didn't have to. He grasped my hand then flitted is to the bedroom, where he grasped my other hand in his and looked down into my eyes.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for. You're the queen, the second in command. We may not agree on everything, love, but I know you'll make the right decision. I know you'll be fair in everything that you do. I want to apologize to you, Angie. I know how much everything must be stressing you to the max and when we argue, it doesn't solve anything. From now on, I'll try not to anger too quickly, to tamp it down so that you don't have to worry. I vow it, darlin'."

I smiled and nodded.

"All right and thank you, Mark."

He smirked then his gaze wickedly dipped to my bare breasts once more. I sighed then grabbed his hands in mine and placed them upon my chest. His green eyes widened as they met mine then. I smirked as my eyebrow rose.

"Is this what you want?" I purred softly.

Speechless, all he could do was nod.

"Don't you want to be inside me? Feeling my sex grip your cock like a glove?"

He moaned as his cock pulsed harder. He wanted that yes, but how to do it? I smirked and slowly walked around him, trailing my index finger along his toned chest, up just left arm to the shoulder then down his strong back, to his firm ass then trailed my finger up his other arm, leading to that beautifully toned chest and torso. Once again before him, I raised my eyebrow once more.

"Is that enough to ignite that passionate fire that I love so much within you?" I purred sensually.

Still speechless, he nodded with those wide black eyes glued to me. I pursed my lips playfully then slowly lowered my hand to his shaft, firmly wrapping my fingers around his girth. His large body flinched, his large penis pulsing within my hand. I smiled up at him then backed up slowly to the bed while my hand gripped him steadfast.

"Guiding you man by his cock, love?" He asked, his voice hoarse with need.

"Is that a problem?" I asked and paused.

He immediately shook his head 'no' quickly, making me chuckle. Once at the foot of the bed, I crawled onto it and once on my knees before him, all the while never letting his hard pulsing cock out of my grasp. I looked up at him as I inched my hand up to the base then back down to the head. He groaned deeply and widened his stance while closing his eyes in pleasure.

"Oh love, I thought I was supposed to do all of the moving." He said, his black gaze on my black one.

"Soon, big guy. Soon."

I ran my tongue up and down his hot length and moaned. He moaned as well, his agile fingers embedding themselves in my hair. I moaned once more then slowly sucked the head into my warm mouth.

"Angie!" He gasped, his body flinching.

I sucked the head, running my tongue around the sensitive skin as he groaned louder. I slowly inched my mouth further down his shaft as my fingers wrapped around it at the base. With as far as I could go, I proceeded to suck him as my mouth and fist moved simultaneously. He let out a yell as his grip tightened within my hair. I loved it so I pumped faster.

"Uhn! Yes Angie girl. More of that!"

I looked up at him as his eyes were shut tightly, his head falling back in pleasure. I loved doing this to him so much but I wanted him inside me so I grasped his hands and removed them from my drying hair.

He lifted his head and opened his eyes, looking down at me as I pulled my mouth from his cock. He trembled before me as I moved up the mattress, toward the headboard. Once there I laid back and spread my legs, my body like a meal lain out before him, and beckoned him with a crooked finger.

"I want you inside me now, Sire. Don't make me wait."

His eyes narrowed as he got into bed and in a flash, had me kneeling with him kneeling behind me, my back flush against his chest. He growled softly in my ear then laid us down and slowly ran a hand over my breasts then over my stomach and down to my sex. I gasped as his skillful fingers teased my clitoris. I turned my head and looked into his black eyes as my hand rose to caress his cheek. He leaned over and kissed me as I felt the cool mattress against my back.

I moaned as he dipped two fingers into my tight sex then slowly thrust them inside me. I moaned high as our tongues danced together. He growled then pulled his fingers from me and grasped my left leg and lifted it, propping it between his with my foot flat upon the mattress. He broke the kiss and grasped his engorged cock and placed it at my entrance.

"Mark!" I moaned as he slowly pushed into me.

He moaned in satisfaction then thrust into me nice and slow. He was seated deep inside me as he bent his head to my breast and pierced my nipple. I cried out and leaned my head against his shoulder. I couldn't think of anything but what he was doing to me.

How was I supposed to think when he was loving me in such a manner? The feeling of his thick cock thrusting into me while his mouth and hands manipulated me into nothing but tremors and the madness of his slow precise movements. I wanted more and by sheen of sweat that slicked his skin, I knew he wanted to give me more but he was trying not to lose control and hurt me in any way.

But could I be hurt? Oh Ancients, I wanted more! I groaned and kissed him demandingly. He growled as his slow rhythm quickened into a faster one. I smiled against his lips as he pierced my tongue with a fang. His tongue then darted against the cut on my tongue. We then shared what's known as a BloodKiss, one of which us Vampires should know of or at least have experienced with their fated ones.

His large hand cupped my throbbing breast and he moaned as my rich blood flowed down his throat. He now pumped hard into me, making me grit my teeth when his thrusts became faster. A thin line of blood trailed down the corner of my lips as his black gaze grew fixated on it.

I never knew he could fuck me this hard. My teeth remained grit as I shut my eyes tightly. His grip upon my breast tightened then suddenly he released it to fondle the other. I would be sore in the morning but it was worth every pound. I gripped the sheets tightly in my free fist and focused on his pounding cock between my legs and that possessive grip he had on my breasts, one by one.

But this wouldn't complete the task alone. I needed to stimulate my clitoris. I released the sheets and placed my hand between my legs and rubbed my wet clitoris in fast circles. Mark looked down at my hand between my legs and squeezed my breast, commanding himself not to orgasm before me. Although this was hard to do. To refrain from orgasming deep inside of his wife now.

"I cannot last much longer." He groaned deeply.

He kept looking down at where we were joined as the only sound that could be heard was his skin slapping mine and our moans. I cried out when he pushed too far into my, a spike of pain shooting up through my groin. Though he didn't stop and at this point, the anticipated feeling rising within me, I didn't want him to stop his hard ravishment.

"Mark!" I screamed as my back arched with my powerful orgasm ripping through my body.

His eyes widened as he felt my slick sheath spawning around his thick cock. I squeezed my eyes shut as his black gaze flicked to my bare breasts and unable to help it, he surged forth and sunk his fangs deep into my breast. I screamed as he growled, his grip tightening upon my other breast as he shook them tensed against me.

"Angie!" He roared as he ejaculated into me, his back bowing from the strength of his orgasm.

I would never tire of this and I knew that he would never tire of it as well. But maybe not as hard next time…


	42. Chapter Forty-One

Later that night, when the royal couple were asleep, Harley prepared a tray of food for Ardemys. A bowl of her stew, thick slabs of bread with a thin layer of butter on each and a bottle of Aeroso Beer. She hoped he would like this abundance of food and drink as she vanished to the room the queen had indicated. She was excited and nervous, nonetheless because she'd never seen or known of others with powers as powerful as her own.

She'd heard of Ardemys, the Sorcerer of Evil long ago but she'd never given it much heed. He was basically a legend, a myth because not many had come in contact with him and if they had, they were no longer here to tell the tale. She presumed that he was dead or missing like the other Sorcerers and Sorceresses. No one knew why almost all of them were disappearing so suddenly. She didn't even know where to start to look for them if they were even still alive. It scared her to death to think that something could happen to her but with Mark having her place a protection spell upon the palace, she hoped they were all safe.

But now with Ardemys here, they may certainly be the only remaining magic ones in the Immortal world.

She sighed and shook her head. It didn't do any good to worry about this now, though it was hard not to think of this.

She held the tray against her hip and knocked upon the door softly then she grasped the doorknob and turned it. She slowly opened it and peeked inside. Ardemys sat beside his little girl's bed while holding her small pale hand in his. He had his eyes closed then quickly opened them and looked at her as she softly cleared her throat.

"May I come inside?" She whispered.

He nodded then looked back down at Burgundi. Harley silently entered the room and placed the heavy tray upon the dresser then walked back to the door, gently closing it. Two big candlesticks were lit on either side of the little girl's bed upon bedside tables. She didn't recall this room having any candles but assumed that Ardemys cast a spell to bring soft light into this room.

She walked back to the dresser as candlelight gingerly danced about the walls, floor, and ceiling. She looked to the little girl and sensed that the transformation was complete. She wondered if it was different for children and adults to change fully. Would it take Burgundi longer to awaken? Harley hopes not.

Ardemys sighed then kissed the back of Burgundi's small hand and stood. He took a deep breath then cracked a weary smile and looked Harley's way. Her heartbeat increased as a blush rose to her cheeks. She glanced away quickly as he approached.

"The queen, um, told me that you might be hungry. I made you a hearty meal."

His mouth watered as he looked down at the abundant amount of food upon the tray. It all looked so divine.

"It all smells divine, Harley. I thank you very much for such a treat." He said, looking down at her with a soft smile.

 _'He knows my name?'_ How could that be unless the queen informed him of it while she was unconscious.

"My pleasure, sir. But now I must leave." She said and promptly turned away from him.

He gently grasped her arm and she froze. He noticed her reaction and frowned. She quickly composed herself and looked back at him as he removed his hand from her arm. _'Why did she freeze like that?'_ He wondered. _'Did she not like to be touched?'_

"I did not mean any harm, Miss. I just do not want to remain alone."

She blinked then slowly turned back toward him, facing him now. She wouldn't meet his mysterious gaze, though. She averted her eyes and stood before him with her hands clasped together before her.

"Will you stay?" He asked finally, hoping she'd agree.

Harley exhaled, not knowing what she was so damn scared about. She hadn't been with a man in a long while. She was being foolish, she knew, but she just couldn't stay away. Talk about being nervous. She was being foolish, foolish enough to believe that maybe she would have another chance at happiness, to believe that she'd find an Immortal companion.

"I cannot stay, sir."

"It's Ardemys and why can you not stay?" He asked, the tray of food forgotten.

She just shook her head as she backed away toward the bedroom door. She wanted to stay but she was scared. Scared of him? No, but she was scared of the unknown. She feared that if she stayed this night that he'd want to see her again and again. With his long she'd been without, being near a powerful handsome man as Ardemys didn't bode well for her.

"I just can't, sir." She said then turned and quickly grabbed the doorknob.

"Then at least let me thank you for what you have done Burgundi and myself."

She paused but didn't turn around. He looked over at Burgundi then back to Harley. He slowly walked up to her and touched her shoulder. A shock set through her body as she gasped and quickly turned to him. He looked down into her wide green eyes and saw fear but not the fear he'd always known of. No, this was different. He didn't know how to describe it but it lured him to her. When they first made eye contact when he arrived in the palace, he was gracious.

Now he was intrigued.

He stepped closer to her and those eyes of hers grew wider. Maybe she should have left the tray then flitted out of the room when she had the chance. She was so nervous as she pressed her back firmly against the cool wooden door, her grip tightening around the knob.

"You already thanked me. Y-your food is getting cold."

Maybe he shouldn't do this. She must be frightened of him. Who could blame her? She had reason to fear him because of the dark reputation that followed him to this day. But he felt a shock when he touched her shoulder; a connection that he'd never experienced before. Did she feel it too? She must have because of her gasp.

But he stopped and frowned. How he wished to find another power yielder and now that he had found one, she feared him for his dastardly reputation.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, flower. Please forgive me."

Reluctantly, he backed away toward the dresser and stopped before it. Her back still pushed firmly against the door as she stared at him. His eyes were out of this world. _So beautiful_. Ice blue staring intently into her green ones. She just remained there as they continued to stare at one another.

"I want to thank you for everything, Harley. I am forever in your debt." He said deeply and bowed.

She blinked, unable to not be intrigued by Ardemys. He lifted a slab of bread and took a bite then smiled. He chewed and swallowed while still looking at her.

"This bread tastes like the kind my mother used to make. So are you staying or leaving, dove?"

She opened her mouth to respond when his little girl finally began to awaken. His eyes grew wide and he quickly set the slab of bread down on the plate then took three large strides toward Burgundi, stopping beside her bed. He sat beside her as her eyes opened.

They were an auburn color as she looked directly at Ardemys. The little girl smiled then, her razor sharp fangs showing. Ardemys smiled back down at her as her smile quickly vanished. Her auburn gaze snapped to Harley and she hissed, her eyes flashing to scarlet. Harley gasped and grew wide eyed.

Ardemys grew wide eyed as well then grabbed ahold of Burgundi as she hissed and fought in his iron hold. Harley couldn't move as the girl snarled and snapped at her with the eyes that unnerved her to the core.

"Get out of here, Harley!" Ardemys yelled, his Russian accent deep.

Nodding, she flitted away. Burgundi still fought him, thirst for blood overriding all thought. She didn't care where she got blood from as long as she got it. Ardemys' blood smelled so rich. He held her close, her face near his bare neck. She spotted a vein pulsing on the side of his neck and with a cry, she sank her fangs deep into the vein.

He flinched as she began to feed. Again, nothing could ever be this good…


	43. ChapterForty-Two

**_This is the final chapter! Please review as to if I should continue this!_**

 ** _Thank you all for enjoying this story. I do not own The Undertaker or Kane. I do, however, own the rest of the characters._**

 ** _Hope everyone enjoys!_**

Rose sneered before a closed cell door at the growing number of Witches and Warlocks who glared at her. Men and women of the magical power were caught upon Earth as well as other planes then were dragged back to the Bloodshire plane; an alternate world adjacent to Earth herself. Each Witch and Warlock were stripped of their powers with an injection of a mystical potion made by a haggard Witch that made them all powerless.

She would use these creatures as The Beast and her soldiers, to brainwash and bend to her will. To train for a bigger better war than the Battle of Rage; the war she planned on waging on all of those filthy abominations. And with the evil Russian Warlock on her side, she was powerful. She and Hades would be invincible when the entire race of Vampires were exterminated.

Warlocks would charge the thick metal cell door, ramming their shoulders against it countless times. The bars wouldn't budge but their shoulders sure did. They'd scream out in pain, making Rose's delight in their misfortune even more. Some were on the verge of insanity as they paced the large cell. She enjoyed tormenting them as well.

When she would hit the long taser stick against the bars of the cell door repeatedly, the women would scream in frustration as the men would charge the cell door and spit at her. Now that, she wouldn't take. The vile name-calling didn't phase her, the threats against her life didn't phase her either because she knew that they'd never be fulfilled.

She'd ram the long taser stick into their stomachs and electrocute them. They'd fall to the ground and quake as the waves of electricity ran through their veins. She would laugh at their pain and mock their screams. She loved to torture them. She'd remove the taser from them when they'd begun to foam at the mouth. Others would try to pull them back away from the door but they would be shocked with the fluent electricity still running through them.

Again they cursed and threatened her as all she did was laugh. They never came to the cell door again, fear set in their eyes when she approached them. Now with having a substantial number of Warlocks and Witches, she ordered them to be brainwashed; to have a metal spike inserted into the head, just behind the ear, at the base of the brain. Her soldiers took care of that, the screams of the prisoners echoing throughout her castle.

Nothing could be more satisfying than this. Well, for now anyways.

She reveled in the screams, leaning her head back and closing her eyes when Stefen walked up to her.

"Aren't those sounds intoxicating?" Rose groaned.

"Yes they are. Rose, we got a problem."

"Nothing could upset me at this moment."

Stefen sighed, knowing that statement wasn't true.

"Ardemys and the girl are gone."

Rose froze, her red eyes opening slowly. She slowly turned and looked at Stefen, not believing her ears.

"What did you say?"

"They're gone."

Anger surged inside her as she clenched her fists at her sides. She bared her fangs and growled.

"Son of a bitch!"

She flitted to the room with Stefen right behind her. When she reached the door, she ripped it off its hinges and tossed it to the side. She stalked inside only to find an empty room; the beakers and shit she gave him were all clean and gleaming. Stefen stood beside her silently as she seethed. _How the fuck did they escape?_ Her castle was always guarded no matter if it were night or day. So how the fuck did they escape her castle upon another plane?

With a vicious growl, she trashed the room while yelling and growling like the beast she was.

Ardemys was a traitor. He would die along with those filthy abominations. She should have stripped that traitorous fuck of his powers but she revered him because of his infamous reputation.

But now, now that Russian bastard kickstarted the war that will exterminate both the Power Wielders and the Vampires. For nothing nor no one could ever stand a chance against Rose Wilde aka Slash and live to see another day…

 _To be continued…_


End file.
